All Aboard
by autofill
Summary: Queen J has been thrown onto a boat of devious plans and disatorous outcomes - the worst one of all being stuck in a room with Nate Archibald for 108 days.
1. More like Overboard!

**108 days. **

As she stood there, looking at the huge cruise line she was about to board nothing but anger over took her body – she was pissed.

Rufus, Lily, Eric, Dan, Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate and Vanessa all started to walk down the jetty in which the boat was toad up too, Jenny on the other hand stood there in her $1500 Jimmy Choo platform shoes refusing to step one foot forward.

"Jenny, if you do not start to move yourself within the next 10 seconds I will have to get one of the cruise workers to pick you up and carry you on board!" Rufus said aggravated.

"Uh!" she stomped her foot down "Dad! You know I didn't want to go on this cruise, I am able to stay in the apartment by myself I'm 17 now!"

Rufus ignored her and carried on walking.

* * *

**She remembered back 2 months ago when Lily and Rufus revealed to her what they were doing. **

"We have decided to pay for an all around the world cruise for 108 days. Doesn't it sound great?" Lily question Jenny.

"Um-yeah, but cant I stay here by myself, I mean what about school?

"Well, we didn't think... about that one." Rufus replied.

"Maybe, we can get them to give you the coursework for the cruise and you and Eric can spend time a day completing your homework?" Lily implied.

"Forget it, obviously you guys don't think – there are tests, prac tests, events and don't forget I'm queen bee, I can't disappear for 108 days – the kingdom which I have created will fall apart!" Jenny shouted.

"DO NOT TALK TO US LIKE THAT JENNIFER HUMPRHY!" Rufus screamed.

"You would be crazy to stay here and attend school when you could be travelling aroung the world."

She turned her back towards them and walked away, they had no clue how socially declining this could be for her.

* * *

Although the thought of strong muscles on a handsome man grabbing her and carrying her aboard was pleasing, she decided to walk by herself that way no one would see up the short skirt she had on, and she wouldn't become embarrassed.

"We have paired you guys up into rooms to make it easier on myself and Lily, we are going to treat this like a school trip for the next 20 minutes then after that – you can leave and explore the ship. Nate you will be with Dan, Blair your with Chuck, Vanessa your with Serena and Eric your with Jenny, is everyone ok with this?" Rufus explained

"Yes, I do. Do we have suites; I don't think I could stand staying in the same room as one of the workers?" Blair asked.

"Well you guys have the substantial room a bed, TV, bathroom, fridge and a balcony, whilst I and Lily treated ourselves to a suite – you kids enjoy yourselves now." Rufus smiled and walked away with Lily behind him.

Blair frowned; she knew what she had to do.

"Chuck, come with me. We need an upgrade!" She smirked

Nate and Dan paired up and walked away looking for their room, Rufus and Lily had made sure that everyone was in the same area. Vanessa wondered off, to go look around.

"I have one issue, although I do like Vanessa I don't think I am going to be able to spend 108 days straight with her, we have none to nothing in common except Dan." Serena explained.

"If you have a problem swap with Dan, I'm sure you and Nate could get up to a lot in 108 days there are various parts on a ship for quickies." Jenny said sarcastically.

"Oh-k, I'm going to ignore that."

Serena turned and walked away pissed.

"Jenny, just because you didn't want to come on this boat doesn't mean you have to be rude to every person that opens their mouths, this isn't the easiest thing for anyone – it's going to take a while to get used to. It will grow on you, so let's go and get our keys head to our room and see what it's like." Eric explained.

* * *

"Your room is 104 on floor five, enjoy your stay." The desk management smiled at her.

Jenny grabbed the key, slightly smiled back and started to walk away heading towards her room, she lost Eric along the way but she gathered he would be at the room already. Knowing Eric he had probably UN packed and checked the boat out before she even reached the room.

"100...101....102.......103 and 104, great" Jenny said sarcastically.

She put the key in the door and twisted the knob.

"WOW!"

Nate popped his head round the corner.

"Your room wasn't good enough? You had to break into mine?" He said jokingly

"Funny, but this is my room, the lady at the counter gave me the key to 104." Jenny replied.

"They gave you the wrong key then."

"Oh-k, well I'll go sort it out." She said

"Jenny."

"Before you leave, at least try and be happy, bringing everyone else down isn't going to help. Lily and Rufus did this for us to spend time together and enjoy what we have; you acting like a 7 year old girl that didn't get the latest toy from Wal-Mart is not helping." Nate said without hesitation.

"That's cheap coming from you. But maybe I'll jot it down in my notebook, of comments I've had so far that I don't care about." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"You do that, you can go now and make sure you change the key – none of use wont to be in a room with you right now." He hit back.

She grabbed the door and slammed it, she head back to the desk management.

* * *

"Hi, you just gave me the key to room 104 on the fifth floor. It's the wrong key; I'm sharing a room with Eric Van Der Woodsen not Nate Archibald." Jenny explained.

"Oh sorry, I miss read the instructions." She looked back down at the page and saw the proper room number. "You are now in room 110 also on the fifth floor; once again enjoy your stay."

"Oh. I'm sure I will, I have a lot planned.

Hopefully for the last time today she turned around and headed back to what would be her proper room.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Eric asked.

"The lady at the desk gave me the wrong key I ended up in room 104 with Nate – but quickly realised that one was wrong." Jenny laughed.

"That's it a laugh, see I needed that, everyone needs that."

"They aren't trying to torture us Jenny. LIFE EXPERIENCE! That's what they are creating for us. Wouldn't you rather be on a 6 star ship with maids around you all day serving you none stop and not to forget going around the world then being at school?" Eric asked.

"Your right, I'm wrong once again.... sorry." Jenny apologised.

She smiled and noticed that her stuff was lying on her bed, she thought about UN packing but decided to leave that for another time. Instead she ran out onto the balcony she looked to her right looked 6 balconies down and saw Nate sat on her balcony, she smiled at him and turned around heading back into her room. She realised Eric was gone; she thought this was a good time to do her daily task.

* * *

_Dear **my **Journal, _

_Its day one, I think, I mean I am counting it as day one cause that means there is only 107 days left till I can be on land again. _

_It started off bad with everyone, especially with Nate. We both had pretty hurtful things to say to each other, and I cracked it at Serena as well, but I will apologise tonight over dinner, as for Nate... I'm not sure. I think Eric kind of made me realise that I always see my dad and Lily as going against me trying to make my life hell (like any teenager does) but they are only trying to give me life experience, and to be quite honest I think 108 days on a huge, huge boat and many, many different countries with hopefully 100's of photos will bring me life experiences. _

_I'm sure the girls back in New York City, are jealous of me. I mean who wouldn't... right?_

_Jenny x x _

_P.S - I hope you get phone signal out in the ocean, I need to check up now and then. _


	2. Southampton

_P.S.S - turns out yesterday doesn't count as day one since the boat didn't leave the New York port but hey today does. _

**First stop: Southampton, England**

"Qu...ee Nah. Queen Ma... Ma. Mary 2" Jenny was struggling to read the name of the boat as she peered over the port side of the boat.

"Queen Mary 2" The boy behind her finished it off for her.

"Thanks." Jenny said pleased.

"No worries, you probably would have known that already if you had of read the booklet your dad and Lily handed out. But then again, why would you?"

Jenny turned around. At first she was happy that someone had corrected her but then they became plain rude - and although yesterday she would have taken it up. But today was another day, and she wasn't ready to take crap from anyone.

"Nate! Fancy seeing you here! You going to jump?" she said shocked.

He laughed.

"No, I just wanted to apologize... for yesterday."

"Oh, well apology accepted and I'm sorry as well." Jenny replied

Nate nodded and came to join her leaning over the railings of the boat. They were quiet for at first, but that had to change at some point.

"So... how have you been?" Nate asked.

"That's all you ask how have you been." Jenny looked at him and chuckled. "I've been alright, got to admit though that I really didn't want to come on this trip."

"Didn't notice." he shot back.

She laughed and looked at him; she started to shake her head.

"I guess I better go you know see what my roomies doing." Jenny said

She turned on her heel and started to walk away, she was going to look back to see if he was watching her - but she wanted to keep it a mystery.

----------------

"Eric, Eric! Are you here?" Jenny shouted.

There was no reply. They had been on the boat for nearly 28 hours now only setting sail 24 hours ago and she had seen Eric 3 or 4 times at least twice in their room.

She lay on her bed and started to day dream at first it was nice thoughts; her meeting an Italian man when they arrive in Italy (if the boat even goes there she thought) and falling madly in love with him at least that would be a story to tell her friends when she arrived back in New York City, maybe she will go back with one less thing that her minions would love to hear about but then the images flashed to terrible things like the boat sinking or a fire starts and no one can put it out. She quickly sprung out of her day dream and bounced back into the real world - who was she kidding the closest thing she had to a boy loving her was her dad and Dan and well they didn't exactly count on her terms.

The door opened, Jenny looked up to see Eric.

"Hey, where have you been? I've hardly seen you!" Jenny quietly said

"I've been with Serena un packing her things, then we went to one of the bars and had different cocktails went to lunch and just hung around the pool, you didn't wake til late and I didn't want to wake you sorry." he apologised.

"That's ok, wouldn't want me to be grumpy. You got served? What about Vanessa?"

"Vanessa has been with Dan I think, if not I don't know - she doesn't really stay in the room for long." Eric replied.

"Sounds like her, is your sister ok with me - did she accept my apology or am I still on the wrong with her?" Jenny asked

"You hurt her Jenny, you basically called her a slut but in a more fashionable way - maybe just ease of the smart remarks from now on. Plus we are going out for dinner tonight so maybe talk to her then, try make her forget what you said." Eric suggested

"You know what Eric, your right I need to change my attitude it stinks." she walks up to Eric and puts her arm around his neck and starts dragging him out the room, they begin to walk down the hallway. "and tonight it's going to change." she looked at him and smiled.

---------------

"Serena!"

"What Nate?" Serena said frustrated.

"Have you seen Chuck around?"

"No I haven't but knowing him and Blair they probably have a suite by now and are using it as a little den hiding away from the rest of us!"

Serena smiled and started to walk away.

"Thanks." Nate whispered.

He started to walk to the front desk to see what had happened to his friend.

---------------

"Jenny!"

"Oh hey Vanessa." Jenny replied

"Can I talk to you...? Quickly?" she asked

Jenny looked at Eric as he nodded the ok.

"Yeah, sure." Jenny smiled

"What's up?" Jenny asked.

"Apart from the fact that I want to jump overboard every 25 seconds, possibly everything!"

"Well you can tell me, if you want? It's just I don't want to keep Eric waiting I've hardly seen him so far." Jenny explained

"I admit that Serena is a nice girl, but I have nothing in common with her - aren't you supposed to have fun in your rooms talking and laughing watching TV going out drinking. Last night was like, like watching a homemade film of you naked in front of your new boyfriend - it was awkward, silent and a little bit creepy."

"I understand, but I can't help that unless you do a room swap and I'm pretty sure Blair and Chuck aren't willing to give up their suite so ask Nate or Dan?"

"Nate or Dan - that means either me or Serena will be sharing a room with Nate or Dan! I don't think that will work out." Vanessa replied

"What about Serena swap with you, than she will be with Eric and I'll be with you?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, I would but - me and Eric are happy with our room."

"Sorry." Jenny replied.

"No worries, I'll sort something out." Vanessa smiled and walked away.

"What was that about?" Eric asked

"Rooms and I'm pretty sure we are in trouble with ours." Jenny answered.

"What do you mean Jenny?"

"Serena and Vanessa don't want to be in a room together cause it isn't 'fun' so Vanessa wants me to swap with Serena, but I don't want to - which means now she is going to have to talk to Dan and Nate and although Vanessa is happy going with Dan as they are best friends - Serena will not want to go with Nate which means one of us will be evicted and forced into sharing a room with Nate and right now Serena is angry with me so she will obviously end up sharing a room with you *gasps for air* which means I will be stuck with Nate and my dad won't be happy if he finds out and neither will Nate or me in that case."

Jenny was struggling for air, she wondered if Eric even understood a word she just said - but as her best friend he should have.

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Even if it did, why would you be upset about it that means for the next 107 days you get to wake up next to Nate Archibald and see his chizzled body every day?" Jenny looked at Eric and rolled her eyes. "don't deny it Jenny you wouldn't mind it." Eric started to laugh, whilst Jenny stood there in shock. Had her best friend just said that to her.

"How do you know he sleeps in his briefs?" Jenny shot back.

"I don't, but most guys do." Eric replied

"Thanks for the support." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Anytime, anytime."

----------------

Nate knocked on the door of Chuck and Blair's suite.

"Nathaniel, what do you need?" Chuck asked.

The question was running through his head should he tell him, enquire in Chuck's advice? He started to think for a while about the positive and negative outcomes and after some quiet thought – he decided not to ask, but yet come up with an entirely different question.

"How long are we at sea? Till we arrive in Southampton?" Nate asked.

That wasn't supposed to be what he was going to ask but it's all that could come out.

"We are at sea for at least a week, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering!" Nate replied.

"Well wonder somewhere else."

"Are you and Blair ever going to come out of there? You should come to the dinner tonight." Nate implied.

With that Chuck closed the door and Nate walked away.

At sea for 7 days straight, Nate's belly already began to turn, although you couldn't feel the boat move just the thought of it made him queasy.

-------------

Jenny was in her room getting ready for the dinner, she didn't know if it was dressy or casual either way she knew she was wearing her new Louis Vuittons's.

"Eric, is this a dressy or casual event?" Jenny asked

"It's dinner." Eric replied blandly

"Yeah but do I dress up or just dress casual? Dress or leggings? Heels or well we know the answer anyway since heels are the only thing I wear. Anyway that's not the point. Dressy or Casual?"

"Dressy." Eric replied.

"Casual it is." Jenny turned at smiled at him.

She looked through her bags til she spotted her leggings which she would pair with her Led Zeppelin top and a gold necklace – maybe a few bangles to accessorise it up a bit. She was confused she didn't know if to wear her Louis Vuitton's or Dr Martins.

"Dr Martins or Louis Vuitton's?" Jenny asked Eric once more.

"Definitely you're Dr Martins." Eric answered

Jenny smiled picked her boots out the bag threw them on her bed and walked into the bathroom, she started to put her make up on keeping it natural a bit of foundation, mascara, a dab of red lipstick which she would rub in so it made her lips go a bit more pinkish and then pink blush on her cheeks just to give her enough colour that said – fabulous.

* * *

"Hi, sorry we are late we couldn't find the keys to lock the door." Jenny apologised.

"You couldn't find the keys." Eric corrected.

"Don't worry you are happy you made it – at one stage we didn't think you were coming." Lily commented.

"Actually about that." Jenny said "I just wanted to apologise about my attitude yesterday to everyone and I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you guys. I was angry, upset and frustrated – but luckily Eric here knocked me into sense and made me realise maybe I should be thankful I have these experiences, which not a lot of people get. So thanks for this experience. How about a toast." Jenny suggested.

Everyone nodded. Serena gave Jenny a nod that meant I accept you apology. Well at least she thought that.

"To a wonderful experience." They all shouted, banging their glasses together and smiling.

For the rest of the night they all talked and laughed. Jenny noticed from time to time that she was getting glances from Nate. Chuck and Blair were in their own little world giggling together – like any other day Blair had to be fashionable and in theme, so it was no surprise the clothes she wore were striped in white and blue horizontal lines with her blue heels. One by one leaving the table to go to bed. Vanessa and Jenny were the last ones there.

"So I think I have sorted out the bedroom issue." Vanessa said.

"That's great, did you and Serena talk?" Jenny asked.

"Well not exactly we spoke to Dan and he has decided to swap with Serena, but she wasn't too happy going with Nate – you know because of their history. So I made a comment about how you probably wouldn't mind swapping with her, and at first Dan didn't want it cause it meant you were in a room with Nate by yourself for the next 106 days but I think I talked him into it."

"You what? Vanessa you knew I didn't want to leave my room – me and Eric were fine. Which means I'm with Nate now, and if my dad found out he would freak." Jenny announced frustrated.

"I'm sorry – it will only be for a little while. The rooms don't swap til tomorrow."

"Oh, no they won't." Jenny replied. "How dare you make choices for me."

With that she got up from the table chucked her napkin on the table and stomped off.

* * *

_Dear __**my**__ Journal, _

_So I guess I should describe what my room looks like since I'm being kicked out tomorrow. _

_The door is wooden with a silver circle on it with the number 110, that's our room number. As you open the door you see the blue carpet – it's nice and soft, and doesn't look cheap. When you look to the right there is another wooden door and inside there is a closet to hang up your coats and shoes. You take 2 steps forward and you enter the room - at first I thought they were going to be small since they are the standard rooms but with a balcony, but the rooms are huge . As you look to your left there are 3 steps that you go down this leads to the two double sized beds, mine and Eric's the floor is wooden underneath them. The colour scheme of the room is well the walls are blue, yet the door handles and other weird objects are gold. To the right of the beds is the balcony its about 3 by 2 metres - big enough for tables and chairs. When you look to the left of the beds is another door which leads into the double bathroom a sink for me a sink for him, the mirror takes up the whole wall, you can choose from a bath/ spa or a shower. It's brilliant. If you walk in and turn left you go down 3 steps into a living room area with two couches – they are the comfiest couches I have laid on. There is a plasma TV hung up on the wall. Walk to the right and there is a little refrigerator and kitchen area and wooden cupboards. There are about 4 windows in the room – with great views. _

_And for why I'm being kicked out – because Vanessa and Serena won't even try to communicate. So now I have to move in with Nate and if my dad were to find out I'm sure he would throw Nate overboard. Even after I apologised to everyone, I still get punished – maybe Eric was right though, maybe it won't be too bad waking up across from Nate every morning and getting to see his chizzled body?? _

_Who knows, I'll have to wait and see... wont I._

_Oh and another 6 days til Southampton :(_

_Jenny x x _


	3. Roommates

**Destination: Still Southampton, England**

_**Day 2**_

Judgement day, that's what this was to her. She was being punished for all the bad things she had done over the past year and for being rude on the boat.

"This sucks, why am I being punished?" Jenny moaned.

"Jenny, don't worry it won't be for long – before you know it we will be back in the same room again we just need to piss off Nate and Serena. It's a genius plan that people like us use." Eric remarked.

"Because Eric we are GENIOUSES!! That's the best idea I have ever heard. If I make Nate so angry that he cracks – he is bound to want to swap the rooms back." Jenny kisses Eric on the cheek "Boy you are a genius."

"What can I say." Eric says laughing.

Jenny started to pack her things, although last night didn't go so well and she made a remark to Vanessa about how no one could force her to change rooms, she had given in and was doing the right thing – well that's what they at least thought.

"Eric, can you zip my bag up whilst I sit on it? These things always decrease in size when you start putting your things back into them."

"Yeah sure."

Eric walked over to the suitcase, Jenny sat on top with her legs crossed making sure that all her weight was on top of this bag, although she probably weighed less than the bag – it was her goal to get the damn thing to zip up.

Eric was struggling even though his weight was pushing the zip up until the bag gave way and the zip

"DONE!" he shouted.

"Great." Jenny sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Is this my queue to leave? Cause I really don't want to!" Jenny moaned.

Eric opened the door to Serena who had a massive smile on her face.

"Hi roommate." Serena yelled.

Jenny rolled her eyes, punishment this was what this was punishment and right now was judgement day, she had to hand it to him (God) that was, and he was doing a pretty good job.

"Well I best be off. To my new room. That is far away from this one. Alone. With a boy, which my dad will not be happy about." Jenny said step by step.

"Jenny, it's all under control. No one will find out you are bunking with Nate – Dan sorted it out yesterday." Serena explained.

Jenny frowned. DISASTER, popped into her head.

"You know what I want to know..." Eric started forcing her out the door with her bags she turned to him and whispered "don't forget our plan" and with that he closed the door behind him. Jenny stood at the closed door and finished of her sentence "HOW DID YOU GET DAN TO AGREE TO THIS, WAS IT PAYMENT CAUSE I'LL DOUBLE IT!"

She dropped to the floor. She was making a bigger deal then it was – but she didn't want to be cooped up in a room with Nate Archibald, they lived under the same roof for a week and look where that got them – this was different this was 106 days... of sharing a room.

* * *

"Is she alright with this?" Serena asked Eric

"What do you think? No, of course she isn't." Eric replied. "But then again she over reacts to most things, give her 2 hours – she'll love her room situation and I bet you she would refuse to move back in with me."

Serena smiled and laughed.

"Well good. I felt horrible kicking her out – but if you insist that she will become accustomed to her new living area, I say we go celebrate." Serena giggled.

"Its 10:30 in the morning – no one drinks at this time." Eric replied.

"We do. Now."

* * *

Jenny knocked on the door.

Just be annoying, annoy him and get kicked out, say stupid things – tell him you hate football and you think lacrosse sucks.

The door swang open and her knees wobbled, when it comes to reality all that stuff you say in your head just explodes into tiny little pieces, and you forget what you were supposed to do.

"Hi." Nate said

"Annoying." Jenny replied.

Nate had a questionable look on his face. Then it hit Jenny – which she had replied to his 'hi' with 'annoying'.

"I mean, hi sorry. O-M-G no way they give you those chocolates as well." Jenny ran over to the little coffee table. "Have you tasted them? Well don't god although they look divine they aren't the best thing to taste, I can tell you that." She runs over to the beds. "So which one is mine? I'm guessing it's that one, you see Dan always does this thing whe..."

"JENNY!"

"Where he folds the corner of the bed so you can just flip it up like this and crawl in." She demonstrates to Nate what she is on about. "What's your bathroom like – ours was nice buy Eric isn't the tidiest person , well neither am I but when it comes to the bathroom the place has to be clean and I mean spotless. So when you go to the toilet put the seat down – I'm begging you." She then starts to run over to the balcony.

"JENNY!"

"NO WAY! You have a way better view of the Atlantic Ocean, you see ours is probably the same but it isn't cause your room is 104 and ours was 110 which is a difference in some cases but ..."

Nate grabs Jenny's wrist and spins her around.

"Calm down, its 10:40 in the morning you are giving me way too much to digest." Nate implies

"Oh, sorry."

Jenny turned around embarrassed, maybe she had gone overboard with the whole annoying talking really fast thing without catching a breath at 10:40 in the morning. Oh who was she kidding that's what she wanted to do. The question was, was Eric doing the same thing?

* * *

As the day went past Jenny tried to stay as far away as she could from her room, she didn't want to see Nate and didn't want to share a conversation with him either. She sat at the bar alone, but she decided to go with the mock tails instead of the cocktails, she didn't want to walk in drunk on the first night. At 6pm Eric came and joined her they spoke about how they were trying to annoy their new roommates but nothing was working and if anything for Eric it made Serena love her new living arrangement even more. Another hour passed by, then another and another until it had hit 11pm – she hadn't eaten and she couldn't be bothered to, instead she headed back to her room looking for her comfortable bed which lay right next to Nate's.

"He probably won't be there, check out how many beautiful girls there are." She said to herself.

* * *

She put her key in the door and opened it wide, the wall on the right hand side was changing colours red, blue and purple. There were also noises coming from it, obviously someone left the TV on. Jenny turned the corner to turn it off before she got into bed but was stunned to see Nate watching a movie.

"I'm going to bed, so could you turn it down. Please?" Jenny asked

"I'm not watching it anyway so I'm turning it off, thought I would stay up and make sure you made it home safely – you've been at the bar since 11am this morning."

"Drinking mock tails, had to clear the air you know – get into the new living situation." Jenny replied

"If you hate it so much, why not leave?"

"Because I don't want to sleep outside in the hallway and I can't." Jenny replied "My dad will get suspicious when his 17 year old daughter is sleeping outside of her room instead of inside – like any normal person would." Jenny cracked a smile

She turned around and headed into the bedroom – it felt like an episode of 90210 when Ethan and Annie were going to sleep together for the first time – the nervousness fulfilling Jenny's body was terrible, did she get changed in the bathroom or in the room? Did she write in her journal or act as if she never had one?

"I'm going to go get changed in the bathroom." She walked into the bathroom as she was telling Nate.

Good thing she bought suitable pyjamas. She threw on her white singlet and ocean blue shorts that were long enough not to see her butt cheeks.

As she opened the door she saw Nate getting into his bed only two metres away from hers he was topless and in his briefs, she thought maybe he would at least put a top on to be... appropriate but guess not. She flipped the sheets up on her bed and climbed in switching her lamp of whilst she settled in. Then she flipped it back on – she was going to write in her journal no matter what she didn't care what Nate had to say about it.

She dug into her bag and found the purple A4 sized notepad, grabbed a pen and walked back to her bed.

"What's that?" Nate asked

"A journal, why? You have a problem with it or something?" Jenny replied.

Nate chuckled.

"No, not at all. If anything I'm happy your keeping a journal, it's a good way to refresh the memories in a few years. But if you refer to me please refer to me as 'the hottie' with the six pack." Nate said jokingly

"Aha-ha-ha, very funny but who says I'm going to write you into my journal?"

"Jenny, don't try to hide it, we all know you love to right about me."

Jenny frowned and ignored him.

"Night." He said quietly.

She never replied.

_Dear __**my**__ Journal, _

_I moved out today, into my new room with _'the hottie' with the six pack_ (sorry it's what he wants to be referred as.) I then embarrassed myself straight away by blabbering on about chocolates and bed sheets, and how he has to leave the toilet seat down after he goes to the toilet – he was quickly to silence me, but I need to annoy him so he asks me to move out. _

_Then I spent all day at the bar with Eric talking about strategies and I think maybe I should have had cocktails that way I would have been drunk and became very truthful – but maybe another day._

_Tomorrow its 5 more days til first port in Southampton – can you believe it takes 7 days that's a whole week and we only get to spend 10 and half hours there before we have to board the boat again for another 24 hours._

_I wonder what's happening back in New York. _

_I can't get him out of my head and its driving me INSANE!!!!!!!!_

_Jenny x x _


	4. Casino Royale

_**Day 3**_

8.30 AM – she lay awake staring at him.

9.30 AM – she still lay there staring at him.

9.45 AM – she noticed a movement so she moved.

10.30 AM – she was staring at him some more, then he woke up.

"You watching me?" he asked

Jenny was going to ignore the question but why not tell the truth with a lie mixed in.

"Yeah sorry, there was a cockroach running all over your bed then it was heading for your face so I just wanted to see if it would make it there before you woke up. " She turned around and smiled at herself.

"It did by the way." She continued answering

He wanted to act like a man, act like the comment she had made didn't affect him and that he wasn't disgusted by a cockroach but then it dawned on him - there had been a cockroach on him one of the dirtiest bugs you can find , and it was on his face.

Nate jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom turning on the shower hose straight away. Jenny was laughing, she was very proud of herself she was able to make Nate Archibald feel small, something that didn't happen to him often. As she looked around the room she noticed two towels lying on his cupboard next to the bed – his two towels, and if they were out here that meant he didn't have them in the bathroom so when he was finished with the shower dripping wet and naked he had nothing to cover himself up with. Jenny started to panic – he wouldn't come outside naked, would he?

5 minutes past and she still sat on her bed contemplating what to do.

Then the shower turned off and she realised time was up, he was either going to walk out here naked or shout for help.

"Shit."

That's all she heard come from the bathroom.

"Jenny?" Nate shouted

"Uh-huh."

"Do you mind grabbing one of the towels of my bed side and passing it to me, I forgot a towel?" Nate asked

She got up from her bed and ran to his bed, grabbed the towel and started to walk towards the bathroom; she knocked on the door twice and waited for it to open (partially).

She passed him his towel. "Thanks."

She turned and walked over to her bed once again as she looked out at the balcony she saw nothing but grey clouds formed in the sky and hard rain hitting the side of the boat.

"Good. Stay looking that way; keep it less awkward for us." Nate said

"You are not standing behind me naked are you?" Jenny asked concerned

There was no reply; all she heard was a door closing.

She took that as a no and as a sign to hit herself on the head, what even made her think that he would get changed right behind her, he wasn't that rude.

She looked out the window some more watching the rain hit the window, it looked like she was going through a car wash and the water was hitting the windows at high speeds – she hopped everything was ok on top deck and that nothing was blowing away.

"Don't think we will be using the pool today." Nate implied

"Doesn't look like it. I'm going to go have a wash."

"I'll wait here for you; we can go get breakfast afterwards?" Nate asked

"Sure why not."

She entered the bathroom and said "Now it's his turn to feel like an ass."

She turned the shower on and got in, the hot water dripping down her, refreshing her body – it felt good she wasn't going to lie it was the first shower she had, had since she had been on the boat and damn did it feel good.

Meanwhile; Nate was watching some TV, well he was trying to but the signal was bad and ESPN was going all fuzzy making him frustrated.

"Football sucks." Jenny said

"So does fashion, but I never complained." He looked up and smiled at her.

"You say you like the clothes I make." Jenny said shocked

"That was over a year ago – when you still made your own clothes. You've changed since then and now instead you go shopping."

Jenny found it kind of offensive, sure she didn't make her own clothes anymore – but fashion was like her baby – her pride and joy.

"Nate, if it wasn't for fashion – you wouldn't be wearing those clothes right now." Jenny shot back

"I can take them off if you want me to prove you wrong?" Nate said smiling

"It's ok, prove me wrong another day."

"Wait, no that came out wrong, it wasn't supposed to sound like that. I'm sorry." Jenny explained embarrassed

"It's ok, don't threat – your secret safe with me. Let's go get breakfast."

They walked out the room and down the hallway.

"Secret? What secret?" Jenny asked.

Nate didn't reply.

"Nate what secret?"

Still no reply instead he led them to a table and sat down.

"You can't do that." Jenny gasped

"Do what?" Nate acted all dazed and confused like he hadn't done anything.

"Say something about a secret and never explain to me what you mean by secret."

"Well don't worry than, just order breakfast and eat it." He said telling Jenny what to do

They sat there in silence most the time, bringing up a different subject now and then. She ate her muesli with yoghurt with two pieces of toast and watched him finish off his bacon, egg and sausage breakfast sipping his coffee every 2 minutes.

"I should probably go find Eric, see what he is up to."

"Yeah sure go, go don't let me keep you waiting." Nate said quickly

Jenny nodded and turned to walk away but stopped herself quickly; she turned around and said "Thanks, for this morning eating breakfast with me." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

She walked around the ship looking for Eric, the place was way to big – she knew one thing and that was he wouldn't be outside, unless he felt like getting blown into the Atlantic Ocean and chopped up by the propellers – oh god those bad thoughts again. She shook her head and carried on looking for him making a check list of all the places she had been and the places she hadn't.

"Boo!"

Jenny jumped; someone had grabbed her on the shoulders. She swung around about to him but stopped herself.

"ERIC! I have been looking all over for you."

She didn't want to talk to Eric about her problems, she always did and she hated making it more stressful for him – maybe for once she could talk to someone else about her problems, see if they could help.

"But now I need to go, so I'll talk to you later ok?" Jenny waved and walked away

CHUCK! That's who she needed to see; he would understand what she is going through after all he pined for something he couldn't have for years.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the suite he shared with Blair, hoping that maybe Blair wasn't going to be there and she hadn't caught them in an awkward situation.

The door opened and his head popped out.

"Jenny, what did I do to deserve a visit from you?" He said in his monotone voice

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Blair and I have discussed this with everyone else; we will not be moving rooms."

"It's not that, that's already been dealt with and that's part of the problem." Jenny said

"Can I come in please, so no one else within the 5 metre radios of me can hear what I need to say?"

Chuck nodded and opened the door wide enough for Jenny to squeeze past.

"WOW! Blair isn't here is she?" Jenny asked

"No, she is down at the bar – talking to Serena." He sat down on one of the couches and patted the couch across from him. "So, what's wrong?"

Jenny sat down and crossed her legs, throwing her head back against the couch.

"They put me in a room with Nate."

Chuck looked at her confused.

"And... that's all?" he said

"Well that's it narrowed down into 8 words, but if you want the long version?"

"Give me the long version, that way you won't have wasted my time." He said picking up his glass of scotch.

"Ok first its 11:45 AM in the morning – isn't it a bit early?"

There was no response from him, obviously a dead giveaway for her to shut up and carry on with her story.

"They put me in a room with Nate, and well... you see that's the problem. There is a problem but I can't see it."

"Jennifer Humphrey, I'm no guidance councillor. You're going to have to help me out some more?"

Jenny busted out into explanation

"Fine. I don't want to be in a room with him – my bed is two metres away from his, I had a dream about him last night and this morning he went and had a shower forgetting his towels which meant I had to pass him one, whilst he was naked, and then he made this comment about my secret being safe with him and even I don't know what the secret is."

"The secret is you are sexually attracted to Nathaniel, and he knows it."

"Excuse me?" Jenny choked. "I am not sexually attracted to him!"

"Fine, whatever you say but I know this from experience: you don't hide your feelings."

He walked her to his door.

"Wow, Chuck that was very emotional. Thanks for the help." She smiled and walked away.

He didn't help, which surprised her but she hadn't helped either.

* * *

She entered into the art gallery that had on board. No matter what whenever she saw a piece of art it calmed her down made her problems disappear just by looking at the beauty and simplicity of a piece of art.

"Jenny."

Jenny turned around to see her dad; she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You were the only person here that I knew." She said laughing

Rufus pulled out from the hug and looked upset.

"Dad I was joking, I just needed a hug from you."

"Is everything ok?" Rufus asked her

"Everything's fine, I'm just tired."

"Eric keeping you up all night talking?"

"Dad you have no idea." She laughed and moaned. In a way she hated lying to him but for some reason she always did it.

He really had no idea.

"You coming to dinner tonight? We are going to try one of the restaurants we haven't ate at yet?" Rufus asked her

"Sure, who's going?"

"Everyone, aren't these art pieces amazing?"

"Yeah, yeah they are. I think I am going to go find Eric." Jenny smiled and Rufus smiled back.

"Dad, thanks for the hug."

* * *

She went back to her room; all she wanted to do was sleep.

Once she arrived she closed the door behind her took off her shoes and jumper and jumped into her bed, it didn't take long before she had fallen asleep and was back into the same dream she had, had that night.

* * *

"Nathaniel, I need to talk to you." Chuck asked

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's happening between you and Jennifer Humphrey?"

Nate looked confused as far as he knew there was nothing going on between him and Jenny.

"Nothing."

"Don't treat her like any other girl, she may be 17 but she knows you off by heart."

Nate look at Chuck confused, what the hell was this guy on about.

"There is nothing going on between me and her, so you don't need to worry for her." Nate implied.

Chuck did something weird with his eyebrows and walked away leaving Nate stunned.

* * *

He walked into his room not knowing Jenny was in the bedroom sleeping.

It was 6.30pm and they had to be at dinner for 7pm.

"Jenny!" Nate shouted.

She didn't hear.

"Jenny, wake up!"

Still no movement, so he opted for something else he started to pull her out of the bed by her feet, possibly the worst idea he had ever come up with since her first reaction was to kick.

"Ow! Jes...

Jenny interrupted.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry are you ok? I thought you might have been a stranger who kidnaps people on boats and kills them or something."

"Obviously not." He replied

"Obviously." Jenny whispered

"You need to get up we need to be at dinner for 7."

Nate walked away and into the other room and started to watch the TV – the signal wasn't the best but it was better than the last time he checked. Jenny hopped out of bed and walked to her suitcase throwing things in the air looking for something to wear.

"Is it dressy or casual?" She yelled out to Nate

"Casual."

"Thanks."

She pulled out a pair of stockings, a black oversized t-shirt and some ripped denim jeans and her Dr Martins. She did her make-up the same as the last time they went out to dinner natural.

"I'm ready to go now." Jenny shouted

Nate turned the TV and went into the bedroom grabbing a different t-shirt and ripping his off in front of Jenny giving her free frontal coverage of his chizzled body putting the new t-shirt on and spraying himself in deodorant. He didn't even mention a word to her instead heading for the door. Jenny got an unusual vibe from him and it started to annoy her.

"Are you annoyed at me?" she asked

Nate turned around and looked at her angrily.

"It's just you haven't really said a word to me other then telling me to get ready?" Jenny explained

"You talked to Chuck."

"Yeah, but... only about the room situation."

"Really so you didn't say anything along the lines of us sleeping together or me hurting you?"

"What no." Jenny looked confused. "What are you on about?"

"He came up to me and told me to treat you differently to the way I have ever treated other girls, saying that you know me off by heart – I thought maybe he was implying sex into it?"

"Well I never said anything like that, and he is right you should treat me differently to other girls."

Jenny opened the door and started to walk down the hallway looking for the elevator.

"Because, I'm not like most girls Nate." She turned around and gave him a playful smile before getting into the elevator.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to go in the next one?"

Nate walked faster and entered the same elevator as Jenny. It was awkward he just yelled at her for talking to Chuck about having sex with him – which turns out not to be true and he misread what Chuck was trying to say.

"What did he mean by you know me off by heart?" Nate asked

The elevator hit the floor that they wanted.

"Ding!" Jenny made the noise at the same time as the elevator; she stepped out and turned to Nate. "It's a secret."

* * *

"Hi guys, sorry we are late I had to help Nate out with his tie situation." Jenny smiled and sat down

"He isn't wearing a tie." Vanessa commented

"Oh I know, that's why I helped him – I told him to take it off." Jenny smiled and looked down at the table.

Vanessa looked at Nate and gave him a weird look; he knew that she knew something was going on between them some kind of sexual chemistry like Jenny was leading him on.

"I went to the art gallery today guys, and it is a very interesting place, you guys should definitely check it out." Rufus smiled

There was a little awkward til Dan broke the silence.

"Me and Vanessa went to the empire casino last night." Dan looked over at Vanessa and gave her a re assuring look. "Let's just say in Southampton we might have to stay on the boat, and shopping won't be an option for quite some time."

"How much did you lose?" Serena asked

"$600." Dan paused and looked around the room. "Each."

Jenny laughed; she knew her brother would do something like this, that's why she loved him so much.

"Great." Blair spat out

"I mean if you guys wanted to go there and try winning our money back for us we wouldn't mind, just don't send us back in – we may be kicked off of the boat."

Everyone looked at Dan confused until Vanessa explained what had happened.

"Oh right, should I tell them what happened?" Vanessa asked

Dan nodded his head "The minor details."

"Well after we each lost the money, Dan thought it would be a good idea to ask the dealer if we could have the chips back so we could go get our money back. Well it turns out the game is real and you play with real money and you don't get it back. So Dan then thought it would be a good idea to start a fight with one of the dealers to make it look like they had cheated him – after 30 minutes of arguing they escorted him out of the casino and told him he was banned for two weeks."

Everyone started to stare at Dan and smile, who knew he was capable of this stuff.

"I went to the Canyon Ranch Spa." Lily put her input in.

"Was it nice?" Blair asked

"Very, they give you the best neck massages I have ever had. Better then the Philippine man 'Uhsayo' who does mine back in New York – and the mud bath is divine."

"Well, I know what my day plan is tomorrow, don't I." Blair smiled.

They ate there dinner with none stop talking, everyone explaining what they had been up to and what they thought of the cruise. It got Jenny thinking; she really needed to get out there instead of moping around the decks and sleeping most the days. Tomorrow she was going to go to the spa, then go clubbing and maybe go to the casino.

* * *

"Open the door quickly, before my dad sees." Jenny said squealing

"I'm trying, I'm trying - it won't open."

Jenny ran to the corner to see if her dad or Lily were coming and unfortunately they were.

"Nate hurry!"

Jenny ran back over to him shoved him out the way and twisted the key quickly just in time to enter the room and close the door before they saw her – to bad she left Nate outside.

"Nate? Are you locked out?" Lily asked

"Me, no I was just wondering if I should go to bed or check out the casino – Dan made it sound great."

"Oh well have fun." Lily smiled

They kept on walking and when they went round the corner Nate knocked the door twice, Jenny opening it to let him in. She fell to the floor in laughter.

"I'm sorry I really did think you were behind me."

Nate held out his hand letting Jenny grab it so he could help her get up, he pulled her up quickly so quick that she flew into his chest.

"Careful." She giggled

"Did they spike your orange juice?" Nate asked flirtatiously

Jenny looked at him scanning his whole face, her eyes fixating on his then his lips then moving them to his nose then back up to his eyes, his eyes doing exactly the same. His hand was still holding hers it raised just above their shoulders, Jenny took a big gulp. Her face was inches away from his – she didn't know what to do. He let go of her hand and let it fall to her side, everything went slow motion her eyes blinking in disappointment as he let go her lungs releasing the air she had kept in and her body slowly loosing posture so she was now slouching.

"Can I ask you something?" Nate asked

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been with a boy?" He asked nervously

"As in boyfriends? Cause I have had about 3 – I mean I'm 17 I get it's not a lot but you know."

"No, as in have you ever slept with someone before?"

"Nate are you asking me if I am a virgin?"

Nate sighed "Yeah."

"Why do you want to know?"

Jenny was becoming nervous was he planning on sleeping with her.

"I'm just curious, you play this vixen who leads boys on – but when it comes to it you become a mess and don't know what to do."

"Excuse me and how do you know that?"

"You spoke to Chuck about me." Nate replied

"How do you know I talked to Chuck about you, it could have been anything."

"Because, Chucks one of my best friends."

"He told you what we talked about? Cause it wasn't about sex or anything like that. If I wanted to talk about sex I would talk to Vanessa, Serena or Blair – and I'm not in love with anyone and I always told myself that when it happens which it hasn't I want it to be with the person I care about most at that time."

Nate smiled and walked away.

"By the way Jenny."

Jenny looked up at him, hoping that her face wasn't red from embarrassment.

"I didn't ask you that because I thought I was going to sleep with you – I just wanted to see how you reacted."

"Yeah I'm sure." Jenny laughed

"Oh and Nate."

Nate turned around, Jenny walked over to him.

"What happens in this room... stays in this room." She smiled at him.

Maybe it was time for her to grow up. It was pretty obvious that Nate knew Jenny thought he was hot and he liked playing around with it – so it was time she did something. She was 17 still young and ridiculous and she was going to play with it. Jenny started to take her boots off, she threw them across the room, undid her jeans and let them slide down her legs, ripped her stockings off and took her t-shirt off.

Nate was staring at her. She quickly put on her pyjamas and hoped into bed.

"Night Nate, sweet dreams."

"What about your journal?"

Crap. She forgot about her journal, now all that flirting and leading him astray made her look ridiculous. She got up and grabbed her journal and a pen.

"Thanks."

Nate was confused in what he had just saw.

Nate didn't know what to do; should he, shouldn't he?

He decided not to.

_Dear __**my**__ Journal, _

_My heart is racing._

_I had a dream last night – and it was unbelievable. I won't describe it cause it's not PG rated but I hope I have it again tonight :) _

_We all went out to dinner tonight. It was nice, turns out Dan and Vanessa lost $600 each at the casino and so far my journey has been boring other then the continuous flirting but I'm ready to have some new life experiences starting from tomorrow so hopefully I will have more to put into this journal that will make people even more jealous. _

_I think I'm ready to stop counting the days down until this trip is over, since I have a feeling by the time it ends I won't want to leave this place. _

_Jenny x x _


	5. Ben

Hey Guys :)

Thanks so much for the reviews.

They won't be arriving in Southampton until chapter 8; I am reading the itenary off of the website for the Queen Mary 2 boat and so I am trying to keep it real and in track with the way the itenary is lay out.

_**Day 4**_

"Morning"

Jenny rolled over in her bed and put her hand around the back of her neck.

"Eric, how did you get in?"

"Nate was leaving so I asked what you were doing and he said sleeping. So I thought I would take the opportunity to wake you up." Eric smiled at her.

Jenny smiled and threw her head into her pillow.

"I'm still tired." She moaned

"Why. Did he keep you up all night?"

Jenny looked over her shoulder and gave Eric a dirty look.

"Sorry." He said fast.

"Now get up and get ready we have an adventurous day planned ahead of us."

"Mmmmmm... sounds exciting." Jenny moaned again

With that Jenny got out of bead and headed into the bathroom to get ready for her eventful day. She chucked on a white baggy t-shirt, her ripped shorts and tied her Dr Martins up. She walked out the bathroom door and into the room where the TV was.

"Let's go to the spa first." Jenny asked

"What about food, you haven't eaten?" Eric replied

"I'm still full from last night."

The real reason: Nate was in the food area and yes although there are many restaurants on the boat knowing her she would choose the one he was in.

"You want to talk about it?" Eric asked his best friend.

He can always tell when something is upsetting Jenny even if she puts on her happy face and acts like nothing is wrong.

"No, maybe later after the spa." She turned to him and smiled.

"It's nothing really." She spoke again.

"I'm sure." Eric replied.

They walked out the room closing the door behind them and headed towards the elevators, miraculously the same one Jenny had been in the night before with Nate when he questioned her about 'how she knew him off by heart.'

* * *

They arrived at the spa and entered through the two sliding doors into a foyer area that smelt like vanilla essence. The layout was clean cut and looked fabulous. The front desk was situated 6 metres in front of the door, the desk was wooden and had an Apple Mac sitting to the left side, with big bold letters saying **Canyon Ranch Spa **smack bang in the middle.

Eric walked up to the front lady and started speaking to the receptionist.

"Hi, I have a booking under Eric Van Der Woodsen, for two."

The lady looked through the diary she had layout on her desk and then turned to the computer.

"Mr Eric Van Der Woodsen and Mrs Jenny Humphrey?" She asked

"Yeah except it's a Miss not a Mrs." Eric smiled at the lady.

"Oh ok, sorry. If you just want to enter through that door there the lady will turn left and the male right, there will be change rooms you guys need to strip and then get into the bath robes your masseuse will be with you in 5 minutes." She was pointing to the door and smiling.

Eric and Jenny entered through the door.

"You made a reservation." Jenny looked at him and laughed.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh... nothing." Jenny carried on laughing whilst turning left.

"I'll see you later."

She disappeared round the corner and started to get changed out of her clothes and into her robe. The only question that was going through her mind was, was she going to be in a room with Eric or by herself – although she loved Eric she would prefer a room by herself so it could be quiet for a while, but she also wanted a room with her best friend whilst she could talk about her worries.

"Jenny it's a spa – you don't want to stress yourself out." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

Jenny spun around she had no idea there was someone else behind her.

"Mmmm, I was talking to myself I do that a lot sorry." She smiled at the stranger.

"I'm Ben, you must be Jenny, right?" he asked

"Yeah and you must be my masseuse?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you want to follow me?"

Jenny gave him a weird look that didn't go UN noticed by him.

"What's the weird look for?" he asked

"It's just I thought I would get a female, because I'm a girl but guess not."

"You talk a lot don't you?" he laughed

"Only when I'm nervous." She shot back; she rolled her eyes she embarrassed herself once again. "I meant..." she was interrupted.

"It's ok, don't correct yourself – a lot of girls become nervous when I'm around." He laughed

"That was a joke, right?" Jenny asked him.

Instead of replying he turned around and started to walk through the door which leads to an even bigger room that had many different rooms, they went into room 21 – it had two beds so Jenny expected Eric to join her.

"Ok drop your robe." Ben said

"Excuse me?" Jenny looked at him confused.

Ben handed her a piece of material, she gathered she had to wrap herself up in it and then lay down. She grabbed the material off of him dropped her town whilst he looked the other way and wrapped herself up.

"You can get on the bed now."

Jenny hopped on the bed and put her face in between the hole in the bed.

The room was themed, the walls were green and there was music which sounded like chimes and wind – at the front section of the room was a waterfall with fake plants drooping down it, the floors were wooden along with the beds which had a white mattress thing over the top of it – all she knew was that it was comfortable.

Ben her masseuse started to massage her and before she knew it she was asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hi, I'm China your masseuse."

Eric looked at her – he was shocked he expected this skinny woman with blonde hair – that's always how they appeared in movies. Instead he had a big tall lady, with muscles popping out from everywhere she had to be at least 6 foot 5 her skin tanned to perfection her hair jet black.

"Hi, I'm Eric."

"Ok, that's nice follow me."

Her attitude wasn't the best either.

It was easy to say that Eric was scared for his life.

She led him to room 12 and opened the door walking in first and asking Eric to close the door behind him.

"Here have this, drop your towel and wrap you self in it."

"Can you at least turn around?" Eric asked with a sharp tone

China turned around and faced the entrance. Eric wrapped himself into the material and lay on the bed – it hadn't even started yet but he wanted his massage to be over.

She started to massage his back pressing so hard that every 2 seconds when she hit that same spot again his lungs stopped working and he couldn't breathe for a while.

30minutes later...

And the painful treatment was still happening, yanking at his fingers when massaging them, pulling on his legs then pushing down on them with all her weight – the thing that scared Eric the most was when he felt her climb on his bed and put one of her knees on his back and grab both his arms pulling his upper body up so that it was stretched out, his neck at a 180 degree angle so that he was staring up at her eyes.

"**THIS HAPPENS IN MOVIES!**" he screamed in pain

"Excuse me? " China asked

"I said you see this move in movies – when the masseuse does it to anger the person they are massaging." Eric replied.

China got angry and let go of Eric's arms unannounced making him fling forward into the bed – she crawled off of the bed and stood in front of him.

"Are you saying you don't like my treatment?"

"No, no not that, well yes, kind of, it wasn't the most comfortable position I have ever been in – but it's your job and if that's one of the moves then so be it." Eric gave her a bit of a fake smile.

"What is it with you snobby rich people?" China shouted

China opened the door and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Well – I guess that means the session is over."

Eric took the material off and put his robe back on walked out of the room and back into the change room he got changed into his clothes and walked out the spa and towards the Golden Lion Pub.

* * *

Eric walked into the bar and sat down ordering his drink.

"Hey Eric."

Eric looked to his right and saw Nate.

"Hi Nate."

"You ok, you look a bit out of it?" Nate asked him

"Let's just say if you go to the Canyon Ranch Spa – leave straight away if you get put with China."

"Will do, I'm guessing it wasn't pretty in there."

Eric laughed.

"Far from it."

Nate laughed. "Well you have guts to go there by yourself; if it were me I'd need a partner in crime."

"Oh I had Jenny, but she must have gotten a smoking hot guy or something since she hasn't run out yet." Eric explained

Straight away when he heard the name Jenny he stopped smiling.

"Did I say something?" Eric asked

"No, nothing just had a memory blank for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm sure. So what's wrong?" Eric asked

Nate totally ignored the question and instead eyed the girl with blonde hair across the counter.

"Do you reckon she's checking me out?" Nate asked

"I'm sure she is, but she has probably been in this bar from day 1 waiting for someone for you to come along and fall for it."

"Fall for what?" Nate asked

"For someone like you to fall for her big boobs, fake blonde hair and short dress."

"Good." Nate said getting up and leaving the bar to go join the lady. It didn't take long for him to leave with her and enter his room.

* * *

"Thanks for the massage." Jenny smiled at Ben

Jenny started to walk out the door when Ben stopped her.

"Hey Jenny, did you want to grab something to eat tonight?"

Jenny stopped and thought about it, but she didn't want to risk. Her and Nate were heading somewhere and she didn't want things to get confusing.

"I would love to, but I can't. Sorry." Jenny smiled at him and started to head towards her room.

When she arrived she unlocked the door, took her shoes of and headed to the bathroom. As she turned the corner she heard giggling.

"Stop, stop doing that." The girl said

"Doing what?" Nate replied

"That." The girl grabbed his hand a moved it.

Jenny stood there in disbelief.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted.

Nate and the girl turned around to face Jenny. Nate pulling the covers over him straight away.

"You can go now." Jenny said to the girl

Jenny turned around so the girl could get changed and leave. When she heard the door close she blinked and spun back around.

"Don't." She said

"Don't bother explaining yourself it's pretty obvious what you were doing."

Jenny looked at the ground and saw the bra.

"Well looks like she left you a little gift – because it isn't mine."

Jenny grabbed his briefs and slid them on under the covers then got out of the bed. He didn't move he just stood there – Jenny moved to her bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? So what you had sex, you had no reason not to, your single." Jenny replied

"Then why are you so angry?" he asked

"Because." Jenny sighed

"Because..." Nate said "Because what?"

"BECAUSE I HAD TO SEE IT OK, I ALWAYS DENY THAT YOU'RE LIKE THAT. WHEN PEOPLE TALK ABOUT YOU BADLY I CORRECT THEM – SAYING THAT YOU HAVE CHANGED OR AT LEAST GROWN UP. BUT YOU HAVENT YOU'RE THE SAME – I BET YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HER NAME, OR HOW OLD SHE IS?"

She looked at Nate in shock – he didn't know her name or her age.

"Well I did." Jenny replied

"How old was she?" Nate cringed at the thought

Jenny looked at him with disappointment.

"Her names Jessica Cable, she's 16 and she was an intern with me – until she was fired."

Nate brought both his hands to his head and brushed his hair back and forth, sighing every now and then.

"Shit." He muttered to himself.

"Well think as it this way – at least it gave you a little bit of fun." Jenny said sarcastically

"DONT! Don't talk to me that way ok, how was I supposed to know her age." Nate yelled

"I don't know maybe ask – it isn't that hard. Act like I'm her, and ask me my age."

"I'm not going to act like you're her." Nate sighed

"Why?"

"Cause you're not like her ok Jenny, your different to her!" Nate shouted.

"Why, because I'm not good enough for anyone! Because I'm a virgin." Jenny shouted at the top of her lungs. "I got asked out on a date tonight by a nice guy and I turned it down because of you because I didn't want things to become confusing – but look what you just did."

"No, none of that stuff. Because I respect you, I respect you for not sleeping with guys if anything it makes me like you even more. I don't want to disappoint you Jenny – but nothing's going to happen between us."

He went around to Jenny's bed and sat next to her – taking her hand in his.

"I made that up." Jenny said

"Made what up?"

"Her age and name." Jenny looked at him in the eyes. "I just wanted you to know what it felt like for a little while – to feel like shit."

Nate was angry, he clenched his jaw together and released.

"I never thought anything would happen between us anyway. When I do have sex, I want it to be with someone who's clean."

Jenny got up walked over to the door and grabbed her shoes and before she left shouted at Nate "You should probably get yourself checked, I saw her with another guy last night. AND THIS TIME IM NOT LIEING!" Jenny slammed the door and walked away.

* * *

"BEN! BEN!" Jenny shouted

Ben turned around and walked up to her.

"Hi."

"Hi, look before I said no to dinner – but I want to reconsider and say yes." Jenny smiled.

Ben smiled back.

"Ok I'll stop by your room at 7? Tonight?" he asked

"Yeah sure, room 110."

She smiled and waved as she headed towards Eric's room.

* * *

She knocked on the door three times and still no answer.

She knocked once more.

"COME IN, ITS OPEN!"

Jenny pushed the door open and walked in, looking for Eric in the TV room – but he wasn't there she looked to her left and walked into the bedroom and found him lying on his bed.

"That's unsafe." She said smiling "What's wrong?"

"I had China as my masseuse and China doesn't like it when you comment on her moves."

"Ouch, looks bad."

"I can't feel my lower body!" Eric complained.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up – but I scored a date from my massage."

Eric quickly thought of Nate and the blonde – they went back to Jenny's room.

"Cool, did you come here first? Or did you go back to your room?" Eric asked

"Why?" Jenny asked confused

"Oh, nothing – no reason I was just wondering."

Jenny hit him on his back right on the spinal cord.

"OUCH! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Eric screamed

"Fine, but tell me why you wanted to know if I had been back to my room?"

Eric groaned he really didn't want to upset her.

"After I was left alone in my room, I decided that I would go to the pub and drink my sorrows away... oh and the pain. When I got there Nate joined me for about 2 minutes before going over to a blonde and the last thing I saw was them leaving together – I just didn't want you to go back to your room and see them."

"Too late, I saw." Jenny looked at him

"What did you see?" Eric asked he wanted the details.

"Everything."

"Everything! What do you mean by everything?" Eric asked back quickly.

"I saw them both naked having sex." Jenny said quietly

"You saw Nate – NAKED!" Eric yelled the last bit out.

"Yes. Now let's change the subject."

"Does he know?"

"I don't know, I don't care – I told the girl to leave, then I told him she was 16 he got angry at himself told me nothing would ever happen between us and that's when I told him I had lied, because I wanted him to know what it felt like to feel like shit."

Eric didn't reply, he new Jenny was upset.

"But that doesn't matter, I have a date – I should go get ready."

"Have fun." Eric shouted

"I will." Jenny closed the door and headed back to her room.

* * *

She opened the door and headed into her room.

Ignoring Nate along the way.

She picked out a dress that was tight around the top and flowed out stopping 10cm above the knee it was a black dress, she put on her Louis Vuittons and headed to the bathroom to do her makeup. She put her foundation on, her eye liner, mascara, bronzer and red lipstick – pulling her hair out of the bun and shaking it about.

The time was 6.30pm and she was ready – she had 30 minutes to spare and she really didn't want to go near Nate but there was no way she could ignore him.

She sat two cushions away from him on the couch.

"Where you going?"

"A date."

Nate nodded his head and carried on watching the TV.

"Where you guys going?"

"Get something to eat."

Jenny started to tap the couch; she couldn't bare the friction between them.

"You look nice."

"Thanks." Jenny smiled

Jenny stood up, Nate standing up even quicker.

"Nate move, I think I heard him." Jenny asked him "Please move."

Nate ignored her, instead he moved closer and closer. Until he was centimetres away from her face. Jenny gulped this was the same situation they had been in a while back. She really thought he was going to kiss her. He moved closer and closer than his head turned towards her right ear.

"Have fun." He smiled and stepped out the way.

Jenny walked right passed him to the front door; she opened it to see Ben.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hi, who's that?" Billy replied

Jenny turned around to see Nate standing behind her.

"Billy this is Nate, Nate this is Billy."

Nate held out his hand and shook Billy's hand.

"Is he your... boyfriend?"

"No, if he was my boyfriend I wouldn't be coming on this date." Jenny smiled and walked out closing the door on Nate's face.

Her and Ben started to walk towards the elevator; once it arrived they stepped in.

"Look Jenny, before we actually go on this "date" I thought I'd let you know that I don't really see it as a "date", are you ok with that?" Ben asked

"Yeah, no I'm fine with that, maybe if we go on a second date?" She asked scrunching her forehead up.

"Umm, no I don't think you're getting the gist."

"Gist?"

"Jenny... I'm Gay."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened

"So this is like a friendly thing?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, I mean I just wanted to get to know you and then maybe you could just maybe set me up with your friend that you were with today at the spa."

"Eric, yeah I could ask him tomorrow for you if you wanted."

"Yeah, that would be great." Ben smiled at her whilst Jenny returned it with a fake smile.

The elevator door opened and they both walked out.

The dinner was boring for her, it was a good thing he was gay they had nothing in common. In fact she thought he would be perfect for Eric.

* * *

Ben walked her back to her cabin door.

"Well, thanks for tonight." Jenny smiled "and thanks for telling me right away about you liking boys, I would have made a fool out of myself if I didn't" she laughed.

"No worries." Ben smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ben asked Jenny

"Maybe, but you might be with Eric."

She opened her door and walked in, walked to her bed and started to take her shoes off.

"How'd the date go?" Nate asked appearing from the bathroom.

Jenny lay back onto her bed, Nate walked over. He pushed Jenny over so he could lay down next to her.

"It's nice." Jenny said

"What's nice." Nate asked

"It's nice that even if we fight, and scream our lungs out at each other and I see you completely naked for the first time having sex with some other girl – we can still... talk." She looked at him and smiled.

"You saw me naked?"

"Oh yeah."

"Everything." She laughed

Nate poked her stomach.

"Perve."

She laughed some more.

"So you didn't answer my question; how was the date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Turns out he was ga..." Nate interrupted her

"Gay."

Jenny looked over at him.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"He's not your type." Nate replied.

"Oh and how would you know that?" Jenny asked

"Because I know you Jenny Humphrey."

"Oh Nate Archibald you have no idea." She sat up and looked down at him. "I can assure you, you know nothing about me." She gave him a cheeky grin.

Nate sat up and put one of his hands on her cheek.

"I can tell you now that I know your heart rate just increased by about 5%, your palms are sweating, your feet tingling and in your head your thinking of ways to get out of this mess." He removed his hand from her cheek.

"Why don't you just kiss me already, instead of making passes and then chickening out?" once Jenny said that she couldn't take it back.

Nate looked at her then at the bed then smiled.

"Cause I know if I kiss you I won't stop, and plus that ends the chase."

"There isn't a chase I'm not Blair and you're not Chuck – I don't play games."

Nate quickly kissed her on the lips. Although it lasted 1 second to Jenny it lasted 1 year.

Nate lay back down on the bed. Jenny looked down at him. "Pussy." She muttered and lay back down next to him.

"Day 108."

"Day 108, and what do you mean by that?" Jenny asked him

"That's when I'll regret what I just did."

"Was it that bad?"

"No." He looked at her and smiled.

"Remember Nate, what happens in this room, stays in this room." She grinned back.

Jenny turned on her side so she was facing him. Nate did the same thing.

"I'm tired." Jenny yawned.

Nate moved one of his hands back onto her cheek and stroked it softly. He moved his head along the bed until his nose was touching Jenny's, Jenny closed her eyes and Nate did the same. He pushed his bottom lip against her top lip and released – he stopped for a second and carried on Jenny kissing back.

Her mind was exploding; it felt so soft and perfect.

Nate pulled away.

"Night, Jenny." He got up and moved into his own bed.

Jenny didn't open her eyes – she didn't want to. Instead she lay in bed and fell asleep.

She would write in her journal tomorrow.


	6. Nate Nate Nate!

Jenny turned over and looked outside the balcony doors – it was raining again, it possibly had something to do with the fact that they were entering the United Kingdom and its cold most days out of the year.

She didn't want to turn back over – things would be too awkward.

She knew what she needed, she needed a shower. She got out of her bed and grabbed some clothes – picking up her towel along the way she headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Turning on the shower she undressed and stepped in – the water was steaming hot, she just wanted to sit there all day and not leave what if he ignores her? Or tells her it was a mistake and he was caught up in the moment?

10 minutes past and she really needed to get out the shower, her hands were becoming wrinkly, her skin would become oily from the steam and she was wasting way too much water – something she strongly disagreed with – sometime Vanessa really rubbed off on her. She turned the shower off and stepped out grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her, her hair was soaking wet and she didn't have another towel to dry it with – but that wasn't what she was concerned about, she'd left her underwear in her bag and she wasn't going to ask Nate to get it.

"Crap!" she whispered to herself. "On the count of three I will run out the door grab my undies and run right back in." She was nervous, more nervous then she had ever been before – if her towel fell down, well, let's just say that would basically ruin her for the rest of her life.

"1..." Jenny grabbed the door handle. "2..."She twisted it anti clockwise and "3." She opened the door ran over to her back grabbed her undies and started running back – unlucky for her Nate intercepted by accident and Jenny went flying across the room holding her towel for her dear life.

When she finally came back to reality she looked down to see if her towel was still there – it was.

"Jesus, Nate you could have killed someone." Jenny muttered

Nate got up and walked over to her, he didn't speak he just looked down at her – he watched her for a while, but after a minute Jenny started to get uncomfortable.

"Are you going to help me up?" she smiled at him.

Nate held out his hand and pulled her up, Jenny turned around picked up her underwear and headed back towards the bathroom – closing the door behind her.

Only 5 minutes later and she walked back out, she had her leggings on and an 'I heart New York' jumper, today she felt like being casual.

"Trendy." Nate smiled at her

Jenny laughed and smiled back. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be.

"What are your plans for today?" Nate asked Jenny

"Well I was supposed to be sun baking with Eric – but looks like I won't be doing that and the spa isn't the best option at the moment since I completely embarrassed myself last night – so I think today I might just hang around here, go see my dad, Vanessa or Dan and maybe tonight go to the casino."

Nate smiled and grabbed his jacket; he turned around and headed out the door.

"Bye, to you to." Jenny whispered.

* * *

Nate knocked on the door of Chuck's suite hoping to talk to him.

But Blair answered instead.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"Is Chuck here?"

"No, he left, well he always leaves. Why? What do you want?" Blair questioned Nate.

"Nothing, I'll come back later when he's around." Nate smiled and went to walk away.

"What's so important that I can't hear about?"

"Nothing" Nate shot back

"Then why come here in the first place?"

Nate turned around and gave Blair a sour look; she widened the door gesturing towards him to enter. Nate took the opportunity and walked past her into the suite and sat on one of the couches.

"So, what's wrong?" Blair asked Nate again

He didn't want to tell her, he really didn't want to tell her but he knew that if he didn't tell her he wouldn't make it out the room alive.

"It's Jenny."

Blair nodded her head; she had seen the way he looked at Jenny a few nights back when they were out for dinner.

"You care about her."

"That's the problem." Nate looked at the ground.

"Why's it a problem, I mean I have had my troubles with her in the past – but I have come to accept she is her own person, and if you have feelings for her – what's stopping you."

"She's 17 and Dan's little sister."

"Well it didn't stop you last year did it?"

Nate shot Blair a serious face and grinded his teeth.

"What! I'm sorry but I'm only stating the truth – if it feels right, do it tell her you want to make it work if it doesn't feel right – make it."

Although he hated to admit it Blair was right.

Nate got up and followed Blair to the door she opened it and Nate slipped out.

"Oh and Nate – I'll keep this to myself to be on the safe side. We don't want Dan throwing you overboard." Blair smiled and closed the door.

Nate smiled and turned around and heading back to his room.

* * *

"JENNY!"

"JENNY ARE YOU HERE?"

There was no answer. Nate guessed that she had gone out to be with Eric.

* * *

As she walked up to Dan and Vanessa's room she received a text message from Eric.

_How was the date last night? E x x_

Jenny had completely forgotten to tell Eric that Ben was interested – she hadn't even told him about her date with Ben.

_It went good, although there was a major issue – he didn't see it as a date, because he wasn't interested in me. In fact he isn't interested in girls. I'll tell you more later. J x x x_

Vanessa opened the door and smiled "Hi." Jenny smiled back and walked into the room.

"Hi, is Dan here?" Jenny asked

"No, he isn't. I'll tell him to come see you later?"

"Well I, I actually wanted to talk to you." Jenny smiled.

"Oh ok, well what about?"

Jenny just like Nate didn't want to talk about it – maybe it was the wrong choice to choose Vanessa to talk about it with since Vanessa had been in a relationship before – but she really didn't want to go to Serena because she had criticised her straight away after getting on the boat and if she went to Blair she didn't know how things would end. Dan just wasn't an option.

"It's got to do with Nate."

"Jenny, if you think you can't talk to me about him just because I used to date him – don't. You can talk to me anytime." Vanessa smiled

"Thanks." Jenny smiled back

"So what's the problem with Nate?"

Jenny laughed "I don't even know where to start."

"I just, I just, I don't know. I like him." Jenny looked at the ground and shook her head. "But I'm 17, Dan's little sister, I'm a virgin and just don't think I'm his type and, and I just don't know – it's driving me insane."

Vanessa smiled. "When Dan and I became friends it was great I could just be myself. As we got older it became more awkward – I would like him and he wouldn't like me that way then he would like me and I wouldn't like him. It took it's time and we tried to be together but sometimes friends just have to stay friends." Vanessa looked at Jenny. "Oh! Sorry, I'm going of course."

"That's ok."

"Jenny have you even told him that you like him? I know it's easier said than done – but you got to try right?" Vanessa smiled. "Forget your age he's only 2 years older and Dan will learn to grow with it – and if he doesn't accept you because you have no experience there's no point wasting your time with him. He's a great guy and would never try to hurt you. Give it a shot."

"He kissed me." Jenny smiled

"Well, there's a start." Vanessa smiled

"Who kissed you?"

Both girls turned around and saw Dan – Jenny automatically got butterflies, what if he heard his name.

"No-one just some guy I met on the boat – he took me on a date and kissed me then I got vibes from him that kind of made me feel like he didn't like me, so I came to Vanessa for some girl advice." Jenny looked at Vanessa widening her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yeah, I think he likes her." Vanessa looked at Dan

"Jenny, I really don't think you should date someone on a boat – bad break-ups lead to bad things happening and we are currently in the middle of Atlantic Ocean."

"Dan. Dan. Dan. I'm not small anymore – I've grown up and for a 17 year old girl boys are one of their main priorities." Jenny smiled and got up from the couch. "I'm not going to change that just because I'm on a boat. Thanks for the help Vanessa; I'll see you guys later." Jenny smiled and walked up to the door and left.

"So, who was she really talking about?" Dan asked Vanessa

"We just told you a boy who she went on a date with – if you don't believe me go ask him for yourself." Vanessa smiled she knew Dan didn't have the guts to confront someone.

* * *

Jenny was walking around the boat, looking for things to do.

"Jenny, Jenny!"

"Blair." Jenny looked behind her speaking in a monotone.

"Come with me, please." Blair grabbed Jenny's hand and started dragging her towards a private room.

"Where are we going?"

"To get our feet massaged? You got a problem with that?"

"No, but why did you ask me – not Serena?" Jenny asked

"Just because you were the only person I could see that I know."

Jenny smiled; she liked spending time with Blair and sometimes listening to her psychotic plans.

They walked into a white room, and sat down on the large couches that they had at least 1 metre away from each other, the ladies who were doing the massage rolled up Jenny's stockings. She looked over at Blair's masseuse and saw the name tag 'China' Jenny giggled to herself – if China did the same thing she did to Eric but with Blair there would be no survivors left on the boat.

Blair cut into Jenny's day dreaming.

"So what's happening between you and Nate?"

Jenny looked across to Blair.

"Pardon?"

"Oh come on Jenny, I know everything that's going on, on this boat – especially you and Nate. I've seen the way you look at him and how he looks at you."

"Did he say something to you?" Jenny asked raising her eyebrow

"Jenny I don't need to be told, I just know."

Jenny looked back over to Blair.

"What do I do? I have no experience what so ever, I'm 17 and Dan's little sister."

Blair looked at her for a while and looked to the front – she was thinking.

"He always rescues you from bad situations – so why not make a bad situation and have him save you, me and Chuck always do those types of role plays."

The masseuses looked up at Blair same with Jenny.

"What." Blair hissed.

"Blair, I don't need to know about your sex life."

"Well at least I have on." Blair shot back and smiled

"It happens when it happens, don't force it." Blair smiled again

"I don't think it will happen with Nate, I mean that's not what I'm trying to imply." Jenny said really quickly getting red.

"Like I said Jenny, It happens when it happens, with who it happens – you can't change that. God it might be with the person in room 315."

"Who's in room 315?"

"I don't know I just made that up."

Things went silent for a while, Blair flipping through her gossip magazine whilst Jenny looked around the room.

"I won't lie to you, he does like you and he does care for you like all of us do – you're like a younger sister."

"Blair it's not helping when you put he likes you and younger sister in the same sentence – it sounds wrong."

Blair looked over at Jenny and was shocked about what she had just said.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies but we have finished."

Blair and Jenny thanked the ladies and stood up.

Blair led Jenny out of the room and down the hallway.

"I have an appointment with Chuck."

"Bye." Blair smiled and walked away.

* * *

Jenny headed back to her room.

She opened the door and waked in turning the TV on and sitting on her couch.

"Knock, Knock?"

"You can come in, who is it?" Jenny asked

"It's me, Eric."

"Oh, hey Eric."

Eric joined Jenny on the couch.

"So... tell me about your dreadful date." Eric laughed

"It's not funny Eric." Jenny looked at him but couldn't help but laugh. "We were in the elevator and I kept on referring to it as a date and then he told me he didn't see it as a date so then I said hey, maybe the next one will be a date then he confessed to me that he was gay and the only reason he asked me out was so that he could get details about you, and to see if you would be interested in him."

"ME? Jenny he is a masseuse – most of them are gay." Eric laughed

"So what do I do?' Eric asked Jenny

"Well, you could go see him, maybe go on a date with him."

"Jenny it isn't as easy as it's said, I don't know the guy, I mean how does he know me?"

"He saw you when we walked into the spa yesterday." Jenny smiled

"Go for it, I dare you to go to the Spa now and ask to talk to him. His name is Ben." Jenny told Eric what to do.

"What do I win? Is he good looking?"

"You win an extra year of my friendship and very." Jenny smiled got up of the couch and grabbed Eric's hand pulling him up and pushing him out the door. "GOOD LUCK!!" she yelled and smiled at him as she closed the door.

It wasn't long before she sat down that the door opened again.

Nate appeared round the corner. He joined Jenny and watched the TV with her for a while in silence.

Every now and then he would steal a glance at Jenny who was concentrated on the TV to even notice what he was doing.

"You know, I heard that if you take a photo – it lasts longer." Jenny opened her mouth and hit her cheeks as a joke.

"Really, I'll try it sometime." Nate looked at her.

Nothing but silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry about this morning, tripping you over."

"That's ok; it's my fault for forgetting my underwear."

Jenny's phoned buzzed.

_Hey j, met Ben and his friend we are going out for drinks at the pub. Did you want to come? His friend is hot? E x x_

"Who texted you?"

"Eric, he wants me to go out." Jenny looked at her phone. "And meet his cute friend."

"Trying to make me jealous, Jennifer Humphrey?" Nate asked

Jenny looked at him.

"Never." She smiled.

_Hey, yeah come get me in 20 :) J x x_

Jenny got up from the couch and went to get ready; maybe she could get into trouble and have Nate save her again.

20 minutes past and Jenny was waiting by the door anxiously.

The door knocked, Jenny opened it quickly.

"Hey." She smiled

"Jenny can you come here for a second!" Nate shouted

Jenny turned around and walked around the corner, Nate was stood there.

"Be careful, and if you need my help text me." He smiled at her

Jenny returned the smile and walked out the room and headed towards the bar.

* * *

A few hours went by and Jenny was becoming a little bit too drunk. Ben's friend was constantly flirting with her and because Jenny didn't know she flirted back.

"I should take you back to your room, before you vomit everywhere." Ben's friend said

"Fine, ruin my night – take me home to Nate."

"Nate?" Ben's friend questioned whilst looking at Eric and Ben

Eric didn't reply to be quite honest he didn't know what to say.

Ben's friend walked her back to her room and knocked the door. As Nate opened the door Jenny collapsed into his arms.

"I'm tired." Jenny moaned.

Nate looked at the guy and thanked him for bringing her back to the room in one piece.

"Oh God I'm going to vomit."

Jenny ran to the bathroom, Nate following not far behind her she leaned over the bowl and vomited, Nate held her hair out of her face so she didn't vomit all over her. He stroked her back and watched for half an hour as she spewed up all the alcohol she had consumed.

"I think you had way too much." Nate said

"I...I'm tired."

"Ok well get it all out of your system and then you can go to sleep."

Nate got up and went to get water so she could drink it.

"Here have this, drink it slowly."

Nate held Jenny's head back and raised the glass to her mouth so she could drink it – accept it kept on dribbling down her mouth.

"Jenny, you have to swallow."

"Ok, give me one more chance."

Nate held the glass back up and poured the water into her mouth – this time she swallowed and went back to the bowl and vomited again.

"I think I'm done now." She looked up at Nate and smiled.

"I want to brush my teeth; will you help me brush my teeth?" Jenny asked Nate

"Yeah sure, you can use the Listerine as well." He smiled

He put Jenny on the counter top and but toothpaste on the toothbrush.

"Open your mouth, like this." He previewed Jenny what to do.

She opened her mouth and Nate began to brush her teeth for her.

"Nahte this never weaves the wroom ok."

"Ok, but don't talk with the toothbrush in your mouth." He began to laugh.

He washed to the toothbrush and grabbed the Listerine.

"You have to close your mouth and swish it all around, don't swallow it." Nate explained to Jenny what she had to do.

"I'll only do it if you do it." Jenny questioned Nate.

"Ok, I'll do it."

They sat there for 30seconds moving the Listerine around their mouths then spitting it out into the sink, Nate turned the tap on and cleaned the sink down before moving Jenny back into the bedroom.

"You need to undress and change into your pyjamas."

Jenny fell onto Nate.

"You do it, I'm tired – and I can't see anything."

"Jenny, you have to do it."

Jenny unzipped her dress and it dropped to the ground – she fell onto Nate again.

"Jenny, you're putting me in an uncomfortable position, please try and help me."

Tears streamed down her face.

"It's not my fault that I can't see past my nose, I won't tell anyone – promise."

"Jenny, don't cry."

"I'm not crying – I need help."

"I'm tired, sick and can't see – I won't tell anyone."

Nate put her on the bed and grabbed the top of her stockings and pulled them down her legs. He turned around and grabbed her pyjama shorts and top, lifting her arms up and putting the top over her head and pulling it down. He grabbed the shorts put them through her ankles and pulled them up to her waist.

Nate held her at the waist and she leaned into his body.

"How much alcohol did this guy give you?"

"You want to know something Nate Archibald." Jenny asked Nate.

"What?"

"You're like my superhero you can either be superman, batman, Spiderman or cat women?"

"Why am I your superhero?" Nate laughed

"Cause you always save me... god knows what would have happened if you didn't come and drag me out of that bar."

Nate looked confused.

"Jenny, you walked back here with a boy – and it wasn't me."

"I didn't help you until you arrived back here, now lie down into bed." Nate lay her down on her back and twisted her legs round so she was in the right position.

"CRAP! My journal, I need to write in my journal. Nate I give you to write in my journal. If I tell you what to write will you write it for me?"

"Jenny you should really sleep."

"Please Nate." Jenny begged him.

"Fine, sure."

"Ok write this; It has rained today and I went and saw Vanessa to talk about you and then Blair who forced me into talking about you, then I went to a pub with some people and my best friend Eric – where I met this guy who kept kissing me so I told him I wasn't interested and then he bought me back here. Today has been a good day and yesterday – well yesterday I didn't write in here but then again I don't remember yesterday – wait yes I do you kissed me and then I fell asleep. Oh and write about how you had to put me to bed I'm sure I'm going to laugh about that one in the morning."

"Thanks Nate."

With that Jenny fell asleep. Nate was still holding the Journal he didn't know if to put it down or read it. It didn't just have the stuff from the boat it had other stuff.

He read one page and then the next, then the next.

* * *

_Dear my journal, _

_It has rained today and I went and saw Vanessa to talk about you and then Blair who forced me into talking about you, then I went to a pub with some people and my best friend Eric – where I met this guy who kept kissing me so I told him I wasn't interested and then he bought me back here. Today has been a good day and yesterday – well yesterday I didn't write in here but then again I don't remember yesterday – wait yes I do you kissed me and then I fell asleep. Oh and write about how you had to put me to bed I'm sure I'm going to laugh about that one in the morning._

_Written by Nate Archibald – and Jenny you owe me for this :)_

_Love Jenny x x_


	7. Your a Hypocrite

**Hey Guys :)**

**Thanks for more reviews. **

**Will try and update ASAP sometimes I do get busy so I might not be able to update for 2 or 3 days.**

Nate sat up on the bed, he didn't sleep a wink last night – there was too much anger welling up inside of him.

Jenny slurred in her sleep and turned over, her eyes began to flutter open but she just wanted to push them back down and get another hour worth of sleep. After 10 minutes of tossing and turning she finally decided to get up and make the day worth it.

She didn't expect Nate to be awake she was always awake before him and if she wasn't he wasn't in the room.

"My head hurts." Jenny moaned

"Good." Nate said in bitterness

Jenny thought he would be pulling one of those sarcastic jokes he normally does with her but when she looked up at his face the expression was dead serious his jaw locked his eyes full with fury, she followed his hands down his body until they fell upon her journal.

"Why are you still holding my journal?" Jenny asked curiously "Did you read it?"

"Yeah I did, and you know something I was surprised to read some of the things I did – it shocked me at how much I didn't know Jenny Humphrey." Nate smirked

"YOU READ MY JOURNAL! HOW DARE YOU READ MY THINGS WITH OUT PERMISSION! AND I TOLD YOU FROM DAY ONE YOU DIDNT KNOW ME!!" Jenny screamed at night with all the power she had in her body she stood up from her bed and walked over to Nate, she grabbed her journal and turned around walking away from him and putting the journal on the side of her bed table.

"I trusted you Nate – why would you even read it?"

"Because..." Nate replied, he looked down at the ground and regretted what he had done.

"Because. Is that always your answer – because? Because if it is. You need to start thinking of better ways to explain yourself.

Jenny started to walk towards the door, Nate jumped up from his bed and followed her as Jenny opened the door Nate put his hands around her and slammed the door shut.

"You think your leaving without explaining what you did."

Jenny turned around so that Nate and her were inches away from each other, his arms pinning her up against the door.

"Explain myself? Explain what exactly. I don't need to explain myself to you, if I wanted you to know I would have told you these things."

"DRUGS JENNY THEY ARE DRUGS."

"You did drugs! So how dare you be so hypocritical." She said coldly

"But I didn't deal them, with one of my girlfriends."

"You weren't with a girl long enough to do that. Now let me go. I need fresh air."

Nate laughed. "No."

"Nate seriously – it was ages ago, it was a mistake and I wrote about it – get over it, it never involved you and I was never hurt."

"You hid drugs in a jacket which you gave to Serena – that involved me!" Nate bit back

"Oh come on! Grow up! You were with her for what 3 months after that like you could care – she left without it and I made sure of it – now let me go before I scream for help."

"Your pathetic you know that." Nate said sharply getting right into Jenny's face

Jenny grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the bathroom – she opened the door and stood him in front of the mirror.

"You think I'm pathetic – you should look at yourself." Jenny pointed towards the mirror. "Your known as Nate Archibald the man slut of NYC, you don't listen to what your grandfather has to say, the longest girlfriend you ever had was Blair and she doesn't count cause she was sleeping with your best friend, and your probably have every sexually contracted desiese you can name since you sleep with most people you meet. So don't ever call me pathetic again – I did what I did because I was hanging around with someone that I cared about and I just wanted to help him."

Nate looked in the mirror and realised that half the things she said were right.

"Your right." He replied

"But what you did was wrong – if you had have been caught God knows what would have happened to you – what would your dad do and Dan? Do you ever think about others or do you just do these things to get more attention because you feel unwanted. How about you look at yourself in the mirror and I'm sure if you look close enough you will realise that you are as worse as Blair your nothing but an attention grabbing bi-"he stopped himself he couldn't carry on with the last word he was going to say.

"Say it. Go on say it I'm a bitch." Jenny smirked she turned away and walked out the bathroom she went up to her stuff and started to pack away her things into her bag. She had tears welling up and she really didn't want to cry – cause that would make it look like those words Nate had just said affected her and she didn't want that.

"You're going to move out?"

"I don't want to share a room with you – I've had more fights with you then I have with anyone in the past 6 days."

"Jenny like you said the other day although we fight we can still talk afterwards."

"You called me a bitch Nate – and although you want to deny it, if that's the way you feel about me I'd rather sleep outside on one of the tanning beds."

"But it's not the way I feel about you. I'm pissed off." Nate sat down on her bed. "All that time you were with Damien and I saw you guys together I never once thought that he had you doing things like that."

"He didn't make me – I insisted in doing it."

"Are you saying that to protect him?" Nate said frowning

"I did it Nate because he thought I didn't have it in me ok, and I'm fed up as being seen as little Jenny from Brooklyn why is it so hard for you people to realise that you were my age once and you do stupid things you make mistakes and you embarrass yourself. Let me grow up Nate. Please, that's all I'm asking."

"If he didn't believe in you, you shouldn't have been with him." Nate replied in a sweet tone.

Jenny looked up at him and stared at him for a while.

"Now stop packing – go gossip about it to Eric – but don't move out."

"Thanks, but... I don't know." Jenny replied

"We all make mistakes right. We're teenagers." Nate looked down at her and smiled

Jenny shook her head. Why did she feel this way? She was so angry at him yet she forgave him she wanted to hit him in the stomach with all the power she had but she couldn't – because although he said hurtful things she knew that he didn't mean them. She looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry. For saying those things – I'm sure you don't have a desiese and Blair does count as a girlfriend since you loved her and what not."

"I mean that's a good apology and all – but I think maybe to make it all better you might have to pay your way out of it." Nate smiled back at her. "I'm sorry too."

"And my apology was lame – come on Nate." She laughed. "Joking, Joking."

"I'm going to go get changed – that go see Ben's friend to apologise for last night."

Jenny grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed into them, 5 minutes later she appeared out the door said bye to Nate and headed over to Troy's – well at least she thought that was his name.

* * *

She knocked on the door 3 times and waited for 4 minutes before he answered the door.

"Oh, hi Jenny. How you feeling this morning?"

"Alright, I just wanted to come apologise."

Troy gestured for Jenny to enter his room – she took up the kind gesture.

She walked in and sat down on the couch, Troy joining her straight after.

He moved closer to her and put his hand around her. He moved closer and closer and started to kiss her neck.

"Troy stop." Jenny moved away a few inches.

"Why? You loved it last night."

He began to kiss her more, he moved to her lips and she kissed back. She had no idea why – but she did.

Things started to get heated.

Maybe it's because she saw it as a way at getting back at Nate – for no apparent reason since she forgave him.

Troy started to undo the buttons on Jenny's dress. She started to think about what she was doing -she didn't want this she hardly knew the guy.

"Troy stop, I don't want this."

Jenny started to fidget pushing him off of her; once she was free she ran towards the door and opened it running away back to her room.

* * *

She entered her room.

"I guess he forgave you then."

Jenny didn't stop walking she walked right up to him and forced herself on him she put one hand on to his cheek and pushed her lips at his, they took it one step further then the last time they kissed – it became more passionate and fiery.

Nate started pushing Jenny backwards against his bed; he lay her down and held himself above her kissing her and caressing her body. Jenny pushed her hands underneath his t-shirt and tried to rip it off but Nate stopped her.

"Slow down cowboy." Nate whispered in her ear.

Jenny looked at him confused.

"I went round there and he tried to have sex with me and all I could think about was you, and how much I wanted you – and then I thought about what you said and how I shouldn't be with someone that doesn't believe in me and you're the only person that believes in me – you're the only person I have ever met to believe in me and if I don't do this I never will."

"You have your whole life to do this – you have your whole life to find someone to do this with." He started stroking her hair and cheek. "Wait. Till you are with the person you want to be with and in 30 days if it's still me then maybe I'll consider it." He lowered his face and kissed her some more still keeping it passionate.

Jenny pushed him up a bit and looked at him.

"What if I want this... now? A relationship with you – would you even consider it?" Jenny asked Nate

"Jenny it's difficult."

"So you're telling me that I should be with some I love when I have sex, then you're saying in 30 days if I still want this I can have it but then your also saying that I can't be with you."

Nate kissed her hard so she would just be quiet. Jenny put her hands around his neck and started to kiss him back.

"You can't do that." Jenny loosened her hands around his neck and folded them. "I'll find someone else in 30 days."

"What's the rush? And so be it – if you find someone else then you found someone else."

Jenny pushed Nate off of her she got up and walked away.

"You don't even care how I feel about you – do you? I'm just another girl you can play."

"Jenny that's not true – if you were some other girl I would have had sex with you before."

"Then tell me how you feel. Tell me why you can't be with you and I'll leave it and don't say because." Jenny squealed.

"Don't you think it will be weird when we are introduced as boyfriend and girlfriend? You're Jenny Humphrey and I'm Nate Archibald – you are Dan's sister and I'm friends with him it would make it awkward for me to talk to him about it plus you're in high school. I won't forget to mention that we argue like a married couple all the time, and I don't want that to be a relationship – especially not with you – you deserve someone that, that just maybe isn't me."

"Maybe we are spending too much time together – there's to much sexual tension that could get us into trouble, I'm going to go ask Eric if maybe I can sleep on his floor for a while until I realise what I want."

Jenny started to walk away.

"JENNY! YOU SAID WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS ROOM STAYS IN THIS ROOM!" Nate shouted out

"Nate, make up your mind why is it you push me away and as soon as I realise you try to pull me back in." Jenny said coldly

"Because I like you I don't know. We could have a relationship. But it would only exist in this room as soon as we leave - it doesn't exist – I don't want it to work that way but its going to have to."

Jenny turned around and looked at him.

"You mean it."

"Yes." Nate smiled at her

"And what happens if I leave this room and a guy makes a pass at me and I supposedly kiss him or went to further expense?" Jenny questioned Nate

"I don't know – If you really cared about me you wouldn't. But guys will do that – you decide right."

Jenny nodded her head. "I guess, but what if he was super hot – and there were no strings attached."

Nate walked up to Jenny and put his hands around her waist. "Enough with what ifs." Jenny put her hands around Nate's neck and kissed him.

"6 days – I was going to give it longer but 6 days." Nate pulled away and said.

"Once we step out this room it doesn't exist." Jenny smiled. "Also does that 30 day thing still count?"

"We'll see. There is still a 3 month waiting period." Nate smiled.

"Nate I don't stick to rules." Jenny unlinked her arms from around his neck and walked away. "I mean you hardly know me – don't you want to get to know me better." Jenny turned around the corner and Nate threw his head back and put his hands through his hair.

What had he gotten himself into, of course he couldn't hold himself back for 30 days he had no chance at 3 months and it would be lucky if he made it to 7 days.

"Let's stay here all day." Nate asked Jenny

"What just stay in our room. Eric will notice something is up and he'll come looking for me same with Blair – she'll put on her detective suit and start questioning why she hasn't seen me or you around the boat."

"Eric has a new boyfriend and Blair doesn't leave her room unless she's going to see Serena."

"You bore me; I don't think I could stay with you in a room all day." Jenny told Nate.

"Thanks, but I'm sure there are things we can do like sit on the balcony watch TV or a movie order room service?"

Jenny giggled.

"Just because you have me now doesn't mean you can keep me all to yourself – you have to share the love." Jenny smiled

"I think I should tell my dad." Jenny said seriously at Nate

"What! About us?"

"No, about the room situation." Jenny replied

"I'm not going to stop you, but if he disagrees with it – so will this 10 minute relationship."

"Sometimes you have to take risks."

* * *

"This ship – is way too big!" Jenny mumbled to herself.

* * *

Nate walked into Dan and Vanessa's room.

"I can't do this anymore guys."

He scanned the room looking at Serena, Blair, Chuck, Vanessa, Dan and Eric.

"You said you would, we made this deal before we got on the boat." Dan said angrily

"Nate, you said you would help Dan keep Jenny away from Damien." Serena said quietly

Nate looked at the ground.

"You guys don't understand. This morning I had to act shocked about the whole drug ordeal – she thinks I read her journal."

"I've read it before – there's nothing interesting in it." Dan replied

"You read it?" Nate asked angry

"She leaves it lying around the apartment for anyone to read." Dan explained himself

"It's true." Eric put his input in whilst Serena just nodded.

"Nathaniel – you care about her like she is your little sister." Nate cringed at the thought. "There's only 102 days left – just make her feel wanted and every time she gets close push her away." Chuck demanded

"Just, whatever you do don't cross the line." Dan said with much expression. Nate nodded.

* * *

"Dad, I've been looking everywhere for you. We need to talk."

"I know." Rufus replied.

Jenny looked at her dad with a weird face.

"You know about what? Exactly." Jenny asked him

"About the room change, Dan explained it to me. He also explained to me about the rules and how there are boundaries in the room." Jenny smiled. "And I trust you as a father." Jenny smiled even more.

"Thanks dad."

She turned away and started heading back to her room.

* * *

"Hey, my dad already knew about this. He said Dan told him."

"Dan told your dad." All that came to Nate's head was that Dan had told his dad about what they were doing – that's the only way Rufus would approve to such a thing like this – he knew about the drugs and how Jenny had been dealing them and sometimes taking them.

"Yeah – and surprisingly he didn't mind." Jenny smiled

"Jenny, I uh I want to ask you something – but don't get angry at me please?" Jenny nodded. "Do you still talk to Damien?"

"Why?" Jenny asked confused

"I just want to know that's all in case maybe when we get off the boat and the relationship goes further – he won't just appear out of the blue and think you guys are still together."

"I don't talk to him – he texts me from time to time but we don't talk or see each other." She smiled at Nate and joined him on the couch.

"I have to go and see someone I'll be back in a minute." Nate got up from the couch and walked out the room.

* * *

"Blair open up please." Nate said hitting the door

"Fine, fine, calm down."

"RUFUS KNOWS ABOUT JENNY! HOW HAS HE NOT YELLED AT HER FOR IT!"

"Because Natie we have this under control."

"Don't Natie me, this is complete bullshit and you guys know this – this isn't fair on me or Jenny when she finds out what I'm doing she's going to hate me and run back to him. If anything we are handling this right."

"Nate – like you care – you have no feelings towards her."

"Oh so the other day when I came and spoke to you about that – I just made that up. Of course I care about her that's why I am doing this but there is a better way to handle the situation. It's not like she is an addict and she told me she doesn't speak to him anymore so obviously she has stopped dealing."

"Nate your more gullible then I thought. She still talks to him – they text. You need to make her fall in love with you, so she thinks you are the only one for her."

Nate was shaking his head he hated doing this.

"And what happens if I develop feelings towards her?"

"We all know that won't happen the only person you ever loved was me and that's because you were forced to."

"How can I make Dan stop this?"Nate asked Blair

"I don't know." Blair sighed back

"I know."

Nate turned around and headed back to his room.

* * *

"Jenny!"

"Jenny where are you?" Nate shouted.

He walked into the living area and into the bedroom.

"I'm about to have a shower w-"she was cut off by Nate walking in.

"What are you doing, I'm in my underwear!" Jenny shouted.

Nate walked over to Jenny and pushed her against a wall. The only way he could get out of this was to piss Dan off and the only way of doing that was to sleep with her.

Nate started to kiss her neck moving up to her lips – he held her arms against the wall he slowly followed the down until his hands were on her waist.

Jenny moaned "Bedroom"

They walked out into the bedroom not letting go of each other he lay her down on the bed and once again held his body above her kissing her from the top of her jaw to the bottom of her abdomen. When Nate came back up Jenny ripped off his shirt – she lifted her legs up so her knees were bent and her feet were firmly on the bed, Nate lowered himself onto her and wrapped his arms around the back of her neck he kept kissing her with all the power he could. Jenny started to unbutton his jeans and undo the zip she pushed them down the furthest she could until Nate helped her out he threw them across the room – he went back to kissing her and caressing her body. Nate pulled the covers over them.

He was going to go through with this – after everything he said to her about being in love – she was right he was such a hypocrite. But he was only doing it so that... why was he doing this?

"Jen... Jenny." Nate pulled away for a second.

He looked down at her for a second did he stop or carry on?

"Yeah" Jenny said breathless

"We should be on the safe side – if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I understand."

Nate got up and ran into the bathroom whilst he was gone Jenny undid her bra and took her underwear off. Nate came back and crawled into the bed taking of his pants. He held himself up and kissed Jenny – they started to kiss even more, more passionately then she had ever before he pushed against her and that's when she realised that she was no longer little Jenny.

For 3 hours they went at each other he never stopped kissing her once – accept for when they needed to take a breath. Jenny had he legs wrapped around Nate with her hands gripping his back leaving white marks from where she had held on to tight.

* * *

Someone knocked at the door which made Nate and Jenny.

Nate grabbed his underwear and clothes putting them on as he went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it gently.

"Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that we are going out for dinner tonight in about 45 minutes." Vanessa told Nate.

She looked at Nate his hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"You didn't..." She whispered to Nate

"Didn't what?"

"You slept with Jenny?" Vanessa said shocked

"What. No. Dan doesn't want me to cross boundaries." Nate smiled

"Fine, whatever – just be ready for dinner." Vanessa turned around and left Nate closed the door and sighed.

He walked back into the bedroom and couldn't see Jenny. He heard the shower turn on. He walked into the bathroom and ripped his clothes of joining Jenny.

She giggled.

"We have to be ready in 45 minutes for dinner." Nate told Jenny

Nate pushed Jenny against a wall and lifted her up.

_20 minutes passed Jenny and Nate had gotten out the shower – if you would call it that. Luckily his hair dried faster than hers so I didn't look like they both had wet hair. _

* * *

They arrived at the table and joined everyone else.

Vanessa knew for sure now that something had happened. Jenny had a huge smile on her face and Nate was way to quiet.

"I have to go to the toilet." Nate got up and left towards the toilets.

"Me too." Vanessa smiled and followed behind Nate, although he didn't know.

Nate entered the toilets and instead of going into the girls she went into the boys.

"Does she moan?" Vanessa bitterly asked

"Excuse me?"

"Nate don't you dare even deny this. You disgust me, you slept with her even though this was a plan to keep her away from Damien – what happens when she finds out that you were just using her huh she lost her virginity to you and you abused that privilege."

"What was I supposed to do you guys shoved me in a room with her of course something's bound to happen." Nate said back coldly

"It's been 6 days not even that you've been in a room with her for what like 5 days."

"I can't help that. What's done is done." Nate sat back onto the toilet. Vanessa locked the door and sat on the floor.

She sighed.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked kindly

Nate nodded his head and put his head into his palms.

"I couldn't stop myself – I tried to but I couldn't. I thought if I did that with her and Dan found out he would forget the plan and tell her to switch the rooms back – maybe kill me in the process. But it wasn't sex." Nate explained.

"Then what was it?" Vanessa asked him

"I don't know – I just couldn't stop kissing her and grabbing her."

"So you made love to her?"

Nate nodded. "I guess so."

"If it makes you feel any better I won't mention a thing to Dan. But you have to promise that you still carry on with the plan – if you cared about her enough you would try help her out." Vanessa smiled and got up off the ground and grabbed Nate's hand she unlocked the door and led him out the bathroom when they became visible she let go of his hand.

"Sorry we took so long, there was no toilet paper in my toilet so I had to shout for him to get me some." Vanessa smiled.

Everyone smiled at them as they sat down.

As usual the night went on with everyone telling their stories – sharing what's good and what's not.

-------------------

Nate walked Jenny into the room.

She turned around to Nate.

"Err... what happened with you and Vanessa in the toilets?"

"She knows about what we did, she guessed."

"Oh."

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed." Nate kissed Jenny on the cheek and went into the bedroom and got into his bed.

_Dear __**my **__journal,_

_I guess I could say that I'm no longer little._

_I don't really know what to right, huh guess there is way too much to write about I mean today I didn't do anything other then... yeah... but maybe tomorrow I'll be able to write more and more stuff. _

_Oh well I confronted my dad about sharing a room with Nate and he was alright with it which confused me. _

_Jenny x x _

Jenny put the journal back onto her side table and turned her lamp off pulling the covers over her. A few minutes she felt the covers pull away and someone else get into the bed. She rolled over and met Nate's eyes.

"Hi." She smiled

"Hi." He kissed her lips gently

"I just wanted to lie next to you."

Jenny moved a hand up his cheek and stroked it. Nate put his hand around her waist and pulled her in.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He smiled and kissed Jenny for the last time before he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	8. We Made It

***the sound of a phone ringing filled the room***

Nate rolled over and struggled to get out of the bed; once he had walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." Nate said with a groggy morning voice.

"Hi Mr Archibald, we would just like to inform you that we have docked up in Southampton – you can leave the boat whenever you would like as long as you are back at around 4:30pm as we leave at 5. Thank you." The lady smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks." Nate hung up the phone and turned around walking back to his bed that he had shared with Jenny; he crawled in and looked at the ceiling.

Jenny turned over to face Nate and opened her eyes she looked up at him for a while and looked back down towards the end of the bed. It felt awkward once again – it always felt awkward.

"We are docked in Southampton." Nate said plainly

"What's the time?" Jenny asked

Nate looked at the table and touched a button on his phone so that the screen highlighted and he was able to see the time "It's 6:40 in the morning."

Jenny groaned and rolled back over. "I'm going to sleep for a little longer, your free to go and explore if you want."

Nate didn't reply he just got out of the bed, walked over to his suitcase grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. 20 minutes later he reappeared he wasn't going to wait for Jenny he didn't want to waste the day in his room – the whole point of the cruise was to go out and see the world something he realised Jenny hadn't grasped onto yet.

He thought it was best if he went to the information desk and asks them what he could do for the day since he knew absolutely nothing about Southampton – and he would need a map because he knew one thing for sure and that was that he was bound to get lost and miss the boat.

* * *

Nate walked up to the counter and rested his hands on top. A young female popped up from under the desk with a piece of toast hanging out her mouth. She was very attractive brown hair with bright green eyes her skin was tanned and flawless and Nate wasn't going to deny that butterflies filled his stomach once he saw her.

"Sorry, I missed breakfast so I thought I would grab it now and hide it under the counter so that travellers wouldn't find me rude." She apologised and smiled at Nate

Nate laughed. "Don't worry about it."

They both looked at each other for a while and smiled.

"So, how may I help you?" She asked him

"Well, I've never been to Southampton before as you can tell." Nate smiled. "And so I was just going to ask what the best place to visit is?"

"You've come to the... wrong person" she laughed "but maybe I could come with you around Southampton, I'm a trainee so they just want me to explore the surroundings find out about the history and what they have to offer, and since you are the first person I have seen and spoken to today you would like to join me?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, I mean at least I won't be getting lost by myself. Right?" Nate joked.

"True." She replied and laughed.

She walked out from around the counter wearing a white dress and sandals.

They started to walk together towards the exit of the boat and along the jetty, entering Southampton.

"So the first place I want to go see is the Exbury Gardens and Steam Railway."

"Sounds... interesting." Nate replied whilst staring and smiling at her.

"So I hope you have 8 pounds and 50 pence."

"Pounds? Pence? What are you on about?" Nate asked confused.

She looked at him with a shocked look.

"You Americans aren't as bright as I thought. Pounds and Pence is the English currency and currency can also be referred to as money, you will need money to enter the gardens."

"I only have American Dollars on me." Nate looked said a bit upset.

"Looks like you'll have to sneak in... or I could be really friendly and pay for you." She smiled

"Now that would be nice." Nate smiled back

"It's 32 minutes away from here, so we can either walk, run, catch a bus or phone a taxi your choice?"

"I love to run, but maybe today we can get a taxi." Nate replied

"Well since I'm paying, you can phone the taxi."

"I'll need the number for that."

The girl gave Nate the taxi number. He rang them up and was told that they would have to wait at least 10 minutes for the taxi to arrive which would then take them to Exbury Gardens and Steam Railway. 10 minutes had passed and the taxi had arrived, they both got in the taxi slammed the doors watching the buildings change as the taxi drove past them.

"So you never told me your name." The girl asked Nate.

"You never told me yours." Nate replied

"Sarah Girdle." She smiled

"Nate Archibald."

"So, Nate Archibald where do you come from?"

"New York, my friends dad and step mum paid for us to come on the cruise just to get us away from there for a while – try and keep our heads from blowing up with even more air. You?" Nate laughed

"I'm from Brazil."

"You don't have the accent."

"My parents moved me to California when I was about 2 and half years old – and I have been living there for the past 17 years up until now." She explained to Nate

"So that makes you 19 and half and you've got a job like this. Your pretty lucky."

She looked up at Nate and smiled.

"I guess it does. So how old are you? And what do you do?"

Nate questioned if he should answer this question not because he didn't know what he was doing with his life – but because it felt like he was becoming a little too close to comfort with Sarah, he was with Jenny now when they were in their own little world.

"I'm also 19 and I attend Columbia University in New York."

"You have a girlfriend, Nate?" Sarah questioned him once more.

Nate didn't reply, he didn't know how to answer that if he said no would she try and develop what they had going – not that they had a lot going since they'd only knew each other for about 41 minutes, and if he said yes she was bound to ask who she was, how old she was and if she was on the boat and since Jenny and him had decided to keep it all under one roof he didn't want to blow the cover.

The taxi driver slowed the cab down and pulled over to the side of the road turning his head to announce that they had arrived and the price of the taxi was 41 pound. Sarah paid the money and exited the cab followed by Nate; they stood on the side of the road and saw the entrance to the gardens. They crossed the road and walked to the line and waited til it was their turn to pay.

"Hi two tickets for two adults thanks." Sarah told the worker

"That comes to 17 pounds thanks."

Sarah handed over the 17 pounds and grabbed the two tickets off the counter thanking the lady once more before she walked away and entered the gardens.

"Here's your ticket." Sarah smiled at Nate and handed him his ticket.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jenny stirred in her sleep and awoke abruptly, like she had just had a bad dream. She turned over to see that Nate had actually left – she didn't think he would. She checked her phone to see if he had messaged her – which he hadn't.

She pushed herself up so she was leaning against the back board of the bed. This was great – now she had no one to hang out with for the day which meant she had to spend the day in Southampton on her own becoming lost and never being able to find the boat again or she could stay on the boat all day and regret at 5pm for not leaving the boat.

There was a knock at the door which meant Jenny had to get up an answer it.

The door knocked again.

"WAIT! IM COMING!" she shouted.

She ran towards the door and unlocked it.

"Oh hey Eric." Jenny said whilst turning around and heading back towards her bed, Eric closed the door behind him and followed Jenny.

"Wow, Nate makes his bed – that's a first." Eric implies with surprise.

"Uh-huh, oh yeah he always makes his bed in the morning, he's just a big loving bed maker." Jenny replied nervously.

Eric looked at Jenny weird and chose to ignore what she had just said – since half of it didn't make sense.

"So, what are you doing today? I thought maybe you would like to get of this boat and go look around Southampton –maybe visit one of those corny gift shops, that's if they have one?" Eric asked Jenny.

Jenny was looking down at her phone and then back to Eric.

"Well?" Eric asked impatiently

"Yeah, sorry I blanked out for a while, just let me go get ready then we can go."

Eric smiled at her as she walked over to the bathroom.

Jenny reappeared and they headed into the midst of Southampton.

After shopping for a few hours they decided to go get some lunch, Jenny hadn't had breakfast and she was starving and he complaining about her stomach pains every 5 minutes was becoming to annoy Eric.

They entered a restaurant and sat at the table with two chairs next to the window on the inside.

"So sharing a room with Nate hasn't turned out as bad as you thought?" Eric asked Jenny

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny said bitterly

"Jenny, I was only asking nicely if you were ok with sharing a room with Nate and it turned out better than you though don't get angry."

"I'm not angry, it's just a strange question that's all." Jenny said apologetic

"Is something up?"

"No, I'm fine Eric."

"You sure, all day you have been mopping around not bothering to look around stores, getting grumpy when people accidently walk into you, checking your phone every 5 minutes" Eric stopped in mid sentence for about 30seconds and then carried on changing the subject "what happened between you and Nate?"

"ERIC! What is your problem I am fine, nothing happened ok." Jenny snapped.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell when you have your lying face on and you have it on."

"I do not have a lying face." Jenny said trying to change the subject.

"Then you do that thing where you try to change the subject, please Jenny as your best friend you should be able to trust me."

"Why do you think something happened between me and Nate?" Jenny asked confused

"Because... he never makes his bed I know that because I'm a guy and I don't make my bed, you always, always rock up late to the dinners, you check your phone every 5 minutes and since you can't receive any international messages it has to be from one of us and I highly doubt it would be anyone but me and since I'm with you – oh and the other thing the other night when we went out with Ben's friends he pulled you away to talk to you obviously making it out that he cares about you. It's obvious – to me that is." Eric explained.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" Jenny threatened Eric

"Ok." He smiled

"We kissed, that's all it was a small kiss. And the reason I'm checking my phone every 5 minutes is because I'm bored of shopping and I'm checking the time, I'm grumpy because I'm a girl and we get angry certain times of the month. Have I explained myself enough yet?"

"You never get bored of shopping." Eric smiled.

They ordered their meals.

* * *

Nate and Sarah were sitting on a bench in one of the sections of the gardens.

"So before, with the girlfriend question you hesitated why?"

"I'm in a confusing position right now – with her. So we don't claim that we are together unless we are alone together. Since she is back in New York and I'm here she trusts me not to do something stupid." Nate lied

"So why not save the confusion and tell people you have a girlfriend?" Sarah asked irritated

"Because it's confusing, like I said before no one knows we are together – and we want to keep it that way for a while."

Sarah nodded her head and stood up.

"I think I'm going to carry on with my voyage alone – it was nice meeting you."

"So because I have a girlfriend, you no longer want to hang out with me?" Nate asked a bit angry

"No it's not that, you distract me and I need to work, see you around." She smiled and walked away.

Nate laughed. He pulled out his phone and began to text Jenny.

* * *

"Eric! STOP!" Jenny said laughing "You can't just steal plants from a natural park its illegal."

Jenny's phone went off she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled it out as she looked down she noticed she had received a message from Nate.

_Hey sorry I left today without waiting. Didn't want to waste the day. I'm at Exbury Gardens and Steam Railway – you can come meet me here if you want it takes 32 minutes from the boat in a taxi? If you do come I'm in the Yard Wood garden next to the Jubilee pond._

"Who was that?" Eric asked Jenny

"Don't be nosey." Jenny smiled

"Go. I'll make my way back to the boat."

"Really?" Jenny asked excitedly

"Yes."

"Should I go?" Jenny question Eric

Eric nodded his head yes. Jenny replied to Nate's text.

_I'm there, in the Witcher's Wood, I'll walk there now._

Jenny began to walk towards the Yard Wood.

She walked across the grass and saw Nate sitting on the bench which he once shared with Sarah. Jenny sat down next to him.

"It's 3 we have to be back by 4:30." Jenny said trying to start a question.

"I've been dragged around looking at flowers all day – and I've never felt so bored in my life." Nate said laughing "I do not want to walk around for another hour looking at more flowers.

"So let's go back to the boat? Wait when you said dragged – dragged by whom?" Jenny asked

"This girl I met on the boat Sarah, she is a trainee and she needed to see different tourism spots and since I was the only one there she asked me to join her and I said yes. Then when she realised I wasn't single she disappeared saying that my good lucks distracted her." Nate smiled

"You told her you were seeing me? She works on the boat Nate!" Jenny said pissed

"Whoa, Whoa. I told her she lives in New York. No need to worry."

"Let's go back to the boat." Jenny said eagerly

She stood up and began to walk away; Nate stood up and walked at a faster pace so he could catch up to her.

"Or we could stay here a little longer, test out those flowers over there and see how cushiony they are?"

"Nate, I'm not having sex with you in a National Park I have morals." Jenny kept on walking.

"Are you angry at me?" Nate shouted out.

"No. I just don't do things like that – maybe when I'm 21 and drunk and I won't remember a thing."

"Yes you are, just because I hung out with another girl."

Jenny looked back and gave him a death stare and carried on walking towards the exit. They both got into a taxi together and got out the taxi – Jenny paying him as she exited the taxi. She walked behind Nate as they entered the boat.

* * *

"Hey dad." Jenny said sighing

"Hi honey. Is there something wrong?" Rufus asked her

"I just miss a friend that's all."

"You have friends on the boat. Talk to Vanessa or Serena? Maybe even Nate – they have always been good friends towards you, you're like their little sister."

Jenny cringed.

"Dad?" Jenny asked curiously

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I forgot what I was going to say." Jenny smiled and walked away heading towards her room.

* * *

"Hey." Jenny said as she walked in. "We are supposed to be leaving in 3 minutes. Do you want to sit on the balcony?"

Nate looked up at Jenny. "Thought you were angry at me?" Nate said whilst rising one eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll sit out there on my own. And for your information the reason I didn't want to have sex in a national park was because I'm not another one of those girls Nate, and if you don't want that then that's fine but don't try and change me."

Jenny put on a jacket because it was cold outside; she opened the door to the balcony and stepped out closing the door behind her. She pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down on it.

The boat began to move away from the port slowly, the door to the balcony opened and Nate came out he sat on a chair next to her.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Jenny smiled back.

Nate leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly.

"So where are we off to next?" Nate asked Jenny

"We are off to Libson, Portugal." Jenny replied smiling

"Southampton was nice, I mean they had some great flowers – but Portugal sounds even better." Nate said smiling.

Jenny looked over at Nate and smiled to herself.

"Chuck invited us to his suite tonight – they are having a celebration party for finally arriving in Southampton – do you want to go?" Nate asked Jenny

"They didn't even leave the boat." Jenny said sarcastically.

"It's Chuck and Blair, Jenny they do some pretty strange things and this happens to be one."

"I have better things that we could do to celebrate finally arriving in Southampton." Jenny said whilst giving Nate a cheeky grin.

Nate smiled and said "And what would that be." He kissed her

They moved inside.

* * *

"Vanessa!" Serena yelled out.

Vanessa turned around.

"Hi."

"Hey, do you know if Nate and Jenny are coming tonight? Chuck and Blair want to know?" Serena asked Vanessa

'I highly doubt it." Vanessa said knowing exactly what they would be doing.

"They're probably celebrating right now." Vanessa mumbled, unlucky for her though Serena heard.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked curiously.

"I'm just speaking to myself. I should really go help Dan pick out what he is going to wear."

Vanessa started to walk away.

"You don't get away that easily. Tell me what's going on." Serena said impatiently

"I can't say anything, sorry."

"Tell me, or I'll talk to Dan about it." Serena said threatening Vanessa

"That's bribery."

"I know." Serena said with a twisted look towards it.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone because if you do something bad will most likely happen."

"I won't tell anyone." Serena said promising Vanessa.

"The other night when Nate went to the toilet and I followed him because I thought maybe something had happened between him and Jenny and I kept on getting these weird vibes – so I confronted him about it and he admitted that he had slept with her, and that it was more than sex."

Serena didn't move an inch, nothing came out her mouth and the look on her face was emotionless.

"He's going t break her heart." Serena said with no emotions. "After we told him to not over step the line he over steps it, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him from the very start. What if Dan finds out?"

"Well he won't, remember, you promised."

"I won't tell him but he is bound to find out, yes it's a big ship but New York is big and news spreads like a wild fire could you imagine what would happen if a stranger found out about this and started talking about this. Dan would kill him."

"Just, if we keep this to ourselves – no one will find out." Vanessa smiled.

"I have to go get ready, see you tonight." Vanessa smiled and turned around and walked back to her room.

* * *

Jenny lay on top of Nate's naked abdominal area. She rolled off and lay on her side of the bed.

"I'm hungry." Jenny complained

"Room service?" Nate stated

"Sounds good."

There was a knock at the door. Jenny jumped up and ran into the bathroom turning on the shower. Nate rushed over and put his clothes back on checking in the mirror that his hair looked ok. He ran to the door and opened it.

"Is she here?" Serena said bitterly

"She's in the shower why?"

"Vanessa told me, and I can't believe that you of all people Nate would do this to Jenny. She will find out one day about this plan we have all set up and when she does she is going to hate you and probably most likely want to kill you along with Nate. Stop this with her, before you make it worse."

"You think I didn't try and stop this." Nate sighed

"Oh come on Nate we all know the answer to that – you need to grow up. She is 17 years old, and you're hurting her every time you kiss her, touch her or sleep with her."

"Serena I can't just sleep with her twice and then never do it again – it will look like I used to her."

Serena walked outside the room.

"Well aren't you?"

She turned around and walked away. Nate closed the door and headed back into the room.

"DO YOU STILL WANT ROOM SERVICE?" Nate shouted towards Jenny

"YES PLEASE!" Jenny replied.

Nate picked up the phone and ordered the food. As he waited for the food to arrive and for Jenny to be finished with her shower he had time to think about what he was doing. Maybe Serena was right I mean he knew she was right but how did he tell Jenny that they couldn't kiss each other or sleep together anymore – he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her – so he just wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey did you order it?"

"Yeah. Should be here soon."

Jenny smiled at him and went back to the bedroom and started to get changed.

The food arrived and they ate, in silence Jenny could feel the awkwardness.

"Who was at the door?" Jenny asked suspiciously

"No-one they got the wrong room." Nate smiled at her

Jenny just nodded.

Nate finished his food and got up.

He kissed Jenny on top of the head and said goodnight.

"Night."

_Dear __**my **__Journal, _

_We arrived in Southampton today – FINALLY! _

_I didn't wake til late so I kind of wasted the day but that's ok cause I still got the most out of it. Me and Eric went shopping then to lunch. Then I met Nate at the Exbury Gardens and Steam Railway. Came back and sat on the balcony and watched us leave port. _

_Next stop is Libson, Portugal. _

_Jenny x x_


	9. Best Friends?

**So Sorry I haven't updated in so long – I will try put up another chapter today and then tomorrow I should be able to get another one done. I have been busy with school and home life but it's slowing down now. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Day 8**

They were all lined up in a row Blair, Jenny, Vanessa and Serena they lay stretched out on their tanning beds, relaxing as the blazing sun hit their skin and toasted it slowly.

"Blue is now my most hated colour." Blair spat out.

All three of the girls looked over at Blair who was staring at the sky.

Serena lifted one eyebrow. "And why's that B?"

"Everything I see, or touch is blue – the water is blue, the sky blue, the floors blue, these beds blue, the pool blue and the shorts Nate has on are blue – its last season couture – and I no longer want to see it."

"Well looks like for the rest of this cruise you'll have to lock yourself in your room." Vanessa hissed

"Guys st-"Jenny was cut off. As she peered over her knees she could see a young girl in a white bikini talking to Nate, not knowing that the other three girls were watching Jenny sat there in anticipation waiting for this girl or Nate to make a move on one another so that Jenny could march over there and show her who was boss.

"You keep staring and you're going to put a hole in her bikini." Vanessa said

"Huh. Staring at what, I just staring at the bar, I could really go for a cocktail right now – so I don't become dehydrated in this weather." Jenny turned to the girls and smiled.

They all nodded their heads gesturing a fake 'sure' and carried on sunbaking in silence.

Jenny sighed and threw herself back against her tanning bed. She nearly got caught – that's all that ran threw her mind she nearly got caught.

"I'm going – I need to get my nails fixed. You should check out my cuticles not a pretty sight." Blair got up grabbed her bag and walked away.

"What's happening with you and Nate?" Serena asked Jenny.

Jenny turned her head facing Serena and then looked the other way.

"I don't know why people think there is anything going on between us. If you two don't remember you're the reason I am stuck in a room with him in the first place. There's nothing going on between us two – I mean look that girl over there is practically all over him and he's enjoying it." Jenny pointed over at where Nate, Dan and Chuck were lying.

Vanessa looked at Serena with a glare. "To be quite honest with you Jenny, he looks like he is trying to push the girl away from him – he looks uncomfortable."

Jenny's eyes grew wider, could this be true was he really uncomfortable with another girl hitting on him.

Vanessa and Serena were murmuring to each other whilst Jenny was thinking – she cut out of it and heard a bit of what they were whispering about.

"What are you two doing?"

"You tell her." Serena moaned

"No you, you're the one that brought it up." Vanessa murmured back

"Tell me!" Jenny snapped

Vanessa looked at Serena; she wasn't going to say anything so she might as well tell Jenny the bad news.

"She knows." Vanessa said in a monotone voice.

"It's not her fault Jenny, I just kept on asking her to tell me and then in the end she had to. I spoke to Nate about it – told him maybe to slow down – we've only been on the boat for 8 days now. It's a bit soon." Serena tried to explain to Jenny.

"You spoke to Nate?" Jenny's eyes widened she looked over to Nate once more and noticed the girl was gone. "Don't tell Dan or anyone in that matter of fact."

"My lips are sealed." Serena smiled "So what's it like?"

"Serena!" Jenny squealed.

"What? You need to tell someone and since Vanessa and I are the only ones that know."

"Oh, I know all I need to know. I'm going." Vanessa got up and smiled at the two girls and walked away.

Serena turned and smiled at Jenny.

"You know what; I think it's time I got up and left before I start to burn. Maybe next time." Serena smiled once more and left.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing?"

Jenny tuned around to see Nate closely behind her.

"I was just going to go back to the room and freshen up, have a shower why?" Jenny replied

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

Jenny smiled and carried on walking.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight a date!" Nate spoke louder then he normally does.

Jenny spun back around and stood there pretending to think for a while. "Ok." She smiled and carried on walking back to her room.

* * *

Jenny opened the door and walked in; as she turned the corner on her couch Eric was sat.

"Hey. Are you coming out to dinner tonight with us?" Eric asked Jenny

"I don't know."

"Oh, well Nate was supposed to ask you before. Maybe he hasn't gotten round to it." Eric smiled and got up to walk away.

"That's all; you came to see me to ask me if I was coming to dinner." Jenny said bitterly.

Eric nodded then smiled and walked out the door.

Jenny didn't care. She was angrier at the fact that she thought Nate had finally asked her out on a date – but instead he meant on a group date.

The door opened and closed again.

"Oh, hey thought you were having a shower."

Jenny got up and walked past Nate, ignoring what he had just said.

"O-k then are you angry at me again?" Nate asked her

"You know I thought you had finally asked me out on a real date instead of us being cooped up in here half the time – but then I realised because my best friend told me, that when you asked me for dinner tonight and you used the word 'date' you meant go on a disguised date with my dad and our friends – so no Nate, I won't go on a date with you."

"Hold on Jenny. We made it clear that we were going to keep this relationship in this room, going out there is dangerous what will Dan think when he see's us having dinner together. "

"Why say date then." Jenny raised an eyebrow and turned to get her gear together. "Maybe I was wrong when I said keep it in this room – it's not much of a relationship is it all we do is fight, have sex, talk, fight and the list goes on and on."

Nate didn't reply he stood there in shock. She was breaking up with him or that's how it came across.

"Why don't you just go find that girl from the pool?" Jenny mumbled so that Nate couldn't hear.

"Excuse me." Nate sharply replied "Jenny, I'm not deaf."

"I'm having a shower."

With that Jenny walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on and stood underneath it for 5 minutes. When she reappeared Nate was still sat on the bed. She stood there in her towel and looked down at him. She took two steps closer towards him and stopped.

"I'm sorry." She said with so much emotion that Nate could tell she meant it.

She stepped forward and sat on him wrapping her legs around his body.

"I want this to work, I do. And it's hard keeping it in this room – it's hard staying in this room – but if I'm with you that makes it better... sometimes" She laughed and smiled then kissed his lips gently.

"I'm sorry too." Nate whispered in her ear.

Jenny looked down at Nate and rested her nose on his, she smiled gently and kissed him passionately, she gently moved him backwards until they were lay on the bed kissing each other like they had never kissed each other before. Nate UN wrapped the towel from around Jenny and pushed it to the side.

* * *

"SEX!"

"Eric, you can't tell anyone I told you – I promised Vanessa I wouldn't say anything." Serena begged him.

"Why didn't she tell me? I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"They don't want anyone to know. She's probably dying to tell you but she can't she doesn't want to hurt Nate." Serena tried to explain to her brother.

"Then why does Vanessa know, she's sharing a room with Dan. If anything she is the worst person to know about it."

He had a point – but what's done was done. "She guessed, and Nate had to confirm it with her, she told him not to deny it."

Eric nodded his head a believed what his sister was saying – if Jenny had to keep it to herself in order not to hurt Nate, then that's what would Jenny would do. He had no hard feeling against her, he just wished that maybe she could trust him more.

"So... they have these new chocolate cocktails at the club, and I thought maybe since you need one we could maybe go and. Get. One?" Serena asked hesitantly

Eric smiled "Sure, chocolate in the form of alcohol sounds great."

* * *

Jenny lay on the bed with her hand resting on Nates chest, her head on her pillow and he knees bent into Nate's body.

"We should get up." Jenny whispered to Nate who was looking up at the ceiling.

He looked down at her and grabbed her hand from his chest and held it. He breathed in and breathed out. "Maybe later."

"Someone could walk in." Jenny questioned Nate

"The doors locked." He shot back quickly

"Someone will knock on the do-"she was interrupted

"Won't answer it." Nate looked over at her and smiled

Jenny sat there and took in his smile, his white teeth and how handsome he looked, no matter how long he had gone without a shower, if he was wet from the rain, he no longer smelt of after shave, if his hair wasn't brushed (not like it ever was) no matter what – he was always perfect.

"Fine, let's play a game." Jenny said with a massive grin on her face. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with... m no wait...f no wait definitely m."

"You want to play 'I spy'." Nate said sarcastically

Jenny glared at him. "Why not?"

"Am I really that boring."

"Well, Nate we are just sat here in bed silent doing nothing why not play a game." Jenny said

"Normally after people have had sex they just lay there, think about what just happened and then talk later... not play 'I spy' plus I don't want to kick your ass at it." Nate explained

"I'm new to this, sorry."

"Mirror. M is for Mirror." Nate looked down at Jenny and smiled.

"Yeah, how'd you get it first shot." Jenny said in amazement

"Like I said, I don't want to kick your ass – I'm a genius at that game."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Don't get to cocky, I might just leave." Jenny said playfully

"You wouldn't leave me." Nate replied smiling

"You want to bet on that." Jenny got up and put one of Nate's t-shirts on and started to head towards the door.

"You wouldn't go out there looking like that – imagine if Dan saw you." The last thing he heard was the door opening and slamming. He quickly got up and put on his underwear heading towards the door when he arrived Jenny was nowhere in sight, he heard giggle come from inside the cupboard, he walked up to it and opened it.

"Did I scare you?" Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her lower back she kissed him on the lips.

"No." Nate said trying to hide in the truth. "I've never done it inside a coat cupboard."

"You've got to try new things." Jenny replied giggling.

* * *

Rufus was walking around the boat – he'd visited the art gallery numerous amount of times and he really wanted to go to the casino – but he guessed Dan's skills were genetically handed down to him and he really didn't want to lose any money.

He'd already seen Dan and Vanessa today at the pool, he had spoken to Serena when she had brunch with Lily and he accidently ran into Eric at the art gallery. The one person he hadn't seen was Jenny, he had hardly seen her in the past 8 days and he was beginning to miss his rebellion teen daughter that always brought drama into his life.

"Lily, I'm going to go see Jenny. I'll be back later." Rufus called out to Lily who was in the spa.

He walked out his room and down the hallway, he wasn't that far away from Jenny and Nate's room it took about 2 minutes to get to their room, when he arrived he knocked on the door at least 3 times.

Jenny and Nate heard the knock and jumped, they were lying down inside the wardrobe with their coats scattered all around the cupboard.

"Jenny, it's me your father." Rufus yelled over the door.

"Shit!" They both said at the same time.

Jenny pushed Nate out the cupboard and they ran down to their room.

"Hey Dad, I'll be there in a minute, the room is a mess, I wouldn't want you to see it like this."

"Um, ok – I don't mind – we are on a cruise."

Jenny jumped into some comfortable clothes and ran into the bathroom brushing her hair – Nate put his clothes back on and fixed up his hair; he pushed all their other clothes under the bed and then made his bed.

Jenny ran back to the door and opened it slowly.

"Sorry, it looked like a natural disaster." Jenny smiled her dad and moved her hand gesturing for him to enter the room.

They walked into the living area and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Nate?" Rufus asked Jenny

"He's here... somewhere."

"Well, I thought I'd come see you. We've hardly seen each other in the past 8 days." Rufus said with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry about that – I've been cooped up in my own little world again. Literally." She smiled at her dad and Nate who stood behind him.

Rufus nodded his head and gave his daughter and confused look.

"So are you two coming out for dinner tonight?" Rufus asked

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time again.

"Wh-"Jenny was interrupted

"What time?" Nate asked Rufus.

"7 the usual time." Rufus replied with his answer.

They all sat there in awkwardness no one talking, just staring around the room.

"Well I should probably go back to Lil, said I wouldn't be gone too long. See you two tonight then." Rufus smiled and walked out the door, Jenny closed the door behind him and Nate sighed.

"I knew something had to happen like that." Jenny sighed.

Nate turned away and went out onto the balcony and sat down on the chairs they had.

"That was a close call." Nate whispered to her.

Jenny just looked out onto the ocean "7 tonight is dinner. That's why he came, that's why everyone comes."

Nate looked at Jenny confused; he had no idea what she was on about.

"He told you he wanted to see you because he hadn't seen you a lot on the trip."

Jenny frowned at Nate and went back inside. "What's the time?"

"5:30 why?" Nate replied

"Nothing, I'm just wondering – I'm having a spa." Jenny leaned on the corner of the door and smiled at Nate; she turned away and headed into the bathroom turning on the hot water.

She waited til the bath was full of water and she turned on the spa, she striped down and got into the bath, she leaned her head back and started to day dream.

Nate sat on the balcony and looked out on the ocean also day dreaming and thinking.

* * *

"Eric, have you seen Serena?" Blair asked him standing straight and poised

"No sorry."

"What's wrong?" Blair asked him another question.

"Nothing, I've been looking for Jenny everywhere and can't find her." Eric replied

"Look in her room, she's always there." Blair said raising one eyebrow and coming across sarcastically.

Blair didn't say bye to Eric instead she walked around him and walked away from him.

Eric stood there – maybe he should talk to Jenny about this another time, another day even. She was his best friend and he was hers, they told each other everything, he even admitted to her that he was gay – why hadn't she told him about her and Nate... wait he already knew the answer to that – but it still annoyed him... it didn't even annoy him it just frustrated him – why couldn't she trust him with this piece of information out of everybody.

* * *

"Jenny!" Nate shouted. "You might want to get out the spa now, it's 6:30 – we need to be ready in 20minutes."

As soon as he had finished his sentence Jenny had appeared from the bathroom wrapped in another towel, this one actually staying wrapped around her body until she was changed.

"Hurry up." Nate said

"You can't rush a girl into getting ready." Jenny explained smiling.

Nate rolled his eyes and went into the living are and started to watch the TV, he was ready to go and he was in and impatient mood – he wanted dinner to be over and done with so he could come back to the room and watch the sport or go to bed – they were arriving in Portugal tomorrow and he really wanted to check the place out.

"I'm ready!" Jenny shouted into the living are.

She wore her leather leggings, her black Dr martins, a white lose baggy t-shirt and a necklace – her hair was still damp from her bath and was going a little curly she kept the make-up to a minimum.

"You look nice." He looked at her and smiled

She kissed him on the lips and thanked him.

* * *

They sat down at the table.

"Well this is weird we normally have to wait for you two, but today seems like Chuck and Blair want to take their time." Dan said in his natural sarcastic tone.

Jenny glared at him.

"Do you know what you are all getting?" Eric asked them all quickly.

"Eric, we only just got here we haven't had time to look at the menu." Jenny smiled at him

Eric didn't reply – he picked up his menu and decided to look through it. It might help him when it came to ordering his meal.

A large muscled hand hit down on his shoulder pretty hard, it shocked him and he dropped his menu, he turned his head and looked up.

"China." Eric squealed, he hadn't seen her since his disastrous massage. "How are you?"

"I didn't come here for a conversation; your napkin fell on the floor."

Eric looked at her with a worried look and looked back at everyone on the table – Jenny was giggling as she was the only one who knew the story.

China hit him once more on the shoulder and walked away – Eric flinched.

"What was that about?" Dan asked Eric

"It's a very, very long story – but to shorten it I'll just say that she may possibly be insane."

"MMM... no, you got that one wrong – she is insane." Jenny corrected Eric.

They sat in silence for a while Dan whispering to Serena, Eric talking to Serena and Rufus talking to Lily, Nate looked at Jenny from across the table and she looked back she gave him a smile but stopped when the chair next to him was being pulled out – she followed the length of the arm holding the chair and saw Chuck with Blair on his other side.

"Sorry we're late. Business meeting." Chuck said in his musky voice.

Everyone caught on to the real meaning of Business Meeting and it made their stomachs turn – yeah it was alright to have fun but don't talk about it especially in front of Lily and Rufus.

They sat down and started to have their own civilised conversations. Jenny noticed that Eric kept on giving her the cold shoulder – she also realised that it was becoming awkward for Nate to talk to Dan. She turned to Vanessa and started to talk to Vanessa and was asking her if maybe she knew the reason Eric didn't want to talk to her – but as usual Vanessa didn't know what was wrong.

"Are you angry at me?" Jenny whispered into Eric's ear.

Eric turned around "Angry?" he paused for a little while and then carried on with his answer "no." He turned back around and carried on with his conversation to Serena.

Their meals arrived and they ate them slowly.

Jenny was becoming frustrated – no one was talking to her and she kept on getting glares from Nate.

"I think I'm going to go to bed – I'm tired. Thanks for the dinner though." She got up and smiled at everyone. As she was walking a hand grabbed hers.

"Are you ok?"

Jenny turned around to see her dad.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm really tired I didn't go to bed til late last night and now it's catching up to me." She smiled once more and Rufus nodded.

"Night." He whispered she replied with good night and headed back to her room.

_Dear __**my **__diary, _

_PORTUGAL TOMORROW! _

_I'M EXCITED!!! _

_Eric won't talk to me and I don't know why. I stayed in the room mostly today with Nate :). I also went out on the deck with Serena, Blair and Vanessa sun baking for a while this morning – IT WAS HOT!_

_Just had dinner then – but had to leave – I was getting way to frustrated with everyone, sometimes I wonder if they realise I'm even there. _

_Jenny x x _


	10. Libson, Portugal

**Day 9 – Lisbon, Portugal **

"Jenny." Nate whispered as he pushed her body.

Jenny retaliated by pulling her covers up hoping to cover her face – but that didn't work.

"Its 11:30 we are docking in Portugal within another hour – get up." Nate said getting impatient.

Jenny turned over onto her back. "Fine."

She got up and walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower hose on, she stood under the shower with the door wide open.

Nate walked over to the door and leaned on it – he didn't see it as a problem – he'd seen her naked before. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm. I'm, just tired I guess. I miss my bed, my friends, the noise of New York and sadly the gossip." Jenny hated admitting this stuff especially to Nate.

He looked at the ground and back up at her. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Jenny asked him confused.

"Miss the gossip? I thought you didn't like the messages Gossip Girl posted about you or too you?"

"Well I don't, but it makes my daily life up half the time – it's the Upper East Side." Jenny shrugged her shoulders.

"Except you're from Brooklyn." Nate replied bitterly.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Really Nate, this again – I'm not who I thought I was."

Jenny sighed and Nate didn't reply. "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry for bringing up the past and mimicking you." Jenny apologised.

Nate nodded his head accepting her apology. He straightened himself up and walked away from the bathroom leaving Jenny to turn the shower off and get out wrapping herself in a towel. She walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a glass of water. Nate walked behind her and wrapped his hands around her belly – "Sorry." He whispered into her ear.

She turned around and kissed him on the nose, cheek and lips.

"Portugal, what are we going to do?" Jenny asked Nate.

"We?" Nate replied confused.

"Well Eric wouldn't talk to me last night, and everyone else is paired up – so I thought we could hang out today – as friends – that is." She smiled up at Nate and walked away from him.

Nate sighed. "Ok, as friends."

Jenny walked into the bedroom leaving Nate in the living room.

"So what are we going to do first?" Jenny shouted

"Well we only have 7 and a half hours so I thought maybe we would visit** Praça do Comércio first." Nate shouted back. **

"**Sounds interesting. Don't forget the camera." **

"**There are so many places to visit but not a lot of time – which sucks." Nate shouted out to Jenny again. **

**Jenny looked confused; she didn't know Nate was big on geography and the local areas to visit when travelling. **

"**I didn't know you knew so much about... places." Jenny said surprised. "Do Chuck, Blair and Serena know that you are good with your geography?"**

**Nate appeared from around the corner.**

"**No, they don't. Chuck couldn't care less what I'm interested in the same goes for Blair – anything that doesn't involve her doesn't matter and Serena, well Serena is Serena she listens when she wants to." **

**Jenny smiled at Nate and sat on his lap. "Well, I'm very pleased that you know all this stuff – you can map out what we are doing today." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Then we won't get lost."**

_We would just like to inform all our passengers that we will be arriving in Lisbon, Portugal in half an hour – when we are docked – you are free to go make sure you arrive back here half an hour before we leave dock, so we don't leave anyone behind. Thank You. _

"**Let's go wait outside, watch them dock up?" **

"**How about we just stay here, watch it from the balcony – that way we can stay together for a little bit longer." Nate replied to Jenny **

**Jenny looked at him weirdly; he never had acted this way before so truthful and wanting to spend as much time as he could with her. **

"**No." Jenny replied. "You have all day to hang out with me, I can't be stuck in this room any longer, plus you can sneak in holding my hand throughout the day." Jenny smiled at Nate and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. **

**She opened it and pushed him out locking the door behind them. **

**Along the way to the elevator they saw Vanessa and Dan – Jenny was about to jump into their elevator but Nate stopped her. "Nate." Jenny squealed "We could have got in that one." **

"**There's another one." Nate walked away from her "Here." **

**Jenny rolled her eyes and joined him in the elevator – the doors closed and Nate grabbed Jenny he kissed her, Jenny moved backwards. "What are you doing?" she said shocked. **

"**Kissing you." Nate replied he had his puppy dog eye expression and Jenny felt bad about pulling away, she pulled him back in and kissed him again. **

"**If anyone gets us caught – it will be you." Jenny stated. **

**The elevator doors opened – Jenny and Nate walked out and headed to the front of the boat. They stood next to each other making sure there was enough room between them so it looked like they were just friends. **

"**Eric!" Jenny yelled trying to get his attention. **

**He didn't look her way in fact he moved away from her and headed towards the other end of the boat. **

"**Great." Jenny murmured. **

"**Whys he angry at you?" Nate asked Jenny**

"**If I knew Nate I would have sorted it out by now." Jenny replied bitterly **

A loud noise came from the boat. It was the horn indicating that they were about to dock up.

**There were people below waving up at the boat, welcoming the people aboard, the people around Nate and Jenny were waving back – Jenny looked across and could see Vanessa grabbing Dan's hands forcing him to wave back but he was struggling against it, this made Jenny giggle. **

Once the boat was docked people started to walk towards the exit, Jenny decided to wait till the crowd had died down she didn't want to be pushed overboard or wait in the line being touched and pushed. 20 minutes later and the line had died down Jenny and Nate made their way down from the boat.

"First stop **Praça do Comércio." Nate looked at Jenny at smiled. **

**Jenny laughed. "How do you even say that?" **

"**Magic" **

* * *

"**WOW!" Jenny shouted "This is amazing."**

"**Look at that arch." Jenny gushed. "She started to run over to it shouting back at Nate "Take a photo!" **

**Nate followed after her with the camera; she stood under the arch and posed, Nate took photo after photo and watched as Jenny posed and looked at pattern on the buildings. **

"**Excuse me, yes you. Could you please take a photo of me and my friend?" Jenny asked the stranger. **

**The stranger nodded her head and replied "Sure."**

**Nate handed the lady the camera and walked over to Jenny he put his arm around her and posed for the photo, they were both smiling – real smiling no fake – they were having one of the best times of their lives. **

"**Thank you." Jenny said to the young lady. **

**Jenny grabbed the camera and started to walk with Nate; they were talking and laughing – taking photos of each other posing against different architectural buildings. Jenny would pull the odd faces in some of the photos and would put her hand out in others when Nate would take a photo without her knowing. **

"Look at that horse statue." Jenny pointed out to it. "It's... amazing." She laughed.

"And then you have the statues on top of the arch, and the patterns on it, so much time and effort into it – so much beauty, you know what I mean?"

She turned to Nate who just stood there smiling at her.

"What?" she giggled.

"It's just I've never seen you like this, that's all." Nate gushed

"Well, I'm just fed up of not appreciating this, I hate myself for being such a brat sometimes – I mean seeing this really puts life into perspective."

Nate walked over to the little balcony that was overlooking the water. "Take a photo?" 

Jenny grabbed the camera and took photo. Someone tapped her from behind.

"Would you like me to take a photo of you two lovebirds?"

Jenny turned around and saw another young lady a stranger.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled and passed her the camera.

She joined Nate and they posed once again for another photo, his arm wrapped around her body – Jenny decided to put hers around his head and drag him down so the photo was of her pulling Nate down and him nearly falling to the ground with Jenny's head flying back of laughter.

Jenny got herself together and walked over to the lady.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." The lady leaned over and whispered into Jenny's ear. "You two are soul mates – I just wanted you to know." Jenny brought her head back up thanked the lady and smiled.

"What did she say?" Nate asked Jenny

"Oh nothing – girl stuff mainly."

Jenny turned around and faced the arch. "Where are we off to next?"

"**Eduardo VII Park." **

"**A park, like central park?" Jenny asked Nate. **

**Nate turned back to Jenny and laughed "Not exactly." **

**They walked over to the bus stop and caught the bus which would take them to their next destination.**

* * *

**Eric started to walk over to an old rugged ma, who looked like he hadn't got a home – his hair was scruffy and he had gloves on that showed his fingers, his boots were becoming unstuck from the seams and falling apart.**

**Eric didn't want to ask him to take the photo but he was the only person around. **

"**Hi, excuse me. I was just wondering would you please take a photo of me and my sister standing over there." Eric pointed towards the water. **

"**Yes, I'll do it." **

"**Thanks." Eric smiled and walked back over to Serena. **

"**He said he would do it." Eric told Serena. **

**They turned their backs towards this man and started to walk forward. Serena had a worried look on her face – this man just didn't seem right. Eric on the other hand was smiling they had actually found someone who would take a photo of them. **

"**So if you probably stand about 3 or 4 met-"Eric turned around and noticed the man was no longer standing there. "Where'd he go?" Eric shouted. **

"**What do you mean where'd he go." Serena turned around and noticed that the man was nowhere in sight. **

"**He. Stole. My. Camera." Eric turned around and raised one eyebrow. "Pinch me – I have a feeling this isn't real and if it is hit me so I never wake up." **

**Serena pinched Eric and he flinched "Ouch" he opened one of his eyes and looked around the man still nowhere in sight. "It was real." Eric sighed.**

"**Show's you can't trust anyone." Eric sighed once again.**

**Serena started to laugh. **

"**It's not funny – I thought this man was kind but he's just as bad as China." **

**Serena carried on laughing her eyes swelling up with tears.**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**I don't know." She carried on laughing. "It's just so you to get mugged in Portugal." She carried on laughing until Eric finally joined in. **

**It was true. This was something that would happen to him – he trusted a stranger which he was always told not to. **

"**Food? I'm hungry." Serena managed to fit in whilst still crying of laughter. **

* * *

"**You were right this place is nothing like central park." Jenny stopped and paused. "Imagine what Praça do Comércio would look like when it's lit up at night!" Jenny rushed out her mouth. **

**Jenny walked over to the side and sat on the bricks that surrounded the green, green grass. **

"**This place is amazing; who knew grass could get so green." She pulled out the camera and started to take photos. **

"**Get in the photo." She pushed Nate onto the bricks and took a photo of him. **

"**Now take one of me." Jenny passed him the camera and moved backwards, she crossed her legs and smiled for the camera. **

**Jenny got up and grabbed Nate's hand she held it as they walked around the garden area, they talked about how beautiful it was and what they were going to do next and how they wished they had much longer to spend so they could go back to the Praça do Comércio and see it lit up. **

They walked over to a bit of grass which was underneath a tree on a hill, where everyone was lay down – Jenny lay down on her stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"I came prepared." Nate replied. "Well actually your dad did, but he dropped them off just in case you went exploring today."

"What did he give you?" Jenny got excited it had to be food.

"Sandwiches!"

Jenny widened her eyes in shock.

"Oh yay!"

"You're not as surprised as I though you would be." Nate laughed

"I thought he would have given you a burger or something even a pie – but sandwiches."

Nate coughed "Brat"

Jenny pulled a face at him. "Hey." She moaned

"What, you said you didn't like being a brat. You're just going to have to live with sandwiches."

They sat there and ate in silence – they were too busy looking at the scenery.

"We have enough time to fit maybe on more place in – then we have to head back towards the ship." Nate told Jenny.

"Where are we going then?" Jenny said sounding rather upset that they had to leave so soon.

"**Belém Tower." **

Jenny got up and wiped the crumbs off of what she was wearing.

"I love the old styled buildings with the entwined balconies – there's just something that screams out to me about it and I don't know what – I love that everything is bricks whether they are stained, red, white or orange, the weather isn't too hot and isn't too cold, the nice people who offer to take photo's just the simplicity of something so elegant so beautiful."

"So, so let's go we don't have much time." Nate said jokingly

They caught the bus to their next destination **Belém Tower.**

"**Are we allowed to walk out to it?" Jenny turned her head and asked Nate**

"**I don't know – I guess so."**

"**Nate I don't want to be arrested."**

**They started to walk down the Jetty which had the tower situated at the bottom. **

"The tower was built in the Age of the Discoveries. It was built in 1520 and as a symbol to the King's prestige there is a decoration featuring the Manueline symbology. Guardian of Portuguese Individuality and Universality has seen this statute confirmed when it was classified as "Cultural Patrimony of all Humanity", in 1983." Nate explained to Jenny

She looked at him in shock. "I just don't know how you keep all this stuff bottled inside you." She laughed.

Nate just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's wonderful."

Jenny took photos inside and outside of the building making sure that she got some of the patterns built into the formation. Once again her and Nate had individual photos taken with the structure.

"What's the time?" Jenny asked Nate

"6:15 why?"

"Have you ever done it in the **Belém Tower?" **

"**No I haven't. I thought you weren't like those other girls." Nate questioned Jenny.**

**Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "I can be, when I want to be." **

**Nate looked at her and laughed a little bit "I don't plan on doing it in the Belém Tower it's disrespectful." **

"**Party pooper." Jenny sung **

**Nate shook his head. He started to walk towards the exit, Jenny ran after him and grabbed onto his hand – "we should see if that couple want to take a picture of us?" **

"**Ask them?" **

**Jenny walked over to the couple and asked them if they wouldn't mind taking a photo of her and Nate, they agreed. Jenny passed them the camera and walked back to Nate – they did the same pose they had been doing all day and smiled for the camera, the couple took over 3 different photos and handed the camera back over to them. **

"**Thanks." Jenny smiled at the lady.**

"**Where about's you from in the States?" The young lady asked Jenny **

"**New York City – we're here on the cruise ship." **

"**Oh ok, we are from Oregon – heading home tomorrow night so trying to fit all the places in that we haven't seen." **

**Jenny smiled. "Oh I'm Jenny and this is Nate." She pulled Nate over. **

"**I'm Kathy and this is my husband Paul – we left the kids back home, just a couple getaway. What about you two do you have any kids?"**

"**No, we are just friends and I'm only 17." Jenny smiled and laughed.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry – you look older than 17." Kathy apologised. **

"**Thank you. Anyway, we have to go – don't want the boat leaving without us. It was nice meeting you." Jenny waved at the couple and walked away. **

"Just friends?" Nate laughed

"You wanted to keep it to ourselves, so I'm not telling anyone." Jenny smiled at Nate and kept walking. "Should we walk any quicker or are we going to make it back to the boat?"

"We should be fine... if we maybe stretch our legs a few more centimetres forward."

Jenny started to pick up the pace although they only had to be there half an hour before because of precautions – she knew that knowing her look these days she was bound to get lost, fall over or miss the ship and she really wanted to go to the next place. Nate had told her earlier but she forgot.

"Where are we going next?" Jenny asked Nate

"The ship, why?" Nate replied.

Jenny giggled a bit on the inside although she had to admit that sometimes he could be really smart there were other times when he just made her laugh because I how dumb he could be.

"No, where are we going in the world next?"

"Rome, Italy."

Jenny nodded her head and carried on laughing about the mistake he had made earlier.

"You can stop laughing now."

* * *

They finally made it back to the boat just in time.

They apologised as they made their way up onto the boat.

* * *

"You two are a little late don't you think?" Serena shot out.

"Yeah, we were looking at the **Belém Tower and lost track of time, the place is amazing." Jenny gushed. **

**Eric was stood next to Serena and didn't say a word to Jenny. **

"**Did I... do something wrong Eric?" **

**Eric grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her inside – he walked her over to somewhere quiet where they could talk. **

"**Why have you been ignoring me?"**

"**Serena told me about you and Nate sleeping together." **

**Jenny's face flat lined. **

"**I wanted to tell you, I did. But I couldn't – I promised Nate I wouldn't." Jenny explained**

"**So he regretted it?" Eric asked Jenny**

**Jenny looked confused. "No, I don't think so – I mean if he regretted it he woul-"**

"**Stop I get it." Eric shouted quickly. "I'm sorry for getting angry and ignoring you, I felt like you were pushing me away or that you couldn't trust me. Serena tried to explain to me that you didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt Nate or anyone else for that matter – but I just ignored it – carried on acting out and ignoring you." **

"**That's ok, you don't need to apologise – I promised you I would tell you when something happened and I didn't." **

**Eric put his arm around Jenny and sighed. **

**Jenny looked across at him. "So how was your day?"**

"**I got mugged. Seems you can't trust some people especially homeless people – well at least I think he was homeless I'm not quite sure but he stole my camera."**

**Jenny laughed "Sorry."**

"**It was just as bad as what happened between me and China." **

**Jenny's eyes widened "Speaking about China – I heard she got escorted off the boat." **

**Eric smiled. "You see now that made my day." **

"**Too early." Jenny squealed.**

**Jenny turned Eric's head to see that China was still on the boat – she wasn't in her work uniform anymore she was in casual clothes. **

"**She got fired? Maybe?" Jenny said hesitantly.**

"**Let's get my mind of China. What about you and Nate tell me about you two?" **

"**There's not a lot to talk about, other than that he can be smart sometimes and he is great at geography." **

"**That's all." Eric said shocked. **

"**Well no. There's more I just don't want to talk about it right now – maybe later. What about you and Ben?" Jenny asked Eric **

**Eric's facial expression changed. "There is no me and Ben. He just wasn't my other half you know he was a nice guy – but he was too close to comfort with China and all he cared about was his job and he worked away and I live in New York City." **

"**So way too many differences." Jenny spurted out.**

"**Something like that as well. But I think the main thing was China." Eric laughed.**

_Dear __**my **__journal,_

_Today was amazing and I officially love LISBON, PORTUGAL! _

_I spent all day with Nate and it was amazing – he shocked me with all his knowledge that he keeps bottled up inside that head of his. We went to three different places since that's all we could fit in;_

_**Praça do Comércio**_

_**Eduardo VII Park**_

_**Belém Tower**_

_**The Praça do Comércio would look absolutely gorgeous all lit up at night – they had massive statues on top of the arch and a massive statue of a man riding a horse in the middle. So Eric finally started to talk to me again turns out he was angry at me because I didn't tell him about me and Nate – which he should know can't be told to anyone or Nate will be thrown overboard. He got his camera stolen by an homeless man; which he wasn't too happy about. **_

_**Jenny x x **_

"**Are you going to watch the boat leave dock?" Nate came behind Jenny and asked her.**

"**Yeah, sure I'll be out in a minute." **

**Jenny put her journal away and walked out onto the balcony taking the seat next to Nate, the sun had just set leaving the sky an orange caller, the water looking metallic. **

"**I like this place the best so far, I mean I did like Southampton – but I was in a bad mood most the day." **

"**I couldn't tell." Nate smiled at her. **

"**Why do you have to be so nice?" She smiled back at him **

Nate didn't answer instead he thought back to the mission that he had been sent on – he had over stepped the boundaries and when Jenny found out about what they were doing – it was possible that she would never ever talk to him or look at him ever again. He had worked all this shit up about her being with the perfect person and not to sleep with someone who was using her – so what did he do he slept with her, he keeps on leading her on like today bringing sandwiches kissing her in the elevator hanging around her all day. WHAT HAD HE DONE!

"I'm not nice, trust me." He whispered to himself.

Jenny looked at him and kissed him on the lips, he didn't kiss back not after what he had just thought about.

"Thanks for today, hanging out with me, talking to me and making me realise a lot of things I haven't realised before and for knocking me into line about the sandwiches." She laughed

Nate looked at her and smiled he returned his eyes to the ground.

He had really messed things up – he was beginning to care for her more and more everyday – something he was told strictly not to do.

"Are you ok? You look a little down in the dumps?" Jenny asked Nate

"Huh? I'm fine, just tired and upset that we have to be stuck on this boat for another 2 days before we arrive in Italy." Nate smiled and grabbed her hand holding it tightly.


	11. My Telephone

Jenny awoke to her phone buzzing on the side table; she rolled herself over and grabbed her phone not looking at what she was hitting and pushing off the counter.

_**Why aren't you texting me – you told me you'd tell me everything about your trip?**_

_**Still meeting up with me in Rome, Italy?**_

Jenny's eyes widened.

"Shit." Jenny whispered.

She picked up her phone to reply to his text message – she didn't know what she was going to say.

_**SORRY :)**_

_**I don't know, my dad has me under a tight leash at the moment. **_

"Who are you texting?" Nate asked Jenny

Jenny looked up shocked she hadn't realised he was awake.

"Just someone in New York" Jenny smiled at Nate and returned to looking at her phone.

"That's impossible you can't receive messages from international areas – only from the boat."

Jenny's facial expression just dropped. On the boat, he said boat right. As in Damien is on the boat.

"Are you sure? This person is in New York."

"I'm sure." Nate smiled at Jenny she returned the smile with a fake one and rolled back over flipping her phone open and texting him once more.

_**You are on the BOAT!!!!!!!**_

She sat on her bed waiting for a reply.

10 minutes past and nothing, Nate started to look at Jenny weirdly.

"What are you waiting for; the phone isn't going to run away."

Jenny went to answer but her phone buzzed; she flipped it open and read out _**Room 279.**_

"I have to go... do something." Jenny grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"Bye" Nate gushed

* * *

Jenny knocked on the door of room 279; she couldn't believe he was here – on the boat – how long had he even been on the boat.

The door creaked open and Damien's face appeared – he had a wide smile on his face. Jenny smiled back.

"I was expecting you." He gestured for Jenny to walk in.

"How long have you been here?" Jenny squealed

"I booked the room for Lisbon, Portugal and am staying on til Rome – just like you." He smiled at Jenny and pulled her in for a hug. Jenny hugged him back

"You are still doing the deal with me right?"

Jenny twisted her face around. "I want to, I do. But I don't think I can with Dan and my dad watching me and the fact that I have to share a room with Nate – it isn't easy just to disappear for a day and never return. "

"It's not like you're never going to see them again." Damien spoke sounding irritated.

Jenny didn't answer.

"You have today and tomorrow to think about it – then the day after its go time."

Jenny shook her head.

Damien pulled her in for another hug – he looked down at her and she looked up he kissed her lips and Jenny kissed his back.

"I missed you." Damien whispered to Jenny.

Jenny didn't return the words, although she cared about him he hadn't been in her thoughts most the time – instead there was another boy she couldn't get out her mind.

"You can't leave this room." Jenny muttered to Damien

Damien pulled away from their embrace and gave Jenny a frazzled look.

"Why can't I do that?"

Jenny raised her eyebrows "Because my dad, Dan, Lily, Nate, Serena, Chuck, Blair and Vanessa if they see you – they'll either kick me off the boat or you."

"Don't you want to act more like an adult instead of a child – if we go out their together, they'll see that you're not a little girl and that our relationship is serious?"

'Relationship' 'Serious' were the only two words Jenny got out of that sentence.

"It will ruin the plan – if I am seen with you and I disappear the next day my dad will know I'm with you and Chuck will get his secret agents involved. If we keep this on the down low maybe we can get away with the plan."

"So you sure you want to do this?" Damien looked at Jenny with so much seriousness in his eyes.

Jenny's phone buzzed and it was a message from Nate.

She looked back at Damien "I'm sure." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I have to go, Nate is wondering where I am." She kissed Damien on the cheek and headed towards the door.

* * *

"Where'd you run off to?" Nate asked Jenny as soon as she stepped inside the room.

"Just felt sick, needed some fresh air." She smiled at Nate and went and sat on the couch.

"Are you ang-"Jenny interrupted Nate.

"Nope. I'm not angry at you – just sick."

Nate nodded his head and sat next to her on the couch.

Jenny lifted her legs up onto the couch and out her head down onto Nate's lap. Nate stroked her hair – trying to make her feel better.

"What are we going to do in Rome?"

Jenny choked a little "mm... I don't know – don't really want to think that far ahead right now just rest.

Her phone buzzed again.

"Who keeps on texting you?"

"No one" Jenny got up from Nate and moved across the room.

"Let me have a look then." Nate got up and walked over to Jenny, she ran away.

"Let me look if it's no one."

"Fine – I'm texting this girl I met on the boat ok, she works here so we can't hang out so we just text."

Nate smiled "That's all you had to say, why keep it a secret."

"Why be so nosey." Jenny shot back at Nate

"You might be texting another boy dirty talking or something."

Jenny laughed. "Jealous. I'm not texting a boy and I definitely would not do dirty talk via SMS"

Nate rolled his eyes "Damn."

Jenny laughed and put her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips for a while.

"I don't get why we receive messages from the boat, but not overseas."

Nate shrugged and kissed Jenny on the lips again. "Don't know."

He kissed her neck softly and passionately.

"Nate... stop." Jenny giggled

"But we haven't... in nearly 12 hours."

Jenny raised her eyebrows "You might need some AA meetings." She laughed "You're a bit obsessed."

Nate pulled her into his body "Never."

They fell back onto the couch and had sex – whilst Jenny's phone was constantly going off underneath them.

She got up and looked down at her phone 5 new text messages and 2 missed calls.

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Come see me.**_

_**I miss you x **_

_**Don't ignore my messages or calls. Are you with Nate?**_

_**We need to talk about Rome – meet me at my room tonight 7? **_

Jenny deleted all the messages; she didn't know what she was doing.

"I am meeting up with this girl tonight at around 7. So I probably won't be here." She looked down at Nate who was lying shirtless on the couch.

"Ok, I was going to order room service anyway. Chuck wanted to go to the Casino but Blair has him wrapped around her finger and made him change his mind... once again."

Jenny scrunched up her face and hit Nate on the stomach "Ohhh, poor baby." She got up and walked away to the bathroom turning on the shower.

"I think I have to go see Vanessa today or maybe it was Serena one of the two!" Jenny shouted over the water.

Jenny jumped out the shower and put on some proper clothes.

"I think it was Serena." Jenny smiled and kissed Nate on the cheek repeating what she had done to Damien. "I'll see you later." She walked over to the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Jenny walked into the restaurant and saw Serena at the table.

"Hey." Jenny pulled out the chair and sat down on it.

"Hi."

"So what's happening?" Jenny asked Serena

"Nothing just thought maybe we could talk about you and Nate." Serena smiled.

"Oh yeah sure ok"

"I don't want to be nosey; we can talk about something else if you want."

"No, no that's ok." Jenny smiled. "Everything's fine really – we have our arguments but we overcome them about 2 minutes after they start."

"He's a great guy. People mistake him for something he isn't. He's genuine." Serena explained to Jenny

"And good at geography" Jenny added.

Serena looked confused "Ok, then. I didn't know that."

"Well neither did I til the other day when he basically told me everything I needed to know about Lisbon." Jenny smiled, just thinking about him made her happy.

"What's you know, the... you-"

"Sex like?" Jenny interrupted "It's good – I mean I think he has an addiction to it, but other than that it's good, brilliant."

"If anything Jenny – it's not addiction to sex; it's an addiction to you." Serena smiled and laughed "You should be happy he wants to be with you all the time."

Jenny nodded "Yeah, but when we get off this boat – it's going to be a thing of the past something that doesn't count."

"How do you know that?" Serena looked at Jenny

"Because. Dan will find out, Nate will feel bad won't want us to be together and he'll end it."

"Jenny he has a bigger heart than that. He was the first person you ever slept with and he would never do that if he was going to hu-"Serena stopped what she was saying.

"Going to... what?" Jenny questioned Serena.

"Sorry, I forgot what I was saying."

"Oh."

Their food arrived and Jenny began to eat her salad.

Why hadn't Serena finished off her sentence?

After they had eaten they talked about numerous things that had been happening on the boat – how Serena had met a few guys but none that she was majorly interested in.

"I have to go; I'm meeting with a friend." Jenny smiled and got up from the table.

"See you later then." Serena smiled.

* * *

Jenny went back to her room. It was 5:00pm and she had to meet Damien in two hours. She didn't know if to dress up or stay the way she was – in fact she didn't even know why she was going, she didn't have feelings for him, she was enjoying the trip why would she even think about leaving the boat, her brother and dad and Nate.

"Hey, you have fun with Serena?"

"Yeah we just talked about y-"Jenny stopped. Nate didn't know that Serena knew.

"Talked about me? You told her about us?" Nate looked a little angry.

"No well yes – we spoke about you but I didn't tell her. She guessed when she was talking to Vanessa one day."

Nate looked at the ground and tightened his jaw. "Who else knows?"

Jenny didn't want to reply she knew he would get angry "Eric. Serena told him."

Nate started to nod his head "we were supposed to keep this to ourselves."

"You're the one that admitted it to Vanessa. Plus Nate they promised they wouldn't tell anyone and I trust them."

"Well I don't. If Serena knows she will tell Blair who will tell Chuck, people are going to find out before the cruise ends."

Jenny looked out the window and back at Nate.

"I'm going to go for a sleep I'm tired." She walked over to the bed and lay down.

Nate followed after shortly lying next to her; he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her nose.

"I'm not in the mood." Jenny lay it out there "I'm tired."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

As her body rose and fell Nate watched on, stroking her face and hair at times and watching her beauty.

* * *

"Jenny, get up you have to meet your friend in 10 minutes."

Jenny rolled over and opened her eyes.

"WHAT!" she shouted "You only just wake me up."

She jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom she changed her clothes and re applied her make –up.

"Do I look nice?" Jenny asked Nate

"Yeah you do, why you even care it's a friend who's a girl she doesn't care what you look like."

"I'm going to be late. See you later." Jenny ran to the door and ran out the room.

Jenny's phone buzzed on the coffee table in the living area, Nate walked over to get it – as he bent down he noticed that there was a message from Damien on there. He unlocked Jenny's phone and went through her messages, he slammed the phone shut and through it on the floor.

* * *

"You're late."

"I'm sorry; Nate forgot to wake me up." Jenny explained to Damien

"You're sleeping with him now?"

"No, I went to sleep for a while – I was tired." She smiled at Damien and sat down on his couch.

"So why am I here?" She asked him

"Because we need to talk about Rome what's going to happen, what you are going to do."

Jenny nodded her head.

"But first I thought we would have a few drinks and just talk about your trip so far."

"I've only been on the boat for 10 days so far – not a lot to talk about."

"Sure there is." Damien passed Jenny a beer bottle over.

"What, no scotch?" Jenny smirked

"Nope, just beer in this fridge"

Jenny sighed.

"What's wrong?" Damien asked her

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I'm just tired." Jenny explained

"You're always tired, it's no longer a good excuse people are going to start to believe that you have insomnia."

"Maybe I do." Jenny replied bitterly

"You're angry at me."

"No I'm not. I'm just frustrated and I don't know why. Maybe because I'm nervous about what's going to go down in Rome – leaving everyone on the boat and not telling them where I am going – it would kill my dad."

"Isn't this whole thing about proving to your dad that you are no longer a little girl – that you're grown mature women?" Damien raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah but... there are other ways of proving that to him"

"But this is the best way." Damien smiled.

"You're only saying that because you need my help, because without me the deal would fall apart."

Damien sighed. "True. But I'm also helping you along the way"

"How's that?" Jenny questioned him.

"Getting you away from this boat, Nate, your dad and proving to everyone that you're no longer Little J." Damien walked over to Jenny and stroked her cheek "Show them that you're beautiful and more intelligent than they thought."

Damien pushed against Jenny's lips biting them as he pulled away; Jenny kissed him back and pushed him onto the couch.

"I don't want to do this." Jenny stopped what she was doing and got up.

"Why?"

"This isn't how I planned my first time, that's all." Jenny looked at him.

"Don't try and fall me – I'm not stupid."

Jenny scrunched her face up. "What do you mean?"

"This won't be your first time; you are stuck in a room with Nate Archibald – the ultimate sleaze bag of New York City for 10 days something has happened."

"No it hasn't and he isn't a sleaze. I can control myself." Jenny touched her lip it was bleeding.

"I should go back to my room; we can talk about this tomorrow morning or something."

Jenny walked over to the door and opened it; Nate was stood outside the door waiting for her.

"So, who's your new friend?" Nate asked angry more angry then she had seen him before.

"Nate stop ok, I don't want any drama let's just go back to the room." Jenny pleaded with him.

"Does her brother know about you two?" Damien asked cheekily

"DON'T!" Nate shouted.

He walked past Jenny and into Damien's room.

"Why are you here?" Nate questioned Damien

"Oh, she didn't tell you. Jenny why don't you tell him."

"There's nothing to tell him." Jenny yelled at Damien

"There is though." Damien laughed

"What's happening?" Nate looked confused.

"You see Nate, your girlfriend or sexual partner whatever you like to call her is leaving you in Rome, she's helping me with a drug deal and then she's coming back to New York City with me – she can't stand to be around you any longer."Damien laughed even more "Seems that you can't always get the woman you want."

"That's not true Nate. Don't listen to him."

Nate walked over to Damien and hit him in the face. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Jenny chased after him, she entered the elevator and ran into the room before he closed the door.

"NATE LISTEN TO ME HE'S LYING!"

"Really Jenny is he, if he was lying he wouldn't even be on this boat."

Jenny looked at the ground.

"We planned it before this happened, before I started to enjoy this trip."

"You see Jenny that's the problem with you; you make these stupid mistakes because you don't give anything a shot or a chance you were never told not to judge a book by its cover obviously."

"I get that you're angry at me Nate but you're over reacting – punching him in the face."

"No Jenny I'm not over reacting – I'm trying to help you, if you're trying to prove to us that you're not little anymore maybe you should stop acting like a child – drugs... if that's your last resort than obviously you need help."

Jenny looked at the ground.

"You should probably go stay with someone else for a while or should I say something along the line of 36 hours – since your leaving."

"I'm not leaving because I don't like you Nate – I don't want to leave because I like you."

"Well don't like me ok Jenny, this relationship is built on sex anything else, I have no feelings towards you – this was all a huge mistake."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Jenny screamed at Nate "GOD! NO WONDER NO ONE KNOWS HOW SMART YOU ARE – I KNOW THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME – IF YOU DIDNT YOU WOULDNT HAVE TOLD VANESSA THAT IT WAS MORE THAN SEX, YOU WOULDNT HAVE SPOKEN TO BLAIR ABOUT IT AND YOU DEFINATELY WOULDNT HAVE SPENT A WHOLE DAY WITH ME IN PORTUGAL!!"

"I HAD TOO." Nate shouted back "I had no choice. If I had have told Vanessa it was just sex she would have told you and she would never have spoken to me again, I had to spend time with you in Portugal you were the only one I could spend time with since everyone else was busy."

Jenny looked hurt; she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore.

"So that's it, you're just going to let me go with Damien." Jenny whispered

"Yep, I don't care what you do Jenny I've tried to stop you before and it didn't work, you're making a mistake – but that's your choice as a grown up lady... right?"

"Don't make fun of me."

Nate laughed "I'm not."

"Yes you are mimicking me, you have no idea what I'm like just because you have been stuck in a room with me for the past 9 days doesn't mean they you know me off by heart."

"This was a mistake, Jenny I've known you for over 3 years – I know you."

"Then you'd know that it's time for me to be treated like a sixteen year old girl."

"You are!" Nate shouted back

"When you were 16 you were out drinking, doing drugs, having sex with random girls, invited to luxurious parties –my dad treats me like I'm 10 again."

"Obviously you don't know me. And the reason your dad does that is because your his daughter and all fathers act the same way around their daughters they don't want them to be hurt – if anything he is protecting you from how superficial the people are in New York City. I didn't want all that stuff that happened to me, it just happened."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You should go now, take your stuff as well. I don't want to see you before you go."

"You're being serious."

Nate widened his eyes.

"Are you going to tell my dad?"

Nate shook his head.

Jenny walked over to her bag and started to throw her things in it. She took picked her phone up off the ground and texted Damien.

_**Come help me with my stuff Nate is kicking me out.**_

She moved into the bathroom and grabbed her toiletries and moved back into her room picking the things up from around her bed.

"I hope that one day you give up on all this crap and learn that you are treated like an adult and you never ever have to prove yourself to me to anyone for that matter of fact. You're a great girl Jenny and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you – if you decide to leave with him in Rome you're going to break your dad's heart, he wants nothing but good things to happen for you – don't push them away."

She grabbed her bag and started to roll it to the door.

"I'm leaving the other two behind." Jenny turned around and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Damien's coming to help me, so if you don't want to see him you should maybe go somewhere else."

Nate nodded his head and started to walk away.

"You ready to go."

Jenny turned around and saw Damien.

"Yeah" Jenny whispered and walked out the door.

"Guess this means you're definitely coming with me." Damien smiled and grabbed Jenny's hand with his free one.

Jenny stopped and looked at the floor "I forgot something – I'll meet you in your room." Jenny smiled and turned back around heading towards the room that she once shared with Nate.

She opened the door and walked in looking for Nate.

He was sat on the couch watching sport. Jenny stood on the top step and looked down at him; he moved his eyes from the TV set to her.

"I forgot to thank you so thank you."

Jenny walked down the step and Nate stood up from the couch she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

Jenny moved her forehead so that it was pushing against Nate's she moved her lips in closer until hers were perched on top of his, he put his hands behind her head and pushed his lips against hers harder than he had ever before. He never wanted it to end the subtleness, the sweet taste, and the chills that it brought to his body. Jenny broke away and Nate moved his hand to her cheek. They looked at each other like they were the only two people in the world.

"Bye."

Jenny moved away from him and walked towards the door heading back to Damien's room.

* * *

"Only one more day left and we will be out of this place and back to the simplicity of New York." Damien smiled at Jenny.

Jenny looked down at the clock and saw that it was 10:45 she was tired and upset and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm going to bed."

She crawled into the covers and shed a tear as she fell asleep.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. 11 Hours

**Just want to apologise about the last chapter I kept on saying that Jenny was 16 she's actually 17 and it must have slipped my mind when I was writing – sorry.**

Jenny woke up alone in a cold bed feeling nothing but raw emotions.

She sat up in the bed she had slept in and started to count on her fingers how long she had before they arrived in Rome, how long she had til she left the boat, her dad and Nate...she had 22 and half hours until this trip came to a haul – and she didn't want to think about it.

Nate lay in his bed, his hands sat underneath the curve in his neck. He looked up at the sealing in silence thinking about all the pain he had felt before. The things he said to Jenny came out wrong they were hurtful and for some reason he always said the harshest things to her and how he regretted it two minutes later when he started to realise the power of the words – he never meant them he just wanted her to cop a mouthful so she would stop what she was doing and realise that she was acting like a child and hurting the people around her.

"Shit." He muttered whilst still looking up at the ceiling.

"What did I do?" he moved his hands from behind his neck moved them to his side and lifted his body up so he was resting on the backboard of the bed.

So many thoughts running through his head – he didn't know if to tell anyone – if he did he would have left everyone down and once again everyone would be disappointed with Nate Archibald, he didn't want this.

Serena lay in her bed fast asleep dreaming about all the good things that could happen in life; the cruise boat and how much fun she was having, not having to worry about the society of the rich and snobby.

Her phone buzzed on the table so loud that it shook her awake, she reached for her phone grabbing it and pulling it up to her face she had received a message from Nate. Serena sighed and flipped it open.

_**I need to talk to you ASAP, meet me now... please.**_

Serena let out another sigh and rolled out of bed just making it so she didn't fall and hit the floor. She walked over to her cupboard and opened it looking for something to wear for the day, she was in no rush knowing Nate it had something to do with... well something to do with nothing that didn't even matter because he was probably over reacting.

_20 minutes later and she reappeared from the bathroom her hair still wet from the shower but her make-up looking beyond perfect. _

"Eric, I'm going to see Nate – something's wrong." Not caring if he heard or not she headed towards the door and opened it making her way 4 doors down the hallway and knocking at Nate's room.

Nate made his way to the door.

He unlocked it and opened it – there was Serena tapping her foot impatiently like she had been waiting there for over an hour.

"What's wrong?" Serena spoke sourly.

"Damien's on the boat – and Jenny's with him."

Serena looked at Nate and dropped her arms down from around her chest.

"What!" Serena gushed.

"This is between me and you, no one needs to know." Nate told Serena

Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"Tell me everything."

Nate walked over to the living room and sat on the couch getting ready to tell Serena what had happened the previous night.

"She was getting messages throughout the day she told me it was a friend that she had met via the boat and they were working so she couldn't see them – when she went to meet this person at around 7pm last night she left her phone it went off I answered it and it was a message from Damien, so I read all her messages from Damien which led me to his room -" Serena stopped Nate.

"Nate if she did something to hurt you – you need to tell her not me."

"She's leaving with him tomorrow to do a drug deal in Rome." Nate rushed out his mouth.

Serena rolled her eyes and gave Nate a face that said here we go again.

"What did you say?" Serena answered quietly.

"I told her to go, I've tried to stop her before and it didn't work – then I told her to go stay with him because I don't want to see her before she leaves."

Nate looked at the ground and Serena could tell that he was disappointed in himself.

"Do you" Serena looked at him "... want to see her before she leaves?"

Nate looked at Serena and shrugged his shoulders "I don't think she should go, that's what I'm thinking. We need to stop this – I promised Dan, I've already gone past the line I'm not going to actually let this guy get away with messing up her life."

"What do we do?" Serena replied

"The best we can do. Either talk her out of it or let her go and maybe make her change her mind before the deal happens."

"Have you tried telling her how you feel, how her dad feels what she is doing to everyone else on this boat?" Serena contemplated

"I...I yelled at her last night and maybe forced her away more than actually trying to lure her back in from leaving. I told her that I had no feelings for her and that what happened was a mistake."

"You were never great with your choice of words." Serena smiled for a few seconds and stopped "Well, I think we need to get you to tell her how you feel."

"I don't have those kinds of feelings for her, not the ones I had for you... well not yet. I still care about her strongly and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her – but I'm not going to lie to her about the way I feel just so she changed her mind." Nate said

"Well don't lie tell her the truth and don't act so harsh upon her; she's what 17 don't baby her."

Nate rolled his eyes "I've never babied her."

"We'll confront them tonight about it – get her closer to the time and maybe she'll change her mind quicker and easier – for now just live your normal life." Serena smiled.

Serena hugged Nate and turned around walking out the door.

Jenny opened up the door onto the balcony and stepped out. There was a nice breeze nice enough so that it wasn't too cold to stand outside and breathe in the fresh air that the Mediterranean Sea had produced for her.

"Why are you standing outside?" A voice said coming from inside the dark room which Jenny wished she never had to enter again.

She didn't reply instead she turned around and glared at him.

"What's the nasty look for?"

Once again Jenny didn't reply, she casually walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

She lifted up her head and looked Damien in the eyes "We need to talk about tomorrow."

"You still haven't changed your mind, well I'm surprised." Damien replied sarcastically

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head "Are you ever going to tell me or am I just a sheep which follows you around."

Damien looked as if he was thinking he pursed his lips together and pouted "you're a sheep."

Jenny got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom she locked the door behind her and walked over to the toilet; she sat down and put her head into her hands.

"I was joking Jenny." Damien apologised.

"You're right I'm just a sheep – but sheep need directions, so you're going to tell me what you're doing tomorrow or I'm going to end up lost and you're going to have to find me or your loose profit."

"You're good at this." Damien smirked

Jenny got up from the toilet and unlocked the door; she stood in the door frame with Damien standing a few feet away from her.

"So tell me what's happening?" Jenny said demandingly

Damien walked away from her and headed in the direction of the living room.

Nate walked along the boat looking for something to do, but it just couldn't leave his thoughts.

"Nathaniel." A voice echoed from behind him.

Nate turned around to see Chuck leaning on a banister from one of the wooden stair cases. He raised his eyes once he had noticed it was Chuck and started to make his way over to him.

"Chuck." Nate replied plainly

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Nate shook his head.

Chucked laughed a little "You see I would have believed that when we were 16 mainly because I didn't care but now I do."

Nate looked at the ground then to the sides and back up to Chuck "Really I'm fine, just wondering around the boat... on my own."

"No Jenny." Chuck raised one of his eyebrows.

"No Jenny." Nate replied

"She's with Damien then." Chuck said bitterly.

Nate looked up at Chuck shocked his eyes widening and his palms becoming sweaty.

"How do you know, have you told everyone?" Nate rushed out with questions.

Chuck smirked "Calm down Nathaniel no one has been informed about this hiccup in the road – just try and control it before it becomes out of hand."

Chuck stepped around Nate and walked away from him - less impressed.

"CHUCK!" Nate shouted out telling his friend to wait up for him.

Nate sighed "I think I need help with this. I don't want to disappoint Dan and since you're probably the only one who can overpower most the people on this boat... you could help with Jenny?"

"Sorry Nathaniel, this is your problem – I'm just enjoying my trip." Chucked turned around and walked away once again from his best friend.

Nate stood there in shock – not once had his friend ever turned him down... not once.

"You better not mess up tomorrow; this is a huge deal for me."

"I'm not going to 'mess up'." Jenny frowned back

Jenny got up from the couch and headed back to the bedroom.

"I don't want to be stuck in this room all day – I'm going for a walk."

With that she got up and headed for the door.

"Vanessa, have you seen my other sock?" Dan questioned Vanessa

Vanessa re entered the room and frowned at Dan.

"Dan – that's a ridiculous question." Vanessa smiled at him "I saw it in the bathroom."

Dan smiled and headed over to the bathroom.

"I think I should talk to Nate today ask him if Jenny's mentioned anything about Damien – or something along those lines."

"Why don't you just leave it and let him do what he is supposed to do he told us if things ever got out of hand he would tell us and so far... nothing."

Dan entered the room and looked at Vanessa "We are talking about the same Nate right?" Dan widened his eyes "because the Nate that I know wouldn't ask for help."

Vanessa crossed her arms "and how would you know that, you barely know him."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we used to be soccer buddies." Dan informed Vanessa

"Like... what... two years ago – that doesn't count."

"He lived with me for two weeks." Dan shot back

Vanessa shook her head "and look what happened there, I'm just saying that maybe you think you know him but you don't. If he needs help he'll ask for it – I assure you on that one."

Vanessa clapped her hands together "so I say we do a spring clean, this room is starting to get grotty."

"We do have room service and maids."

Vanessa shook her head once again and rolled her eyes "you know I don't like to use underpaid people to clean up after my mess... so help me!"

Serena walked up to Nate's room and knocked on the door.

Shortly after he answered it and let her in.

"So I have a plan for tonight, you ready to hear it?" Serena asked Nate

"Yeah go for it."

"Well it's simple really, it doesn't need a lot of effort – all we need to do is maybe get Jenny into a separate room with just you two and you need to tell her straight out how you feel about what she is doing and how she is effecting people, cut all the other crap out like shouting and moaning we need to change this girls head all together." Serena sighed and carried on with what she had to say "so whilst you do that I'll distract Damien just talk to him have a few glasses of scotch make him feel at home."

Nate nodded his head in agreement "when are we going to do this?"

"What's the time now?" Serena asked him

Nate looked down at his watch and back up at Serena "2:03pm"

Serena sighed "We really need this day to go quicker. Say maybe seven thirty?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Serena smiled at Nate and Nate smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me with this."

"Anytime" Serena smiled at Nate and walked away heading for the door.

"So I heat China no longer works at the spa." Eric announced standing behind Jenny

Jenny turned around her face blotchy from where she had been thinking and crying about what she was doing.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked her worried.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine – just tired."

"So you want to go to the spa?"

"What about Ben won't he be there?" Jenny asked confused

Eric thought for a minute "Probably but it's not like we ended on bad terms."

Jenny smiled and grabbed her friends arm pulling him towards the elevator.

They entered the spa like they had done a few days back and were sent to a different room this time a room in which they could be together and talk.

Jenny walked over to her massaging bed and lay down on it, Eric lying on the one next to her.

"So... what's happening with Nate these days?"

Jenny hesitated.

"Nothing, I don't think there is anything going on anymore – he said it was a mistake and so I just took it as an 'I want nothing to do with you anymore'."

"He always does stuff like this; to every girl he starts a relationship... he just gets bored of them."

Jenny smirked "I'd hardly call it a relationship – it was nothing but hardcore... hardcore nothing."

"You saved yourself there." Eric smiled

Jenny laughed for the first time in over 24 hours.

"I needed that." Jenny smiled

Eric looked confused at his best friend.

Things went silent and they relaxed as they were being massaged.

_3 hours later and they awoke from their massages. _

Jenny thanked her masseuse and walked towards the door.

"Hey Eric what's the time?"

"It's" Eric looked down at his watch and back up at Jenny "five forty five."

Jenny smiled weakly "thanks."

They walked out of the spa in silence and down the hallway.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Eric asked Jenny "I'm starved."

Jenny nodded her head.

"Burgers" Eric murmured.

For the third time in one day Serena knocked on the door of Nate's room.

"We have one hour – what do you want to do to prepare."

Nate laughed "Your taking this pretty serious don't you think."

"Well shouldn't we? Jenny who is seventeen is about to walk off of this boat with Damian who is a drug dealer – oh and did I forget to mention that she was going to be involved with a drug deal which could result in death or imprisonment."

Nate's face changed expressions he became stiff and serious.

"Your right" 

"I am always right Nate you should know this by now." Serena smiled at him and moved into the living room.

"How were things with you two before yesterday?" Serena asked Nate

Nate didn't know how to reply to the question.

"We were ok, we had arguments but they never lasted long – it wasn't really serious – well it was serious but... it was easy and I didn't have to worry, well I didn't think I had to but look what happened there."

"Relationships are never easy Nate sometimes that's the joyful thing about them... sometimes."

_45 minutes passed and they decided it was time to move into their positions._

"Let's go." Serena got up from her seat and walked over to the door.

Jenny had recently returned from dinner/lunch with Eric.

The door knocked and she walked over to it unlocking it slowly and opening the door slowly making sure it wasn't anyone who would recognize Damian.

"Hi Jenny" Serena smiled at her.

"You told her." Jenny replied bitterly

"I had too."

Serena coughed "Plan, stick to the plan."

"Can we come in, please?" Nate asked Jenny kindly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and opened the door wider allowing Serena and Nate to walk into the room.

"Serena" Damian said shocked then he noticed Nate behind her "and Nate. Serena and Nate"

"Say what you have to say and leave." Jenny said coldly to the both of them.

"Actually I was wondering if maybe we could go back to my room and talk there." Nate asked Jenny

"Well isn't that a bit rude leaving Damian behind."

Serena butted in "Well he has me to talk to, I'll stay here." She smiled at Nate

Jenny looked at Damian who nodded to her in agreement to accept Nate's offer.

"Fine" Jenny sighed and walked towards the door.

They walked down the hall way in silence.

Nate unlocked the door and let Jenny enter first.

"So... what do you have to say?" Jenny questioned Nate

"Just sit down on the couch and I'll tell you."

Jenny walked to the couch and sat down – Nate stood up in front of her and paced around the room.

"I don't know what to say really. I mean I do, but I don't want to say it and make an ass of myself and then have you walk away and not even give a damn about a word I said... but I don't care and I'm just going to lay it all out and you can either accept it or just walk away."

Jenny nodded her head.

"Your seventeen years old and no longer should be treated as a child, and over the past few years of knowing you and I have realised that sometimes your dad and brother still treat you as a child but that's because they are your support system when you look at Chuck, Blair, Serena and me we don't have those support systems my dad is in jail my mum in the Hamptons, Chuck's dad is dead and his mum also dead, Serena never knew her father and her mum is hardly around and even if she was they don't have the best relationship then theirs Blair whose dad lives in Paris with his partner and her mum who is more involved with her materials then her own daughters life you have something that we don't have that we would love to have. A proper relationship with our parents, if you walk of this boat tomorrow with Damian and you proceed with what you are doing you are going to lose your dads trust and your brothers, your bond with them won't be as strong as it was 48 hours before hand and all because of what... you want to feel bigger and better – I'll tell you something right now Jennifer Humphrey if I had to choose between having my two parents happy and together or being treated like an adult I'd choose my parents happiness because that's what means the most to me, that's what I care about the most I couldn't give a shit about what other people think about me... and neither should you."

"What about me and you?" She asked Nate "Was I a mistake?"

Nate sighed "No. I was just fed up of having you believe that you have to try so much harder to fit in when you're already perfect – you never have to prove yourself to me because I already know that your good enough for me... in fact sometimes I think your way out of my league and you deserve better, it's your choice now but you deserve better than someone like him. I care about you and I never want you to be hurt and if you ever need help because you're in trouble I'm always here for you the same with everyone else that is on this boat if you start acting mature and you go to school complete your work and pull in good grades your dad will start treating you with more respect and he'll un tighten that leash that he has around you... just be yourself and go back to the way you were when I first met you that bubbly, smart, outgoing, futuristic, hard worker, thinker and learner then maybe your dad will see you as a seventeen year old mature girl."

Jenny looked at Nate and got up.

"I've made my mind up. This isn't about proving how big I am anymore, this is about what I want... and I want to be with him for now."

Jenny moved around Nate and opened the door walking back to the Damian's room.

"You can go now Serena."

Serena looked at Jenny laughing obviously something Damian said made her laugh or she was overreacting.

"Fine, but you should listen to him... he's about the only one who cares at this moment in time. Him behind me couldn't care less about you as long as you help him get his money and give him pleasure – other than that your useless to him."

Jenny shot a look at Serena as she left the room "You can tell Nate that I'm not sleeping with him."

"Well that didn't go to plan." Nate sighed and fell back onto the couch.

"Even if she did stay now, nothing could ever be the same."

"You don't know that." Serena smiled at him "I'm going to go to bed – tired."

Hours till she had to leave the boat 11 hours, 11 hours of her life that she hoped would never happen.

_Dear __**my **__journal,_

_What am I doing? I don't know_

_Why am I doing this? I don't know_

_Should I do this? I don't know _

_I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW!!!!_

I don't want to go, but I have to I promised Damian and as much as I don't want to leave the boat I don't want to disappoint him or his father – I don't want him to be hurt, people see him differently to the way I see him.

Jenny x x


	13. Rome, Italy

It was here once again for the second time in the past 11 days – judgement day.

She rolled over and looked at the time on her phone the screen showed the numbers 5:42. That meant that they were still at sea, they weren't their yet and judgement day had not started for her. She rolled back over and looked outside she could just see the beginning of the water from where she was lying – she lifted herself up, grabbed a jumper and walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the chair watching the clouds above her disappear slowly and the engines of the boat relax her.

Nate's alarm went off on his phone that meant that for him it was now 7:45 in the morning.

He rolled over and flipped his phone open switching of the annoying beeping that was dispensing from it.

He pushed himself up and walked over to the balcony opening the door he peered out he looked around and noticed that the boat was being tied up to its new home – well for the next eleven and a half hours. He sat on the seat and looked up at the eerie cloud he could tell that today was going to be a bad day – especially for the weather.

He walked back inside and walked over to the bathroom getting ready for his shower.

"It's dark, must be raining." Damien spoke

"Maybe if you looked outside you'd realise that it is raining and it's dark because the clouds are grey."

Damien shook his head and rolled his eyes "Enough with the attitude... I don't need it especially today."

She grabbed her towel and clothes and walked towards the shower.

**Nate's Thoughts:**

I tried to stop her... I tried the best I could – wait no I didn't I spoke to her about family relationships but that didn't stop her. I've tried before but all I got from that was lip and she walked away, that's what she does she just walks away from her problems instead of facing them and solving them.

**Jenny's Thoughts:**

I don't even know what I am doing here, in this room with Damien I'm supposed to be with someone who treats me right. This is my punishment once again my judgement day but this time I get to choose which way it goes if I go I help Damien and he doesn't get abused by his father once again but then I lose the trust from the ones around me and I ruin the relationship I have with my dad and brother. If I stay Damien could be killed and if not his father my do the deed but then I get to keep the relationship with my dad and brother.

**Nate's Thoughts:**

I'm not even going to bother with this anymore today I'm not thinking about it she can go... if that's what she wants.

**Jenny's Thoughts:**

I've made my choice and I'm going to help him, no one can change this... NOONE!

Jenny walked out of the shower and started to put on her clothes. She pulled up her long black tight skinny jeans; she threw a white plain t-shirt over it and then her winter coat which went with the matching black scarf she wrapped around her neck.

She walked out of the bathroom and picked up her motorbike boots she pulled them on one by one and then headed back into the bathroom applying some foundation.

"You look great." Damien smiled at Jenny

She smiled "thanks."

"So we need to leave pretty soon so we can check into the hotel and then set up what we are selling." Damien smiled at Jenny

"Ok, but when's soon?"

"20 minutes... if you just walk off the boat like any general girl would you shouldn't get caught by your dad and for me I'll exit maybe 5 minutes after you, we can come back for your bag later before the boat disembarks."

"Why not take it now, it's easier." Jenny moaned

Damien raised his eyes "because if we take it now we have a better chance of being caught – and we don't want that."

Jenny looked outside and then back at Damien she nodded her head and walked over to her bag making sure that everything she had taken out was now back in there.

"Chuck it's five past eight in the morning, why are you up?" Blair asked Chuck demandingly

"I have some business to attend" he walked over to Blair and kissed her on the forehead "I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

Chuck walked up the huge steps from his bed and walked down the hallway that they had in their suite he opened the door and marched out.

"Thanks for doing this for me, for us."

"Serena..." Chuck looked around the hallway "Nothing"

He shook his head and started walking towards the elevator.

"So all I have to do is stand, wait, talk to her then have her ignore me and walk away."

"Exactly, but you have more power over her your demanding and if anyone could change her mind – it's you." Serena looked him in the eyes "now go." She pushed him out the elevator.

"I'm going now" Jenny looked at Damien "I'll see you in five minutes."

Damien walked over to Jenny and kissed her on the lips, this time she didn't kiss back she pulled away and walked out the room and headed for the exit.

* * *

She wasn't looking where she was going and walked into the back of a male figure.

"Jenny just the girl I was looking for."

She looked up to see Chuck with a smirk on his face.

She scoffed "you can leave me alone I know what I'm doing."

"Oh but how I wish you could see that you don't" Chuck replied

"I never had a mother, brother, sister and father – he was there but wanted nothing to do with me so I started getting high and waisted every night – if I had a father I probably would have gone bowling with him. I fell in love which is hard for me to do because I'd never had someone who cared for me in such a way – I cut the crap doing drugs, partying because I finally had someone who accepted me. You have Nate now – yeah you guys aren't in that stage where you're in love but he accepts you for whatever your age, grade and attitude so does your Dad your his daughter and he feels like he needs to protect you with all his heart and if you can't see that, then carry on what you're going to do today – but in my words your doing the wrong thing."

Jenny looked away in dismay she wasn't going to reply it was like the same thing Nate had said except he added all the love stuff in.

Jenny turned around and walked away, she walked down the ledge which helped her step foot on Rome and stood there waiting for Damien.

"You get lost?" Someone asked her from behind.

She turned around to see Damien which didn't surprise her "No, I got stopped and lectured."

Damien shrugged his shoulders "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked Damien

"I told you last night... the hotel."

"Which one?"

"You'll see." Damien looked back and smiled towards her.

Jenny ignored the smile and kept on walking with him.

They walked for 5 minutes and then got into a black SUV which drove them the rest of the way.

"The Ripa Hotel"

"Yes, you have a problem with this?" Damien shot back at Jenny

"No just sounds a bit daunting that's all."

"Its modern architecture far away from everything else that is happening – get used to it."

Jenny rolled her eyes once again wondering what the hell she had done to deserve this.

Damien walked in front of her entering the building and walking up to the reception, leaving Jenny stood on the red brick pavement still wondering what the hell she was doing. Jenny stepped forward and followed the same steps that Damien had taken; she joined him at the reception and leaned against the counter.

The receptionist appeared at the desk with a gigantic smile on her face.

"You must be Damien Delgard?"

Damien smiled "How did you know?"

The receptionist didn't reply she just typed things into her computer "and who is this young lady with you?"

Damien looked at Jenny and paused he didn't know what she was "this is Jenny... a friend – I did book a room for two."

"Yes I know, you are in the Executive Room." The lady held out her hand with the keys in them and gestured for them to go to their room.

"Enjoy your stay Damien."

Damien peered back "Oh. I will."

They walked up the stairs and Jenny had the urge to say something to ease the awkwardness.

"This place gives me the creeps; it's too modern for me."

"Well you're going to have to get over that since we will be here for a night."

Jenny widened her eyes "What, I thought you said the deal was tonight."

"It is, but we need somewhere to sleep don't we?"

"Were not even going to go back to the boat to get my stuff are we?" Jenny muttered "You lied to me."

Damien shook his head and kept on walking through the hallway "I can't risk this Jenny, we will be on a flight back to New York tomorrow – it won't hurt to stay in those clothes for two days."

Jenny rubbed her hand through her hair and sighed she knew that now she had made the worst choice possible "I only did this so your dad wouldn't get angry at you, why are you punishing me?"

"I'm not punishing you Jenny, I'm helping you and you're helping me."

"Then let me get my bag – it will take an hour at minimum."

Damien turned around and shout NO! "If you don't want to do this go! Leave me to do this I don't need you getting upset because you can't have your clothes stop acting like a child who can't get what they want in a shopping mall."

They reached their room and Damien unlocked the door with the key card. Jenny entered and was surprised at how amazing the room was – but it was still way too modern for her liking.

"Fine I'll forget the bag, but only because I want to help you." Jenny looked up at Damien and he smiled back down at her.

"What time are we leaving here to meet them?" Jenny asked Damien

He sat down on the bed and put his hands on both his knees "We need to meet them at a 6:30 just when it goes dark outside the Colosseum."

Jenny scoffed "The Colosseum with security? I thought you guys maybe would have chosen a better place somewhere, where it's unlikely to get caught."

"It was the only place that they wanted to meet up."

Jenny scrunched her forehead up "Is this a set up?"

"Jenny I don't deal with immature people who are in the likes of being caught and thrown in Jail – now you're going to have to accept that we have to go to the Colosseum you can see it as a school trip." Damien smirked at Jenny and followed it with a smile.

Chuck walked over to the bar and sat next to Serena.

"I tried to stop her, but she ignored what I had to say and walked away."

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Chuck "Did you even try? If you had have tried Chuck she would be on the boat."

Chuck raised one eye brow "Obviously you don't know Jenny Humphrey, she doesn't stop for nothing if she wants to do this she's going to do it – this whole relationship with Nate was just a distraction for her so she wouldn't think about Damien – now if you don't mind I need a drink." Chuck raised his arm so that the worker would walk over and order his drink.

Serena turned around and took enough gulp of her cocktail.

"Drinking at ten am in the morning, who died?" Dan asked from behind them.

Chuck looked at Serena who was nervous – she didn't know how to react to what Dan has just said.

"Humphrey. Being stuck on this boat with you has turned me to drinking so early in the morning, so you can leave now." Chuck smirked

"Chuck" Serena hit him on the arm "don't be rude." Serena tapped the seat next to her "you can sit here if you want?"

Dan looked at the seat "no I'm fine. Bye." He walked away and out the bar.

Serena looked at Chuck "why do you have to be so rude to him all the time."

"We don't like each other and we are not going to start acting like we do." Chuck explained

Serena got up from her seat "Well..." Serena couldn't think of anything to say.

Chucked crinkled his forehead "what?" he said in his musky voice.

"You're going to have to befriend him because soon he is going to realise that his sister is no longer on this boat and he's going to be pissed – at all of us even Blair."

* * *

Serena was looking for room 110 when she finally found it she knocked on the door.

Nate answered "Hi."

"Hey can we talk?" Serena asked him.

He gestured for Serena to enter the room "Sure."

She walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "I tried to get Chuck to stop her this morning but he couldn't he said she ignored him and that when she wants to do something... she's going to do it."

"I know she's determined." Nate replied.

"She's going to get hurt Nate." Serena frowned

"Serena there's not much that we can do. We've tried to stop her and she didn't listen she has chosen what she wants to do and she knows the consequences... she cares about him –" Serena interrupted him.

"And you care about her."

"YOU DONT THINK I DONT KNOW THAT SERENA, IVE TRIED TO STOP HER AND IM FED UP OF IT. SHE DOESNT NEED SAVING ANYMORE SHE KNOWS WHAT'S SHES DOING!" Nate shouted at Serena

"SHE DOESNT NATE IF SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING SHE WOULDNT HAVE LEFT WITH HIM – CANT YOU SEE THAT HE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING TO HER TO GET HER TO HELP HIM ONCE HE'S FINISHED WITH HER HE'LL JUST LEAVE HER IN THE MIDDLE OF ROME ALL BY HERSELF!"

Nate sighed "I know."

Serena looked surprised "Then why don't you want to help her."

"Because... I'm fed up of helping her and then her just going off and repeating her mistakes. This time she has to learn that she was wrong – once again."

Serena looked angry "What you're doing is wrong. This isn't just a little drug deal with people from New York Nate this is people with guns who torture people when they mess up their order."

"And how do you know this?"

"Carter."

"Baizen?" Nate asked Serena

"He's been caught up in the world of drugs and he knows these people – trust me. If Damien does something wrong they will want to kill him and knowing him he'll throw Jenny in instead and then something bad will happen to her."

"FINE!" Nate sighed "I'll see if I can text her or call her."

"Try better than that Nate." Serena got up from the couch and left.

Nate walked over to the counter and picked up his phone, he scrolled down to the letter 'J' and found her name he pressed called.

"_Hey, you've reached Jenny sorry I can't answer leave your name and number and I'll call you back later." _

"Answer phone as usual." Nate muttered

He decided to text her instead.

_**JENNY STOP WHAT YOUR DOING. SERENA KNOWS ABOUT THESE PEOPLE DAMIEN IS INVOLVED WITH IT'S LIKELY THAT THEY COULD KILL ONE OF YOU AND KNOWING DAMIEN HE'LL GIVE YOU IN SO PLEASE – STOP AND THINK BEFORE YOU HURT THE ONES WHO CARE ABOUT YOU MOST. **_

Jenny heard her phone buzz once again.

"Damien stop, my phone's buzzing let me get it."

Damien sighed. "Fine" he got up and let her grab her phone.

She looked down and noticed that she had a missed call from Nate and message from him.

"I have to go the toilet." She quickly got up from the bed and made her way over to the bathroom where she read the text.

Her phone started to buzz once again this time he was calling her.

She pressed the answer button and stuck her phone to her ear.

"Hello" She mumbled

"Jenny you answered."

"What do you want?" She replied bitterly

"I don't know what I did to push you away or to make you this angry, but those people that you're going to see tonight – their dangerous and I just want you to be careful."

"You're not trying to stop me." Jenny said confused.

Nate sighed on the other end of the phone "I've tried before and it didn't work – so I've given up."

Jenny breathed into the phone "thanks, for the heads up but I should be ok." She hung up the phone and sat on the toilet.

* * *

Nate pulled the phone down from his ear and rested it on his lap.

Once again he had tried to change her mind – but it didn't work.

"So back to what we were doing before?" Damien asked Jenny

Jenny just nodded her head and walked back over to him.

Serena entered back into her room and noticed Eric watching the TV.

He looked up at her "hey have you seen Jenny I really wanted to hang out with her today."

Serena shook her head "No sorry. Just Chuck"

"That's ok; you can just watch the Discovery Channel with me."

Serena laughed "You watch the Discovery Channel."

"Yeah actually I do, it's good you get to learn a lot about... stuff." Eric laughed.

"Is there ice-cream in the fridge?" Serena asked Eric

"No, but there is this thing called room service and they normally bring it to you."

Serena glared at her brother and called room service asking for a big tub of cookies and cream ice-cream.

"Aren't you scared that China will deliver it?" Serena asked Eric jokingly

Eric wasn't hesitant to reply to the question "You can answer the door."

Serena smiled at her brother, not matter what he always cheered her up even if he wasn't supportive or just sat there in silence – like he was now.

_The day flew past._

_Dan and Vanessa got all rugged up and headed out into Rome looking at all the history._

_Lily and Rufus did exactly the same thing._

_When Blair noticed there was something wrong with Chuck she decided that they should go out and experience the city of Rome._

_Nate watched TV and slept. _

_Serena and Eric watched some TV ate some Ice-cream and then went out to a late lunch in Rome. _

_Whilst Jenny lay in bed with Damien._

"You ready to go?" Damien asked Jenny

"Yeah what's the time?"

"Its five forty five we need to leave now so that we make it their before six thirty."

Jenny walked out the bathroom and smiled at him "I'm ready, let's do this."

Damien smiled at Jenny and grabbed her hand as they walked to the exit of their room and made their way to the Colosseum.

They got into the back of the Black SUV.

"Are you nervous?" Damien asked Jenny

"No not really, you?"

"Do I look like I would be nervous, I have dealt with these people before Jenny they are harmless." Damien lied to Jenny once again.

"Harmless." Jenny silently said under her breathe Nate had been wrong.

She looked out the window as the buildings changed every 2 seconds.

They sat in silence the whole ride.

They arrived at 6:22 and waited in the SUV until they saw the black van pull up.

"Is that them?" Jenny asked Damien.

"Yeah, stay in the car whilst I go do this."

"What!" Jenny shouted "the whole idea of me coming was so that I could help you out and prove that I was no longer a child!"

"You are a child and that's why you can't come... the reason you came was so that you could fulfil my pleasures before I took care of business."

Jenny slapped Damien across the face. "How dare you talk to me like that, this whole time you have been messing with my head actually making me believe that I was going to be able to help you. What about your dad? Was that stuff all a lie as well." Jenny yelled

"Some of it was, now wait here." Damien opened the door and started heading up the steps of the Colosseum.

They were right Serena, Chuck and Nate he was just messing with her and she shouldn't have done this.

"Excuse me driver, are you able to maybe take me back to the boat."

He shook his head "I must wait for Mr Delgard before I depart."

Jenny sighed and kicked the back of her seat in frustration "please." She begged the driver.

"I need to get back to my boat by seven thirty or it will depart without me."

The driver shrugged his shoulders "You shouldn't have left in the first place."

"But you heard him. He lied to me, he basically brainwashed me just so he could get me here."

The driver laughed "Your an immature little girl than aren't you, you're a slut."

Jenny had lost it "EXCUSE ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM AND WHO I HAVE SLEPT WITH INFACT FOR THAT MATTER YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IF I HAVE SLEPT WITH HIM SO YOU EITHER TAKE ME BACK TO THE BOAT OR I GET OUT AND START WALKING BACK!"

"You have fun with that it could take you up to 4 hours – especially in this rain."

Jenny opened the door of the car quietly so no one heard and she closed it, she made her way over to the other side of the road and started to head in the direction that she thought the boat would be at. She stopped at a hotel and asked them if she was heading in the right direction but none of the spoke English.

10 minutes later and she was still walking she saw a taxi sign and stood by it on the sign it had a little red button with the words 'push to call taxi' underneath. She pressed the button and waited until she saw the yellow sign appear through the rain; she opened the door to the taxi and closed it telling the driver the direction she was heading for.

"Thank you." She sighed as she sat in the back of the taxi.

Another 20 minutes passed until she could see the big lights on the ship she sighed once again for relief – she had made it... just.

"That will be fifty euro."

Jenny didn't have any money. She remembered that Damien had given her his jacket which probably had some money in it, she started grabbing the pockets inside and out she got to the last pocket and pulled out 100 euro she passed it to the driver and told him to keep the change.

"Thank you, thank you." The driver smiled at Jenny.

She opened the door and stepped out "no thank you." She closed the door and started running towards the ship so she didn't get completely drenched.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost and couldn't find a taxi until about twenty minutes ago." She looked at the man who was standing at the entrance to the boat.

"That's understandable." He smiled at her and she made her way up onto the boat.

She was soaking wet from head to toe and freezing cold.

Nate heard a knock at the door and walked over to answer it.

He opened the door.

"Mr Archibald?"

"Yes that's me."

"We have your dinner." The man wheeled the trolley in and laid the food out on to the table.

Nate smiled at the man and thanked him he opened the door and let the man roll his trolley back out.

He walked over to the food and took the metal tops of which was keeping the food hot – it looked delicious and he couldn't wait to eat it.

* * *

He heard another knock at the door and thought that maybe it was room service asking him if he wanted salt or pepper on his meal. He took his time to get up and even longer to get to the door.

As he opened the door he saw a tall blonde headed blue eyed girl.

She didn't say anything and neither did he.

They looked at each other for a moment of time before she broke the silence.

"You told Chuck."

"I did but he didn't want to help, but then when Serena asked him he helped."

Jenny stood there in the door frame she whispered "I'm sorry."

Nate nodded his head and pulled Jenny into the room closing the door behind her. He pulled her in for a hug which lasted for minutes.

He pulled away and walked back in to the living room and started to eat his dinner.

Jenny looked at him strangely and sat on the opposite couch.

"So... you're angry at me now?"

"We should just remain friends."

Jenny nodded her head and got up from the couch "I'm going to go back to the other room where my stuff is and stay there for a while."

"You can't just walk back in here and expect me to have things go back to normal Jenny, you chose him over me you ignored what I had to say."

"THAT STILL DOESNT CHANGE THE WAY HOW I FEEL NATE!" Jenny shouted

"But you slept with him; which obviously means that the way you feel isn't very strong." Nate replied bitterly.

"How do you know I slept with him" Jenny replied

Nate sighed "I don't want to get into detail, but being friends is all we can be."

Jenny scoffed "So once again I'm just another one of Nate Archibald's girls. Thanks."

Nate shook his head "except for once, just for once I thought that I had found the right one. But she left me for a drug dealing mule, slept with him and chose him over me. So if anyone made you one of my 'girls' it was you and if you think so shallow of me, why come back here."

"BECAUSE NATE I THOUGHT MAYBE THINGS WOULD GO BACK TO NORMAL, BUT I'M WRONG ARENT I ONCE AGAIN BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS WRONG!"

Jenny slammed the door and walked back to the room she had once shared with Damien.


	14. I WANT YOU BACK!

**So so so so so SORRY! That it has taken forever to get this up – you have no idea how busy I have been its crazy!!**

Nate woke up and pulled out his track pants and t-shirt from his bag he pulled them over his tired limbs and headed towards the gym. He always went for runs when he became frustrated especially in New York and since he couldn't run far on the boat the only way to blow his steam was to hit the gym.

He turned his Ipod on and looked down at the song that appeared on the screen _Manchestra Orchestra – I Can Feel a Hot One. _He stepped on the cross trainer and began to run as fast as he could, all his thoughts running through his minds all the ways that he could try and fix them running through his mind. He let go off his Ipod as something entered his mind the mp3 player flew out his hands and onto the floor 3 metres away.

"Wow – this music really gets you pumped for a work out?"

Nate looked up to see the girl.

"It puts me in the mood to think about things." Nate replied.

"It's... it's a bit depressing don't you think? Don't you need more upbeat music?"

Nate looked at the girl and smirked "Like I said it puts me in the mood to think."

"... about what?"

Nate sighed and looked back up at the girl "Can I please have it back... so I can carry on – thinking?"

"Not until you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Blair – please just give me my Ipod back."

"You see Nate out of all the years I dated you not once did you take time out to listen to this song and run at 27km per hour."

"You don't know that, you were too involved with yourself to notice what I did." Nate shot back.

Blair opened her mouth in shock "I'm going to act like I didn't hear that one. So what did Jenny do that made you so upset you had to come into the gym and run your little heart out?"

Nate shook his head "This has nothing to do with you Blair, so you can go back to your den."

"Trust me I would love to but Chuck has one of his moods happening and it isn't a safe place to be right now. But I have all the time in the world to hear what is wrong with you."

Nate sighed again "You're not going to leave till I tell you."

Blair nodded her head and smiled. Nate walked past her and sat on the bench slapping the spot next to him so Blair would sit next to him.

Blair looked at Nate and admired his beauty for a while.

"So tell me what happened, why are you here?"

Nate looked at the ground and put his hands in between his knees.

"Damien was on the boat and Jenny lied to me about it so I when I found out he was on the boat I went to his room and waited for Jenny, then we got into this argument and I kicked her out the room, she was going to leave the boat once we docked up in Rome –with Damien. They had planned this drug deal beforehand, Serena and I tried to stop her but it didn't work. Then last night she came to my room and... we argued again."

"Did you ask her why she came back to the boat?" Blair replied to Nate with sincerity.

"There was no point." Nate looked at Blair.

"She obviously cares about you Nate or she would have stayed with that dirty smuggler."

"She's 17 and I don't think she merely grasps the concept of caring Blair. The whole thing was for people to see her in a new light to see her as a mature adult so her dad would treat her like us – but sleeping around doesn't exactly make her mature." Nate widened his eyes and looked over at Blair.

"She slept with him" Blair eyebrows shot up. "You shouldn't be hypocritical."

"What do you mean by that?" Nate asked Blair

"She may have slept with Damien but... you've slept with many girls Nate and even she doesn't question you about that she foresees what has happened and lets it go not caring what you do as long as you don't do it to her" Blair sighs "Which I might add you are, remember?"

"Not any more Blair – things aren't happening between us anymore and she knows that, I know that and now you know." Nate looked at Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes "Archibald stop being such a pain and figure things out. Listen to why she came back to the boat and hear her side of the story."

Blair got up and began to walk out the door.

"We constantly fight it's not a healthy relationship!" Nate called out trying to think of another excuse.

Blair turned around and put her hands on her hips "are you kidding the more you fight the more passionate the makeup sex is, so stop making up excuses and man up."

Blair left the room. Nate took out his phone and looked down at it – they fought way too much for a couple, they had already tried before and so many things would hold them back from being together in New York – he put the phone back in his pocket and left the gym.

-----------------------

Jenny walked up to the reception and saw the young brunette at the counter.

"Hi, I just wanted to sort some room changes out –if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure and your name was?"

"Jenny Humphrey, I was sharing a room with Nate Archibald the room number is 110 – but since then I have moved into a room with Damien Delgard that's room 270."

The young receptionist started to type things into her computer changing faces as she typed different things and pulled up many screens.

Jenny felt a hand touch her waist.

"You can stop what you're doing. Sorry for wasting your time." The male smiled at the receptionist and pulled Jenny aside.

"What are you doing?"

Jenny hesitated to answer but did any way to save the hassle "I'm permanently making Damien's room mine, why?"

"If you do that your brother will get angry and wonder why you moved out in the first place, so just come back."

Jenny nodded her head "No thanks."

"Jenny please don't make this difficult – I'm doing this to be nice and so we can talk about what happened, sweep it under the rug and just carry on being whatever we are, whatever you want... us to be."

The receptionist walked over to Jenny.

"The room was only booked and paid for up until Rome – unless you want to pay for it now and carry on staying in the room for the rest of the trip, you'll have to move out."

"Oh" Jenny dropped her head to the floor "Thanks."

"No worries." The receptionist smiled and walked away.

"Friends. That's what I want us to be... friends – just like you said."

Nate nodded "Ok."

"So I should probably go and get my stuff... before they throw it overboard."

Nate laughed "Ok." 

Jenny turned on her heel and walked away.

As she reached the room 270 she reached for her key and unlocked the door walking in she went straight towards the bedroom.

She picked her things up off the ground and threw them back in her back, she went into the bathroom and retrieved her personal hygiene items and put them inside her bag – she zipped it up and walked through the room looking for things she may have left behind. She found nothing.

She bent down and tried to lift her bag up forgetting how heavy it was and not remembering that it was Damien who had carried the bag all the way from room 110 to 270.

She moaned "I'm not going to be able to do this."

She took her phone out the pocket and called Nate.

"_**Hey my bag is too heavy for me to carry. Can you please come and help."**_

"_**Thanks." **_

Jenny smiled as she hung up the phone.

She walked over to the couch and sat on it waiting for Nate to come and save her... once again.

Jenny heard knocking at the door and knew straight away it was Nate; she got up from the couch quickly and walked over to the door opening it with hesitation.

"It's in the bedroom." Jenny smiled.

Nate walked past her and into the room.

Nate tried lifting the bag and could just lift it.

"What do you have in this bag, Damien's body?"

Jenny laughed "You'd like that. But sadly it's just clothes."

Nate walked around the corner carrying the bag. Jenny widened the door so he and the bag could fit through.

"Thanks." Nate whispered.

Jenny closed the door of the room and what would hopefully be her past.

---------------------------------

Jenny was lay on her bed listening to music when she saw Lily appear around the corner.

Jenny's eyes widened as she wasn't expecting her, she removed the earphones and stood up.

"Sorry, Nate let me in." Lily said apologising

"No that's alright, just wasn't expecting it to be you." Jenny smiled.

"I just wanted to ask you if you remember that there is going to be an extravagant event the day after Port Said in Egypt."

Jenny's forehead crumpled up "Extravagant event?"

"Sorry I meant a ball." Lily corrected herself.

"No I forgot sorry. When is it?"

"It's in 3 days."

Jenny's jaw dropped "I don't have a dress."

Lily nodded "That's ok, there's got to be something you could wear – someone might have brought a spare dress ask Serena she always come prepared."

Lily smiled at Jenny and said goodbye she turned around and left the room.

"If anything Jenny, do not rely on Serena – she probably also forgot her dress."

Jenny laughed at Nates remark.

"Well looks like I won't be going." Jenny sighed.

"They don't sell dresses here?" Nate asked Jenny

Jenny stood there and stared at him.

"Stupid question" Nate told himself.

"Make a dress?" Nate told Jenny

"I don't want to make one – I can't be bothered, I'd rather not go – stay in the room and watch a movie."

Nate looked at Jenny and laughed "Yeah right – if you had to rely on anyone it be Blair, she most likely bought 5 different dresses with her."

"You think." Jenny sat on the couch across from Nate and pulled her legs up into her chest.

Nate nodded his head.

Jenny sat on the couch in a world of her own thinking about her dress – which she didn't have, what the event was going to look like, who was going to be there and what she would like to unfold.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts "I'll talk to her later and see if she has a spare dress."

"Good." Nate smiled and started to flick through the channels.

Jenny walked over the fridge and pulled out the dip and chips. She put them on the coffee table in front of Nate and sat next to him.

"Where'd we get them from?" Nate asked Jenny.

"The kiosk they have here." Jenny grabbed a chip and ate it.

Nate leaned over and grabbed a chip, dipping it in the salsa before eating it.

"Apparently China got fired." Jenny told Nate

"China, as in the girl who worked at the spa and yelled at Eric?"

Jenny nodded her head and put a chip into her mouth "Turns out Eric wasn't the only one she abused – I was with Blair the once and she yelled at her for being too hard on her feet."

Nate laughed "That's expected from Blair."

"True." Jenny laughed

Jenny began to play with her thumbs; things became awkward all of a sudden.

Nate looked over at jenny and began to stare at her looking at her up and down. Jenny could feel him staring but didn't have the courage to look back at him.

"You know they say if you take a picture it lasts longer."

"You have a cockroach on you – I just wanted to see if it could get to your face."

Jenny laughed and nodded in embarrassment "you realised I made that up."

"Yeah, but I went along with it."

Jenny laughed "Well thanks for saving me from embarrassment."

"Anytime" Nate whispered

Jenny looked back over at Nate.

"Sometimes I wonder." Jenny paused "I wonder why I became so messed up and why I became involved with what I did and every single time I can't think of a single answer. It just happened, like a punishment."

Nothing was said for a while.

"You're not messed up; you just went through a stage like any teenager does."

Jenny looked over at Nate "what was your phase?"

Nate took a while to think of an answer.

"There was Blair, drugs, my dad and grandad and then Serena." Nate answered

"Explain what you mean by that." Jenny said aggravated.

"Blair was someone I was forced to be with someone that didn't mean a lot to me but was forced to, drugs was just a way for me and Chuck to kill time whilst our parents screwed around with our lives, my dad because he screwed me around so much, my grandad because I was told I had to follow in his footsteps and for a while - I did and then there was Serena this girl that was just a complete fantasy and I wanted her. When I finally got her I had no reason to chase anymore I had what I wanted... what I loved but it blew over."

Jenny nodded her head "Drugs seem to be the main issue here."

Nate picked up a chip, dipped it and ate it.

"I'm 19 now, more mature I know what I want – kind of and I don't let others effect me. For once I make my own decisions."

Jenny laughed "was that a joke?"

Nate didn't reply.

Jenny's face dropped "Oh sorry – I thought you were joking. But in all seriousness it's true."

"I didn't know that" Jenny was looking for words "that you saw her as a chase."

"I didn't see her as a chase, I had to chase after her that was my thrill – when I finally got her it felt alright for a while and then things began to crumble she could lie to me easily because I trusted her so much, it was based on sexual attraction and not the emotions."

Jenny looked over at Nate "some people are just meant to be friends, as we have realised."

"I should probably go hand in this key to the front desk."

Jenny got up and left the room.

------------------------------------

"Hi, I just came to return my key. I've removed my stuff from the room."

The lady nodded her head and removed the keys from Jenny's hand.

"Jenny!" Someone called out from behind Jenny.

Jenny turned around "Blair, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Nate texted me and said you would be around here."

Jenny nodded her head.

"I have a spare gown, all thanks to Serena."

"Great, should I come get it now?" Jenny gasped.

Blair crumpled her forehead "first you can tell me and about you and Nate." Blair smiled.

"I don't really want to talk about what happened, we are friends for now – that's all you need to know."

Blair looked shocked "So he spoke to you?"

"I guess you could say so. It was more of a 'hey you can move back into the room on one condition, we stay friends' so yeah."

Blair shook her head "Well... that's great at least you two don't have to hide your relationship from people – now." Blair added.

Jenny smiled at Blair and said she had to leave. As Jenny walked away Blair yelled out.

"You can come get the dress whenever you have time; Chuck and I do nothing anyway."

"Thanks." Jenny smiled and carried on walking away.

---------------------------------------

Jenny walked back into her room and saw Nate all dresses up.

"Are you coming out to dinner tonight?" Nate asked her

Jenny thought for a few seconds "No, I think I'll just stay here."

Nate nodded his head "Ok, well text me if you need company or anything."

Jenny smiled "I should be fine."

Nate opened the door and walked out.

Jenny sighed in relief and jumped onto the couch reaching for the remote and flipping through the movie channels.

Nothing was on... again.

30 minutes later still sitting on the couch there was a knock at the door, she got up slowly and walked over to the door she opened it and saw Nate standing there.

"I forgot my key, sorry." He apologised.

"That's ok." Jenny smiled

"You're back early."

"Yeah well... wasn't hungry so I didn't really want to waste my time."

Jenny ran a confused look across her face.

"I'm trying to watch a movie, but since there are none on I've been looking at a black screen for the past thirty minutes."

"They never have any good movies on that's why you should watch sport."

Jenny laughed "I don't think so."

Nate ran into the living room and picked up the remote flipping through the channels, Jenny ran after him and started jumping for the remote.

"Nate! Stop you know I can't stand sport!" Jenny yelled.

"Well you know I don't like Fashion TV, but you still made me watch it."

Jenny gushed "You were living in my house with my rules."

"Oh so it's your house now."

Jenny shook her head and jumped up grabbing the remote and running out the room. Nate tackled her to the ground and grabbed the remote.

Jenny paused she looked up and met Nate's eyes. He lent on the remote changing the TV onto the music channel 'The Only Exception by Paramore' began to play. Jenny was still breathing heavily from running around. Nate rolled over so he was no longer laying on her.

"Do you think this will work?" He asked Jenny

"What will work?" Jenny asked confused.

Nate lifted his arms up and put them behind his neck "Friendship."

Jenny rolled over onto her side and looked at Nate.

"It depends on how much we want it... friendship."

Nate sighed and looked back at Jenny.

"I don't know what I want."

Jenny lifted herself up and pushed her back up against the bed so she had something to rest on. Nate followed her and sat next to her.

He looked over at her and she looked back.

"I do." Jenny whispered.

Nate moved his head closer towards Jenny's and placed his forehead on hers.

"And what's that?"

Jenny looked him in the eyes and whispered "you."

Nate lifted her chin up with his hand and placed his lips on hers kissing her passionately. He moved his body and pulled Jenny on top of him so she was sitting on his lap; Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Nate laughed "Good."

Jenny got up from his lap and picked the remote up moving back towards the living room. She flipped through the channels until she found the sport, she put the remote on the table and leaned back into the couch smiling at Nate.

"I knew you'd cave into my ways."

Jenny laughed and smiled at him "You have fun watching the sport; I'm going to go see Eric."

"Bye" Nate whispered.


	15. Gifted

"What did you and Eric get up to last night?"

Jenny looked over at Nate confused.

"Why?"

"Am I now allowed to know what you did?" Nate replied.

"No, it's just an unusual question."

"No it's not." Nate replied quickly.

Jenny looked over at Nate and gave him the evil eyes, Nate rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Ok can we stop this I feel like my brother and Vanessa who always have these pointless little conflicts."

"Stop what?" Nate asked Jenny.

Jenny laughed and walked over to Nate putting her arms around his neck.

"This."

She kissed his lips and released her arms from around his neck.

Jenny walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it peering out the balcony windows.

"Let's go watch a movie in their theatre."

"What movie?"

"There is a list in the cupboard next to our bed, its ten thirty at the moment so see what movie is on next." Jenny suggested to Nate.

Nate walked over to the beds and opened the cupboard he pulled out a laminated piece of paper and began to read over it.

"The next movie is at ten forty five and it's called Remember Me."

"Oh yeah I've heard about that movie it has the girl from lost and that guy from Twilight. Let's see it." Jenny grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"WAIT HOLD UP!" Nate shouted "I don't get a say in this."

Jenny swung around "You were up until two am this morning watching some kind of sport which involved a lot of noise – now you can come and listen to this movie you don't have to like it you just have to come with me and at least pretend to enjoy it."

Nate pulled his body up from the bed and started to walk towards Jenny.

Jenny smiled and opened the door.

--------------------------------------------------

"Dan, have you seen your sister?" Rufus shouted.

Dan turned around to see his dad and started to walk towards him.

"No, why is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just haven't seen her in a while and wanted to talk to her about a few things. Are you going to the ball?"

"Ball?" Dan asked confused.

"Yeah it's the day after Egypt."

"Oh yeah right I remember now – urm yeah I think I can make an appearance."

"Great, if you see your sister tell her I need to talk to her."

Rufus smiled and tapped Dan on the shoulder before turning away and heading back to the table he was at with Lily.

"What was that about?" Vanessa asked Dan

Dan looked at Vanessa "He wants to talk to Jenny about something, did you know about this ball thing?"

"Oh, yeah I did but I wasn't planning on going – I brought a dress and everything but not my scene."

"Good cause we are going." Dan smiled at Vanessa and walked away gracefully.

Vanessa stayed behind and watched him as he pranced around like he had just been told the best news in his whole entire life.

"Great" She murmured to herself.

She walked fast so she could reach up to Dan.

"Why are we going?"

"Because... because well I don't really know why but it seems like fun."

"Dan Humphrey don't lie to me you don't do 'fun' there's a deeper meaning to this – so tell me." Vanessa said demandingly.

Dan stopped and looked over at Vanessa "You know something, you know me to well – but sometimes you don't know me enough and I just want to go to see what it's like and you can come to keep me entertained."

Vanessa shook her head and this time she was the one that walked away from Dan.

"What do you think my dad wants to talk to Jenny about?" Dan shouted at Vanessa.

"I don't know – maybe it had something to do with the fact that she didn't go to dinner last night."

Dan shook his head and looked at his feet confused "He wouldn't want to talk to her about that I mean that's pretty pointless she wasn't hungry Nate said."

"NATE!" Dan shouted

Vanessa stopped and turned around.

"Why would he want to talk to Jenny about Nate?" Vanessa asked really quickly.

Dan shrugged "Don't know, maybe he has changed his whole mind about them sharing a room."

"Then what do we do, that will ruin the plan."

Dan looked at Vanessa "We are on a boat we don't have to worry about Damien he can't get on the boat plus I think she has forgotten about him."

"Well where is she going to sleep?" Vanessa questioned him again.

"Well we'll have to swap the rooms back." Dan smiled at Vanessa.

"Ok"

They both started to walk back to their room.

"Maybe we should try the casino out again." Dan told Vanessa.

"Are you still banned?"

"I don't think so."

Vanessa looked at Dan and smiled "Sounds like a plan."

They carried on walking but instead of heading back to their room they headed towards the casino.

---------------------------------

Serena and Blair sat in the coffee shop.

"S I think there is something wrong with Chuck."

"He sits in the room all day and refuses to leave, we don't have sex we are just not connecting. And instead of talking to me he uses that musky voice on me and makes sarcastic remarks."

"Maybe he misses New York." Serena suggested.

"No it's more than that, right now he is happy to be away from there with everything that has happened with the hotel and his mother if you could call her that."

"B maybe that's just it, he's obviously upset that he was treated that way – Chuck Bass finally got jolted and he doesn't like it. He lost his empire."

Blair sipped from her coffee. "How do I get his mind off of it?"

"I don't know maybe go out to dinner, go for a walk around the boat maybe even if you talk to him about it."

Blair sighed "He won't even talk to me I might as well be stuck in a room with four walls and white bricks as that's what it feels like most the time."

"Blair I know you and you can get anything you want because of your attitude towards life and people and if you want Chuck Bass to talk to you, you will get Chuck Bass to talk to you."

"YOUR RIGHT IM NOT GOING TO LET HIS AGGRAVATED ANNOYING ATTITUDE LET MY TRIP TURN INTO A CARIBBEAN CRUISE NIGHTMARE!"

Blair stood up from the table and walked away.

"Caribbean Cruise" Serena whispered "I thought it was a round the world trip."

Serena got up from the table and walked out the coffee shop.

"Hey Serena have you seen Jenny anywhere?"

Serena looked to her left and saw Rufus she shook her head "No sorry but if I see her I'll tell her that you're looking for her." Serena smiled

"Thanks – I'm just confused about a few things." Rufus added.

"You're not the only one Blair thinks she's on a Caribbean Cruise."

Rufus laughed and then returned to his serious face.

"Is everything ok?" Serena asked him.

"This whole Nate and Jenny sharing a room thing – it hasn't maybe turned into something else?"

Serena widened her eyes "What no, no he's with me so you shouldn't have to worry about anything he felt a little sick and tired last night that's why he returned to his room."

Rufus began to smile "Oh well that's better, congratulations on you two being together again."

"Thanks." Serena smiled and walked away from Rufus.

--------------------------------------------

Nate's phone went off in the theatre.

_**We need to talk. Rufus thought there was something happening between you and Jenny so I told him that nothing was happening between you two because we were together. **_

"Who's that?" Jenny whispered

"Serena."

"Turn your phone on vibrate the movie is nearly finished."

Nate apologised and turned his phone to vibrate.

_**Do we tell Jenny? I mean what does this mean? Do we have to act like a couple when we are around them? **_

Nate replied to Serena's text.

Jenny gasped "OH MY GOD – THAT DIDNT JUST HAPPEN!"

"What, what, what happened?"

"You should have been watching."

Nates phone buzzed.

_**No we just have to be seen together. You choose to tell her.**_

"Why is Serena texting you?" Jenny whispered again

"I'll tell you once we are out the theatre. Tell me what happened."

Jenny and Nate got out their seats and began to walk out of the theatre as they were leaving Jenny was explaining to Nate what had happened throughout the movie.

"You shouldn't have been playing on your phone." Jenny said stubbornly.

Nate looked at Jenny "Sorry."

"So what was Serena texting you about?"

"Your dad became suspicious of us and asked Serena so she just said that her and I were in a relationship."

Jenny looked at Nate "Oh... ok."

"So what you have to be all couply when you are together?"

"Is couply even a word?" Nate replied trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject."

Nate sighed "She just said that we have to be seen together."

Jenny rolled her eyes "Ok."

She carried on walking through the lobby.

"Jenny don't get all angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm worried that she'll grow feelings for you or something and then you'll go back to her."

Nate laughed "I'm not going anywhere."

Jenny looked back at him and smiled.

"Nate!"

Nate turned around and saw Dan with Vanessa walking towards him.

"My dad told me about you and Serena – congratulations once again."

Nate smiled "Err thanks man."

Vanessa smiled at Nate "Congratulations."

Jenny slapped Nate really hard across the arm.

"You didn't tell me you and Serena were seeing each other again, OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!"

Jenny put on a fake accent and smile.

Vanessa looked over at Jenny and shot her a look.

Jenny shrugged and walked over to Vanessa grabbing her arm.

"We are going for a walk see you later."

When they were far enough away from them Vanessa started asking Jenny questions.

"What about you and him?"

"Apparently my dad became suspicious of me and Nate so Serena said that they were seeing each other again so dad would get off the case and yeah now everyone thinks they are together – which I guess is ok because people won't think that anything is happening between me and him."

"Jenny you're visibly upset about it."

"Who wouldn't be though." Jenny replied.

"True I guess." Vanessa smiled at Jenny.

"Maybe in a few days time they can get into some huge argument and break up again." Jenny said

"Uhh Jenny that is devious"

"It's what you get for being a genius." Jenny smiled and carried on walking.

Vanessa smiled and started to walk with her.

"So what's happening between you and Dan?"

"The usual – nothing, I think we just realised that God made us intentionally to be friends and great poker players."

Jenny laughed "You lost most your money last time and he got banned."

"Well this time we were blessed we made two and a half grand."

Jenny smiled. "Impressive."

------------------------------------------------

"CHUCK!" Blair shouted.

She walked around the corner and up the stairs into their bedroom.

"Get out of bed now have a shower and then we are going out for a late lunch."

"And whose orders were these?" Chuck smirked.

"Mine. Now do as I say."

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER I DONT EVEN HAVE A MOTHER!" Chuck shouted.

"Well stop acting like a child Chuck."

Chuck didn't reply instead he lay in the bed and wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Chuck what's wrong? You haven't been eating, talking and all you do is sleep – if this is because of what happened back in New York the only way to overcome what has happened is to stop contemplating on it and to carry on with the rest of your life. We are on this amazing boat cruising the world with some of our close friends your becoming more depressed then Jenny Humphrey and I didn't think that was physically possible."

"Your right I shouldn't let my uncle defeat me more than once. Give me half an hour to get ready."

Blair smiled and stood up she brushed her skirt down and walked back down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------

Jenny sat in the coffee shop alone drinking her large cappuccino she thought back to when she never wanted to talk to her father again because he had dragged her onto this boat making her leave her humble status back in New York then she thought to present time her being with Nate and Serena becoming involved - she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it because that would cause her and Nate to break up once again so she would just explain how uncomfortable she was with it and how it should be changed immediately.

"Hey." Nate said as he sat down opposite Jenny

"Sorry I took so long, I was stuck with Rufus and Serena."

Jenny vaguely smiled.

"Look about that, I'm not a hundred percent sure that I like the idea of you two being noticed as a couple it makes things more awkward when I'm around my dad and possibly even more awkward when you are there and instead of holding my hand or walking with me your holding Serena's hand and comforting her."

"I knew you would be upset, I'm going to talk to Serena about it later on tonight." Nate smiled at Jenny.

"Thanks."

"Do you think she still has feelings for you?" Jenny asked Nate

"That's a stupid question Jenny. Of course she doesn't she has Carter Baizen."

"Well I don't see him on this boat and I definitely do not see Serena going a hundred and eight days without sex –no offence."

Nate laughed a little.

"You'll be happy to know that he'll be meeting us later on down the track."

Jenny smiled.

Things went silent for a while, the waitress bought over Nate's coffee and he took a few sips.

"Have you ever talked about why you and Serena broke up the last time?"

Nate shook his head.

"Why?"

Nate didn't want to reply and Jenny noticed with his hesitation.

"You don't have to answer."

"I was in love with her more in love then I had been with anyone in my whole entire life and I was certain that she was the one for me. I took the relationship serious and I wanted to take it to greater lengths but for her it was all fun and games and like I've said before it was all about the sexual attraction to her and when Carter arrived back in town she started to talk to him more and more and then she just re discovered her feelings for him and realised she never really returned the love for me I was just there to look after her and fulfil her needs."

"When you say greater lengths do you mean marriage?"

Nate shook his head "No, just I thought that we were going to be together for a great length of time but that didn't work." 

Jenny finished off her coffee and put it back down on the table, she waited for Nate to finish his.

"What about Damien?" Nate asked Jenny

"What about him?"

"Tell me about him."

Jenny gave Nate an evil look.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Chuck set us up – kind of. Then he did this drug deal in front of me and it gave me this power that I had never felt before this thrill of being in danger like an adrenaline rush that I just wanted to experience over and over again anyway, he didn't think that I had it in me to do deals so I told him I could and then I don't know I started hanging out with him and I grew feelings for him I wanted him more as a friend and we became more then friends but then he just pressured me for sex and I didn't want to – not yet anyway so he broke it off with me and merely kept in touch with messages and then the other day happened when I finally realised that... I was an idiot and even more he was an idiot so I left him in Rome with his drug dealers."

Nate nodded.

"Chuck introduced you to him."

"Yeah I was stuck at home and he needed a tour guide – so Chuck told me to show him around the city."

Nate nodded and got up from the table Jenny followed and they walked out the coffee shop.

"Did you ever love him?"

Jenny looked at Nate and laughed "God no."

--------------------------------------------------

Jenny walked up to Chuck and Blair's suite she knocked on their door but there was no reply.

She knocked once again and still no one answered the door, she gathered that they had gone out and began to walk back to her room.

"They weren't there."

"That's a shock." Nate replied.

Jenny walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"We are in Egypt tomorrow, what are we going to do?"

Nate shrugged "I don't know, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Are you going to be able to hang out with me or will you have to spend time with Serena?"

"I might have to juggle the both of you have you for two hours and then swap over to Serena and then swap back to you and then back to Serena." Nate said jokingly.

"HAHA very funny."

"Don't you have to go to talk her anyway?"

"No not yet, not til later."

"The sooner the better." Jenny added

"Well if you're so eager you go talk to her about it."

Jenny pulled a face at Nate and carried on watching the TV.

"I'm going to the pool."

Nate looked at Jenny weirdly.

"Its six thirty at night and its dark outside."

"Yeah I know but you can still dip your feet in the water and look up at the stars."

Jenny smiled at Nate and exited the room.

Nate decided to get up and go talk to Serena.

--------------------------------------------

Serena heard a knock at her door she knew it would be Nate so she took her time getting to the door making sure that the room looked half decent.

She opened the door and let Nate walk in.

"So what are we going to do about the situation we are in?" Nate asked Serena

"Carter is arriving on the boat when we dock in Muscat Oman which is in eight days."

"I thought maybe we could just pretend to get in to an argument tomorrow and then break up in front of everyone."

Serena sighed "Well I thought that we could wait til Carter arrives on the boat and then we can act like he got in the way once again and then it will be over."

Nate looked at the ground and back up at Serena in frustration.

"The whole idea of this meeting was because Jenny was upset about this situation and I'm not too keen on it either so we just wanted to get it over and done with."

"I just wanted to help you guys out."

"Yeah we realise, thanks but if people think we are in a relationship they are going to want to see us together and that may overcome my relationship with Jenny which for once is going strong and I don't want to ruin it."

"I'm just saying Nate if we pretend to break up tomorrow and seven days later Carter rocks up and we begin a relationship people will become suspicious."

"Serena we are talking about Rufus here he doesn't care – so please tomorrow we have to end this."

"Nate – we are going to do this my way and I don't care what you think. You're with Jenny in the bedroom that should be good enough you don't even have to spend time with me just act like I cheated on you with Carter."

"That makes you look like a slut." Nate shot back.

"And you think people don't already think that?"

Nate shook his head.

"I'm going to go find Jenny. See you later."

Nate closed the door behind him and headed towards the outside pool.

When he arrived at the gate of the pool he looked out and saw Jenny dipping her feet in the pool and tilting her head so that it was looking up at the stars.

She looked beautiful and he wanted to shout it out but he was scared someone would hear. He opened the gate and began to walk towards her he sat down next to her and laid sideways.

"So I went to see Serena."

"And?"

"She reckons we should wait another eight days so that it looks like she cheated on me with Carter again. I tried to get her to change her mind and have us break up tomorrow but she wouldn't listen to me."

Jenny looked over at Nate and gave him a fake smile.

"That's ok."

"You looked beautiful from over there."

Jenny gave him a proper smile this time.

He grabbed one of her hands and held it in hers making sure that it was hidden from anyone who was observing the two.

"Maybe you can just start a fight with her tomorrow and make things your way."

"I think I just realised why Blair gave you the position as Queen Bee."

Jenny smiled "I know, I'm good"

Nate shook his head and let go of her hand.

"Let's go inside its cold out here."

Jenny took her feet out the water and grabbed her shoes. She stood up and began walking back to her room with Nate.

Nate unlocked the door and let Jenny walk in first then he followed her and closed the door behind him.

Jenny turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a hug and Nate wouldn't let go.

"You can let go now." Jenny said smiling

"Later..."

Jenny pulled her head back and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Pretty please"

Nate released his arms from her waist and let her walk away.

"Do you reckon Egypt will be hot?"

"Yes." Nate replied simply

Jenny moved over to her bag and began to rummage through her clothes.

"You are not looking for something wear tomorrow are you?" Nate said shocked.

Jenny looked up at Nate with her innocent eyes "Yes."

Nate laughed and moved into the living room.

Jenny realised that it was a pretty stupid idea and she shouldn't really care what she was wearing tomorrow it wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone.

She walked into the living room and looked at Nate who was at the mini bar.

"Are your drinking a beer?"

Nate nodded his head.

"It was either this or water."

Jenny nodded her head and lay down on the couch. Nate walked over and put his beer on the table; he lay himself on top of Jenny and kissed her slowly.

"Your breathe tastes like beer."

Nate smiled and kissed her again.

"Stop it Nate or I'll order garlic bread and then kiss you."

"Beer is not worse than garlic bread."

Jenny smiled "Oh well."

"Here have a sip and maybe it will taste better."

Jenny hesitated but still took the bottle she had two sips and handed it back to Nate who lay it back on the table.

Jenny kissed Nate.

"Nope it's still the same."

"Liar" Nate smirked.

Jenny lifted herself up trying to squeeze out from underneath Nate; she sat back against the corner of the couch and watched Nate as he sat up. Jenny watched him in ore. She moved closer and began to kiss him again.

"I thought it tasted bad?"

"I changed my mind."

Jenny pulled Nates top over his head and began to unzip his jeans.

Jenny's phone began to ring she bent down into her pockets and pulled it out.

"It's my dad."

"Answer it."

_**Hey Dad. **_

_**Dinner, no sorry I'm just having my pudding. **_

_**Ok tomorrow night. **_

_**Love you too. **_

She hung up the phone and through it on the table and carried on kissing Nate.


	16. Port Said, Egypt

_We would just like to announce to everyone on board that we are finally docked in Port Said, Egypt. We are docked until eleven o'clock which gives you enough time to see the beautiful sites that Egypt has to offer and you even have time to have dinner in one of the finest restaurants. If any of you are looking for a guided tour around different sites tours will be leaving every two hours from the boat. Enjoy your stay._

Jenny looked over at Nate and sighed – couldn't they have announced that some time later than 6:30 in the morning.

Jenny grabbed a t-shirt off the floor and threw it over her shoulders she then bent further over so she could grab her underwear. She jumped out of the bed and started to walk over to the kitchen area so she could grab some water.

"Why are you up so early?"

Jenny swung around and saw Nate standing by the entrance to the living room.

"They announced we were in Egypt and it woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. So I thought hey why not get some water."

Nate smiled at Jenny and began to walk towards her.

"Pour me a glass." He said with a cocky voice.

Jenny grabbed another glass from the counter and began to pour some water in. She raised her hand outwards so Nate could grab the water.

"Thanks" he whispered as he grabbed the glass and began to walk over to the couch.

"You look good in my t-shirt by the way." Nate smiled.

Jenny looked over at him and smiled "And to think I was going to take it off again."

Nate laughed "You still can if you want, it probably looked better on the ground."

Jenny got up and walked over to Nate sitting on his lap "erm, ok." She began to kiss Nate slowly but was stopped when his phone began to vibrate.

Nate picked the phone up off the table and noticed he had a message from Serena.

"Read it." Jenny said without hesitation.

He clicked the button to open the message;

_**Are we going to talk about how we are going to supposedly end things today? Eric said he wanted to hang out with me in Egypt so... if we are can we make it soon. **_

"I thought you said you talked to her about it last night." Jenny said confused.

"I did – and she wanted to use Carter as an excuse for our breakup."

Jenny read the message again "Maybe she's changed her mind."

_**I'll come talk to you about it now. **_

Nate got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom turning the shower on he had a quick shower and then changed into something appropriate for his meeting with Serena.

"I'll be back in half an hour." He shouted to Jenny.

He walked up to Serena's room and knocked on the door, he waited a few seconds before the door was opened and he was greeted by Serena.

He walked into the room and stood as close as he could to the front door.

He looked at Serena confused "I thought you said last night that you wanted to wait till Carter was here and you could use him as a reason for our break-up."

"On a scale of one to ten what you rate your feelings for Jenny, ten being the highest."

Nate looked at Serena even more confused "I guess a six and then possibly throughout the time we spend together it could end up on a ten."

"And you're not just using her – like you have with other girls?"

Nate sighed "No Serena, what is this all about."

"I know this has nothing to do with what happened yesterday and how I put my foot in it, but I spoke to Blair last night and she said that you have nothing but lust for Jenny and you could never grow feelings towards her."

"Blair doesn't know anything."

Nate went to exit the room but stopped and turned around.

"We can wait till Carter arrives but after that I don't want anyone trying to run my relationships for me especially you and Blair."

Serena nodded her head and watched Nate leave the room.

Nate walked back into his room and watched as Jenny walked past him and went and sat on the balcony. Nate sighed and went to join her.

"How'd things go?"

Nate glared at Jenny.

"I take that badly. So are you guys going to set things straight today?"

Nate looked out at the water "No, we have to wait another week before Carter arrives."

Jenny nodded her head.

They sat in silence both disappointed but with separate things. Nate because nobody believes that he is capable to have a civilised relationship and Jenny because Nate has to be glued to Serena for a week.

"What are we doing today; I'm ready to get of this boat." Jenny asked Nate.

"We could go see the Suez Canal, then go to one of the museums and then go out for lunch then shopping and tonight I think your dad wants us to meet up and go out for dinner."

Jenny smiled "You had the whole day planned."

Nate smiled back at her and got up from his chair and headed indoors, Jenny followed a few seconds later.

Rufus saw that Serena was sat at the bar and he casually walked over to her.

"Hey Serena" He said with a smile on his face.

"You aren't hanging out with Nate in Egypt?"

Serena looked over at Rufus "No he decided that he wanted to show Jenny the historical museum – apparently she was really eager to see it and it's not what Eric wanted to do so we swapped partners for the day." Serena smiled at Rufus.

"Oh ok well you two have fun."

Rufus smiled and walked away from Serena leaving her alone with her cocktail at 8 am in the morning.

She took a sip and noticed Eric was walking towards her.

"Someone must have upset you really early in the morning if you have resorted to drinking at this early."

"It doesn't matter now – your here and we are spending the day together."

Serena smiled and grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out the bar.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked worried.

Serena pretended to think "I don't know."

Eric rolled his eyes "Great, we are going to get lost." He murmured to himself.

"IT'S HUGE!" Jenny gasped

Nate stood next to her and smiled.

"So Mr know it all, what's so great about this canal."

Nate looked down at Jenny and smiled even more.

"It was opened in November 1869 and was man-made at sea level connecting the Mediterranean Sea to the Red Sea. It's a hundred and ninety two kilometres long and there's a lot more towards it but you'll have to find that out by yourself."

Jenny laughed "Why, because you don't know anything else about it."

Nate smiled he lifted his head up towards the sky and placed his hands on his head "Maybe."

"Well you know more than me so don't worry." Jenny looked up at Nate.

Jenny sat down in the sand not caring that her once white shorts would now be yellow; Nate decided to sit down next to her turning his jeans a little yellow.

"Can we just stay here for a while and watch life pass us by."

Nate nodded his head "Yeah I think we can."

Jenny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok let's go!" Nate said cheerfully.

"But...but we only just sat down and you said we could stay for a while and watch life pass us by."

"Yeah exactly and if we sit here and watch life pass us by, we aren't living a life so get up and lets go somewhere else."

Jenny frowned and held her hand out so Nate could pull her up.

"Where are we going now?"

"We can either go to the National Museum or Port Said Military Museum."

"I was going to say both but I'm kind of feeling the National Museum more."

Nate grabbed Jenny's hand and held it as they made their way back onto a half decent road which was easier to walk on.

************************* 1 HOUR LATER *****************************

"So tell me something about this museum. BEFORE I ENTER" Jenny asked Nate

"It was built in 1987 and on the first floor it covers prehistory and the pharaonic period and includes mummies."

"A mummy as in dead people who are wrapped up in what looks like toilet paper"

"Yeah... but I don't think you should really describe it like that towards the people inside the museum I think it's disrespectful."

Jenny released Nates hand "Ok let's go in."

They walked up the steps and entered the large white building.

"First we get mugged and now we are lost... in Egypt might I add." Eric shouted at Serena

"Eric calm down, if we just ask a local where we are they might help us."

"Serena if you don't remember the last time we asked a local for help he ran away with one of our belongings and they don't even speak English here!"

Serena dropped her expression and stood in shock.

"Oh god – we're lost."

"If we go back the way we came we are bound to find the boat, this place isn't even that big." Serena opted to Eric.

"What way did we come from?" Eric asked confused.

Serena started to turn anti clockwise looking at all the directions they could have come from.

"And I really wanted to go to the National Museum." Eric sighed in frustration.

He watched as Serena walked over to a local and tried to communicate to them – every single time she was turned down, ignored or she couldn't understand what they were talking about.

She began to walk back towards Eric.

"That was unsuccessful."

"Why don't we just text someone?" Eric asked Serena

"Like who Eric, no one knows anything about Egypt."

"I was talking to Jenny the other day and she was telling me about how smart Nate was with his geography – so maybe text him."

"I can't he isn't happy with me at the moment."

Eric sighed "Just do it! Who cares would you rather be stuck here all day getting even more lost or actually find a place where we are safe and can see the boat."

Serena thought about what Eric had said and came to terms with the fact that he was right, she grabbed her phone from out her bag and began to write a message to Nate.

_**Eric and me are lost somewhere in Egypt can you help us out please?  
**_

"I sent him a message let's see if he replies."

_**Do you have a map on your phone or something?**_

Serena read the message.

"Eric do you have a map on your phone?"

"No I don't think so."

_**No neither does Eric**_

They stood there waiting for a reply once again but this time it took extra time for him to reply.

_**If you call me I should be able to track you and then direct you somewhere near the boat. **_

Serena read the message and straight away rang Nate.

_**Hey just give me a minute to find out where you guys are. **_

_**Ok.**_

_**How long have you guys been walking for?**_

_**Over an hour and 20 minutes we thought we were heading in the right direction but obviously not. **_

Serena could hear Nate laughing on the other end of the phone.

_**Just hail down a taxi and tell him you won't to return to Suez Canal and he should understand.**_

_**We have no money to do that. **_

"I have money." Eric shouted.

_**Ok don't worry, thanks for helping. **_

Nate hung up before Serena.

"He said if we just hail down a taxi and tell them that we want to return to Suez Canal he should understand."

Eric nodded his head "Ok all we have to do is find a taxi."

"If you think about it, it would take about twenty to thirty minutes to walk three kilometres so in total we probably have only walked six kilometres which isn't that far away from where we started."

"Then why are we lost." Eric replied.

"Do you think they will make it back safe?" Jenny asked Nate

"Yeah they should be fine."

They carried on walking around the museum Jenny looking more and more fascinated every time they turned a corner.

"I've never seen you so amused." Nate said smiling

"Well I never thought in my life time that I would see real mummies and scripts – it's pretty amazing."

"And we could still be sitting back in Suez Canal."

Jenny shook her head "Whatever."

They walked around for 2 more hours before heading back in Said Port so they could have lunch.

***********************1 HOUR LATER*****************************

"Hey look its Eric and Serena, should we invite them over for something to eat?"

Nate looked at Jenny "I don't know you decide."

"I give up what did she say that has upset you so much?"

Nate sighed "It was nothing."

"Then could you at least be happy when her name comes up or when you see her."

Nate looked at Jenny with all seriousness "We just saw her then so what I wasn't happy to see her it's just Serena."

"Nate... please tell me what she said."

"It wasn't even her who said it but it just got me thinking that people don't see me as being capable to have a relationship."

Jenny looked up at Nate confused "You had a relationship with Blair, Vanessa and Serena before so what is she on about."

"They think my relationship with you is based on lust and when she said that it made me angry because people don't know that I like you for who you are and I want a relationship with you."

Jenny smiled "Well I know and aren't I the only person that really matters in knowing that."

Nate nodded his head "True."

"Maybe we won't invite them over."

As soon as those words left her mouth Eric noticed her and began to walk over to them.

She kept her mouth still and slightly closed "Ok or maybe not, Nate just smile."

They both smiled at Serena and Eric.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"I'm Hungry."

They all looked at Eric and frowned.

"You can join us for something to eat if you want." Nate asked them

Jenny shot him a confused look and then agreed to what he had said.

"Yeah join us it's a table for four."

Eric sat next to Nate and Serena sat next to Jenny.

"So how was your trip back, did you get robbed this time?" Jenny asked them

"Robbed?" Nate asked confused.

Eric nodded "When we were in Italy we asked a stranger to take a photo of us but turns out he had other plans and he ran away with our camera."

"Oh, sorry" Nate said sympathetically.

"Don't be I'm sure we have five other cameras somewhere back in New York."

Nate laughed at his comment.

"You didn't get robbed this time then?"

"No, we were pretty lucky except for the fact that we got lost for a little while and it took us twenty minutes to find a taxi."

Jenny laughed.

"Hey we are Van Der Woodsens we don't know about different cultures we are accustomed to our New York lifestyle." Eric said in defence.

"True." Serena nodded her head.

The waitress came out and laid the food out on the photo.

"I think we ordered a lot more then we can handle." Serena blurted out

"Yeah who was paying?" Eric asked.

"We thought you two would since we invited you to eat with us." Jenny suggested

Eric scratched his head "So we should probably make a run for it since we spent most our money on a taxi ride."

"I'll pay" Nate replied.

Jenny looked up at him and could tell that he was visibly upset with Serena.

"So what are you guys doing after this?" Serena asked whilst putting a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

Jenny finished up chewing her salad and replied "I think we were going to go shopping" she looked up at Nate.

"Yeah" He nodded his head.

"What were you two going to do?" Jenny asked Serena

"We don't know yet probably just go for a walk around take some photos and then head back to the boat and get ready for the dinner tonight."

"What time is the dinner?"

Serena smiled "I don't know" she began to laugh.

Blair lay by the pool taking in all the sun she could find.

"Are we going to go and see what Egypt has to offer for us or are we going to stay on this boat for another two days until we get to our next destination?"

"Bass let me have my sun and then we will go out and do what you have to do."

"Blair I don't have anything to do I just want to go out and see something for once instead of being cooped up on this boat or doing what you want to do."

Blair looked up at Chuck "Well if you don't want to do what I want to do leave!"

Chuck smirked at her and turned around to walk away.

He didn't care anymore about what people thought about him – he just lost his empire everything that he had worked for all because of her because she wanted him to reconnect with his mother and look what that brought upon him – nothing. He didn't need her and that was that.

Blair took out her phone straight away and began to text Serena;

_**S I need you – chuck and I got into another argument and this time he just walked away. **_

******************************

Serena looked down at her phone and received the message.

"Hey guys I have to go Blair needs me."

Jenny looked up at Serena who was standing "Ok."

Nate just smiled and so did Eric.

She began to walk but turned around thanking Nate for the late lunch.

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked them

********************************

Serena looked all over the boat for Blair but caught her near the pool still some baking.

"B I got your message and came straight away, is everything ok?"

Blair looked at Serena upset "I think it's over between Chuck and I we don't connect on the same emotional level anymore."

Serena looked at her friend with disappointment she knew how much Blair loved Chuck and if she had it her way they would never be separated but there are times in life when relationships run their courses and the love just fades.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Serena asked sympathetically

Blair shook her head "There's no point S – he makes an argument out of it and storms off."

"B I really think that before you head this relationship in the wrong direction you talk to him no matter what... even if he yells at you. You love him and love supposedly conquers all if he yells at you, you just have to accept that right now he isn't in the right emotional place."

"If look conquers all S then what happened to you and Nate?"

Serena sighed "That wasn't real love – but this is you and Chuck your both the same yet different and that's what evens things out."

A tear left Blair's right eye she quickly raised her hand and wiped it away.

"Your right, I'm not going to let this little disconnection ruin what I have with him."

Serena smiled and hugged her friend.

"What do you think was wrong with Blair?" Jenny asked Nate and Eric as they walked through the shopping area.

Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably nothing you know how she is when she over reacts about these sorts of things."

Jenny looked over at Nate and kind of agreed with him.

Nate's phone began to buzz once again.

_**Nate I need your help again. Blair and Chuck aren't 'connecting' and I think things may be in trouble for them and we both know how much this relationship means to one another so can you come with me to sort it out?**_

"Who was that?" Jenny asked him

"It's Serena – she says something's wrong with Blair and Chuck."

Jenny looked at Nate confused he just shut his phone and carried on walking with them.

"Well... are you going to go and help her or just ignore that two of your best friends are in trouble."

Nate looked over at Jenny "So you want me to go?"

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah I mean they'd do the same for you... wouldn't they?"

Nate smiled he walked over to Jenny and kissed her.

"I'll see you later on for dinner."

Jenny smiled back "Ok."

With that Nate walked away and started heading towards the boat.

Eric looked over at Jenny "I understand you want him to help his friends but... he has left us in Egypt by ourselves and neither of us have navigation skills and not to mention that I have already been lost today."

Jenny laughed and threw her hands around Eric's shoulders and began to drag him along with her.

Nate walked up to the door in front of Chuck and Blair's room and noticed that Serena was sat outside the room.

"Did you run here?" Serena asked Nate

Nate nodded his head "What's happening?"

"Do you want some water you look tired?"

"No, what's wrong with them?"

Serena looked at the door and back at Nate "Blair doesn't think that they are connecting on the same emotional level anymore so she wants to end things but I think I talked her into sorting things out with him."

Nate nodded again "Are they both in there?"

"Yeah"

Nate walked up to the door and placed his ear against the door trying to see if he was able to hear what they were saying.

"Can you hear anything?" Serena asked impatiently

"No"

"Well I don't think they are yelling at each other yet – so maybe we will be able to hear them in a few minutes." Serena added.

Nate laughed "Yeah you could be right."

*************ON THE INSIDE***************

"Chuck can we please talk about things."

Chuck stood up and looked down from the balcony which was situated in their room and looked over the living area.

"What now Blair" Chuck asked frustrated

"Just come down here I want to talk to you about... us."

Chuck walked down the steps and sat on the couch once again being overpowered by Blair.

"Lately I've been getting this feeling that we aren't connecting. It's like you're in one place and I'm in the complete opposite place. I understand that your upset about what happened back in New York but we are here right now and I think you need to let it go for a while and then sort it out when we get back."

Blair laughed "Blair you have no idea what is running through my mind right now. I lost everything that I worked for but you wouldn't know what that feels like since you get most your things served on a plate – I mean when you think about it whose fault is this?"

Blair looked at Chuck confused "I don't know your uncles or your mum's."

Chuck shook his head "I don't have a mum Blair. You know this was another one of the reasons I didn't want to start a relationship with you nothing ever seems to be your fault – you're the one that made me reconnect with a complete stranger you made me think Blair that I actually had a mother and now she screwed me over and it turns out in the first place she was set up to meet me and then take what I deserve what I worked my ass off for and you HAVE NO IDEA BLAIR WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER LOST SOMETHING THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO YOU!"

"Chuck I told you, you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to do I gave you options at one point I even remember telling you not to talk to her."

Chuck shook his head "It doesn't matter Blair because I did – I did it because I loved you so much that I became caught up in everything you said everything Serena said and some of the things Nate said – now I'm stuck on this boat with you someone I can't stand to be around."

Tears fell from her eyes those last few words were the ones that hurt the most.

"Leave." Blair said frustrated.

"What?" Chuck asked shocked

"If you don't want to be around me leave – I mean we are in Egypt are we not? They have airports that have flights back to New York if you don't care about me anymore leave I don't need you here."

Chuck smirked he got up from the couch and walked over to the door he swung it open and both Nate and Serena fell to the floor as they lost balance. Chuck stepped over them and started walking down the hallway. Nate got up quickly and tried racing after Chuck, Serena got up and ran into the room comforting Blair who was on the floor in tears.

**********************

"CHUCK!" Nate shouted

Chuck looked back "What do you want Nathaniel?"

"Where are you going?"

"Towards an airport" Chuck smirked

"Look I get that you and Blair aren't... really... connecting as you would say but you're really going to leave her on this boat – don't do something you regret, you love her and that's all that matters – she's going to do some things that piss you off but then again at some point in time you have to have disagreements."

Chuck looked at Nate "I don't take relationship advice from someone that can't have a relationship Nathaniel."

Chuck turned around and walked off.

Nate stopped in the hallway and realised that there was more to the reason in why Chuck was upset other then Blair. He turned around and started making his was back towards Serena and Blair to see if she was alright.

Nate walked in the room and saw Serena still on the floor comforting her friend.

"I she alright" Nate mouthed so that only Serena would see what he had asked.

Serena shook her head.

"I tried to stop him but he just gave me a mouth full." Nate stated

Jenny and Eric made their way back onto the boat and as they were entering noticed Chuck walking towards them instead of stopping and saying hi he carried on walking in a fast pace.

"Maybe I should go stop him?" Jenny asked Eric

Eric looked at Jenny "Do what you think is right?"

Jenny smiled at Eric and turned around chasing after Chuck.

"CHUCK!" She shouted as high as her lungs would allow her.

He turned around and carried on walking.

"You got to give me a speech when I was leaving so I don't get why I shouldn't be allowed to give one to you!"

Chuck stopped she had a point.

Jenny caught up to him and stood in front of him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him sympathetically

"The airport" he replied.

Jenny smiled and laughed "Ok"

"That's your speech; you stopped me to ask me where I am going?" Chuck smirked

"What else am I supposed to say Chuck? I can't stop you, your Chuck Bass remember."

Chuck looked at Jenny "Try"

"Try what?" She asked him confused.

"And stop me."

Jenny nodded her head "Ok"

"I get your leaving the boat because you and Blair had a disagreement and I'm guessing it has something to do with your Empire. But as I recall when I tried to leave you brought up love and how she was your first love and how you never had parents and if you could have you would have reacted differently and what Blair tried to do was to help you reconnect with your mother so that you would have that fulfilment – I'm a hundred percent sure that if Blair knew that, that lady was not your mother she would have told you and then sorted it out herself but she didn't and so she herself was fooled into believing that she was your mother and that brought joy to Blair to see you happy to see you with one of your parents. It's not her fault Chuck and you can't blame her for the rest of your life – you're a smart guy and if I have learned anything about you, Blair or the both of you put together it's that you can get whatever the hell you want and if you want that hotel back then you'll get it back... but you're going to need the both of you to do it – because that's how it's always worked out if you haven't noticed it Blair is always, always by your side when you want something and she'll do whatever it takes for you to get what you want."

Chuck sighed "Impressive."

"Don't do something you'll regret. If you leave now I can guarantee you that you're going to have to work twice as hard to get Blair back."

Jenny turned around and walked back onto the boat leaving Chuck stuck between going forwards or back tracking his steps.

**I don't know if you guys have The Only Exception by Paramore but this bit was written whilst I was listening to it so you might get a better understanding if you guys listen to it.**

Jenny walked into her room and noticed Nate sitting on the couch she walked over to it and joined him watching the sport, she moved her head so it was resting on his lap and she lifted her feet up on to the couch, Nate moved his position so that Jenny's head was in a comfortable spot and his arms were leaning on the top of the couch and one of the arms.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any drama on this boat – but it seems to get worse." She whispered to Nate.

He looked down at her and smiled.

Jenny lent up and kissed him on the lips before returning back to her position.

Blair sat on her couch she still had tears rolling down her cheeks but she somehow made Serena leave thinking that she was ok.

She heard the door open and closed. A manly figure walked through the doorway and made Blair stand up. His head was fallen and staring at her in distress like all he wanted was forgiveness and she looked at him as if to say that all she could give him was forgiveness.

They looked at each other for a while... neither of them moving just staring at each other with so much love and compassion.

"I'm sorry I blamed this on you – it wasn't your fault. It was my dad's mother for giving birth to Jack."

Blair smiled he never made jokes unless he was trying to cheer himself up or trying to cheer others up.

Chuck took a few steps forwards and Blair took the rest of them she stopped in front of him and kissed him on the lips slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her lower waist.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

She pulled away from their hug and kissed him on the lips.

They all slowly started arriving at the table in the restaurant Rufus and Lily had chosen to eat, it was situated on the Suez Canal. This made Jenny happy since she was in love with the place all thanks to Nate who had been teaching her a few things lately.

"So all things are ok now?" Rufus asked them all.

They all looked at each other and shared different smiles.

"Yeah I think for once dad everyone seems to be getting along." Dan said implying a little bit of sarcasm.

Vanessa nodded "To that I have to agree."

"I call a toast." Serena added.

They all raised their glasses and cheered.

"Now Serena you didn't tell me about Nate and your reconciliation, Rufus had to tell me." Lily told her daughter.

Nate and Jenny shared a look.

"I'm sorry mum I didn't think it really mattered. You know now though."

Serena turned to Nate and smiled.

Vanessa, Dan and Eric had no clue in what was happening Vanessa and Eric thought Nate and Jenny were together I mean Eric saw them kiss this afternoon and Dan thought that Nate and Serena weren't really on talking terms.

"Since when have you two been together?" Dan asked them shocked.

Nate said "A few days" and Serena said "A few weeks"

They both looked at each other "A few weeks and a few days."

"Congratulations." Dan said smiling.

"Thanks" they both whispered.

Jenny smiled at Nate once again and grabbed his hand from underneath the table.


	17. Fight Night

They weren't allowed to push their beds together just in case someone who didn't know about their relationship walked in and questioned them about why the beds were together. So they shared one bed luckily it was a double so they weren't too uncomfortable except for when Nate rolled around and took up 60% of the bed and left Jenny with 40% of the bed and her being tall she normally ended up clinging on to the sheets so she didn't roll out of the bed.

And on this very morning that was exactly what was happening to her; she clung on to dear life so she didn't fall to the floor and gain another bruise from being so clumsy.

"Nate!" She yelled "Can you please move over I have no room."

Nate groaned and rolled over doing the opposite of what she had just asked.

"Nate move over I'm about to fall off the bed!"

His eyes began to flutter and his eye sight came slowly back to him the very first thing he saw was Jenny hanging onto the bed sheets.

"What are you doing?"He moaned to her.

She let go off the bed and dropped to the floor.

"I can't do this anymore!" She shouted "I can't share a bed with you – did anyone ever tell you that you talk and kick in your sleep. I got about four hours sleep last night Nate."

Nate smiled "Sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

Nate sat up on the bed and moved over so Jenny could sit on the bed next to him.

"I'll give it a miss I have to have a shower and then go and get that dress from Blair."

Jenny told Nate and walked over to the bathroom grabbing a towel and turning the shower on. Nate got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted through the door

10 minutes later Jenny appeared out the bathroom her hair still wet but her make-up looking nice and natural she grabbed some underwear from her bag and put them on then she found a t-shirt dress and threw it on. Nate walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Sorry" he whispered into her ear.

Jenny twisted her body around and kissed him on the cheek "its ok, but I need sleep Nate."

Nate nodded his head and kissed her back.

"I have to go and see Blair about getting this dress for tonight – what colour suit do you have?"

"Black"

Jenny nodded her head and smiled "Ok, see you in a minute."

Jenny walked up to Blair and Chuck's suite and slowly knocked on the door.

Blair opened the door and smiled at Jenny.

"I didn't think you were going to come and look at the dresses."

Jenny smiled "Sorry I totally forgot and then we were in Egypt yesterday."

"No need for excuses J I understand."

Jenny looked at Blair confused and followed her up the stairs into her room.

"I have a few different dresses they should fit you – if not you are a sewer and I'm sure you'd be able to edit them." Blair looked at Jenny.

"Nate is wearing a black suite so I'm possibly looking for a black dress."

Blair laughed at Jenny "You aren't going with Nate remember he is in a false relationship with Serena it's a bit sketchy if you wear black and Serena gets stuck with a yellow or white dress."

"Blair if you haven't noticed my brother and dad are blindsided when it comes to fashion and white can be worn with a black suite as well."

Blair looked at Jenny more worried "Well I already gave the black one to Serena last night so you're stuck with white – sorry."

Jenny nodded her head and walked into the wardrobe grabbing the white dress off the coat hanger, she walked back down the stairs.

"You aren't going to try it on?" Blair said confused.

"No"

Jenny opened the door and slammed it behind her. Again Serena had come between them.

Jenny stormed back into their room and threw the dress down on her bed.

"Things didn't go to well." Nate said

"You have no idea Nate. Turns out I can't have a black dress because I'm not going with you, you're going with Serena who got the black dress and now I'm stuck with the white dress."

Nate stared at Jenny confused "White still goes with a black suite Jenny."

"Can't you see Nate this whole issue with Serena is getting in the way?"

Nate laughed.

"Don't laugh."

"Don't worry about it – we can have some photos taken together."

Jenny looked at Nate with disappointment.

"Photos, great one Nate that really cheered me up" Jenny said sarcastically.

Nate wanted to change the course of the conversation this one wasn't going to end well.

"Try on the dress I want to see what it looks like on you."

Jenny couldn't help but smile at Nate's attempts to make her smile. She picked up the dress and moved into the bathroom so she could try it on for the first time – hoping that it was going to fit her.

**(.) – Jenny's Dress**

She looked in the mirror and the dress luckily fit her, she slowly opened the door and walked out so that Nate could see her.

Nates eyes widened she looked beautiful and she didn't even have her hair or make-up done.

"Are you kidding Jenny – you blow Serena out the window."

Jenny smiled at him and walked over she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really"

"Yeah" he kissed her on the lips.

Jenny smiled "I should probably take it off before I rip it."

She walked back into the bathroom and unzipped the back of the dress before removing it slowly so she didn't rip a stitch.

Blair knocked on Serena's door.

Serena opened the door wide so Blair could walk through with the big gown bag.

"I saved you this one S." Blair said beaming with a huge smile.

Serena frowned and smiled "Thanks B."

"I thought you know since Nate was wearing a black suite you could wear a black dress to try and match."

Serena nodded "Oh ok well thanks again."

"Go try it on I want to see what it looks like." Blair said smiling.

Serena smiled back at her and grabbed the dress from Blair's hand she walked into the bathroom and tried it on.

Serena walked out the bathroom and looked at Blair.

(.com/_nyB2OeEAzKU/SaNjotG7QeI/AAAAAAAAFPM/nE0JEAdus6s/Kate_Beckinsale-in%20J%20Mendel%20at%20the%20Oscars%20Elton%20John%20AfterParty_thumb%5B2%) – **Serena's Dress.**

"Oh God you don't like it?" Blair asked shocked.

"No I love it it's amazing I just thought that Jenny would wear a black dress since her and Nate are going together."

"But she isn't going with Nate S, you're the one who is supposedly dating him so you need to match – Jenny has a white dress which still matches black." Blair said smiling.

Serena looked at Blair confused.

"Oh and also thought about the way you could do your hair and make-up."

"BLAIR STOP!" Serena shouted.

"What's going on? You know Nate is with Jenny."

Blair shuck her head "Come on S we all know that that's going to end in a complete disaster. You and Nate are supposed to be together and even I know that and I'm supposed to the jealous ex-ex-ex-ex girlfriend."

"Blair I'm with Carter now – me and Nate tried the whole relationship thing and it didn't work. I don't know what Chuck has slipped into your ice tea this morning but I think this thing between Nate and Jenny means a lot more to him – so you need to accept that."

Blair rolled her eyes "It wasn't like I was trying to set you two up I was just explaining what is happening."

"Well don't Blair." Serena said frustrated.

Blair turned around and began walking towards the door.

"If anyone's screwing up their relationship it's you." Blair murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Serena shouted out.

Blair stopped "Err nothing I'm just yelling at myself."

Blair opened the door turned around and smiled at Serena before closing the door behind her.

Moments later Eric walked through the door and saw his sister standing in the dress still.

"Are you ok?" He asked a bit worried.

Serena sighed "Do you think I'm ruining Nate and Jenny's relationship by pretending to be Nate's girlfriend for a while?"

"It can't be helping the relationship."

Serena nodded her head "Do you think I should go with Nate tonight or let him go with Jenny?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders "Being his fake girlfriend you should probably go with him because if Jenny goes with him people are going to get confused."

"I'll go talk to her about it – maybe tell her that I'm not trying to start things off with Nate again and all I was trying to do was help them out."

Eric nodded he knew that, that probably wouldn't change the way Jenny was feeling since she had been texting him about it earlier.

"You do that sis." He smiled at her

Serena walked into the bathroom and took her dress off – she quickly put her clothes back on and walked out the door saying bye to Eric.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Nate opened the door.

"Hey Nate can I talk to Jenny"

"Yeah I was heading out anyway." He smiled at Serena and opened the door further.

Serena smiled and walked into the hallway between the two rooms. She waited til Jenny noticed and then waved at her.

"Hi"

Jenny smiled back which Serena could tell was fake.

"I want to talk to you about a few things just to set the record straight." Serena said still smiling.

"Yeah sure" Jenny walked past Serena and into the living room she sat on the couch and waited for Serena to join her.

"Blair came into my room today with a Black dress and she implied that I was going with Nate to this event tonight which completely caught me off guard because I thought you were going to go with him."

Jenny nodded "She said that to me earlier."

"I don't want to seem like I'm trying to invade what's happening between you and Nate I only did what I did because well first because the words just slipped out and second because I wanted to protect you guys from being caught. I'm with Carter and I'm happy to be with him so I don't want it to seem like I'm trying to take Nate away from you because I'm not."

Jenny smiled "I didn't see it that way."

Serena nodded her head and smiled back "You can go with him tonight."

"No I can't – you should since you're the one whose fake dating him and it would confuse others if I went with him and I'm sure Dan would get a bit suspicious about it."

"True you know what Dan's like." Serena said laughing.

"Anyway I should probably go – I have to do a few things before I start to get ready."

Serena got up from the couch and gave Jenny a hug.

Blair walked around the boat looking for Chuck.

She spotted him sat at the bar.

"Are you coming tonight?" She asked him as she stood behind him.

He turned around and smirked "Yes"

"Good" Blair returned with a smile. She kissed him on the lips before turning around and leaving him sat alone at the bar.

Blair walked into Nate.

"Are you going to talk to Chuck?"

Nate looked at Blair "No, I don't think we are really on talking terms."

"I think you should." Blair said raising one eyebrow.

"Do you now Blair." Nate replied

He walked past her and headed towards the bar where he could see Chuck sat on his own.

"Hey" he said as he pulled a chair next to Chuck and sat on it.

"What do you want?" Chuck muttered.

"Blair said I should come and talk to you – she obviously wants me to find out wants wrong with you and then go and tell her."

Chuck looked at Nate "And would you – go and tell her what I said was wrong with me."

Nate shuck his head "No not if you didn't want me to."

"She's annoying me."

Nates eyes widened "Why?"

"She's beginning to rub off on me and it's becoming old Nathaniel – let's just say I'm bored of her."

Nate laughed "Chuck you stayed on the boat for her don't bother playing hard to get."

Chuck looked at Nate and raised both his eyebrows and frowned at Nate.

Nates facial expression changed "I thought you were joking."

"I stayed on this boat because your girlfriend talked me into staying and whilst she was talking to me I had enough time to think about how I could use Blair – and get my hotel back." 

Nate became aggravated and clenched his jaw he pushed his chair up and walked away from Chuck.

He flung the door open and slammed it shut walking into the living room and switching the sport on.

Jenny ran into the living room and saw Nate watching TV.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena talked Chuck into staying on the boat but turns out he doesn't want Blair he wants his hotel and Blair can help him out."

Jenny paused "I was the one who told him to stay on the boat."

Nate looked up at Jenny "Oh he said... Serena."

"What are you going to do?" Jenny asked him

Nate shuck his head "I don't know – but I'm not going to let him mess around with Blair."

"Well talk to him about it tonight" Jenny suggested

Nate nodded his head.

"How'd things go with Serena?"

Jenny smiled "good" 

They both turned to the TV and watched the sport Jenny getting angry because she couldn't stand watching it since every time it made her fall asleep from how boring it became.

---------------- Two hours later ------------------

Jenny awoke on the couch and instantly began to worry about the time.

"NATE YOU DIDNT WAKE ME!"

She jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom pulling all her hair away from her face and up into a bun. She opened up her make-up case and began to re – apply her make-up making it a little more edgy than what she had on this morning.

Nate walked into the bathroom "You complained this morning about how much sleep you didn't get last night so I was just leaving you a little longer."

Jenny sighed.

Once she had finished her make-up she turned on her curling tongs and let them heat up whilst she grabbed out her bobby pins and brushed her hair out. Once the tongs were hot enough she began to curl her hair loosely and pin it back so it formed into a loose bun.

"Nate can you grab my dress for me please?"

Nate walked into the bathroom a few seconds later.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered thanks.

Nate changed into his suite and rubbed his hands through his hair and sat on the end of his bed waiting for Jenny to appear from the bathroom with her dress on.

She walked out a couple of minutes later. She looked stunning and the only thing Nate could think about was ripping the dress off of her.

"Serena should be here soon." He smiled at Jenny

Jenny nodded her head "No – OH WOW YOU LOOK AMAZING or YOUR STUNNING!"

Nate laughed and walked over to her "you already know what I think about you Jenny Humphrey and I think you know I would rather the dress on the floor."

Jenny smiled back "I'm not going to mess my hair up sorry."

Nate kissed her slowly but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm guessing that's her." Jenny said to Nate

"You ready to go?" He asked her

"No not yet you two go without me." She smiled at Nate and kissed him once more before walking back into the bathroom.

Nate walked over to the door and opened it he smiled at Serena and told her about how Jenny was going to be right behind them.

Jenny looked in the mirror and smiled at herself she sprayed her perfume and sat on the toilet as she put her shoes on. She made her way out the room and into the elevator.

She entered the ball room and was shocked at how many people there were and the amount of time the decoraters had put into the event.

"WOW!" she shouted to herself

She scanned the ballroom and saw Nate taking photos with Serena and she knew that she was probably going to hardly see him tonight since it would be clearly impossible to find each other. She kept on scanning the floor and found the person she was looking for.

She made her way down the steps and across to the table where Eric was sat at.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat down next to him

"Jenny where have you been, I haven't spoken to you in a while."

Jenny laughed "We spoke yesterday and were texting today what are you on about."

Eric shrugged "I don't know I think I'm just happy your here to save me from these fifty year old men argue over share and stocks and what not."

Jenny smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her

"I'm fine."

"WHAT! I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THIS MUSIC!"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Eric nodded his head and smiled "GOOD!"

Jenny gave him a fake smiled back.

"Do you want to go at get some photos taken?" Jenny asked him hoping that along the way they would bump into Nate.

"Sure" Eric stood up from the table and grabbed Jenny's arm before walking towards the photo area.

"That's a big line – are you sure you want to wait in it?" Eric asked Jenny shocked.

"Sure why not – right, we have nothing better to do"

Jenny caught a glimpse of Nate walking over to Chuck she watched him the whole time.

"Chuck can we talk please" Nate shouted

Chuck swung around letting go off Blair's hand.

"What about" he asked him

"About what we talked about earlier this morning I think what you're doing is wrong."

Chuck looked at Nate confused "And what am I doing Nathaniel?" 

Nate grabbed his arm and started to pull him away so Blair didn't hear anything they were talking about.

"How you said you were bored of Blair and you're just using her."

"Nathaniel I never said that I love her I would never use her."

Nate shuck his head "So you're saying I made this up."

"You must be because I haven't even spoken about Blair today."

Nate raised his voice "How dare you even speak to me like this Chuck! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID!"

Chuck began to laugh at Nate.

Jenny watched the whole thing unfold.

"Eric what do you think is happening over there?"

Eric looked over to where Jenny was looking "probably nothing."

Chuck walked away from Nate.

Nate grabbed Chucks arm and punched him in the face, Chuck grabbed his face and looked back at Nate he pushed Nate so that he fell to the ground he jumped on Nate and began to punch him as he lay on the ground.

Everyone around them stopped and watched; when Blair saw what was happening she ran over to him – Serena stopped what she was doing and saw what they were looking at and Jenny began running over to them.

"CHUCK STOP IT!" Blair shouted she tried to grab him but couldn't.

Nate forced Chuck off of him and hit him in the face once again.

"NATE STOP IT NOW!!" Serena and Blair both shouted.

Jenny ran over to catch Nate hitting Chuck she stopped in horror and watched as he made Chuck bleed. Nate looked up to see Jenny watch in shock he pulled his hands away from Chuck and began to get up so he could walk over to Jenny but as he moved to get up Chuck hit him one more time which knocked Nate to the ground.

"STOP!" Jenny shouted towards Chuck.

Chuck looked up and saw Jenny in distress. Blair walked over to Chuck and grabbed him away from Nate. Serena and Jenny both walked over to Nate, Jenny knelt next to him and watched his face bleed.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?" Serena shouted.

People started to move around and shout for help. Within a few minutes a nurse what at his side – Vanessa, Dan, Rufus, Lily and Eric were watching as Nate was sat on a chair. The nurse was cleaning his face with antiseptic wipes and wiping the wounds with warm water. Jenny walked over and handed him some ice wrapped in a cloth.

"Is Chuck ok?" Nate asked Jenny

"I don't know I think Serena went to find him so he could also be checked out. You hit him pretty hard."

Nate looked at Jenny but didn't want to say anything to her just in case Dan or Rufus saw.

"I think it's probably best sir if you make your way back to your room and rest."

Nate nodded at the nurse and stood up he began to wobble but Jenny ran to his side so he didn't fall.

"Do you want some help?" Dan asked Jenny

"No I should be ok." She smiled at Dan and her dad.

They both nodded their heads and watched as Jenny helped Nate make his way back to their room.

Once they were in front of the door Jenny let go of Nate so she had a free hand to open the door. As she opened the door she grabbed Nate once more and sat him down on one of the chairs which were around the table.

"Sorry you had to see that." Nate looked up at Jenny.

Jenny shuck her head "I should probably go see if Chuck is ok"

Nate grabbed her hand.

"Are you angry at me?

"Nate you hit him in the face."

"Because he denied ever saying what he said about Blair – I admit I over reacted."

Jenny looked down at Nate; he pulled her inwards so she could sit on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What happens with you and Chuck now – you both punched the hell out of each other."

Nate shrugged "I don't know and I don't care right now."

Jenny kissed Nate on the lips.

Nate put his ice pack on the table and grabbed Jenny's face with both his hands. Jenny stood up and pulled Nate up with her, she walked backwards as Nate pushed her forwards.

----------Chuck's view----------

Chuck walked out of the ball room and began to walk down the hallway.

"Chuck wait up!" Blair yelled.

Chuck turned around and Blair was horrified at the sight; his eye lid was split his mouth bleeding he had a bruise appearing on his cheek and above his eye.

Blair walked over to him and hugged him "We need to get you to a doctor you look bad."

"I'm fine Blair really I'm fine."

Blair sighed and released herself from Chuck.

She began to walk away from him and then stopped so that he would get the gist that she wanted him to walk with her.

"Blair, Chuck stop!" Serena shouted out.

"The doctor told me to come and get Chuck to be checked out."

Chuck sighed "I'm fine – I'm sure Nate looks a lot worse."

"This is serious Chuck would you please come with me to the doctor."

Chuck looked at Serena and said fine. Serena smiled and began to walk to the both of them towards the doctor's room.

------------------------------------

"Nate I'm tired I just want to sleep." Jenny pulled away from Nate they were both in their underwear.

"Plus I think I should go and tell my dad that you're ok."

Nate smiled at Jenny and kissed her on the lips "Ok."

Jenny got up from the couch and walked over to her bag she pulled out her track pants and a singlet she made her way out of the room and out on to the boats dock she sat on one of the chairs and let the breeze flow through her hair.

She felt someone behind her she looked behind and saw Chuck.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Jenny nodded her head "Sure."

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine is Nate alright?"

"He should be fine – what caused the fight?"

Chuck didn't reply instead he just looked out at the front of the boat.

"I said something about Blair earlier which I shouldn't have said and obviously it pissed Nate off and then I tried to deny it so he didn't see me as some kind of animal but instead it angered me and he hit me so I hit him back and then things just unravelled."

"You guys did that all because of one small thing."

"I think it was other things as well maybe he just decided to take out all the frustration he has had over me for the past few years."

Jenny nodded "That can happen sometimes."

"I think there is something wrong with me." Chuck said looking at Jenny

Jenny looked at him confused "Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel so unhappy and I want other people to be miserable with me – I lost everything I earned for myself and the only thing I have left is Blair and I'm losing her as well and when I do lose her I'll have nothing left nothing to live for."

Jenny was shocked again twice in one night – she didn't know what to say back luckily she was saved.

"You're not losing me Chuck – if anything every single day you gain more respect and love from me."

Chuck turned around and saw Blair he stood up and walked over to her he hugged her. Jenny smiled and got up.

Jenny walked back into her room and got into bed with Nate. He rolled over and they both looked at each other.

"I think you should both forgive each other."

"Why?" Nate whispered

"Because Blair always forgives him because she loves him and you're like his brother and siblings always forgive each other not matter what."

"Blair and Chuck have a different relationship then Chuck and me."

Jenny closed her eyes.

"Just forgive him Nate... for me."

Nate smiled and looked at Jenny who was falling asleep "Ok but only for you."


	18. Black Dress Party!

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry it took a while to have this up and running but I think I wrote it maybe 3 times and I just didnt like the first 3 and then I had this one which I had to work with because I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer.**

**I don't want my story to become boring so I want you guys to maybe give me a heads up on what you want in the story (suggestions) you can either message me or just put it in your reviews. **

**Thanks.**

**P.S THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

* * *

They were all sat at breakfast – something Rufus had requested from them. It was awkward as people were still trying to come to sense with what had happened the night before, Nate could feel that he was being watched by either Chuck or Blair.

"So how are we all going this morning... after last night's event?" Rufus looked around the table questioning them all.

Nate looked up at Rufus and smiled.

Chuck smirked.

"Oh I'm great in fact if anything guys you really did make the night better than it was" Dan paused and looked at them both "I mean we needed some New York drama on this boat."

Vanessa looked over at Dan.

"I'm digging myself a hole aren't I?" He asked her.

Vanessa nodded her head "Yeah and you might as well jump in it as you aren't really helping with the situation."

"Humphrey maybe it's your turn next." Chuck said with a modest tone.

Rufus frowned "Come on guys don't speak like that to each other, this cruise is to get away from New York, drama and to bring us back to the modern society of reality."

Lily nodded her head to agree with her husband.

Eric looked at Serena and they both laughed.

"Mum you don't even know what modern society is."

Lily shot her eyes across the table at Serena "Excuse me and how would you know this you're so caught up in you're on world."

Serena's face became serious "It was a joke."

"You don't have a great sense of humour... obviously."

Dan looked at Serena and then at Lily "Well actually I have to object to that – she has a great sense of humour."

Lily rose from the table "I'm leaving" she stepped away from her chair and started to walk away.

"Someone's PMSing" Chuck smirked

"Hey none of that talk." Rufus got up from the table and walked away.

"Dan were you being serious about the whole sense of humour thing?" Blair asked Dan

Dan nodded his head.

Blair laughed "Obviously she didn't tell you about the fact she never found you sense of humour – humorous."

Serena shot a look at Blair as if to say stop talking.

"Is that true Serena?" Dan asked her

"I have to go to the bathroom." Vanessa got up and walked away.

"Well Dan you were funny... sometimes but other times you went a little overboard with the whole sarcasm slash –"

Dan interrupted her "Yeah you know what." Dan got up from the table and walked away.

"Dan are you really that upset!" Serena shouted out she got up from the table and chased after him.

Blair looked at Chuck, Jenny and Nate "Well sometimes you say things that just shouldn't be said." She kissed Chuck on the cheek and said "I have to take care of some business."

With that she walked away and left Chuck, Jenny and Nate sat at the breakfast table.

Jenny turned to Chuck "I think everyone's PMSing this morning."

"So I should probably go." Nate went to get up but Jenny grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"No you two can stay here till you sort things out" She looked at Nate "Remember what I said last night" Nate nodded "Well take that into account ok."

She got up from the table and said bye to the both of them before walking away.

Chuck and Nate sat there in silence neither talking nor moving. They didn't have much to say to each other forgiveness was not in any of their thoughts if anything they both thought each other deserved a beating.

"What did she say to you last night?"

Nate looked down at his napkin and then started to play with his water "She said that Blair always finds a way to forgive you because she loves you and that I should apologise to you because you're my best friend."

"Are you going to apologise to me?" Chuck smirked

Nate laughed "For what I gave you what you deserved."

"I don't think punching me in the face Nathaniel is going to teach me a lesson on life."

"Well I'll keep punching you in face til you understand the morals of life Chuck. You say that I'm out of Jenny's league when you don't deserve Blair... you don't deserve anyone."

Chuck looked over at Nate and smirked "You see the difference between my relationship with Blair and you being with Jenny is that ours is real."

"You don't know what kind of relationship I am in with Jenny it may not be real to other people but it is for me and the only reason we aren't out there telling everyone that we are together is because people like Dan Humphrey will try and stop it from happening – so don't compare yourself to me Chuck cause your nothing like me you'll half the man I'll ever be."

Chuck laughed "I'd hardly call yourself a man. You act like a little boy and you punch like a girl."

"If you don't sort things out with Blair Chuck I will and I'll tell her everything you said."

Chuck smirked again "You see Nathaniel when you say things like that you don't think of what the consequences are. Everyone knows not to mess with Chuck Bass and you of all people should know that – you tell Blair and I tell Humphrey and his father."

"You may be like your uncle Jack, but I can also play the devious character."

Nate got up and walked away from the table he couldn't put up with Chuck's crap for any longer.

* * *

Vanessa walked out the toilet and saw a lonely Chuck sat at the table. She decided to walk over to him and somehow so a little bit of respect towards him.

"Hi" She said whilst sitting down next to him.

Chuck turned his head and looked at Vanessa he smirked and smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked him getting frustrated.

He grabbed his water and took a sip from it "If I were to make a proposition which involved you would you kind enough to accept the offer?"

"It depends." Vanessa replied

"How close were you with Nate?"

Vanessa crinkled her head "Close I guess why?"

"To resolve my friendship with Nathaniel I need Jenny to be out the picture and since you and Nate have history maybe you could be the one to accidently screw things up."

Vanessa laughed "I lot of girls have history with Nate Chuck, and I'm definitely not going to be involved in one of your schemes."

"We've done this before Vanessa a few years back when I wanted Blair and you wanted Nate."

Vanessa smiled "That's because it was for my benefit this is for your benefit."

"You can't take and never give back – so I suggest you help me."

Vanessa shook her head "No no no, if you just apologise to him everything will be fine – you two make it worse by arguing like your an old couple."

"It doesn't matter any way you're bound to come back and help me soon when you realise that breaking them up is only helping Jenny since Nate's using her – remember."

"I remember and I also remember that he cares for her and it means a lot more to them. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and do some other things that don't involve manipulating cowards."

Vanessa got up from the table and began to walk away.

"I give it ten hours and you'll be running back to help me."

Vanessa turned around "I give it ten hours and you and Nate will be friends together you don't always have to create a bigger problem just to solve the smaller one."

She smiled at Chuck and carried on walking.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted "Chuck!"

Chuck looked up at his girlfriend.

"I don't have anything to wear to tonight's black dress party."

Chuck looked confused "Black dress party?"

"Yes! I have been speaking to you about it ever since we got on this boat and I went through my stuff before and noticed that I have nothing to wear."

"Maybe you should give this one a miss then – since you have nothing to wear maybe we can just stay in our room and experience the situation together."

Blair got up from her seat and moved onto Chucks lap she squinted her eyes and looked down at him.

"Really" She questioned him

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Blair smiled and kissed him before getting up "I have to go and figure out what to wear for tonight."

* * *

Jenny was rummaging through her suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" Nate asked her

"A dress for this thing I'm going to tonight – they have posters up around the boat and I've decided I want to go... on my own."

Nate looked down at Jenny "On your own?"

"Yeah as in just me, myself and I" She explained to him

Nate frowned and sat on the bed "What about that dress there –it looks nice."

"It has to be black and that's multi-coloured."

"Why do you want to go on your own?"

She looked up and Nate "Just because I want to –"

"Avoid me" Nate interrupted"

"Nate if I wanted to avoid you I wouldn't be here right now – tonight I just have this wanting to be alone I'll be here til seven and probably leave at ten because it will be so boring."

"Are guys allowed to go?" Nate asked her

"Yeah they are – why are you going to stalk me?"

Nate laughed "I don't think there is a law against that."

"There is"

"No you have to get a restraining order against me for it to become illegal for me to become within a certain range of you and since we are on a boat you can't exactly do that."

Jenny frowned at Nate "Just leave me alone tonight ok I don't want a repeat of last night and I don't want you hovering over me."

Nate backed away and moved towards the living room.

"I FOUND ONE!" Jenny shouted grabbing the dress and running into the bathroom to try it on with her black Louboutins she walked out and went to show Nate.

(./_MeZW629_XtQ/S1SAYw8OTCI/AAAAAAAABzk/o7wZ9RrHlyk/s400/Gucci-Sleeveless+Shift+Dress+with+Scoop+Bak+) **Jenny's Dress**

**(**.com/images/sandals/Christian%20Louboutin%**) Jenny's Shoes **

Nate looked up at her and smiled "You look nice."

Jenny could notice that he was upset. She sat down next to him and threw her legs over his.

"I'm sorry" she said pouting her face like a puppy dog.

Nate looked at her and back at the screen.

"I'm trying to listen to the sport results. You should take it off before you get it dirty or something."

Jenny rolled her eyes and jumped up from the couch strutting away Nate noticing she was pissed at him yet he still didn't care.

"I'm going to see Vanessa maybe she'll understand why I want to go on my own tonight."

Nate sighed "Yeah maybe she will!"

Jenny opened the door and slammed it as she walked away.

* * *

She walked into the coffee shop and noticed the brunette sitting in the back corner away from the crowd as usual something that Jenny found very amusing and sophisticated of Vanessa it proved that she wasn't like most people and she had her own unique sense of... life as you could say it.

"Hey" Jenny smiled as she sat down across from Vanessa.

"Hey, how are you?" Vanessa replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh you know ok I guess you?"

"It's been kind of a weird day and it all started off at breakfast."

Jenny nodded her head "I have to agree with that one. I tried to force Nate into apologising to Chuck but he just wouldn't have it."

"So I've been told by the man himself." Vanessa smirked

Jenny crinkled her head "Who Nate or Chuck?"

"Chuck. He wanted me to be involved with one of his schemes to fulfil his sick needs but I happily declined."

The waitress bought over there coffees and they both thanked her.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered for the both of us. I have to get ready for tonight so I can't be here for too long." Vanessa said smiling.

"No that's ok. Are you going to the Black dress party?"

Vanessa shook her head and looked confused "Black dress party? No"

"Oh" Jenny sighed "Are you and Dan going to the casino again?"

Vanessa shook her head and smiled "No I have a date with this guy I met here the other day."

"Oh a date and was does he look like – be careful he might be one of those psycho paths that climb aboard boats and ..." Jenny stopped herself

"Thanks" Vanessa said bitterly "He has brown hair, brown eyes, a slight tan and he's very nice." Vanessa said smiling.

Jenny looked down at her coffee and smiled "Is it my brother, cause I completely understand if you two want to you know give it another shot."

"No it's not your brother we are strictly friends and nothing else."

Jenny smiled "I here you"

"So where are you guys going?" Jenny asked Vanessa excitedly

"I don't know he said it was a surprise so we'll have to see."

Jenny looked at Vanessa with a worried look "Well you just try and be safe and if things get out of hand you know what to do."

Vanessa smiled "Call anyone but Dan... I know."

Things went silent for a while whilst they sipped their coffee and looked around the coffee shop.

"So I guess you're going to this thing tonight?"

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah on my own, which Nate has a problem with."

"You're going on your own, he's probably just a little nervous that something might happen to you."

"You reckon?" Jenny asked Vanessa shocked

"Yeah of course why wouldn't he be you're a seventeen year old girl going to an event by herself which has alcohol and old seedy men."

Jenny sighed "I never gave that bit a thought I just kind of yelled at him."

"Is he angry now?" Vanessa asked her

Jenny nodded her head and looked at Vanessa "I don't think he is happy with me."

"But I apologised to him." Jenny added

"Maybe you should apologise again and then explain to him that you didn't really think to full extent about why he was worried to let you go on your own."

Jenny nodded her head "I still think that he should maybe understand that I don't need my hand to be held all the time I'm not going to let anything happen to me."

"I know he always saves you from things Jenny but there might be one time where he can't save you from something. Yeah it might be a broken heel or someone shouting at you but if it's something that has extreme lengths to it like an old man who spike your drink – he won't forgive himself for letting you go and neither will Dan."

Jenny took her last sip of coffee and began to think about what Vanessa had just said then she thought to the fact that her drink had already been spiked before with a 'roofie' and she would be very unlucky if it happened again.

"I guess you're right. I should probably go and talk to Nate about it." She smiled at Vanessa and left the table.

* * *

"Nate!" Jenny shouted as she walked through the door.

She walked into the living room and noticed he wasn't there she turned around and walked down the steps into their bedroom and noticed him asleep on the bed. She walked over to it and took of her shoes she slowly moved onto the bed and lay down next to him she brushed the hair away from his face and waited slowly for him to awake from his sleep.

Nate smiled as soon as he saw her face he moved his had up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to keep my phone on me throughout the night so I can text you if I feel I'm in trouble, I want to go on myself and I'm sorry I didn't think further about why you weren't happy about me going on my own."

Nate smiled "I was just upset because you didn't want me to go."

Jenny smiled and pushed Nates chest "Shut up you idiot."

Nate pulled her in and kissed her lips he pulled away and smiled "I was being serious... and there was that thought that maybe something bad might happen to you and no one would be there to protect you."

"Nate Archibald you can't always save me your no superman."

"Yet I always seem to detect when something's going wrong with you and I save you."

Jenny smiled and kissed him again before getting up and moving over to the bathroom.

"I'm having a shower care to join me?"

Nate smiled and jumped off the bed chasing Jenny into the bathroom as she giggled.

* * *

Vanessa zipped the back of her dress up and adjusted it so it fit perfectly on her body she walked back into the bedroom and began to put her shoes on.

Dan walked into the room and stopped.

"WOW! You look nice"

Vanessa smiled "Thanks I have a hot date."

Dan laughed "Is that and exaggeration?"

Vanessa gave Dan the evil eyes and stood up from the bed and walked towards him "No he should be here any minute."

* * *

Jenny stepped out the shower and wiped her face dry with the towel she walked over to the mirror and picked up her moisturising cream and applied it to her face.

Nate walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder "Do you have to go?"

Jenny looked in the mirror and down at him whilst still looking in the mirror "Don't. You know I want to go."

Nate pulled away and began to walk out of the room letting Jenny get ready.

She walked out half an hour later looking gorgeous and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look" he smiled at her "Stunning."

Jenny walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks."

She walked up to the door and looked back at Nate.

"You have your phone right?" Nate asked her

Jenny nodded her head and smiled she opened the door and closed it.

* * *

Blair was in her suite getting ready for tonight's events she wanted to look perfect for Chuck since he hadn't been in the mood lately and it was killing her libido.

Chuck walked into the room and walked over to the bar pouring himself a drink of scotch, something Blair had begun to notice over the past few days. Since they had begun their relationship his drinking habits had declined and he only drank when he was in a meeting with co-workers or they went out for dinner – but now he was drinking on a daily basis and doubling the amounts.

"Chuck!" She shouted

"I'm ready for your punishment!"

Chuck looked up the spiral staircase and saw Blair hanging over the railing in a seductive costume that he just couldn't resist... or so she thought.

"Not tonight Blair."

Blair frowned at Chuck "But this was our deal, I had nothing to wear tonight and so you said that we cou-"

Chuck interrupted "Yeah that was then and this is now."

Blair sighed and began to walk down the stairs and towards Chuck.

"What's wrong? Are you having problems down there?" She pointed at the object she was talking about.

Chuck smirked "Men they have to wear suits to this event."

Blair nodded her head "Yeah"

Chuck turned around and began to walk towards the door "Good!" he shouted out to her before slamming the door.

The noise of the door struck her and gave her goose bumps she kicked her heels off and ran back up the stairs searching for her phone so she could call Serena.

* * *

Dan frowned "So you're date is he real or were you dreaming?"

Vanessa looked at Dan and shook her head "He was supposed to be here forty five minutes ago."

Dan noticed that she was upset and looked at her – well he couldn't stop looking at her because she looked stunning.

"I'll wait another ten minutes and if he doesn't arrive I'm taking it as an he stood me up."

Ten minutes past and there was still no knock at the door.

"You know what I'm not having any of this obviously he doesn't deserve you and God prevented him from seeing you – you got dressed up and I'm not going to put that to waste – we're in Egypt so we're going out to dinner."

Vanessa looked up at Dan still upset that she had been stood up yet happy Dan had stood up for him even though she was the only one in the room and his best friend.

"Where are you taking me?"

Dan looked at Vanessa "I haven't thought about that one yet but when we get there we'll know."

Vanessa smiled and stood up she walked up to Dan and they began to walk out the room so they could go and enjoy a nice dinner.

* * *

Chuck walked into the black dress party and looked across the room he couldn't recognise anyone and took it into account that no one was appearing tonight because of what happened last night.

He went up to the bar and grabbed a scotch and then walked back to one of the couches which was laid out on the floor he sat on it and began to take big gulps of his drink.

Meanwhile Jenny was back and forth to the bar trying different types of drinks, mixing them and taking shots with some of the boys that she had met. Although she was a little drink she still remembered to be careful around them and not to drink too much.

_But it might be a little too late little J. _

Chuck gazed the room again this time noticing a tall, skinny blonde that he knew fairly well – as a friend of Nates he decided to keep an eye on her since she was surrounded by men in their early 20s. Nate had told Chuck about the accident that had happened with her and Agnes and Chuck wasn't too pleased Nate had saved her then and well it might be Chucks turn this time.

"So beautiful what are you doing tonight?"

She looked at the guy not denying that he was hot "I err have to, I have to call my boyfriend to tell him... about err something."

"We will do that for you if you want?"

Jenny smiled at him and handed her hand.

Chuck noticed the events and noticed the guy throwing the phone along the ground.

"Hey that was my phone!" She began to walk towards the phone wobbling she had no balance at all and it didn't help when the guy was grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

Chuck got up from his seat and made his way over to the event.

"What's happening here?" He asked them all.

"Nothing – my girlfriend she's a little tipsy that's all." The guy explained to Chuck.

Chuck smirked "Girlfriend? She's a little young for you don't you think?"

The guy frowned "She's twenty one only a year younger than me."

"Oh and what's her name?" Chuck asked playing out everything he was going to say.

"Her name's Angelica."

Chuck laughed "Angelica sounds like a hookers name – don't you think Jenny." Nate said looking down at Jenny who was struggling to get back up off from the floor.

"Err yeah" She replied she had no idea what they were talking about.

The guys looked confused.

"She's seventeen and I don't think that would go down very well with the people that take care of this boat do you? Twenty two year old perves feeding a seventeen year old girl drinks, trying to get her blind drunk so you can take her back to your room and take advantage of her?"

"Look were sorry we didn't know her age."

"But that wouldn't stop you!" Chuck said raising his voice "Now I'll tell you this now and I don't want to have to repeat myself. Get your pathetic asses out of this event or I'll have one of my 'friends' accidently knock you over board."

They looked at Chuck and nodded their heads.

Chuck bent down and helped Jenny up.

"I think I'm going to vomit."

Chuck grabbed her and moved her throughout the crowed looking for an easy exit so he could quickly get her to a toilet before she vomited over the dance floor.

Once he found the toilet he didn't hesitate to run into the ladies and open one of the cubicles pushing Jenny in and pulling her hair back out her face.

"You can vomit now." Chuck smirked

He noticed Jenny resting her head on the toilet seat.

"No Jenny come on lift your head up." He let go of her hair and raised her face.

"You need to vomit ok, so we can walk you back to your room without any worries."

She looked up at Chuck and thanked him quickly turning her head back into the toilet bowl and throwing up the spirits she had, had.

"I w...want Nate." She cried

"Ok, just keep on vomiting and then as soon as you feel better I'll take you back to your room ok."

Jenny smiled a little bit and turned her head to the bowl.

"What did you drink?"

Jenny nodded her head "I, I don't know."

She vomited again and then moved back resting her head on the left side of the cubicle; Chuck sat across from her and rested his head on the left side.

"Nate was scared something like this would happen to me." She sighed

"At least nothing seriously bad happened."

Jenny nodded her head "Thanks" She smiled at him

Chuck nodded his head and smiled "Don't worry about it as long as Nate doesn't hit me again I'm fine with it."

Jenny laughed and smiled "You know you're his best friend and he has no hard feelings towards you – he told me what you said about Blair and he only did it because Blair is also his friend and he was only trying to look out for her."

Chuck nodded his head again "What I said about Blair... I regret it – I don't even know what was running through my mind she's the best thing, person that has ever happened to my life and to think that I was so idiotic about giving that up. I deserved to be hit in the face because it knocked some sense in to me."

Jenny smiled "Are you and Blair alright?"

Chuck shook his head "No... She thinks I have so kind of disability – if you know what I mean." He moved his eyes down to his pants and Jenny followed.

"Oh!" She gushed "Why's that?"

"We haven't really... in a while and tonight she planned a little something and I blew her off and ran to this event to hide from her."

Jenny nodded her head "Is there a reason why you keep on not... you know"

Chuck shrugged "No – I just don't want it to be the only thing that keeps us together."

"Well trust me Chuck from watching you two and hearing you speak – sex isn't the only thing keeping you together there's a lot more to it then you think and you may not see it but I do, Blair does everyone does."

Chuck nodded his head "Should we get you back to your safe zone?"

Jenny nodded her head; Chuck stood up and put his hand out allowing Jenny to grab it so he could help her up.

They began to walk out the bathroom.

"What about you and Nate, I haven't really spoken to him about it?"

Jenny smiled "We are good I mean after this we probably might not be on good terms but you know things always seem to turn around."

"I'll talk to him about what happened."

They were nearly there and Jenny's stomach began to turn again.

"I feel kind of sick again."

Chuck looked at her "We are here so just wait for him to open the door and you can run in and do what you need to do."

Chuck knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. It slowly opened and Jenny pushed it back running through the room and into the bathroom.

"Chuck." Nate sighed

"She was having problems with a few guys – so I helped her out she's been sick in the toilets but she still isn't right."

Nate nodded his head "Thanks for watching out for her you're a good friend."

Chuck held out his hand and passed Nate Jenny's phone.

"Anyway I should probably go Jenny needs some help."

Chuck began to walk away and down the hallway, Nate stuck his head out the door and yelled out to Chuck.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

Chuck turned around and smiled "I deserved it I shouldn't have said those things about the best person in my life."

Nate smiled and realised that there was no problem with their friendship. He closed the door and made his way to the bathroom setting Jenny's phone down on his bed.

"You ok?" He asked as he moved into the bathroom.

Jenny shook her head and lent over the bowl.

Nate grabbed her hair so it wasn't in her face and rubbed her back whilst trying to keep a conversation with her so she could keep vomiting.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Chuck walked into his suite and up into the bedroom where he saw Blair sleeping, he smiled and pulled her hair out her face she moved and looked up at him glaring.

"Go away Chuck."

"I love you." He whispered.

Blair smiled and opened her eyes again "I love you too."

"And I'm sorry that I left you in that sexy costume and went to a black dress party."

Blair laughed and pulled Chuck down onto the bed and began to kiss him slowly.

"That's ok, as long as you plan to make it up to me now." She smiled and kissed his lips again.

Chuck smirked "I plan to make it up to you all night."

Blair giggled.

* * *

Jenny stood up slowly and moved over to the counter so she had something to lean on. She lifted each foot up as Nate slowly removed her shoes, he moved up and began to unzip her dress – it fell to the floor. Nate grabbed a towel and ran it under warm water and began to slowly clean Jenny's face. He picked her up and sat her on the counter grabbing her tooth brush and spreading tooth paste on it.

"Open up"

Jenny widened her mouth and let Nate brush her teeth as she had no control over her limbs.

"Time for bed" Nate asked her smiling.

She nodded her head and let it fall onto his shoulder; Nate grabbed her slowly and kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to have to help me."

Jenny slowly moved off of the counter and began to lean on Nate who slowly moved her to the bed and lay her down removing to covers from underneath her and throwing them over her. He kissed her on the forehead and lay next to her.

"Night" He whispered.


	19. Here we go again!

She awoke to the sound of her phone ringing.

She rolled over picking up the phone, she could still feel her stomach churning and she knew she was going to vomit.

"_Hello?" _Jenny spoke into the phone confused.

"_You looked beautiful last night." _

Jenny pulled the phone away from her face and looked down at the caller ID, it was blocked.

"_Who is this?" _She asked them

"_You left me in Rome by myself. You forgot your fare share so I thought I'd bring it to you."_

Straight away she knew who it was and she became nervous – what if he wanted revenge on her.

Jenny sighed _"Well I don't want it so you can find your way off the boat." _

"_I'm also here to get my prize." _He smirked into the phone.

"_What's that?" _Jenny said sounding frustrated.

He paused and breathed into the phone _"...you Jenny the prize is you and I'm willing to do what it takes to have you even if it means something disastrous happens to Nate 'freaking' Archibald." _

"_You're psychotic." _Jenny hung up the phone and looked down at Nate.

She sat up and her head began to spin around she could feel the burn coming up her throat – once again it was judgement day for her and this was the punishment for going out and drinking way too much and under the legal age. She got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom pulling the toilet seat up and leaning over the bowl.

Nate woke up and looked into the bathroom he saw the light had been turned on; he slowly got out the bed and made his way over to the bathroom where Jenny was leaning over the toilet.

"You ok?" He asked sympathetically whilst sitting on the floor next to her and holding her hair back.

She nodded her head "I think I'm done."

She moved her body so she lay on Nate who wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Paybacks a bitch" Nate whispered into her ear.

She smiled and looked up at him.

"I... err got a phone call from Damien." Jenny said hesitant.

Nates eyes grew wider "Damien?"

Jenny nodded her head "He's on the boat and this time he's not telling me what room and where abouts all I know is that he saw me last night."

"What does he want?" Nate asked Jenny knowing that he was becoming angry.

"It doesn't matter Nate ok I can sort it out... today." Jenny said confused.

Nate looked at the ground and his face changed "Are you going to go off with him again?"

Jenny noticed that Nate was upset and she smiled at the thought "Nate no – I'll just tell him to stay away and I'll politely ask him to leave when we arrive at the next port."

Nate laughed "He won't leave if you ask him politely Jenny."

Jenny sighed "Fine... you do it."

Jenny got up from the floor and moved over to the sink – she needed to brush her teeth and gaggle some Listerine her breath was bad. Nate got up and went back into the bed lying on it and staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the t-shirt." Jenny said as she lay on top of him.

Nate nodded his head and kissed Jenny on the lips.

"See you in the morning." Jenny said smiling rolling off of Nate and facing towards the balcony.

"Yeah"

Nate walked up to Chuck's suite and knocked on the door.

"Nathaniel" Chuck said whilst opening the door.

"Hey can we talk about something."

Chuck opened the door and let Nate walk in.

"What's the problem?" Chuck asked Nate with all seriousness

"Jenny got a call last night from someone on the boat, Damien to be exact and I need help finding him and then help getting rid of him."

Chuck nodded his head "And you need my help?"

Nate nodded his head "I need someone to do all the devious work whilst I just stand around."

Chuck smiled "Fine... give me ten minutes and I'll meet you outside."

Nate thanked Chuck and turned around walking out into the hallway waiting for Chuck.

He appeared exactly 10 minutes later.

"Let's go." He smirked

"Where?" Nate asked him confused.

Chuck looked at Nate "The front desk so we can ask them if they've seen him."

Nate nodded his head and followed Chuck who knew exactly what he was doing. They approached the front desk and saw the friendly female behind the counter.

"Morning" She smiled at the both of them.

Chuck didn't reply and Nate just smiled at her.

"Damien Delgard" Chuck said sternly looking up at the young girl.

"Yes." The girl replied looking confused.

Chuck sighed "Has he checked in lately."

The girl began to write things into her computer and began to shake her head.

"No sorry – he checked out in Rome."

Chuck nodded his head and turned around to Nate.

"Maybe he used a false name?" Nate suggested to Chuck.

Chuck turned back around to the girl "He looks like him" points towards Nate "except he's a shorter longer hair and less attractive."

"Look I'm sorry sir but I have many brunette, blue eyed men walk through here most days, I can't help you."

Chuck smirked "Fine." He turned to the side and then back "What if I were to say he was a major risk on the boat and he was plotting to hurt a few people – what would you say then?"

"Chuck." Nate sighed.

The girl frowned and looked at Chuck "I'd ask you if you knew when he checked on and then I'd tell you to go and talk to security why?"

Chuck smiled at her and turned around to Nate "They have cameras."

Nate nodded his head and just followed Chuck who was heading towards a room below all the floors. They walked up to a silver door which had a sign saying 'No unauthorised persons past this point'.

"If they have cameras they will have him checking in and walking to his room."

"We can't just break in there Chuck if we get caught we could go to jail."

"Relax" Chuck smirked "We are not going to break in."

Chuck knocked at the door and waited for someone to open.

"Yes" The tall man said looking down at Chuck.

Nate gulped he didn't realise that these men were going to be nearly 7 foot tall.

"We need to find someone on the boat that may be a hazard to others – and since the lady at the desk doesn't know what she's doing and she doesn't remember him she directed us here."

The man nodded his head "She's sent you in the wrong direction then sir – you need to go and see a security guard."

Chuck shook his head "No you see I'm in the right place if you didn't hear me before I said he was a hazard to people on board and if you were to do your job properly you would have let me in by now and have me sitting in front of a computer looking for this man."

The guy stepped out the door and pushed Chuck "You do not tell me how to do my job."

"HEY HEY!" Nate shouted "He just wants to find this one guy ok – so help us out please."

"Why's he here?" The man looked down at Nate

"He's my best friend and he asked for my help. Damien Delgard wants to hurt his girlfriend and he just wants to protect her. So let us in so we can find him."

The tall guy nodded his head "Fine. But you need to tell us what you're going to do to him after this – we can't have anything horrific happen."

Chuck laughed "I'm no killer I just need to knock some sense into him."

The man opened the door and they both entered. Nate looked around the room shocked he had never seen so many computers before all stacked up with head gear.

"Over there is the camera for the front desk you need to select a date and a time and then run through it slowly."

Chuck thanked the man and then moved towards it.

"You can find him and then bring him down here if you'd like? I have a daughter she's 16 if I ever met a man that would hurt her I told myself I'd kill him."

Nate frowned "We're not going to kill him – we just want him to leave the boat and leave Jenny alone."

The man nodded his head "I know, we have holding cells that we could keep him in."

Nate looked at Chuck who just nodded his head; Nate made his way over to Chuck joining him in the seat next to him.

"He must have gotten on the boat yesterday at around say nine in the morning." Nate said looking at Chuck.

They began looking through the security tapes. After 20 minutes they still hadn't found him.

"There!" Nate shouted.

Chuck slowed it down and rewound it then played it slowly.

"He has no bags." Chuck smirked

The tall guy walked up behind them "if you go over there we have the hallway cameras, I'll get it up at the same time as this so we can follow him."

"Thanks" Nate whispered.

They waited by the other computer whilst the guy brought up the film of Damien walking through the halls, they started to move around to different screens following Damien until they found his room.

"Room a hundred and eleven" The tall guy spoke.

Nate's eyes widened "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" the guy zoomed in on the door number.

Chuck looked at Nate confused "What?"

"Thanks" Nate gushed as he began to walk out the room, Chuck following after him.

"Nathaniel are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

Nate walked faster turning to Chuck to tell him what was wrong "He's in room one hundred and eleven and Jenny's in room one hundred and ten."

They walked faster running up the stairs not using elevators as they didn't want to be standing still letting Damien do whatever he wanted to do.

When they finally arrived at room 111 they stood outside.

"We'll just say were room service." Nate said turning to Chuck.

Chuck smirked "Why pretend when we can just break the door down."

Nates phone began to ring. He looked down at it.

"It's Jenny." Nate said to Chuck

"Ignore it we have better things to do right now." Chuck told Nate.

Nate put the phone back into his pocket and followed the instructions Chuck had given them.

They both ran against the door hitting it, Chuck stepping back and kicking it a few times before it finally came off its hinges they both entered the room and saw Damien sitting down on his couch.

"Well, well, well you found me?" Damien laughed

"It wasn't that hard really" Chuck sighed

Damien nodded his head and looked at Nate.

"So what's it like having my seconds – she's pretty wild in the bed – if you know what I mean."

Nate grinded his teeth and fought back the thought of running over to him and punching the hell out of him.

"You don't speak about her like that." He said frustrated.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with stating the truth" he looked over at Chuck "is there Chuck?"

Chuck frowned.

"Enough with bullshit" Chuck smirked.

"What will it take for me to keep you away from Jenny and this boat?" Chuck asked Damien.

Damien laughed "I'm on this boat for Jenny and I'm not leaving without her so the only way you will get me off this boat is by handing her over to me."

Chuck smirked "She's not some type of drug that you pass along – there's no way in hell that I'm going to give Jenny to you – so find a better circumstance."

"You're going to have to give her to me you see I have this tape of her that – well accidently got filmed during our one night stand and it could make some big money – but I'm sure her brother and father wouldn't be too happy about the fact that one of their relatives is a semi porn star."

Nate clenched his fists "You don't have a tape"

Damien laughed and pulled something out from his bag "Yes I do, would you like me to play it."

"Yes" Chuck said

"No!" Nate shouted.

Nate looked at Chuck "Are you kidding?"

"How do we know if it's real?" Chuck frowned

"Fine but you have to leave the room and block your ears." Chuck nodded and moved out the room.

Nate walked over to Damien "I don't want to see the whole thing I just want to see if it's Jenny."

Damien walked over to the TV and placed the tape in the DVD player.

He began to play a little bit Nate flinching when he saw Jenny.

"OK TURN IT OFF!" He shouted at Damien.

Chuck heard Nate and took it that the tape had been switched off.

"You could sell that tape but you'd be thrown in jail for having sex with a minor and I'm sure your daddy wouldn't be too happy with you then." Chuck said in his pissed voice.

Damien laughed "At least I have a father who at modest cares."

Chuck swallowed back his next thought "I have a sum of money that I'm willing to give to you if you hand over that tape to Nate and you leave the boat never entering Jenny's life again"

"How much" Damien asked Chuck

"As much as you want" Chuck sighed.

"But you have to follow us first so we can go somewhere else and write up the check." Nate added.

Damien looked at the both of them and knew something wasn't right.

"Fine." He sighed.

Chuck walked ahead with Damien in the middle and Nate walking behind so he could keep an eye on what Damien was doing.

"So where are you boys taking me?"

They didn't reply.

"Well I'd like to add that I don't really swing with the 'best friends' that become more then friends."

Nate sighed "Why are you so pathetic."

Chuck turned around and laughed at Damien "Trust me if I were to turn gay you would be the last person I stepped foot near."

Nate looked at Chuck and gave him the 'WTF' face.

They entered the lowest deck and began to walk along the wooden boards that led them to a dead end and a security room.

Chuck knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"This must be the guy you were looking for?"

Chuck nodded his head.

"I thought you were taking me to a room where we could finally keep me away."

Nate looked at Damien "Oh yeah I mean we are here – you're new room with your new friends. And I've heard some of them love boys."

"We asked you to stay away and you wouldn't accept that deal and then you pulled out a tape which only makes things worse so we came to the last resort and well that's leaving you in a room with over ten guys reaching at least seven foot tall and most of them have daughters around Jenny's age and they hate guys like you, once we reach our next destination they will escort you from the boat and to the nearest airport with a ticket to anywhere in the world as long as it isn't a western country and from there you'll have to make your way back home with no money or spare clothes."

Damien laughed "Are you trying to scare me Chuck Bass because you don't"

Chuck looked at Damien not flinching or moving a muscle in his body "If I see you around New York, myself or anyone I care about I'll have you killed and it won't be with one bullet I'll hire people to torture you. Now give Nate the tape."

Nate stepped forward and walked up to Damien grabbing the tape from his hands.

"You should watch it Nate – it's pretty wild."

Nate stopped in his tracks and walked back up to Damien punching him the face and knocking him to the ground.

Damien began to laugh "You should really watch you need to loosen up."

"You know its guys like you that end up in jail and dead by the time they turn twenty five so from now on you should keep your mouth shut."

Nate turned around and walked out the room.

Chuck walked over to the guy that they had met at the beginning of the day "I'm thinking he wouldn't mind spending sometime in the Antarctica."

Nate walked up to his door and noticed there were workers next door putting the door back onto its hinges.

He opened the door and walked in noticing Jenny sat at the table with a coffee.

"Hey I tried ringing but you didn't answer" she looked down at Nate's hands and saw the tape "what's that?"

Nate looked at it and then back up at Jenny "It's nothing"

Jenny smiled "nothing, give it here."

Nate shook his head and moved into the bedroom not noticing Jenny who was behind him and about to grab the tape. She jumped on him and grabbed the tape and ran back into the living room with Nate chasing after her.

"Jenny DONT!" He shouted but it was too late she had already put the tape into the DVD player.

"What is this?" She asked Nate confused.

Nate sighed "Don't press play Jenny"

She looked at Nate and frowned and the clicked the play button.

Her facial expression changed and she moved her hand to her face "Is... is that me?"

Nate nodded his head.

"Have you seen this?" Jenny asked turning her head towards Nate.

Nate looked at Jenny and nodded his head "About ten seconds of it – he had to prove that it was you on there."

Jenny nodded her head and stumbled backwards dropping all her body weight onto the couch.

"Is this the only one he owns?" Jenny asked Nate distraught

Nate stepped forward "I don't know it was the only one that he gave to Chuck and me."

"Chuck?" Jenny cried "He saw this?"

Nate shook his head "No he left the room."

Jenny pulled her legs up on to the couch and began to hug them.

"I didn't know there was a camera there – I promise." She whispered whilst looking at Nate.

Nate nodded his head "I know."

He moved slowly towards the couch and sat down next to her.

Jenny looked at Nate and shed a tear "It's ok if you don't like me anymore."

Nate laughed and pulled Jenny into his body "If you have a sex tape and you've only ever slept with two guys think about how many I might have."

Jenny laughed a little but still head tears coming down her face.

Nate pulled her up and held her face with both his hands.

"Can you please not cry – I don't know how to handle emotional girls." He wiped the tears from her face with is thumbs.

Jenny nodded her head "Ok"

Nate kissed her lips and she kissed his back pushing him backwards onto the couch and crawling on top of him.

"Let's just throw it over board." Nate said looking at Jenny.

"And what if divers find it ten years later and it appears on the news."

Nate laughed and kissed Jenny.

Jenny laughed at Nate "You think I'm joking."

Nate shook his head "No!"

"Yeah you do!" She smiled down at him and moved her lips against his.

"It could happen you know and then my future kids and husband will see it and then he'll leave me and I'll turn out like Lily where my kids don't take me seriously anymore because I've messed up so many times in my life."

"You think you're going to be married in ten years?"

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah I'll be twenty seven. Why you don't think you'll be married by then?"

Nate shook his head "Not til I'm on my death bed and the girl next to me is the love of my life."

"What about kids?" Jenny asked him

"Yeah I'll have kids."

Jenny frowned "Dorota won't like that she'll call them bastards."

Nate laughed "They'll be bastards even if I am married to they're mum."

Jenny smiled and kissed Nate again.

"Well mine will have a mum with a sex tape."

"Well put it this way their friends my like it." Nate joked.

Jenny hit Nate on the shoulder "DONT!"

"Ow" Nate laughed "It was a joke"

He looked up at Jenny and smiled.

"You know what you may be a mum with a sex tape but I'd be a dad who did drugs, slept with many women, slept with a married women and has a father in jail and a mother who I barely talk to."

Jenny sighed and stroked the side of Nate's face.

"And no one should judge you for that." She kissed Nate

"Was that a joke?" He asked Jenny smiling

She shook her head "No..."

"Yes it was."

Jenny got up from the couch and ran away "NO IT WASNT I SAID IT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

Nate got up and started to look for Jenny he walked up to her and pushed her into a corner.

"You don't have a heart - were you trying to make fun of me?"

Jenny smiled "How do you know that I don't have a heart."

"Prove it to me" Nate said smiling

Jenny smiled "If I didn't have a heart I wouldn't... I wouldn't lo-"

She was interrupted by the entrance of someone through their front door. Nate didn't move instead he just looked down at Jenny in shock – was she going to tell him what he thought she was going to tell him.

"Hey" Vanessa said appearing from around the corner.

Jenny smiled "Nate move?"

Nate didn't reply.

"Nate move." Jenny said pushing him.

Jenny walked away from him looking at him confused "Hey Vanessa."

"Hey" She said again.

"Are you here to tell me about your date?" Jenny said smiling.

Nate remembered that there was the tape still playing in the other room he ran across the room and into the living room pausing it and ejecting it from the DVD player and placing it back in its case.

Vanessa crinkled her head and looked at Jenny confused.

"I don't know" Jenny said smiling "So tell me about this date was he nice?"

Vanessa frowned "He stood me up."

"Oh!" Jenny gushed "I'm sorry."

Vanessa shook her head "Don't be your brother decided to take me out instead."

Jenny nodded her head and smiled "Was it nice?"

Vanessa nodded her head and smiled "Yeah it was except for the part where Dan tried to speak in a completely different language – which the waiter wasn't happy about."

Jenny laughed.

"Anyway I just came round here to drop this off – I found it in my room and it looked like yours."

Jenny smiled "Thanks."

"Anyway I should probably go – have a good night." Vanessa said smiling as she walked out the door.

Jenny walked over to Nate who was sat on the bed.

"Now what was I saying."

Nate looked up at Jenny looking worried "Nothing, we weren't talking we were just laughing."

"Oh wait no I remember I was trying to prove that I had a heart."

Nate laughed awkwardly "I know you have a heart you don't have to prove it to me."

Jenny smiled "If I didn't have a heart I wouldn't love fashion and my family and New York."

A rush of relief fulfilled Nate's body and he began to smile.

Jenny kissed him and pushed him back onto the bed smiling.

"Night" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.


	20. I'LL MAKE IT AN ACCEPTION

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for the reviews and some of the suggestions this chapter is 8,094 words long so it may take some time to read... sorry :( **

**I got a suggestion from TantilliGG and I have thought about it and I think it's a good idea and I will try and fix that into a storyline somewhere in the future.**

**Thanks. **

She stood under the shower and let the hot water run down her body – she hated to admit it but over the past few days it hadn't rained and she was beginning to miss the muggy weather which reminded her of New York City – that was another things she hated to admit, that the shower reminded her of New York City.

Nate walked into the bathroom he couldn't see a thing she had turned the boiling water on and forgot to turn the fan on fulfilling the room with steam – he walked straight into the counter and fell back onto the floor hitting his head – of course Jenny didn't see this she only saw the door slowly open and close.

"Nate!?" She shouted and questioned if it was him.

She turned the shower head off and opened the door.

"Nate, is that you?" She called out again whilst grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body.

She heard a moan from the floor at least a metre and half away from her and she began to slowly walk towards it. Obviously her calculations were wrong as she kicked the person's torso and fell straight over them using her hands to stop her fall.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

She was still unsure of the person that was now lay beneath her.

"Nate is that you?"

She heard a moan again and this time it kind of sounded like a yes but she was still unsure. She lifted her hand and hit them in the stomach.

"Ow!" he called out "it's me, it's me."

She pulled herself round so her face was in line with his face.

"You scared the hell out of me, next time a little warning wouldn't be too bad."

Nate moved his hands around and put them underneath his head.

"I hit my head pretty hard on the floor I think I might need some resuscitation."

Jenny laughed and then paused.

"Erm... Nate?"

Nate looked up at her "Yes" he really didn't want a repeat of last night he thought that she was going to say those 3 words and if she had of he didn't think that he could say them back.

"Are you naked?"

Nate began to smile "I didn't have enough time to put clothes on and make it to the toilet."

Jenny jumped up off him "You need to go to the toilet and you let me lay on top off you - NAKED!" She shouted in disgust.

"Well it was nice whilst it lasted." Nate smirked

Nate got up off the floor and tried making his was over to the toilet "You know they put fans in here for a reason – and that was that hopefully you would use them so the room didn't turn out like this."

Whilst Nate was doing his business Jenny was still sat on the ground thinking about how maybe they could turn their room into a little bit more adventurous.

Nate walked over to the sink and put his hands under the water making sure they were clean so Jenny didn't jump from disgust again. She got up from the floor and pushed him away from the sink and began to kiss him moving from his neck down further and further.

Nate stopped her by stepping back "What are you doing?"

Jenny looked up in embarrassment "Well I wanted to maybe make this ride a little more adventurous you know do spontaneous things." Nate held out his hand and lifted Jenny up.

He smiled at her and kissed her lips slowly yet passionately.

"Nate stop! You're not hearing me out here."

"You said be more spontaneous..." Nate whispered into her ear.

"Our relationship is like a bubble we only stay in this one room and we are the only people who know about it apart from Chuck, Blair, Serena, Eric and Vanessa but that still holds us back from going out and having dates."

"So you want a date?" Nate asked Jenny

Jenny nodded her head.

Nate kissed her and picked her up placing her on the counter like he had done the other night.

"Fine you have yourself a date – but we just can't hold hands, kiss, hug, smile at each other or in any way show that we are actually a couple."

Jenny laughed "Can't smile at each other?"

Nate sighed "Well yeah you know there are like different types of smiling; you have your flirty, happy, excited and then your evil smile."

Jenny nodded her head and smiled whilst she pulled Nate in towards her for a kiss, she hoped off the counter and pushed him back on to the floor and sat on top of him. She followed him down and began to kiss him then moving to his ear and whispering "now it's time for that spontaneous mood."

---------

They appeared out the bathroom at least 45 minutes later both having to have a shower since things had got so heated.

Nate looked over at Jenny who was pulling her dress over her head and he couldn't help but smile at her. Jenny looked over at him and smiled back before changing her smile into a frown.

"What are you staring at?"

Nate carried on looking and then snapped out of his faze and stared back at Jenny "Nothing just you – you amaze me that's all."

Jenny smiled "I –"

Nate interrupted her "I think I'm going to go talk to Chuck "he smiled at her and began to walk away "see you later."

Jenny waved at him and then sat back on the bed wondering why he had been acting so strange.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted from down in the living room.

Blair appeared at the bathroom and began to make her way down the stairs.

"Yes Chuck." She said smiling and kissing him on the lips.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind running and errand for me." He smirked

She looked at him strangely "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I want you to do it?"

Blair looked angry and then snatched the parcel from his hands.

"Fine."

"You need to send it to that room number" Chuck pointed down at the number which was written in a big black texta.

"Just because the other night you made my wildest dreams come true doesn't mean that it will keep you in my happy book all the time Chuck Bass."

Chuck smiled and kissed her on the lips before she walked out the door and didn't close it behind her.

Nate walked up to Chuck and Blair's suite noticing that the door had been left unlocked he slowly opened it and walked inside.

"Hello!?" He shouted out.

Chuck appeared from around the corner "Nathaniel"

Nate turned around and saw Chuck "Hey did you get rid of Blair?" Nate asked Chuck

Chuck nodded his head "Yeah I just sent her off to do something for me – she should be gone a while she doesn't know her way around the boat."

Nate smiled "Good – cause I don't really want her butting into this conversation."

Chuck raised his eyebrow and moved over to the couch "It must be serious."

Nate followed Chuck and sat beside him "Yeah it kind of is."

Nate looked around the room and wanted to stall the actual conversation as he was a bit embarrassed about what he was going to say to Chuck and what Chuck had to say back to him.

"So... what is it?" Chuck asked

"When you – "Nate paused and then started over again "When did you realise you loved Blair?"

Chuck looked over at Nate and gave him a confused look "I guess I always loved her I just couldn't have her and then the one time I did have her was when I realised that I loved her."

"What did it feel like... love?"

"Nathaniel if this is about Jenny – you've been in love before you should know what it feels like."

Nate looked at Chuck and frowned "Yeah but this feels different for some reason, when I was with Blair the love wasn't always real and then there was Serena who I thought I lov-"Chuck interrupted him

"You did love her."

"But Jenny Humphrey is different" Nate sighed.

Chuck looked at his friend and then in front of himself "When I first realised I was in love with Blair I wanted nobody else just her – all I could think about was her and her big brown eyes, the way she smelt and the fact that if anyone tried to hurt her I was willing to kill them. I also loved the fact that she loved me back and we couldn't say it to each other."

Nate looked at his friend "So it took you a while to tell each other you loved each other even though you knew how you felt."

Chuck nodded his head "Yeah but it was just a game and Blair was scared that I couldn't say it back."

"And you were scared you would lose the game." Nate added.

"You see Nathaniel if I had the choice in going back and changing it... I wouldn't but if I had to I would – I would have rather let her know that I loved her then her never knowing and I would have told her straight away with no hesitation not caring that she didn't want to say it back."

Nate looked up at the roof and then back at the ground sighing.

"What is this about anyway?" Chuck asked confused.

"Last night me and Jenny were talking and I thought she was about to tell me that she loved me and I didn't know how I was going to respond to it and it freaked me out but luckily it turns out she was saying she loved fashion her family and New York City. Now every time she begins a sentence with the letter 'I' I interrupt her hoping that I will stop her from saying the three words."

Chuck nodded his head "Do you love her?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders "I think it's too early to tell."

"There you go" Chuck smirked.

Nate got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Nate if you think it's too early to love her – the chances are she also thinks the same way."

Nate nodded his head and smiled at his friend as he exited the room.

Blair walked up to the door of the room she had asked to go to by Chuck and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds and knocked again – there still was no reply. She looked around and noticed one of the maids using her key to enter the room she was about to clean.

"Excuse me!" She called out.

The maid turned her head and looked at Blair.

"Yes you." Blair called out again "Who else would I be talking to" She muttered underneath her breathe.

The maid walked over to Blair and looked at her.

"I've left my card inside my room and I can't get in as my partner isn't around – do you mind opening it for me?"

The maid shook her head "I cannot do that for you miss, sorry."

Blair frowned "Please. I have this bag full of things that me and my husband are going to use – it's our first wedding anniversary and I really don't want to disappoint him."

The maid's eyes widened up and she began to smile at Blair "I'm so sorry" She walked over to the door and unlocked it for Blair "There you go miss."

Blair turned towards her and smiled "Thank you."

She walked into the room and noticed the people who lived in this room and put photos of themselves up like they had made it into their own apartment.

"Gross" Blair whispered.

She walked into the living room and placed the package down on the coffee table and began to walk around the rooms as she walked into their bedroom she noticed that the beds were separated and someone's luggage was not allowed to go into the closet.

"Jeez what are these people a new type of religion?"

She walked over to the closet and opened it as soon as she had pulled the door open she noticed one jacket it was one of her mother's one off pieces that she had given Lily for her birthday.

Blair backed away from the cupboard "OH MY GOD!"

She turned around on her heel and ran out the room running towards her suite with Chuck so she could tell him what she had seen.

---------------

She banged on the door of her and Chuck's suite.

"CHUCK OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted.

She waited impatiently "Chuck open the god damn door!"

He opened the door and Blair ran in breathless.

"YOU SENT ME TO LILY AND RUFUS'S ROOM!"

Chuck nodded his head and smiled.

"What was in that package?" Blair asked Chuck curiously "Have you joined some cult?"

Chuck frowned and looked at his girlfriend "No Blair it had to do with Bass Industry's."

"Well don't send me to do an errand ever again ok – I'm not some slave!"

Chuck smirked "All you had to do was hand them the package was it so hard."

"They weren't there and I had to talk some maid into letting me in by saying that I was going to do a strip tease for my husband tonight and then when I finally got in the room they had decorated it with pictures. Not to mention that they don't even sleep in the same bed!"

Chuck looked at Blair "What do you mean?"

"The beds are separated and it looks like Lily hasn't given Rufus any room to put his stuff – which doesn't surprise me because all her stuff probably took up the whole cupboard."

"There must be a reason for this." Chuck said looking up at Blair.

"Maybe it's a new religion or it just makes the sex better."

Chuck walked over to the counter and poured some scotch into a glass.

"Do we tell Dan or Serena?" Blair asked Chuck.

He took a swig of his scotch and swallowed it "No we'll leave it for now but if things haven't changed in let's say two days then we will tell them."

"How will we know in two days?"

Chuck looked at Blair and she knew straight away what he was thinking.

"NO!" She shouted out "I AM NOT GOING BACK IN THERE ROOM!"

Chuck sighed "Blair we will both go."

"Why can't we just tell them now instead of wait and make them angry at us for not telling them?"

"Because if we tell them now they will worry and we don't want that – we've had enough controversy for a whole series of 90210 so far on this boat and I'm not going to start something if we don't need to worry about it."

Blair looked at Chuck and knew what he was saying was right.

"True." She smiled at him

He stepped forward and kissed her.

Eric and Jenny lay on their lounge chairs next to the pool soaking up the sun and trying to build graduate tans.

"I think I'm winning with the tan." Eric joked whilst looking over at Jenny

"No you're not – look at me" Jenny pointed to her arms "I have made quite some progress so far."

Eric laughed and kept his next sentence to himself.

"Hey have you recognised that guy over there?" Jenny asked Eric.

He sat up from his chair and looked over to where Jenny was staring "No why?"

"I don't know I recognise him from somewhere and he hasn't stopped staring at you since we've been here."

Eric sighed "He's probably looking at you Jenny.

"No he can't be I have a boyfriend which forbid other boys from staring at me."

Eric laughed at Jenny's comment "That still doesn't stop guys from staring plus how do they know that you have a boyfriend."

Jenny looked over at Eric and smiled "True."

"How are things... with you and Nate?"

Jenny looked at the pool "There good I mean things are slow... well not physically but you know emotional things."

Eric nodded his head "Are you talking about the next step as in love?"

Jenny nodded her head "I just don't think it's the right time to say it just because I don't think I'm a hundred percent with those feelings and it may be a bit too soon."

"I'd say that it would be to soon – but then you can never really judge the way your heart feels about someone."

Jenny laughed "Awwww that's so sweet Eric."

Eric smiled and through the towel over his head "Fine I get it I'm a softy who doesn't have a boyfriend."

Jenny looked over at her best friend and laughed "Probably because you have a towel over your head and you haven't introduced yourself to anyone."

"That's not true there was Ben... and then China got in the way."

Jenny frowned whilst smiling "China. We are really going to talk about China again. You see that guy over there the one I was talking about earlier he's obviously gay by the way he holds himself and the colour of those boardies I want you to go over there and ask him out if he say's no – then I'll understand that sometimes the heart just doesn't know what to feel and if he says yes – we'll know that I'm always right."

Eric laughed and then stopped he turned to Jenny "No!"

"Eric come on you can't tell me that you have been introducing yourself to people when you haven't. What are you afraid off?"

Eric looked at Jenny "Rejection."

Jenny smiled "If I were gay I would date you but that's only because you have a nice hair cut a great sense of style and the best personality I've ever met – if he turns you down then he's missing out big time and that's his mistake." She looked at Eric "You've got to give it a shot."

Eric nodded his head and stood up making his way to the other side of the pool.

--------------

Eric slowly walked up to the boy and became nervous.

He held out his hand "Hi I'm Eric."

The boy turned and looked at Eric he grabbed his hand and shook it "I know."

Eric turned around and looked at Jenny giving her a worried look – she laughed and then carried on watching him.

"You do? How?"

The boy paused "We go to St Jude's together."

Eric felt bad about not recognising him and then thought of a way to make up for his mistake "Oh yeah I remember you now I thought I recognised you from over there."

The boy began to shake his head "My name's Brody by the way."

"Nice to meet you Brody." Eric said smiling.

Brody smiled and sat up "I didn't know anyone I knew was going to be on the boat so I've been pretty upset these past couple of weeks."

Eric nodded his head "Luckily I have Jenny over there" Eric pointed in the direction and Brody followed.

"Oh yeah right her."

Eric looked over and noticed that she wasn't there anymore.

"She must have gotten up and left she has a boyfriend on the boat so we hardly see each other – which basically leaves me on my own with my sister most the time."

Brody nodded her head and laughed.

"What you think I'm lying?" Eric said smiling.

Brody shook his head "No I know who you are talking about... Jenny Humphrey?"

"Yeah that's her."

"So did you want to go and see and movie tonight?" Eric turned to Brody and asked him.

Brody paused and looked at Eric "I'm not... if you think I'm... well I'm not –"

Eric interrupted "Gay."

Brody nodded his head.

"Well we can go as friends then since you have no one and I have no one." Eric added.

Brody nodded his head again "That would be nice."

Eric stood up from the chair he was sat on "So I'll see you tonight at seven outside my room."

Eric began to walk away but heard his name being called out.

"ERIC!" Brody shouted.

Eric turned around "Yeah?"

"You forgot to tell me your room number."

Eric went red and a little embarrassed he wanted to make a cool exit but he had ruined it "Oh yeah it's 1-0-4"

Jenny had put a chair into the bathroom so she could sit down whilst she was doing her make-up she felt tired for some unusual reason.

Nate walked in and looked at her up and down "You alright? Or are you just being lazy."

Jenny smiled and then turned to him "Just being lazy."

"It's four thirty why are you getting ready?" Nate asked Jenny

"Well I was just wondering if maybe we could have the date a little early it's just I'm really tired and I don't want to go at seven and then fall asleep half way through the dinner – it would be a little lousy date don't you think?"

Nate smiled at Jenny and laughed "Fine I'll go get ready. But maybe you should just wear jeans and a t-shirt so if anyone see's they don't think it's weird that we are both dressed up just to have a dinner as friends."

Jenny smiled at Nate and went back to putting her make- up on since the date wasn't supposed to be recognized by anybody else she decided to play the make –up safe and just go natural with a little bit of a dark tinge to the eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked Nate as she stepped out the bathroom.

Nate looked up at her and smiled.

"So we're keeping it simple t-shirt and jeans?"

Nate nodded his head "Yeah just to be cautious."

"I" Nate closed his eyes "think I can do that." Jenny said carrying on noticing Nate had closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little worried.

"Oh yeah, no yeah I'm fine I think dust just got in my eye or something."

Jenny smiled and walked over to her bag half of it was on the floor anyway.

"I think I need to do something about this and maybe hang it up in the closet that we don't use."

Nate laughed "We also need to do some laundry cause I didn't bring a hundred and eight pairs of underwear."

Jenny looked up at Nate and awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah like who would do that." She said nervously whilst picking up her underwear and throwing it into her bag.

She carried on savaging through her bag looking for some jeans she found her black ones that had rips in them and then her white baggy t-shirt which she tucked in a little at the front of her jeans she pulled on her ankle boots and looked over at Nate "I'm ready."

Nate looked over at her and smiled "You ready for our first date?"

Jenny nodded her head and a big grin appeared across her face "Yes."

They walked up the steps and towards the front door.

"Wait!" Jenny said stopping Nate she turned around and gave him a big kiss and then turned back around opening up the door.

------------

They walked into the restaurant and waited by the sign that said 'please wait to be seated'.

"Hello." The male said whilst he was pulling out two menus.

"Hey we just want a table for two thanks." Nate said.

"Sure follow me."

Nate led the way with Jenny just walking behind him the man led them over to the table in the corner which had a seat connected so they were able to sit next to each other.

"Thanks." Nate said to the man as he allowed Jenny to sit in before him.

Nate joined Jenny quickly.

"It's Italian" Jenny smiled "Fancy"

Nate turned towards her "Yeah so you better like Italian."

Jenny laughed and carried on reading the menu.

"I think I'm going to have chilli mussels as a started and then for my main a spaghetti marinara."

Nate looked up "I think I'll have the garlic bread and traditional spaghetti."

Jenny shook her head "No!"

Nate turned and looked at her "Why?"

"Because then you'll get garlic bread and when I go to kiss you it won't be nice – and I'll probably never want to kiss you again because I'll always imagine you with stinky breathe."

Nate looked at Jenny "Oh so that's why that girl in ninth grade wouldn't kiss me after I went to dinner with her."

Jenny hit Nate on the shoulder "Real funny."

*****************MEANWHILE *******************

"Hey I'm just going to go see if I can use their toilet."

Vanessa looked at Dan and smiled "ok"

* * *

"Maybe I'll just have to kiss you before we eat." Nate said smiling at Jenny

"And what about the whole we won't touch because people might notice?"

Nate looked around the room "There is no one here that we know so I'd say it's pretty safe."

Nate moved his hands up to Jenny's cheeks and pulled her in closer and began to kiss her slowly.

* * *

At the same time Dan was walking out the bathroom which was on the opposite side of the room as he walked out he caught a glimpse at the couple that were making out.

"Nice – hate it when people do that – puts you of your dinner." He bickered to himself.

As he finished his sentence he saw them break apart and noticed the top of their heads and when Nate turned around he realise for sure who it was – he quickly got himself together and walked out the restaurant and back to Vanessa.

"Are you alright? You seem a little angered?"

Dan looked over at Vanessa frowning "Err yeah I'm fine just those toilets are pretty nasty."

Vanessa scrunched her nose up and didn't want to even think about what the bathrooms probably looked like.

"You'd think they would keep them clean since we are on a private boat."

Dan looked at Vanessa "Yeah well sometimes you just don't know people at all."

* * *

The waitress walked over to Nate and Jenny who were in there own little world.

"Hi are you guys ready to order?"

Nate looked up at her "Err yeah we should be."

"You go first" He whispered to Jenny.

Jenny nodded and looked up at the waitress "Can I please have the Chilli Mussels as my starter please?"

"Was that big or small?"

Jenny looked down and then thought about it "Small thanks and then I'll have the spaghetti marinara as my main."

"Sure and you sir?"

"I'll just have the traditional spaghetti I'll share her starter."

"Sure were there any drinks?"

Jenny nodded her head "We'll just have water thanks."

Nate turned to Jenny and looked at her shocked "Water? No beer."

"Get over it she wouldn't have served you anyway you're 19."

"Some people say I look older."

Jenny laughed "I'm sure they do."

"Dan are you alright ever since we've been back you've been tensing your jaw and tightening your fists."

Dan looked over at Vanessa and frowned.

"I saw something I don't think I should have seen."

Vanessa shook her head out of patience "And...?"

"And that's it." Dan retorted.

Vanessa loosened her shoulders "What did you see."

"You know I let him share a room with my sister because I kind of trusted him and now I can never trust him again first when she was fifteen and now when she's seventeen."

"Dan what are you talking about?" Vanessa asked again beginning to become inpatient.

Dan sighed "There was nothing wrong with the toilets of course the cleaners wouldn't let them become a mess as I was leaving the bathroom I caught glimpse of this couple kissing and then they stopped making out and the guy turned his head and it turns out it was Nate with Jenny."

"Oh" Vanessa gushed.

"Oh – is that all you have to say."

"It's just I'm surprised you didn't walk over there and hit him in the face." Vanessa added on nervously.

Dan looked at Vanessa and analysing her face moves "You're lying."

Vanessa turned to Dan with a shocked look on her face "No I'm not."

"Yes you are when you lie your eye twitches and your nose moves a little."

"Dan how do you even know that, that's just scary."

Dan ignored what she had said "Did you know about them? Being together."

Vanessa knew she couldn't lie anymore not after he had just told her he knew when she told lies. She sighed and looked at him "Sorry."

"Who else knows?" Dan said grumpy.

"Everyone apart from yourself, Lily and Rufus."

Dan bit his bottom lip "I knew something like this would happen but he was the only one that could actually keep Jenny in place and be able to stop her from getting off the boat and going to see Damien or selling the drugs on board."

"Dan they've been taking things slow and that was probably the first time they have ever kissed."

Dan turned to Vanessa and let out a sigh "On gossip girl remember and then you saw them kiss after the fashion show thing."

"... True... well maybe the first time on this boat."

"I want to go talk to him about it." Dan shot out.

"You can't now Dan they are having dinner."

"Like I care this is my sister we are talking about and I told him not to over step the line and he's already over stepped the line."

Vanessa was becoming frustrated "BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT HER DAN!"

Dan stopped what he was doing and looked over at Vanessa he had never heard her raise her voice so loud before and it had shocked him.

"Or because no one else wants him on this boat and Jenny's the only one who will fall for his games and having a relationship with her would be easier for her to sleep with him."

Vanessa widened her eyes oh god he was going to ask her and she needed to hold her composition.

Dan turned to Vanessa and got a dark look on his eyes "Have they... slept together?"

Vanessa turned to Dan and shook her head "No they haven't slept together and I really don't think that is the whole reason he is dating your sister – there's a lot more to Nate then you know."

"What's the time?" Dan asked looking at Vanessa.

"It's six thirty why?"

"Do you think they would have finished their dinner by now?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed "No Dan at least leave it till tomorrow or something."

"No I have to talk to him tonight so I can set him straight."

Vanessa laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Do you really think you stand a chance against Nate?"

Dan shook his head "Yeah I actually do."

"I'm done" Jenny said turning to Nate.

"Serious?" Nate replied concerned.

Jenny nodded her head.

"You had about four mussels and half your pasta – I ate most the mussels all my dinner and I'm still hungry."

Jenny moved her bowl over to Nate "Have the rest of mine I don't really have an appetite."

Nate nodded his head and kissed Jenny on the forehead "You look exhausted."

She rested her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

"Let's pay for this and then go back to the room."

Jenny looked up at Nate and smiled "Thanks."

Nate stood up from the table and moved his hand out towards Jenny letting her grab it so he could pull her up from the seat – once she was standing straight and not about to collapse onto the floor Nate took first place walking up to the counter and pulling out his plastic so he could pay for their dinner.

The man at the counter began to fiddle around with his computer like most people did on this boat which Nate found rather confusing because when it came to computers he knew how to turn one on and turn it off again – his mobile was about the most technology he could handle.

"That comes to one hundred and thirty eight dollars."

Jenny widened her eyes at the shock of the price.

"Nate I can lend you some money if you want?"

Nate turned to Jenny and shook his head "It's alright I'm paying with my card anyway."

Jenny smiled at him and walked out the restaurant the fumes inside it were beginning to make her feel sick to the stomach. A few moments later Nate joined her and they began to walk back to their room.

"Thanks for dinner." Jenny said smiling up at Nate.

"No worries – it cost me and arm and a leg... but who really cares."

Jenny felt kind of bad "I hardly ate any of mine we should have gotten it put in a plastic container."

Nate shook his head again "Jenny it doesn't matter."

They walked up to their room and Nate opened the door Jenny slowly crept in and headed straight for the bed she sat down and slipped her boots off.

"I think I'm just going to go straight to sleep." Jenny called out to Nate.

Nate popped his head round the corner and smiled at her "Ok, night."

Jenny lay her head on her pillow and replied whispering "Night."

Eric sat on his bed nervous about his date.

"...He's not your... date remember Eric he's not gay."

Serena walked out the bathroom "Are you ok – you're talking to yourself."

Eric looked up at his sister "No I'm fine just having a conversation."

"About what?" Serena asked smiling like she was trying to make fun of him.

Eric shot her the evil eyes "I'm going out to the movies with this guy."

Serena's eyes lit up "Eric! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"He's not gay" Eric added.

"Oh" Serena shot out "Well why would he go to the movies with you if it wasn't a date?"

"People can still go to the movies as friends even if they are both males plus he said he doesn't know anyone and since Jenny has Nate I have no one."

Serena nodded her head "Well as long as you enjoy yourself that's all that matters."

Eric sat on the bed still worried that he may be taking this 'date' a little too serious whilst Brody only saw it as a friendship get together hang out thing.

Eric looked at Serena again "What's the time?"

She got her phone out the back pocket of her jeans and looked at it "Its seven pm. When's he coming?"

"Now, so I'm going to go wait outside for him – see you later."

Eric got up from the bed and walked over to the door he opened it and as he closed it he head Serena call out "HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

He waited for at least 5 minuted before Brody rocked up.

"Sorry I'm late I have to share a room with my sister and she takes about an hour and half in the shower which gave me about ten minutes to get ready which wasn't long enough."

Eric smiled at what he had said "That's ok – we should go – we don't want to miss the first bit of the movie."

They began to walk and just made it in time for the beginning of the movie.

"Jenny saw this one the other day – she said the ending was and OH MY GOD experience I had to experience."

Brody nodded his head and laughed a little. They walked into the movie and sat somewhere near the back they were about the 6th people into the movie theatre and about the only 6 that came.

Throughout the movie Brody was making suggestions about the actors and how some were hot and some weren't and then the deal breaker for Eric was when Brody made a pass at one of the workers and about his tight jeans and his great hair cut.

"OH MY GOD" Eric gushed

"It's not the ending yet."

Eric turned to him "Yeah well I've had enough of the movie so I think I'm going to go and wait outside for a while – you can watch the ending if you want."

Eric got up and began to walk out the cinema but he felt someone behind him as he turned around it was Brody – he smiled slightly at how Brody had actually decided to stay with him.

"You hated it?" Brody questioned Eric.

Eric nodded his head "No – I just don't like being in dark rooms for long I get... that thing when you can't breathe and you feel trapped."

"Claustrophobic"

Eric turned to Brody "Yeah that's the word."

"Then why did we go to the movies?"

Eric shrugged "I don't know."

Brody looked at Eric strangely and began to walk away Eric following after him slowly.

"We could go for a walk?" Brody said turning behind to catch a glimpse of Eric.

Eric nodded his head "Sure."

They walked up to the main deck and sat at one of the tables.

Eric studied Brody for a while watching his movement the way he spoke and the way he held himself together. When Brody arrived late Eric could smell perfume on him and his hair was freshly washed with something that smelt like peach – then there was the movies and his suggestion that he couldn't get ready in ten minutes.

"You're gay?"

Brody turned around to Eric quickly and looked at him shocked "No what made you think that?"

Eric sighed "The whole I can't get ready in ten minutes – straight guys take around five minutes to get ready, then there was the perfume which guys only were when they have to go to special events, you use a peach shampoo, the movie where you commented on one of the workers and his tight pants and then the actor in the movie – it all points to gay."

Brody looked down at the ground "Is it that noticeable?"

Eric nodded his head.

Brody shook his head and then looked at Eric "I don't tell anyone because of the way my dad would react he's supposed to have raised his son to be a man – he's from Texas – so within his family it's this big deal that every boy marries a female and they have great kids, so I hide it."

Eric took in what he had said and then remembered how his mother had reacted to his situation "My mum was the same – but my sister she only loved me more and luckily we both proved to my mum that the way I am is just fine and she soon became to accept it, it did take her a while BUT she still treats me the same and she loves me and that's all that matters... especially to me."

Brody smiled "I think mine might be a little harder."

"Probably... but if you don't do it sooner, later on you're going to be kidding yourself and it will only make things worse."

Brody looked up at Eric and agreed with him.

"I should probably get going... back to my room it's nearly ten and my sister will probably be sleeping since she's in the same situation as me everyone has relationships and no one will hang out with her."

Brody laughed "Ok – so I'll... see you around?"

Eric smiled at the thought and then turned to him nodding his head "Yeah"

Eric began to walk away still smiling that Brody was in fact gay and he may have a chance with him.

**THIS BIT WAS HAPPENING AROUND THE SAME TIME AS ERIC AND BRODY'S DATE!**

"I'm going to see him now – it's nearly seven thirty they have to be finished with dinner."

Vanessa shook her head "Fine! Go! Ruin their evening."

Dan glared at Vanessa and walked out the room. He quickly arrived at Nate's room and knocked on the door.

Nate slowly opened the door.

"Dan, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk... NOW!"

Nate looked at him strangely.

"Jenny's trying to sleep so can we talk somewhere else?"

Dan nodded his head and moved out the door way and then they began to walk to an elevator – they entered and Dan hit the emergency stop button.

"What's wrong?" Nate started to ask him getting more confused.

Dan laughed "I went for a walk with Vanessa today and I needed to stop to go to the bathroom and I had to go into this restaurant."

Nate paused and knew what had happened.

"I'm... sorry Dan it ju-"

"Listen to what I have to say Nate!" Dan said interrupting him.

Dan tightened his jaw and began to talk again "I used the bathroom and walked out to see two people sucking face and then I got a closer look and found you with my seventeen year old sister AGAIN! Which frustrates me since you said there would be no crossing the line and you crossed the line!"

"DAN YOU HARLDY KNOW WHATS HAPPENING BETWEEN ME AND YOUR SISTER!" Nate raised his voice.

"It doesn't matter you did this when she was fifteen and now she's seventeen easier to get into her pants this time isn't it and the fact that you share a room with her must be easier." Dan added sarcastically.

Nate shook his head "It's not like that Dan – I care about your sister and this isn't one of my games."

Dan laughed even more "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Nate looked at the ground and back up at Dan who was going to release the button.

"No" Nate sighed "Give me a chance with her this time."

Dan shook his head "Just because you're two years older now still doesn't change that you're immature and you sleep with various amounts of women week to week – I'm not going to let my sister fall for you so you can break her heart when you get bored of her and move onto the next girl that walks into your life."

"I've changed and I don't care if you don't want me to be with her because we're both going to ignore you're pleads to stop - I care about her and right now she's the only girl in my life and the only one I want to be with so you can learn to accept that because I'm not changing anything."

Dan looked up at Nate taking in what he had said. It was true Nate had some what changed but that was only because he was in a relationship with Serena and as soon as that ended he stayed single probably still bringing different girls home.

"How long have you two been together?"

Nate looked at his hands and began to count "Maybe... eighteen days."

Dan nodded his head "You can't sleep with her because if you do you'll never see the light of day and... if you were ever to marry her it looks like you're never going to be having sex again and no kids."

Nate smiled "Ok"

"And you better not break her heart."

Nate nodded his head there was no way he was going to break her heart.

Dan released the button and the elevator began to move again, when it had reached their floor they both go out.

"Don't let my dad or Lily find out about this – I've given you the acception but my dad wont."

Nate nodded his head again "Thanks."

He moved away and headed back to his room.

Dan walked into his room and closed the door leaning back on it and sighing.

"How'd it go? Is he still alive?" Vanessa asked

Dan pushed himself of the door and walked into the bedroom throwing himself onto his bed and closing his eyes.

"I think I did the wrong thing by letting him stay with her." Dan sighed again

"Why?" Vanessa asked looking down at Dan who looked worried and upset.

"Because he'll break her heart and not to mention the fact that he will never be able to keep his hands away from her pants."

Vanessa nodded her head and lay down next to Dan.

"You have to give him more credit Dan – he may not come across as the most thoughtful, smart guy but when it comes to girls he cares."

"And you know?" Dan questioned her

"Because I used to date him and when he's in a relationship he only cares about the girl's he's with."

Dan sighed "That didn't happen with Serena last time."

Vanessa smiled "You think that was Nate that did the wrong thing?"

Dan nodded his head "Yeah why?"

"Because Serena was the one who went off with Carter... Nate denied you're sister."

Dan moved his head across the bed and looked at Vanessa "Really?"

"Yeah" Vanessa said crinkling her head up and nodding.

"I'm still worried he'll break her heart – my sister has never had a serious relationship before except for Damien and I wouldn't exactly call that a relationship."

Vanessa laughed and sat up "Let's go get dinner."

"What's the time?" Dan asked Vanessa

She looked down at her phone "Eight."

"I'm starved!" Dan said getting up from the bed and grabbing Vanessa as he dragged her out the room.

Jenny lay in the bed struggling to sleep her stomach ached and she felt like she wanted to vomit.

She heard the door open and close and then Nate appear around the corner.

"Who was here?" She said silently to Nate.

"You're brother... he saw us at the restaurant."

Jenny's eyes widened "Did he hit you?"

Nate shook his head "No, he just said that I better not break your heart."

Jenny smiled "So... we are allowed to be together?"

Nate shook his head "With the acception your dad and Lily don't find out he gave us the ok"

Jenny smiled and gestured for Nate to come closer.

Nate slowly moved over to the bed and lay on top of his girlfriend pushing her hair out her face before kissing her lips.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders "I can't seem to sleep"

They heard a knock at the door and Jenny laughed "Maybe he's come back to finish you off?"

Nate smiled at kissed her as he got up "I'll be back in a minute – get ready to help me."

Jenny smiled at sat up.

Nate walked up to the door and opened it "Serena hey."

"Hi, is Jenny here I need to ask her something in private?"

Nate nodded "Yeah sure she's in bed."

Serena stopped "Oh I'll just go see Blair it's alright."

"She's awake." Nate added.

Serena smiled and walked past Nate into their room whilst Nate walked into the living room.

When Serena entered the room Jenny became a little embarrassed she had gotten in to her pyjamas when Nate was out probably the other reason she couldn't sleep.

"Sorry... for interrupting you from your sleep... but I kind of need something?"

Jenny nodded her head "Don't worry – what do you need?"

"When I was packing my bags I forgot about the one thing girls get a month and didn't back any things so do you reckon I could just grab something and then I'll go to the shops tomorrow."

Jenny nodded and smiled whilst getting out of bed "Don't worry about it." She walked into the bathroom and opened one of the cupboards.

"Here you go."

Serena held out her hand and grabbed it from Jenny "Thanks." She gave her a quick hug and then left.

When Serena had left Jenny looked down and noticed that handing the pad to Serena was the first time she had opened the packet and she hadn't opened the tampons up yet even though she was scheduled for some time after she got on the boat.

"NATE!" Jenny shouted out.

He got up and walked into the bathroom "Yeah?"

"What's the date today?"

Nate looked at her confused and pulled out his phone "It's the twenty third of January why?"

Jenny shook her head "No reason."

Nate smiled and left the bathroom and Jenny began to count on her hands how overdue she was.

"SHIT!" She murmured to herself.


	21. No she's not or is she?

**I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER TWO WEEKS I KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT CAN BE BUT I WENT AWAY ON HOLIDAY AND THEN I COULDNT FIND THIS CHAPTER AND I FINALLY FOUND IT YESTERDAY AND HAD TO FINISH IT TODAY – IT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST JUST BECAUSE I WROTE SOME OF IT NEARLY TWO WEEKS AGO AND THEN SOME MID WEEK AND THEN THE REST TODAY SO SORRY IF THINGS ARE MIXED UP AND CONFUSING JUST LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL TRY EXPLAIN IT TO YOU GUYS.**

_**I WAS ALSO THINKING ABOUT JUST WRITING UP A ONE SHOT FIC ABOUT NATE AND JENNY AFTER SHE LEAVES TOWN AND COMES BACK... I'LL MOST LIKELY START WRITING THAT TONIGHT AND I MIGHT HAVE IT UP BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW – DEPENDS WITH SCHOOL WORK!**_

She lay in bed awake yet her eyes were closed – he was a man whore yet he wanted to be with her, but if he were to find out that she may be in a certain condition he would want nothing to do with her he was 19 and still living the typical American New York City life going out partying, bringing a different girl home every night and letting those girls who weren't good enough for him know. She got up slowly and grabbed some clothes out of her bag and then changed into them not brushing her hair or teeth and then leaving the room with Nate in it still sleeping not knowing what was going on around him.

There was only one person she wanted to talk to because he was the only one that would understand.

She knocked on their door and stood outside waiting for Eric to answer.

The door slowly widened and a sleepy Eric stood behind it.

"Jenny it's six am in the morning what do you want?"

Jenny looked down at the floor and then looked at the door "Can you please come sit outside on the main deck with me – I need someone to talk to."

Eric rolled his eyes and then nodded his head running back into the room and grabbing a jumper and then running back to his best friends' side.

"So what's wrong?"

"Just wait til we sit down then I'll tell you." Jenny said impatiently

They walked up to some chairs and sat down on them.

"So can you tell me now – then I can go back to my bed and sleep." Eric said frustrated.

Jenny sighed "As a best friend I thought you might be a little more supportive when I said I needed to talk to someone – do you want to listen or go back to your warm bed."

"I've been feeling sick for a few days lately and my appetites been off"

Eric interrupted "So you have the flu."

Jenny ignored what he had said and carried on "Your sister came round last night to borrow some things off of me."

"Things?" Eric interrupted once again.

"ERIC STOP INTERRUPTING I'M TRYING TO PUT A PUZZLE TOGETHER." Jenny said angrily

Eric sighed "Sorry."

"She came to borrow tampons and then it made me realise I haven't had my period since we've been on this boat and when I was thinking last night – since I got no sleep I was due on the tenth of January and it's now the twenty fourth which makes me fourteen days late."

Eric looked at his best friend in shock "Are you ok?"

Jenny frowned at him "Do I look like I'm alright Eric I've had no sleep, I've been crying and trying to think in why this would happen to me and then it clicked – I'M AN IDIOT !" she sighed "and I let myself fall for Nate Archibald whose slept with over possibly fifteen girls in the past four weeks."

Eric moved over and sat next to her "You're not an idiot."

She let a tear run down her face "If I am... pregnant by the time I get off of this boat I'll be three months pregnant and the cut off day for an abortion is three months and I'll be stuck with this thing inside me which belongs to one of the best known man whores throughout the whole entire state of New York and I won't be known as 'little J' anymore I'll be known as 'knocked up J'" She vented to Eric in frustration and distress.

"You don't know if you're pregnant Jenny have you even taken a test?"

Jenny shook her head "No – do they even sell them on boats?"

Eric shrugged "I don't know... find out go into their chemist and look."

Jenny shook her head again "No... No way if I get caught by anyone that knows my dad, Dan just anyone I'll be dead and so will Nate."

"Talk to Vanessa, Serena or Blair see if they'll do it for you?"

Jenny closed her eyes and began to think and then a thought came to her mind. She turned to Eric and began to stare at him.

He quickly realised what she was thinking.

"No, no, no you can't send a gay guy into a chemist to buy a pregnancy test that's a little suspicious and even if I did if you're dad or my mum catches me they're going to no it's not for me and my mum will ask Serena and Serena will deny it which leads to you."

"Please Eric" Jenny pleaded.

Eric shook his head "No."

Her eyes widened again "BRODY! Could Brody do it for me?"

Eric sighed "No Jenny we went on a date last night the first date I'm not going to go on a second one and ask him to buy a pregnancy test for my best friend – that will freak him out and he'll never want to talk to me again – which once again will leave me single and un happy."

"True and I don't trust him." She stopped and then started again "... with this secret."

Jenny shook her head and put her head into her hands.

"What do I do with Nate?" She asked her best friend.

Eric shrugged "That's for you to decide not me – but don't do anything before you find out for sure if you're pregnant."

Jenny nodded her head.

"Maybe I should go now and see if they are open... buy one? Before anyone's awake?"

Eric nodded his head "I'll come with you – for moral support."

Jenny smiled at him.

--------------------------------------------------

They walked into the chemist which was surprisingly open at six thirty in the morning.

"You guys are early risers aren't you?" The lady at the counter smiled at them.

Jenny smiled and nodded her head whilst Eric just smiled at her. They began to walk down all the isles until they found what they were looking for.

Eric laughed "Surprisingly they put the condoms next to the pregnancy tests."

Jenny just smiled at how her friend was amused by some of the tiniest things, she grabbed the first one she saw and then started to walk over to the counter.

"You don't want to grab two or three?" Eric whispered to her.

Jenny shook her head "No!" and carried on walking.

"Just this one thanks." She smiled and looked at the not so pleased lady.

"There's a reason we put those two items together sir – and this is one young girls becoming pregnant and not being able to support their child."

Jenny smirked "He's gay and if I can afford to come on 'around the world trip' I think I can afford to take care of a child – so keep your opinions to yourself."

She slammed the money on the counter and walked out.

"Sorry" Eric said politely to the lady at the counter "She's a little moody."

Jenny turned her head back "and by the way I could be twenty two and you wouldn't know."

Eric ran up to her and began to push her out the door before the lady called security and then they were caught by nearly everyone on the boat with a pregnancy test. As he pushed her out Jenny bumped into a teenage girl around her age.

"I see you hate my mother as well?" They young girl asked Jenny.

Jenny paused and wanted to apologise but she saw no point it was true she hated that lady "She needs to gain some manners and keep her opinions to herself... so yeah why?"

The girl shrugged "I'm Ashley by the way and because most people love her."

Jenny smiled and walked away not bothering to introduce herself.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Eric laughed at Jenny.

"I was rude once Eric and that was because that lady was rude."

Eric frowned "And that girl – she was only trying to be friendly."

"And I have my friends." Jenny shot back.

Eric shrugged "And there she is again – Queen J."

Jenny shot a look at Eric and glared at him for at least 5 seconds.

"Well you can go then – leave me alone, if you don't like this attitude."

Eric turned back around and began to walk in the opposite direction – he didn't want to be around her when she was beginning to become over grumpy and a little bit cocky.

She planned on walking back to her room and locking herself in it for the next 3 months.

She walked in and lay back down on her bed.

Nate looked across from his bed and got up walking over to her.

"You ok?" Nate asked as he bent down and kissed her.

"I'm just –"

"Tired?" Nate finished the sentence off for her.

She nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Maybe you need to get out of this room and get some fresh air for a little while – we seem to be in this room half the time."

Jenny rolled her eyes "Half the time was because people couldn't know about our relationship... and my dad still doesn't know so we STILL can't go out and be seen together."

Nate sighed and looked up at Jenny with disappointment it wasn't just effecting her – he also wanted to do things that couples do.

"They're having another event tomorrow night – not flashy just a dress and some heels – maybe we could go to that together as a couple to everyone else and friends towards Lily and Rufus?"

"I'll think about it – I'm just not feeling a hundred percent lately."

Nate nodded his head and kissed her again "I'm going out to breakfast with Chuck, Blair and Serena you want to come?"

Jenny shook her head "No thanks."

Nate sighed and got up off the bed and into the bathroom to have a shower.

Jenny sighed from relief and pulled the box out from underneath it reading the instructions after that she just lay on the bed and thought about the things that would change, the reactions to most the people, who it would affect and what she could do to possibly get rid of the baby.

Nate appeared out the bathroom fully clothed and through his towel on the floor.

"So I'm going now – see you in around an hour."

Jenny smiled at him and waited for him to leave before she moved over to the bathroom.

Once she was in there she did what she had to do and sat around waiting for the results – three minutes later and the results were in but she kept on hesitating to check – this was the point where her life changed or stayed the same.

She moved closer and closer until she was close enough to pick it up and read the answer to the question which was lingering on her mind.

She placed the stick back into the box and walked over to the balcony the breeze blowing her hair around she smiled and threw the box into the ocean so that no one but her could know what the result was. She took two big breathes and stepped back into the bedroom and lay down on the bed closing her eyes.

Nate walked up to the round table and saw his three best friends waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late... Jenny wasn't feeling well so I just wanted to check she was good."

They all looked up at Nate and smiled – he was always the one to appear last which shocked most of them because they thought it would be Serena, and he also had a way of coming up with excuses every single time.

"... So are you going to explain?" Blair questioned him using her hands as gestures.

Nate looked around the room and frowned "Explain what?"

Blair grasped her head with her hands and sighed "Oh my g-"

Serena interrupted her she could tell her best friend was becoming frustrated with some of Nate's silly quirks that he had going "What's wrong with Jenny?"

Nate through his head back "oh" he pulled his chair out and sat down on it "she's been sick and hasn't had a great appetite lately."

They all looked at him weirdly, and him being so naive didn't realise the awkward and unsettling looks and just carried on with his sentence.

"I think she may have the flu – you know what it's like with enclosed places everyone catches what everyone else has got." Nate smiled at them and picked up the menu.

Chuck smirked and rubbed his chin "Don't struggle – I've already ordered your favourite breakfast."

"Thanks." Nate put the menu back down and noticed the silent awkwardness "did I do something?"

They shared short glances with each other and shook their heads.

"No, nothing – it's just weird we haven't had a proper breakfast like this together in some time." Serena said smiling at him.

They sat around the table sharing stories about their little adventures on the boat and in different parts of the world – Blair adding her two cents in every time on how it could have been made a little more humane.

Unknown she had only one thing on her mind that whole entire time and she needed to get it off her chest.

"Serena – we have to go now –my spa appointment."

Serena glanced over at Blair with a shocked look.

"What spa appointment? I haven't even finished my omelette yet."

Blair grabbed her hand and pulled her from the table "You remember my spa appointment." She said with her teeth stuck together and the words just making it out her mouth.

Serena rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the two boys gesturing a hand signal for goodbye. Blair dragged her far enough away from the table and then released her now white flesh.

"What is this about Blair?" Serena said a little agitated.

"Sometimes I wonder if Nate's parents dropped him on his head or maybe shuck him a little too hard when he was younger."

Serena scoffed "Why?"

"Come on Serena! She feels sick and has no appetite –they're having sex possibly with no protection."

Serena nodded her head "And..."

"God maybe you two do belong together... since he's about as dumb as two thick bricks and you have no clue in what I'm saying."

"Hey!"Serena glared at her "I know what you're thinking but I don't think they are that irresponsible."

Blair laughed a little "We're talking about Nate here you and I both know he doesn't waste time."

Serena rolled her eyes "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

Blair smiled "Easy – just go talk to her ask her if she's ok and if she needs to talk anyone about anything."

Serena spun around and began to walk towards the direction of their rooms.

"OH AND SERENA REMEMBER DENIAL IS ALWAYS THE FIRST SIGN OF A PROBLEM!" Blair smiled and walked off.

Serena shook her head and walked away.

Serena approached the door and knocked on it slowly. She didn't know why she always became the guinea pig for Blair – but for some reason it always worked that way – but for Serena it was probably because Jenny liked her a little more than Blair.

The door slowly opened and a tired looking Jenny appeared.

"Hey" Serena smiled sympathetically.

Jenny smiled and opened the door up wider so Serena could walk through.

"Nate said that you've been sick. So I just wanted to come and see if you were feeling ok?"

Jenny nodded her head "I'm fine seriously I just thing I'm exhausted from doing loads of things and then doing nothing at all."

Serena smiled.

They both paused and looked around the room – Jenny checking her phone.

"If you need to talk to anyone about something that's happening...you know I'm always here - right?" Serena asked Jenny kindly.

"Yeah I know...but seriously I'm just tired" Jenny smiled once again.

"Did Nate send you here to ask me about how I'm feeling?"Jenny added whilst looking confused.

Serena shook her head violently "No, no, no he doesn't know I'm here this was all Blair's idea and I'm just the guinea pig... again"

Jenny smiled and walked over to the door opening it so Serena could leave "Well you can tell Blair that I'm perfectly fine – I just need to rest."

Serena nodded her head "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night than?"

Jenny nodded.

Serena walked away and Jenny closed the door falling back against it – even more tired than she was before.

"What's wrong with me" She sighed and held her head in her hands.

Blair swung herself around the corner and into her best friend.

"So... what did she say?" Blair asked both eyebrows raised.

Serena pouted and rolled her eyes at her best friend "Nothing... Blair, we just have to leave it up to them two to sort things out."

"So there is something to work out!" Blair shouted whilst clapping her hands.

Serena shook her head "She denied my help by saying that she was just tired."

Blair sighed and crossed her arms "What have I told you before Serena?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and then looked up and down.

"I don't know – that maybe I waste my time on trying to help you investigate into other people's business."

Blair frowned at her friends "No Serena" she shook her head "Denial is always the first sign of a problem and I'm telling you now as your friend and Jenny Humphreys that, that girl has many problems... one being a baby."

"Baby?" They heard some asking from behind confused.

They spun around to see Nate and Chuck stood behind them.

Blair nodded her head and smiled a little bit, Serena scratched her neck and looked over at Chuck who had a small smile on his face like he knew they had put there foot in it this time.

"I'll say it again baby?" Nate said looking at the girls still confused beyond the point.

Blair nodded her head "Yeah I was just complaining to Serena about how some UN thoughtless people drag their babies along on the boat not only to annoy themselves but also the people around us... like for instance me."

Nate laughed and nodded his head.

All three of them Chuck, Blair and Serena were happy that Nate was so naive that he didn't even realise Blair was lying and Serena was twitching the whole way through Blair's little speech.

"I have to go see what Jenny's doing – so I'll talk to you guys later, thanks for breakfast." Nate smiled and walked past them.

Blair let out a sigh and turned to her best friend.

"Back to what I was saying – I think Jenny Humphrey may be in a little trouble and all I want to do is hel-"

Serena interrupted her "No Blair – this isn't your issue; she hasn't said anything to anyone which obviously means she doesn't have an issue."

Serena sighed.

"Even if she did she doesn't need your help because her and Nate will be able to handle things."

"ERIC!" Blair shouted "She would have spoken to Eric and told him everything – where is he?"

Serena looked over at Chuck with a disappointing look.

"Can you please sort your girlfriend out?" Serena turned around and began to leave her best friend standing on her own.

Once she had turned the corner Blair looked at Chuck.

"What do you think?"

Chuck smirked at his girlfriend.

"Well... you're Chuck Bass you have to have an answer for this one?" Blair said looking shocked.

"Your right I am Chuck Bass and my answer is that we leave this one up to Jenny Humphrey... we wouldn't want things to get out of hand would we?"

Blair frowned she had to go along with what Chuck said.

"Fine, but only because I don't want things to become worse for her and Nate... but if she is... you know – I'm going to help – it's one of my duties."

Chuck lent forwards and kissed his girlfriend on the lips before pulling her in next to him and walking down the hall.

Nate walked into the room and saw Jenny laying on the bed her eyes open and tears on her face. He slowly walked over and lay down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded her head and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah... yeah I am – just tired and a little home sick."

Nate smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

"What are the plans for the rest of the day?" Jenny asked Nate hoping he would say what she wanted to hear.

He stroked her hair out of her head and smiled.

"Nothing – I say we sleep and sleep and sleep so that tomorrow night you won't be tired and you'll be able to enjoy yourself!"

Jenny smiled and laughed "Sounds good."

Nate kissed her on the lips and rolled over, Jenny watched him from behind before her eyes slowly gave in and she slept peacefully.


	22. This was a total mistake, sorry

As Jenny eyes fluttered open a sharp pain began in her stomach then her throat became sore and she knew what the next action was going to be, she quickly jumped out of the bed and ran over to the bathroom lifting the toilet seat up as quick as she could and she began to vomit violently into the toilet bowl.

Nate stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see Jenny leaning over a toilet bowl he lifted himself up and made his was casually over towards Jenny.

"Are you sure you've been feeling alright?"

Jenny turned to him and gave him the look that told him just to shut up and stop acting so ridiculously stupid.

She leaned against the wall and stared at him out of frustration – this is what he had done to her and she had to live with it, possibly for the rest of her life.

"I need a break from this today – so I think I'm going to go and see Eric." She smiled at Nate and left him sitting down in the bathroom.

She walked to her bag and picked out some clothes before walking back into the bathroom.

"Do you mind...? I want a shower?"

Nate gave her a confused look before slowly standing up and brushing past her.

He turned back around and looked at her "So tonight are we going or not?"

Jenny blinked slowly and hesitated a little "... I'm still thinking about it, I don't know if I'll be feeling up to it."

"You're ok to go and hang out with Eric, I'm sure you'll be fine." Nate shot back before turning around and storming away from Jenny.

She just glared at him and closed the door before turning the shower on and stepping into it – she stood there for ten minutes not washing her hair or using the soap she just thought and thought about all the things that were running threw her head some disturbing and some not so disturbing – then she remembered about wasting water and decided it was probably about time to start making use of the water and washing herself.

Nate on the other hand had other ideas; he sat down on the couch and grabbed his phone of the table he began to write a new message.

_Hey Eric, It's Nate can we please talk later maybe possibly before this thing tonight... it's about Jenny, there is something wrong and she isn't telling me what it is – thanks. _

Jenny walked out the bathroom clothed and ready to go and meet up with her best friend she walked past Nate who was sitting on the couch and walked into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and then returned walking passed Nate and out the door slamming it as she left.

She walked up to the doors that led into the room Eric shared with his sister Serena and she knocked on them hoping that one of them was awake and ready to let her in.

A few minutes later after she had resulting to leaning on the wall, she heard the locks unlocking and she returned to her normal composure.

"Hey Eric" Jenny said welcoming him with a little smile.

"Hey, do you want to come in?"

Jenny shook her head "I just wanted to apologise for being rude yesterday and also to come see if you wanted to go grab breakfast so we could... talk about things."

Eric nodded his head and raised one finger "Give me a minute, wait here."

She smiled and took a few steps back leaning against the wall in front of the door this time, two minutes later and Eric has reappeared from the door – Jenny pushed herself of the wall and joined him.

"Coffee shop for their waffles" Eric said hoping that the sound of waffles would cheer Jenny up.

She gave him a weak smile and carried on walking straight.

Five minutes later they were walking through the doors of the little cafe and sat at a small booth in the corner, just the way Jenny like it so no one could ease drop on her conversations and she could make sure that when she was talking no one was around to hear her latest juicy gossip.

"You look a little depressed this morning – I'm guessing the thing from the pharmacy didn't go to well?"

Jenny shook her head and let out a little sigh "I'm screwed."

Eric looked at her and moved closer to her pulling her in for a hug.

"I got a text from him."

Jenny pulled away from Eric and looked at him.

"Saying what?" Jenny asked curiously

"He wants to talk to me, says that there is something wrong with you and you won't tell him what it is."

Jenny laughed "He'll find out pretty soon want he when I gain about twenty more or so pounds."

"What should I say to him?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window "Whatever you like."

"So what's the plan with this little situation we have here."

Jenny laughed and hit her head on the table in frustration.

"Like I said the other day there is no way out of this situation since the time we are off this boat I will be over three months and that's the cut off date for an abortion."

"Why not leave the boat tomorrow when we arrive in Muscat, Oman?" Eric asked looking at her

"Because – my dad will get angry – get Chuck to help him find me and then I'll be in more trouble then I already am."

Eric sighed "You make things...more difficult than they actually are."

Jenny gave Eric a shocked look "Please... Eric"

"I'll just tell your dad that you got home sick and you needed to go home."

"That's one of the dumbest thing's I've ever heard Eric-for so many reasons and one being the fact that I don't have the money to get from Muscat to New York."

Eric bit his lip "If you tell Nate maybe he'll proudly give you the money to go and sort things out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked Eric confused about what he had just said.

"I mean we are talking about Nate Archibald here, he doesn't want to become a father so I'm sure he'll be happy to give you money so you can go and get rid of your 'problem'."

They sat in silence as Jenny couldn't respond to Eric's speech and she was starving.

The waitress bought over their waffles and coffee laying them out neatly for the both of them to dig in quickly.

"You're right" Jenny spoke after finishing her waffles "It's Nate he doesn't care about anyone but himself he just acts like he does so nobody hates him... tomorrow I can break free and leave, if my dad finds out about this" Jenny pointed at her belly "then he'll be happy to know that I'm getting rid of it."

Blair pushed the room door open and walked into her best friend's bedroom.

"Serena!"

Serena recognised the voice and walked out the bathroom.

"In here Blair! What do you want?"

Blair began to walk over to the bathroom "Well I was just wondering if you spoke to your brother about Jenny Humphrey?"

Serena gave her friend the look and then carried on putting her mascara on.

"Blair like I said this isn't my place to become involve – if you want to know ask him yourself – he won't reply though... Jenny's his best friend and just like us two he'll try and protect her from anything."

Blair pouted and walked a little bit closer to Serena.

"Why hasn't he killed Nate yet, he's simply messed up her life... he didn't protect her then."

"Blair!" Serena shouted "He's gay – he can't protect her from being with another male!"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Plus your jumping to conclusions, flues can spread like a wild fire on cruise boats – she's obviously came down with something."

"Serena remember when I asked you to get me a pregnancy test because I was scared that I might have been pregnant and you did so even though it meant that you might have been destroyed by gossip girl?"

Serena turned to her friend "This is no way in comparison to what you want to do with Jenny."

"But Serena it does... as a friend you helped me and as a friend to Jenny I will help her."

"Well go help her than instead of wasting your time talking to me... I don't care, she's a grown girl she knows what to do if a problem arises like this."

Blair looked shocked "What an abortion... good luck with that one Serena, she's on a boat in the middle of the ocean!"

"Correction Blair we are in the 'Gulf of Oman' it's not an ocean."

Blair looked at her friend and turned around.

"I'm leaving – you're no help to me or anyone else."

Serena rolled her eyes and slammed her mascara down- if Blair wanted an answer Serena was going to get one.

She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and clicked on Jenny's number so she could create a new message.

_Hey Jenny, Can we talk later – I just want to talk to you about a few things. _

She slammed her phone shut and put it in her back pocket.

"We should probably go." Jenny stated to Eric

He smiled at her "I better go and talk to Nate then see what I can make up."

Jenny agreed and watched as Eric got up and left, as she began to lift herself up she heard her phone buzz, she stood up and pulled it out from her side pocket.

Jenny began to read the text message as she was walking out the cafe she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into another girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Jenny gasped as she helped the girl of the ground.

"It's ok." The girl said smiling.

Jenny recognised her from yesterday morning when she had been leaving the chemist after yelling at the lady that worked there.

"Ashley... right?" Jenny asked her

She nodded her head slowly and smiled "That's it, and you're the rude girl from yesterday."

Jenny laughed a little "Yeah look sorry about that it was way too early in the morning to be awake...but my friend insisted me on joining him to the chemist."

The girl nodded her head staring at Jenny strangely "Sure he did."

Jenny waved goodbye and began to walk away from the girl which she had accidently run over.

"Hey!" She called from behind Jenny.

Jenny turned around to see the girl still standing in the same spot.

"What are you doing now!?"

Jenny began to think and nothing popped up... accept for the message which had been sent to her from Serena... but this had nothing to do with her.

"Nothing, why?" Jenny asked back.

"My mum has me running chores for her... but I don't feel like doing them for her, because I hate her so I didn't know if you wanted to go get a drink – from the local bar?"

'Ohhhh' Jenny thought to herself in her head 'this could be a tough one to answer.'

"Err, sure why not." Jenny smiled and began to walk towards the girl.

The girl smiled "by the way you haven't introduced yourself to me?"

"God sorry, I'm Jenny by the way."

Ashley nodded her head and smirked "Nice to meet you Jenny."

They began to walk towards the bar Ashley explaining her story to Jenny about why she hated her mother and how she basically lived on this boat because of her mum owning and running the chemist.

They arrived at the bar and sat down.

"So... what's your story? Why are you on this boat?"

Jenny laughed "My dad dragged me on here with my brother and other people that we know – I didn't want to come... but I was forced."

Ashley nodded her head and smiled.

"How long are you on the boat for?"

"Til Southampton!" Jenny gushed.

Ashley's eyes widened "Wow! How many are there of you?"

Jenny began to count on her hands "There is... ten of us."

"Your dad must be like a multi millionaire or something."

Jenny laughed "Not exactly my dad's wife is though – she's been married at least four times and every single one of them had some money her latest one before my father died and he was a millionaire so I guess she got his money."

"So she's a gold digger?"

Jenny smirked and pulled a funny face whilst thinking "I don't think so, she's nice but she has high standards from everyone – let's just say maybe she's a sucker for love."

Ashley nodded her head and called the bar tender over "Can we please get two cosmopolitans."

The bar tender nodded her head, Jenny looked over and Ashley confused.

"What you're from New York City isn't that what they drink on Sex and the City?"

Jenny nodded her head but called the bar tender back over "Just make that one cosmopolitan and a water."

"What no alcohol?"

Jenny shook her head "Not this time in the morning...maybe tonight."

"Tonight?" Ashley asked Jenny confused

"Yeah they're having another one of those events for guests?"

Ashley nodded her head "Oh, I'm not allowed to go to them since the only reason I'm on this boat is because my mum is a worker – which doesn't classify me as a guest."

Ashley decided to change the subject to make it less awkward.

"That guy that I keep on seeing you with, is he your boyfriend?"

Jenny laughed "No, he's just my best friend...he likes boys."

"Oh, cool. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jenny smiled "Yeah, kind of, we're keeping it on the down low since nobody knows about us and we don't want people to find out because they won't be too happy with it."

"Is he cute?"

Jenny let out a laugh "You sound like you're deprived of boys."

Ashley smiled "I am...although I'm stuck on the boat which hosts for a luxury holiday for some hot guys – they're all a little self absorbed or dicks so I tend to avoid them."

Jenny laughed again... this girl was funny.

"Sorry."

"How long have you been with this anonymous boy?" Ashley asked Jenny

Jenny sat her water back down on the table and looked at her "Since maybe day two or three of this cruise – we've had some history beforehand but...I think the boat kind of sealed the deal."

"OH! So he's on the boat."

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah"

"Am I allowed to meet him or is that against the laws of showing your public affections for each other?"

Jenny let out a sigh "No you should be able to meet him...if he wants to – we're not really happy with each other at the moment."

Ashley nodded her head "That's the one thing I love about not having a boyfriend – I can at least stay sane throughout my teen years."

"I give you that one – they're not easy!" Jenny laughed

"What'd he do to piss you off?"

Jenny looked at the ground and then at her belly.

"The usual just nothing, making my life a little more difficult than it should be."

Ashley nodded her head "Well how about maybe after the stop in Muscat we catch up and you can catch a break from him and we go out clubbing?"

Jenny looked up at her and smiled "Sounds like a plan."

"Good" Ashley said smiling and taking a sip from her drink.

Eric walked back into his bedroom and found Serena lying on her bed and reading a magazine.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked Eric curious

"I went and got breakfast with Jenny and then for a walk to see Brody, why?"

Serena shrugged "I was just wondering that's all, how is Jenny – I went to see her yesterday but she said she was just a little tired?"

Eric looked around the room trying to avoid the question – he couldn't lie to his sister and even if he tried she could tell.

"That's all she's just tired."

Serena studied the look on Eric's face "You're lying."

'Shit' he thought to himself 'I'm caught'

"So are you going to tell me what's really wrong with her or do I have to ask her myself?"

"You can ask her but she won't tell you." Eric gave Serena a serious look

Serena shook her head "Nate said something yesterday about her being sick – now Blair is suspicious that she is pregnant that's why I went to see her so then I knew and I could tell Blair that she wasn't so then Blair would leave it alone, but we all know Blair and she is determined to find out by herself."

Eric gave Serena another shocked look and sat on the couch across from their beds.

"I'm not supposed to say anything – but you're my sister and so I guess I could tell you."

Serena's face became tight and she immediately knew the answer.

"Is she alright?"

Eric shook his head "It's hitting her pretty hardly for many reasons the main one being that it's Nate's baby and well it's... Nate he's not the one for settling down with one girl and if he finds out about Jenny he's going to be upset."

"So Nate doesn't know" Serena responded shocked.

Eric nodded his head "You think Jenny wants to tell him."

Serena shook her head disappointed "If she doesn't someone should, it's his kid."

"He wants to talk to me tonight, I'm guessing before this event – do you think maybe I should kind of drop a few hints and hope that he gets the picture?"

Serena took a few seconds to think about what her brother was saying, she didn't want him telling Nate and then have Jenny find out and become angry at him.

"Sure – just don't tell him, let him figure it out for himself."

Eric nodded his head "Up for a movie?"

Serena laughed and nodded her head.

"So I'll see you later?" Jenny asked Ashley as she got up from the bar.

"Yeah sure, see you."

Jenny smiled and turned around she decided she should go and apologise to Nate for being rude earlier.

As she approached the door to her room she took in a breath and unlocked it, as she walked in she saw Nate sitting on the couch and she slowly made her way over to him.

"Sorry" she whispered as she sat down next to him.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him "It's ok"

'I wish' she thought to herself.

"So are we going tonight?" Jenny asked him

Nate looked down and smiled "Sure, why not"

"But for now can we watch a movie?"

Nate smiled at her again and got up from the couch to find a DVD that they could watch.

Everyone was sat down in front of their TV's or lying in bed with each other after making love for hours on end... some with secrets and some without – but they were soon to all un ravel.

A few hours passed and everyone was getting ready for tonight's events.

Jenny was in the bathroom applying her make up when Nate came into to kiss her goodbye.

"I have to go and meet with someone so I'll meet you there."

Jenny became fulfilled with nerves she knew he was going to see, hopefully nothing would be spilt and when she woke up tomorrow things would still be the same.

"Ok, see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and watched him as he left the bathroom.

She put down the bronzer and walked over to the bed she sat down and strapped her shoes on.

She heard a knock at the door and got up from the bed walking over to answer it, as she opened she saw the blonde hair and new it was Serena.

"Should you be wearing heels like that?" Serena asked as she walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked confused

"I got talking to Eric today and I noticed he was lying to me about you" Serena gave Jenny a sad look "and then I asked him to tell me and so he did in confidence – yesterday when I asked you if you were ok, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it doesn't concern you Serena this is my problem no one else's, so please just stay out of it."

Serena shrugged her shoulders and turned around "Blair"

"What about her Jenny sighed"

"She knows, because she guessed... so be careful when she questions you."

Jenny closed her eyes and took a few small breaths.

"Can you please tell her you spoke to her and you found the answer and it was no, please?"

Serena smiled "That was my plan from the start, be careful."

Serena turned around and walked out the room.

Nate walked into the event and began to look for Eric after searching for him for at least ten minutes he spotted him in the far corner. Nate made his way through the crowd until he reached Eric who was alone.

"Hey, you didn't meet me." Nate said welcoming Eric.

Eric put his drink down lying he said "Sorry... I forgot me and Serena were watching a movie."

"Nah it's alright, so do you know?"

Eric looked at Nate and began to think about what he could say.

"She hasn't said much but she says she's been sick in the mornings, constantly tired and sometimes not even hungry."

Nate nodded his head "I know maybe she's just got the flu?"

Eric looked away and rolled his eyes why did he do this to himself he knew Nate was to naive to even understand what he was trying to hint at.

"Nate" Eric sighed.

Nate turned around and nodded his head "yeah"

"I think you need to sit down and talk to her, she's got some things going on that she's finding difficult to figure out."

Nate looked at Eric confused "Can't you tell me?"

"If I did she'd kill me!" Eric shouted out across the music.

"I won't tell her you told me." Nate pleaded

Eric shook his head "I shouldn't... really."

Nate looked a little aggravated "This morning she said she needed a break – she hasn't been telling me anything Eric and you're probably the only one that knows so could you please just help me out and tell me what's happening with her."

Eric took a breath in and out "Fine I'll tell you but you can't over react and you have to hear her out."

Nate nodded his head and sat back against the chair.

"We went to the chemist the other day because she had been missing one thing – if you know what I mean" Nate nodded his head "and then she bought this thing and then she peed on this thing."

Nate's expression changed his jaw became clenched and his fists tightened.

"Nate you said you wouldn't over react" Eric added

Nate shook his head "I'm not, can you tell me what happened, please."

Eric nodded his head "then she peed on this thing and it came out" Eric stopped and scratched his neck looking around the event trying to pause on his answer.

"Today please."

"It came out positive and since then she hasn't been the same Jenny because she's nervous."

Nate nodded his head and stood up "So I'm going to go and find her."

"You said you wouldn't tell her I told you." Eric gushed

"Yeah well I thought you were going to say something less important than that – this is on a greater level and it needs to be sorted."

"EXACTLY WHY SHE DIDNT WANT YOU TO KNOW!" Eric shouted out

Nate turned around "What do you mean?"

"She knew you would want her to get rid of it."

Nate nodded his head "You're jumping to conclusions and I would never make her do something like that unless she wanted too."

"Well it's your lucky day since she doesn't want to keep it." Eric said to Nate before standing up and leaving.

Nate stood there for a while before standing on top of one of the chairs looking for Jenny, he spotted her and began to walk over to her as he walked past her he grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the room and down one the hallways and into a cupboard.

"So is there something you want to tell me or should I wait nine months?" Nate said sharply to Jenny

She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes all she wanted was a hug, just a hug so he could show her that no matter what he forgave her why did he have to come at her with such anger and disappointment after all he was the one that contributed to this mess they were in.

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking down at the ground.

Nate nodded his head and looked up to the ceiling groaning.

"Were you going to tell me or is there a reason you didn't want to tell me?"

Jenny looked at him confused "Yeah I was going to tell you Nate but I didn't know when... it's not easy ok for a seventeen year old girl to figure out she's pregnant by a boy she's only been dating for three weeks."

"So it's mine." Nate said aggravated with her.

Jenny looked at him shocked and scoffed "Excuse me what does that mean?"

"You slept with Damian it could be his!"

"It's not... but don't worry because I plan on not having a baby – especially not with you, this whole thing was a mistake there is only enough room for one person in your life and that's yourself I should have learnt by now that I don't even exist in your world outside of this boat you shut me down when I got back at Vanessa and then when I was trying to help you prove that Serena wasn't good enough for you."

"You were trying to sabotage the relationship that I had with Serena!" Nate shouted back.

Jenny ignored him and tried to leave the tiny room but Nate held the door.

"Nate let me go... please."

He shook his head "No"

"I don't want to talk about this in a tiny, so please can you let me go?"

Nate sighed "You're going to have to."

Jenny looked at him and rolled her eyes "You want to know what I have to say Nate! Do you really?" Jenny raised her voice.

Nate nodded his head.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, I can't stand the thought of you right now and I need my personal space – tomorrow I am leaving and flying back to New York and I don't need you there to help me... this was a big mistake."

Nate let go of the door and his hands dropped to his sides; what she had said had affected him on many levels.

"Thank you" Jenny sighed as she opened the door and left him.

As she walked away from the cupboard she couldn't feel anything she felt raw and deprived of her emotions, she walked past the entrance to the event and carried on walking down the hallway until she was outside and laying on one of the beds they had outside that people could use to lay and sunbake on.

"You don't look like you're having fun"

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed from aggravation 'not again'.

"That's because I'm not Chuck, so please leave me alone."

"So I just saw Nathaniel walk out of a cupboard upset, so upset he didn't even look at me or stop to say hi he just began to run down the hallway like something had upset him, care to tell me what it was?"

Jenny opened her eyes and looked at him "I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore because things were getting in between us."

"Because you're 'sick'" Chuck said making it pretty clear that he knew what was happening.

Jenny let a tear drop down her face "Because I'm sick."

"I know he doesn't look like the one to be very impressed when it comes to situations like this and who would, but he cares about you and if anything he would do whatever it takes to try and help you... shutting him out telling him you don't want him – it doesn't help."

"I'm just another one of his girls Chuck – except he screwed up with this one."

Chuck shook his head "No you're not your Jenny Humphrey his had his eyes set out on you since you were fourteen."

With that Chuck turned around and walked away leaving Jenny to lay underneath the stars... alone.

_Do you wreckon I should let Jenny go back to New York and carry the story on from there or should we keep her on the boat and carry the story on from the boat??????_


	23. Muscat, Oman

_It's staying on the boat – sorry for those who wanted New York City – I saw more potential keeping it on the boat plus it means the story can last longer for you guys :)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny turned over and saw Nate laying in the bed across from her. They hadn't spoken when she walked in last night, possibly because he was asleep. She rolled back over and looked out the balcony window and noticed that they were docked up.

Today was the day she was leaving, today was the day Carter arrived and today was another judgement day that seems to become a more frequent happening in Jenny's life. She lifted her sore body up and made her way over to the bathroom – she was going to vomit again.

She lifted the toilet bowl up and lent over, waking Nate again who this time looked at her he got up grabbed a towel some water and placed it next to her before walking out the bathroom and into the living room turning the TV on and watching the news.

She let a tear roll down her face and then wiped the others away she had brought this on herself by yelling at him so the ignorance she was getting was the ignorance that she had self inflicted. Once she had finished with her daily morning awakenings she crawled back into her bed and pulled out a book – she read the first page and put it back down and then turned to the clock and saw that it was nearly ten thirty.

There was a knock at the door and Nate reached it before Jenny he opened it up and realised it was for Jenny.

"She here?" the voice asked Nate.

He just nodded his head and sent them in the direction of the bedroom.

"Morning" Eric said smiling "I bought you something to eat!"

Jenny smiled "Why you really here? Please don't bring that near me I might vomit...again"

"Sorry. Carter is on the boat with Serena so there 'catching up' and the room is out of bounds so I thought I'd come see you."

Jenny smiled "There is one thing you could help me with, if you don't mind?"

Eric looked at her and laughed "Anything."

She knew he'd be upset about her leaving but she also knew he would understand as they discussed it with each other and it was partially his idea.

"I need to pack my bags and leave for the airport as soon as I can." Jenny said staring at the floor

Eric swallowed and looked at her "So you're serious about this – is Nate going?"

Jenny nodded her head and frowned.

"No he's staying here, you could probably move in here if you wanted since Serena has other priorities to attend to."

Eric didn't say anything or flinch he just watched his friend move forwards and backwards throwing her things in her bag.

"What happens if your dad catches you? How will you tell me if things went ok? Maybe I should come."

Jenny laughed "If he catches me I'll tell him, I'll email you and you have to stay on the boat to cover for me since stroppy pants in the other room won't talk to me."

Eric got angry and then stormed out the room and into the living room.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT BADLY TO THIS AND IGNORE HER, SHE'S PREGNANT AND YOUR GOING TO LET HER FLY BACK TO NEW YORK ON HER OWN JUST BECAUSE SHE'S MESSING UP YOUR LIFE – THINK ABOUT HER NATE AND HER SITUATION!"

Jenny watched on horrified as she saw her best friend lose control.

"Eric calm down" Jenny said running over to him and pulling him out the room "it was my fault he's not coming." She paused and dragged him into the bathroom closing the door and locking it.

"Yesterday or last night he confronted me and by the way I'm pissed at you for telling him" Eric rolled his eyes "any how I told him I didn't want to be with him it was a mistake and now I'm getting an abortion."

Eric looked surprised "You... broke up with him."

She nodded her head and looked at the ground like she always did when she was upset.

"That was a stupid idea – since the guy should be going with you."

"I don't need my hand to be held Eric." Jenny snapped back.

Eric sighed "You just calmly told me that you broke up with your boyfriend who got you pregnant, any other girl would be in hysterics."

"Eric" Jenny sighed "Please, no lectures just help me back my bags and get off this boat."

Eric nodded his head and then unlocked the bathroom, leaving Jenny behind and began to pack her bags. Shortly she followed and knelt down throwing things in whilst Eric spent his time folding things neatly and grabbing the things Jenny threw in and then folding them.

"How do my mum and your dad put up with you being so messy?" Eric complained

Jenny laughed "We have a maid so my room is cleaned daily they don't notice."

She leaned forward grabbing a white t-shirt and began to fold it in front of Eric so he could see that she could sometimes be a little bit descent.

They spent on hour packing and an hour talking and before they knew it, it was twelve thirty. Somewhere along the way Nate had left the room – leaving it free for Jenny to tell Eric the full content of what had happened last night and even the little conversation she had with Chuck.

"You ready?" Eric said sadly to his friend.

She nodded her head and gave him a weak smile "Yeah I think so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate sat alone in the coffee shop looking out the window – he hadn't shaved so he had a little bit of a fuzz ball thing happening with his face, his eyes were blood shot from where he hadn't slept and if anyone had spoken to him they would realise that he felt like death – too bad for him.

"Nathaniel, why are you here?" Chuck said sternly

Nate looked up at Chuck and then back out the window "Thinking."

"About?"

Although Chuck didn't seem like the caring type... to random people in society he was kind to those that were close to him and the ones he cared about most.

"Why I bother sometimes – putting myself out there to be shut down."

Chuck laughed and took a seat across from his friend.

"Nathaniel please spare me the sad story – you've been just as bad to women before, she's going to leave and this time she won't come back."

Nate shrugged "I don't want a child and she's taking care of it she can leave, saves me the trouble."

Chuck wanted to hit Nate in the face but knew not to because if Nate dominated he'd probably kill Chuck.

"Listen to me because I'm the only one who actually knows you. This is Jenny Humphrey not Blair, Vanessa or Serena, Jenny Humphrey the girl you've had your eyes on since she was fourteen and you're going to let her leave – by herself. "

Nate rolled his eyes "Yeah I've heard it from Eric – and I couldn't care less."

"Well I'll give you a hint, if you can't stop her go with her."

Nate looked over at Chuck and gave him a doggy look and then at his coffee "She doesn't want me to go with her, she doesn't want me with her at all so I'm leaving it – we've had our fights but this time I'm over it, it's too much to handle and I need someone whose less..." he stopped and couldn't think of how to finish his story.

"Good luck" Chuck said smirking and leaving the coffee shop.

Just when he thought he was alone again with nothing but peace and quiet he saw Vanessa walk in – which was worse since she had no idea what was happening.

"Hey Nate" She said smiling and sitting across from him just like Chuck.

She lowered her head so she could get a better view of his face.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a worried voice.

Nate shook his head and tried not to show that he was an emotional wreck.

"Can I know why or is it personal reasons?" Vanessa asked trying not to be too nosy.

Nate sighed "I don't know if I should tell you – but you might as well know since you'll probably find out someday."

Vanessa could tell that Nate was a little heartbroken.

"We broke up... again and she's told me we were a mistake and now we're avoiding each other. It's worse than all the other times and I don't know what to do."

Vanessa flinched and then rested her hands on the table "I'm sorry – you guys will sort it out by the end of the week – you always do."

"She won't be here." Nate sighed

Now Vanessa was confused "What do you mean it's a boat she can't go far?"

Nate looked up at Vanessa who jumped a little at how bad he looked.

"She's leaving today going back to New York – she has to sort a few things out."

"Like what Nate?" Vanessa asked worried. He didn't answer.

"Nate like what" once again there was no answer.

"Nate are you going to tell me or am I going to have to hunt her down and find out what's going on?"

He returned to looking out the window "she's pregnant and she doesn't want the baby so she's leaving to get rid of it – she doesn't want me to go so she broke up with me and told me I was a mistake there you have it you happy?"

Vanessa sat back in her chair and threw her head back "Jesus."

"What's happening, you're going to let her go?" Vanessa asked scared.

Nate shrugged "Don't tell Dan, please?"

Vanessa nodded her head and then looked out the window.

"You either go with her or she doesn't go at all. She shouldn't have to do this on her own – it could make her emotionally sick."

Nate cracked "What am I supposed to do she doesn't want me to go, she doesn't want a kid, I don't want a kid, I don't want to go back to New York and I can't stop her so for once" he stopped and sighed "for once... please just maybe realise that I can't stop everything – I'm human not robotic."

Vanessa nodded her head and realised that trying to give advice to someone who wasn't in the mood for advice wasn't the best idea.

"Rufus and Lily plan this boat trip to get away from the troubles of Manhattan and for some reason they follow us and make the boat the newest version of the Upper East Side." Vanessa scoffed

Nate let out a little laugh and then quickly adjusted himself.

"If you're not going to stop her at least write her a note saying that you'll be happy with whatever decision she chooses or sit her down and talk to her – I'm telling you this now Nate – don't let her walk of this boat thinking you don't care about her because it's going to make it worse on her."

Vanessa stood up and gave him a weak smile before walking off.

'Does anyone else want to walk in and tell him he looks like shit or is that done for the day?' he questioned himself inside of his head.

He wasn't going to wait; he stood up and left the money on the table before walking out the cafe and towards his room. When he approached the room he unlocked the door and noticed there was no Jenny to be found – her bags still in the room, now that he knew she was still on the boat he decided it was best to write in a letter his feelings and thoughts – saying them to her face... would be impossible since she always brings up the Snow Flake Ball, Serena and all the other women he's hurt in his life or used.

He grabbed a pen and ripped some paper from her journal which was lay on top of her suitcase, sitting down on his bed his knees lifted up so he could lean on them he began to write the words that he found hard to speak, of course he made mistakes along the way and he had to scribble them out.

He was in his own universe when the door slammed; he quickly looked up and saw the blonde staring at him from across the room.

Nothing but silence filled the room... but it was the good silence, the silence that was needed, the silence that they only understood.

"What you doing?" Jenny asked silently

Nate moved the paper onto the bed and laid his legs flat so he could see her.

"I was writing you a letter – for your trip. But it seems pretty pointless now since your here and I could just tell you."

Jenny nodded her head and moved forward walking across the room and next to him on the bed.

"As long as you're not apologising – you can say it." She smiled at him and then moved her eyes to the white wall in front of her.

Nate shook his head "I'll skip those thoughts."

He took a few breathes and then picked up the paper and began to read what he had written.

"Dear Jenny" He paused and cleared his throat, and noticed that Jenny had turned her body towards his. "I've had various women come in and out of my life in my years of existence but the one who stands out the most is you; and yes you've heard me say this before and you'll hear me say it many more times 'you not like those other girls' and that's the truth because your an individual with talent and unique serene atmosphere which follows you around the streets of New York City."

He stopped for a while and skipped the apologising and then began again.

"I have no idea what I want in life and it's easy to say that I've used girls as a way of forgetting the world around me – and they haven't taught me a thing other to love and have some pretty weird nights... but you, you you've taught me everything I need to know with your heart, courage, spirit and even your designs – I've treated you badly and haven't heard you out and became very easy to judge you but that was the beginning of whatever we had and now knowing this is the end you need to know that I know you more than anything I've ever known and that's that you've got a lot going for you and I don't want that to be stopped by one of our mistakes – you're going to meet this guy that you'll fall in love with, marry and I better get an invitation and then you'll have kids with him – when the time is right. I'll support you with your decision and I'm sorry that you don't want me to be with you when you do and I'm sorry for treating you like a yo-yo for three years."

Nate stopped again and cleared his throat "I'll see you back in New York City."

Jenny didn't say anything she just store at him he looked up and saw her and then looked away.

"It's pretty pathetic I know and I hadn't finished it so I added the last bit in – but I tried my best to fit everything in I probably missed a few hundred things but you'll find them out some day."

Jenny shook her head and smiled "its fine I like it, except I said not to apologise and you apologised."

"Couldn't help myself" Nate smiled.

Once again nothing but silence filled the room and they both moved around a little.

"I think you're safe to leave – apparently your dad and Lily were seen leaving the boat earlier and going to look around the place."

Jenny nodded "I heard."

She stood up and moved to her bag placing her journal inside and then lifting them up on the bed one by one.

"When are you going?"

Jenny looked at her phone "Soon, Eric was just checking the hallways so I didn't run into any one on the way out – so yeah soon."

Nate nodded his head "He can move in with me if things get that bad with Serena and Carter."

Jenny smiled "I'll tell him that, I'm sure he'll be over the moon."

The door opened and Eric appeared around the corner.

"Ok so I just walked up and down at leas-" he stopped and saw Nate "oh hey Nate."

Nate waved at him and then smiled.

"You were saying?" Jenny asked

"I walked up and down the hallway at least ten times and there was no one so if we leave now we should be great."

Jenny smiled and walked over to her best friend hugging him "Ok lets do this."

"I'll help monitor the hallway if you want?" Nate asked looking at Eric

Eric nodded his head and smiled "That'd be great."

Nate got up and walked to the door opening it and giving Eric the ok. Jenny picked up a suitcase and rolled it along the floor whilst Eric grabbed the other one and began to roll it.

They made their way to the elevator pressing the button – she breathed in and breathed out – this was it, she was leaving. The elevator door opened and she walked in with Eric as she turned around she saw Nate on the other side she gave him a weak smile and pressed the button which would lead them to the main floor.

The doors closed and the last image she saw was Nate turning around and making his way back to her old room.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Eric asked

Jenny nodded her head re-assuring him "I'm ninety five percent sure I want to do this."

Eric began to panic "What do you mean – what's the other five percent?"

Jenny shrugged "I don't know, I feel like I have this feeling that's telling me to go back and change something, but I don't know what that is so I'm ignoring it."

Eric raised his eye lids and then rested them "That's great."

The elevator slowed down and the doors opened – Ashley walked in and stood next to Jenny.

"So our night going out, isn't going to happen anymore?" She questioned Jenny

Jenny sighed "Sorry, I have things I need to take care of and it means getting off this boat."

Ashley nodded her head "And your boyfriend what's he doing?"

Jenny stopped breathing and then felt a little light headed she hit the emergency stop button and turned to Eric.

"IS SHE INSANE?" Ashley yelled out "Why'd you do that?" 

Jenny turned to her best friend and laid her hands out on his shoulders "Am I doing the right thing – tell me the utter truth no lies and don't try to protect me."

Eric stopped and sighed "Maybe you should have let Nate come with you."

Ashley began to move around Jenny trying to reach the button so she could restart the button but Jenny stopped her.

"Obviously, I am missing some information here which I won't be told but I want to get out of this confined space... if you don't mind?"

Jenny turned around to Ashley and let out a little cry "What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?"

Ashley let out a loud laugh "At my age I don't know – maybe if I was with someone I loved I'd talk to them and we'd decide together, why?" Ashley asked.

"NOWAY! YOUR BOYFRIEND DOESNT KNOW THAT HE KNOCKED YOU UP!" Ashley shouted.

Jenny frowned "I was talking about myself – I was talking about a friend in New York she emailed me."

Ashley nodded her head slyly "I'm sure, I wouldn't do it unless the other half was with me – so in my books you're making the wrong choice."

Jenny sighed "I can't have a kid with someone who isn't 'the one' and when I'm seventeen."

"How do you know he's not the one?" Ashley asked her "You told me the other day the relationship only started on the boat which was about maybe going on four weeks."

Eric turned to his friend to see her response.

"He's not the one because I'm seventeen, never been in love, don't know what love feels like and... I'm not in love – so he's not the one."

Ashley laughed "Good luck, but I need to be somewhere and you're holding me back so please if you don't mind." Ashley nodded her head towards the elevator buttons.

Jenny lent forward and pulled the emergency button out – the elevator began to descend and Jenny to move an inch or open her eyes the whole way down.

When the doors opened Eric and Ashley began to walk out, Ashley turning around and saying bye.

"You coming?" Eric asked her

But Jenny didn't reply instead she stood in the elevator and shook her head.

"Please Jenny, not again – this is embarrassing for you." Eric sighed

"I can't" she whispered "I don't have the guts."

Eric pulled the bag back into the elevator and pressed the button leading them back to their original spot, as the doors closed he wrapped his arms around her body and told her things would be ok she just needs to take some time out and think.

The elevator opened and they walked out.

Eric left her with her two bags and told her to do this by herself; she began to walk back to her room and knocked on the door.

Nate opened the door and a smile covered his face "You just can't leave me can you."

Jenny shook her head and lent into him so he could give her a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be ok – we'll sort some things out." He kissed her on the top of the head and moved her into the room as he grabbed her bags and followed her in.

She walked over to one of the beds and laid on it – Nate walked up to the bed and lay next to her wrapping his arms around her body.

"What are you thinking?"

Jenny shook her head "Way too many things."

Nate smiled "What's the main one that pops to mind?"

"Love" she whispered.

Nate looked away and then back at her, this time she pulled away from his chest so she could see his face.

"Why?" Nate said whilst moving his legs up and down.

"This girl in the elevator Ashley – well I'm kind of her friend and I had a nervous breakdown and she just said something that got me thinking."

Nate nodded his head and smiled.

"I think I'm going to have a shower and get into some more comfortable clothes maybe some sweat pants since it's about the only thing I'm going to be able to fit into." Jenny got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Nate laughed at her remark and pulled her suitcases into the room and began to un zip them so she could find her sweat pants.

"Do you have any oversized jumpers?" Nate asked Jenny.

She looked at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Maybe we could just cover you with them for nine months and they'd never find out."

Jenny smiled "Don't think that's going to work – but ok."

She threw all her neatly folded clothes onto the floor until she found her sweat pants, she picked out a top and some underwear and then walked back into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric walked up to his bed room door and knocked on it.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Eric asked squirming.

Serena laughed "Yeah – he's not here."

Eric unlocked the door and walked in sitting down next to his sister.

"Where's he gone?" Eric asked curiously.

"He's got his own room so he has to go and check in – he came here first. How were things with Jenny? Is Nate ok?"

Eric laughed "It's a long story – but I think they are both happy right now."

Serena got a little excited "Spill!"

"Well we packed her things went out came back I saw her talking to Nate and then we got into the elevator where we bumped into Ashley – Jenny's new friend – and then she said something next thing I know I can't get her out the elevator and we're heading back upstairs and then I left her to walk up to the door, so don't know what's happened." 

Serena nodded her head "That means that she's keeping the baby?"

Eric nodded his head.

"Does she love him?"

Eric shook his head "No not yet, soon – she's confused and I think she just see's him as this guy that's her safety net – if we hadn't have seen Ashley we might have made it to the airport, but Ashley bought up Nate and Jenny just freaked out."

"If she's keeping his child Eric – I'd say that she was in love with him, because this Ashley girl bringing up Nate when Jenny isn't in love with him wouldn't have changed her mind and she'd be on the plane now... I think."

Eric laughed "Don't be stupid – she can't she said she didn't know what love was" Eric stopped "Oh my god, that's what the five percent was."

Serena looked confused "Speak English, I do not understand."

Eric laughed at his sisters remark "In the elevator she said she was ninety five percent sure she was doing the right thing so I asked her about the five percent and she said it was something but she didn't know what and obviously it's the fact that she's in love with Nate and she doesn't want to hurt him."

Serena shrugged her shoulders "What I don't get is she doesn't want a baby, he doesn't want a baby yet they are going to have a baby together – wouldn't she just go back and ask him to leave with her?"

Eric sighed "We are talking about Jenny and Nate here – two people who have no idea what they want out of life and the most two UN expected people that you could meet."

Serena nodded her head and turned the TV on.

"Serena – we are in Muscat, Oman its three thirty and we have till five the least we could do is go to Muscat, don't you think?"

Serena nodded her head and grabbed her brother's hand and pulling him out the room and off the boat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair heard a knock at her door and opened it.

"So is she or isn't she?" She said smiling down at the brunette.

"She is, I stopped her from leaving the boat so things are going to plan."

Blair smiled and looked down at the girl "Great."

"Keep an eye on her for me." Blair demanded the girl before closing the door.

Jenny walked out the bathroom smelling like strawberries she walked over to Nate who was on the bed.

"We still have an hour and a half before the boat leaves dock, do you want to go out?"

Nate nodded his head and grabbed her hand as he dragged her out the room.

Vanessa and Dan were walking at a fast pace away from one of the people on the streets who was now chasing after them as they refused to by one of his watches.

"Please, stop following us!" Dan called out as he ran down the road.

"You say you buy, and then you buy!" The man shouted out.

Vanessa was laughing and had tears running down her face she found it so amusing.

"You find this funny, running down a street because a street seller wants to kill us."

Vanessa nodded her head and carried on running.

Lily and Rufus sat in the alfresco area of the five star restaurant they were eating at. They noticed to familiar faces running down the road and then recognised an unrecognisable person who was running after them.

"Should we do something?" Lily asked Rufus

He shook his head and smiled "They should be fine."

They both turned to each other and let out a laugh loud enough for the people in the restaurant to here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They you go guys, enjoy._


	24. Dubai, United Arab Emirates

_Dubai – United Arab Emirates_

_Morning Passengers – it's now nine thirty and we've arrived in Dubai you have a whole day to go shopping and visit the world's tallest building – have fun and don't hold back._

Jenny hated the morning wake up calls they had when they were at a different location.

"Great" she moaned.

She lifted her body up and sat staring in front of her, there was nothing to be seen but it just felt normal at the time.

"You feeling ok" Nate asked her as he rolled over in his bed and looked at her.

She nodded her head re-assuring him that she was fine "I'm good – just hate the morning wake up calls they keep giving us from time to time."

Nate smiled and sat up "What are you doing today?"

She looked over at him and smiled "I think I'm going to spend it with Eric – he really wants to see the world's tallest building and those islands that they made that look like the earth."

He gave her a weak smile as he had hopes of them two spending the day together.

"I don't think you're actually allowed to go on the islands (of the earth)."

Jenny turned to him and smiled "Thanks, I'll tell him that. I'm having a shower."

Nate watched her disappear into the bathroom and sighed falling back onto the bed. Things weren't going to be the same for a while and he still didn't know if they were together or the talk they had last night meant nothing.

When she re-emerged she was dressed and ready for the day she had her denim diesel shorts, her gladiator sandals and a white top on a little bit tucked into the front of her shorts.

"You look nice." Nate said looking at her up and down.

She smiled and thanked him.

"So I'm going to go find Eric – you should go out with Chuck today, you'll love it." She gave him a smile and walked away.

Nate smiled back and grabbed his phone out.

_Hey Serena – what are you doing today? I know Carter's here but do you want to hang out in Dubai. Jenny's going out with your brother the whole day._

He pressed the send button and put the phone back on to the side table before walking into the bathroom and closing the door slowly.

Serena turned to Eric "Jenny's still on the boat."

Eric nodded his head "I know we were texting last night, apparently she and Nate had a very informative conversation."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny walked up to Eric's room and knocked on the door. She waited until the door was opened.

"Oh hey Serena, is Eric here we're supposed to be hanging out today?"

Serena nodded her head and gestured for Jenny to come into the room.

"So I got a depressing message from Nate saying that you're not spending the day with him." Serena said laughing.

Jenny gave her a weak smile "Really?"

Serena nodded her head and realised that she'd upset Jenny a little bit.

She looked around the room and studied the walls and art pieces "I should spend the day with him, shouldn't I?" She looked back to Serena who gave her the look.

"I can't bail on Eric – I promised him."

Serena smiled "I'll tell him what happened and I'll spend the day with him – maybe we can all meet up for lunch later."

Jenny nodded her head and moved out of the room and into the hallway. She walked four doors down and into her room.

"Nate?!"

She walked into the bedroom and heard the shower in the bathroom, sitting back down she looked at his phone and saw the picture of them together it brought a smile to her face.

She looked up and saw Nate wrapped in his towel.

"I got sent back here, seems I should be spending the day with you." 

Nate let out a smile "Let me get ready and then we'll go."

It took him a total of a minute and a half to get ready and five minutes later they were off the boat and lost.

"So you're normally good with your geography – what should we do?" Jenny said smiling and looking around her.

Nate hated the thought but he wanted to make her a little happy "Shopping?"

Jenny smiled "Ok, probably should start buying maternal clothes or something." 

Nate gave her a little nudge and began to walk towards the road so they could get a taxi. She smiled and followed after him.

They pulled over a cab and talked to him about shopping and the best places for it – he strictly said that they must visit the Dubai Mall as it had everything. Jenny wanted to ask if they had things for expectant mothers but didn't want to push it with Nate.

"Thanks" Nate said smiling at the driver.

The driver looked in the mirror and smiled at Jenny "Where are you two from?"

"New York City." Jenny said smiling.

The drivers eyes lit up he had poor English "Oh! So you Yankees?"

Nate let out a smile and a laugh "I guess you could say that but we're normally just called New Yorkers."

"You like New York?"

Jenny nodded her head quickly "Love it."

The rest of the ride was quiet either the cab driver ran out of questions or ran out of English.

"Here you go – you must see the Burj Khalifa."

Nate nodded his head and paid the guy before leaving the taxi.

"What was he on about?" Jenny asked Nate confused as they walked into the mall.

Nate laughed "It's the world's tallest building – how did you not know that?" 

Jenny shrugged her shoulders and glared at Nate.

"Jenny" he sighed "I was only joking."

"Sure – just because I don't know the world of by heart doesn't make me weird." Jenny said walking in front of Nate.

They walked into the building and their eyes couldn't believe themselves.

"We're going to get lost." Jenny said laughing.

"We can't spend to long here – we have to see other things." Nate said quickly so Jenny would get the hint that he didn't want to be here.

Jenny turned to Nate and smiled "What do you want to do then?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, your turn first and you wanted to shop." 

Jenny squealed "I'll be quick" before kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

Jenny turned around and started walking backwards looking at Nate and giving him a devious look.

Nate smiled "What?"

Jenny shook her head "Nothing – I was just thinking." She spun back around and began to walk properly.

Nate ran up to her and took the spot on her right "Why were you staring at me like that?"

She shook her head and laughed "Seriously Nate nothing – I just felt like..." she stopped and looked around the place "Where should we go first?"

Nate smiled and knew she wasn't going to tell him what it was. "I don't know and don't care."

She rolled her eyes and laughed she saw a shop just in front of them and walked into it just walking through the door she had done a very Blair like thing by picking up at least two or three items and then moving onto the inside of the store and picking things she liked a disliked.

They spent the first part of the day walking around the shopping mall spending more and more money on Jenny – she did try and get Nate to try on some clothes but he refused.

She looked over at him – he was leaning on the door frame of the shop looking tired and bored – she let out a little smile and put the clothes she had in her hands down and began to walk over to him. She grabbed his hand and began to walk him out the shopping precinct.

"You look bored and I don't want this day to be all about what I want to do – so now it's your turn. What are we going to do?"

Nate smiled and kissed her on top of the head.

"Apparently it's a must to get a photo in front of the Burj Al Arab."

Jenny looked at him strangely.

Nate smiled "It's a seven star hotel – which I've read about – people have said that it's great to have photo."

Jenny laughed "Why, so it looks like you could afford to stay there?"

Nate let a little laugh out and nodded his head "Exactly."

They hailed down another cab and asked him where abouts the 'seven star hotel is?'

"Sure" the taxi man smiled at them and began to drive "you two are from America, right?"

Jenny nodded her head and Nate replied with a yes.

"You like it in America?"

Jenny laughed "Yeah."

"I want to take wife with me and children – New York City but can't afford it now, maybe soon."

Nate nodded his head "I'm sure they'll like it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Skiing!" Serena said laughing at Eric.

"Yeah – it looked fun and then I thought we could go and see the world's tallest building afterwards."

Serena sighed.

"Jenny would have gone skiing if she was with me."

Serena laughed "No she wouldn't – she can't... remember."

Eric rolled his eyes "Please Serena!"

Serena let out a big sigh "Fine."

Eric smiled and began to walk into the skiing centre they had – this was how they were going to spend the next three hours.

"Am I going to get to shop?" Serena asked concerned

Eric shrugged "I don't know – probably not."

"We've done the shopping, had the ridiculous photo done and now we both want to see the tallest building – you ready?" Jenny asked Nate

Nate nodded his head and smiled at her before dragging her into another taxi and what hoped to be their second last taxi of the day.

When they pulled up outside the Burj Khalifa their eyes were very deceived.

"That's" Jenny was lost for words "A lot bigger then I imagined and a lot prettier."

They got out the taxi and stumbled towards the magnificent building.

"It's pretty unbelievable that people actually designed and created such a thing." Nate said struggling to get the words out.

"It has shopping!" Jenny shouted noticing a girl walking out the building with a bag.

Nate walked in and up to the counter "Which floor is the observatory?"

The lady smiled "Floor one hundred and twenty four, and your wife have fun."

Nate gave her and awkward smile and turned around to see Jenny looking at the ceilings and laughing – he had to ask why she thought they were married.

"Why did you call her my wife?" Nate asked promiscuously

The lady laughed "You walked in together very in love and well I don't know don't you marry young in America?"

Nate laughed "No, she's only seventeen and we're not married."

"Oh sorry please accept my apologies."

Nate smiled "Accepted." 

He turned back around and made his way over to Jenny.

"Floor one hundred and twenty four is the observatory."

Jenny looked down and smiled "I know"

Nate looked at her weirdly "How?"

Jenny pointed towards the directory with the words in gold engraved on the black marble. Nate nodded his head.

"Let's go then."

Jenny followed him and they entered the elevator.

"You know the elevator broke a few months back and people were trapped inside for forty five minutes." Nate told Jenny who freaked out a little bit.

"Did anyone die?"

Nate shook his head.

Jenny took a sigh of relief "Good." 

Nate laughed and watched as the numbers went up on the screen. Their ears began to pop a little bit by the pressure from the height.

They arrived at their destination and stepped out the elevator taking in the beauty which was now all around them.

They were both gobsmacked at how high they were and how much they had missed out on Dubai because Jenny had been shopping all day.

"Sorry – I made us miss this – I was too busy buying stuff I didn't need."

Nate smiled at her "its fine trust me. We got to see it in the end just from a very high height."

Jenny smiled and moved across the room looking at everything trying to grasp its beauty – she'd never seen anything like it – well there was New York but there was something different about Dubai. It felt easier to breathe... even though it was humid.

She sat down on one of the couches they had provided and began to take pictures so that in future she could go back and look at them and remember this day – one of the fun days she had, had since she'd been on the boat.

Nate walked over and sat next to her and they enjoyed the moments they shared, but as usual things have to end and they couldn't stay there for the rest of their lives.

"We should probably start heading back to the boat?" Nate whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head and stood up slowly still watching the view as she walked towards the elevator and entered it.

"We we're supposed to go to lunch with Serena and Eric but I haven't heard from them. Have you?" Jenny turned her head towards Nate who shook his.

"You just want to go back to the boat?" Jenny said looking at Nate again.

He nodded his head and smiled at her.

The elevator ride was silent – Jenny not knowing why, things had been different before they saw the view.

To make things worse the ride back was even quieter, even the cab driver didn't ask them questions about their accents and what America was like.

When they got back to their room Jenny watched as Nate went onto the balcony and close the door behind him, she wasn't going to put up with it, she wanted to know what was wrong and it wasn't fair him putting her in an awkward position.

She walked over to the balcony door and opened it; she closed it behind her and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking?" Jenny said staring out at the other view.

Nate looked at her and then at the ground "Just..." he paused and then looked at her "I think..."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and frowned shaking her head "What?"

Nate sighed "Nothing, I was just thinking about nothing – daydreaming."

Jenny laughed and looked away "You're never going to say it are you; because I'm Jenny Humphrey, seventeen and pregnant?"

Nate shook his head.

Jenny let a little laugh out and stood up walking back into the room and began to pack her things.

Nate turned around to see what was happening and opened the door quickly "Jenny, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a while back."

He tried to make her change her mind but she wouldn't listen, she packed her bag and walked towards the door.

"I'll come back for my other one later – I'm going to stay with Eric – since he's practically the only one who knows what I'm going through and the only one who wants to help."

She opened the door and began to walk down the hallway looking over the banister to see what was happening below.

"Jenny! What's going on! Before we we're fine and now we're arguing!" Nate shouted

Jenny turned around "Exactly Nate, before we we're fine and then you ignored me for nearly an hour so this isn't my fault!"

Nate sighed "I LOVE YOU!"

Jenny stopped and turned around "Excuse me? You think saying it now counts, after I gave you a chance you think that's how you're going to try and sto-"

She was cut off by Nates lips touching hers.

"Please shut up." He mumbled whilst smiling and kissing her.

Jenny laughed and kissed him back "if you say it again and again maybe I will be quiet."

_That was it hope you guys like it – probably won't have it updated til Thursday – sorry for that. _


	25. Love, never goes away

She couldn't hold the excitement in, she wanted to tell her best friend all about the night before. As she walked into the coffee shop she saw Eric sitting in their favourite booth.

She smiled and waved at him and then joined him as quickly as she could.

"So why did you wake me up so early and then ask me to coffee - when you know that you can't have caffeine because of your condition?"

Jenny ignored him and carried on smiling.

"So... what do I need to know?"

Jenny let out a loud laugh and then looked around the cafe to see if anyone noticed.

"He said it." Jenny smiled even more.

Eric began to smile as well "That's great, did you say it back?"

Jenny's face turned to a blunt expression "No, did I have to?"

Eric sighed and laughed at the same time "Normally, yeah you would – but you didn't."

"I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't really think about saying it back – I mean am I ready to say it back?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders "That's for you to figure out not me. Want to hear about what happened to me and Serena?"

Jenny nodded her head and looked at the coffee menu; Eric quickly swooped in and stole the menu.

"You can't have coffee." Eric placed the menu next to him on the seat. "We went skiing in Dubai, and well let's just say that once again it turned into one of those Eric and Serena adventures that turn out badly."

Jenny laughed "Why? What happened this time?"

"Remember China – the crazy masseuse well I got paired with someone just like her in this skiing place and well they nearly killed me; pushing me down the ramps and then pushing me over because I couldn't make it down the ramps – very abusive. But I think Serena ended up worse, which makes me feel bad because I said she wouldn't get hurt."

Jenny shook her head gesturing for Eric to hurry up and finish the story so she could know what happened to Serena.

"She fell and twisted her ankle then had to be carried off the snow and into a ambulance where they strapped her up and gave her crutches."

Jenny laughed and covered her mouth quickly "Sorry. Is she alright?"

Eric nodded his head "Yeah she's in a little pain and hates me a little more but she has Carter to help her move around and entertain her."

"So this was your fault." Jenny gave him a cheeky smiled and called the waitress over and ordered water.

Eric was already sipping on his coffee which he had ordered prior to Jenny arriving.

"So what are your plans today?" Jenny said turning to him.

He placed his coffee down and then swallowed the coffee in his mouth which burnt his throat "I'm hanging out with Brody."

She noticed the smile which lit up on his face when he mentioned his name "So things are going strong – that's always good."

Eric nodded his head "Yeah, we're going on our second date tonight."

"Well have fun for me please – I think I'm spending the night in and watching a movie with Nate." Jenny let out a fake smile and then thanked the waitress who bought over her water.

Eric took another sip of his coffee and looked at his friend "What are you going to do... you know when you get bigger and bigger?"

Jenny let out a sigh and shrugged "I haven't really thought about that, I'm just going to take it one step at a time."

Eric nodded and smiled at his friend "Well I'm always four doors away from you and willing to help at anytime."

Jenny laughed "I don't think I'm going to give birth on the boat – but thanks anyway."

* * *

Nate was in the room cleaning up the things that he and Jenny had left on the floor – he was fed up of the mess that they were living in.

He found her journal on the floor – no matter what he always came across him – like it was begging him to open it up and read a few pages and then lay it back down without Jenny ever knowing. He lent forward and picked it up he opened the first two pages and then threw it back onto the floor – he wasn't going to invade her privacy.

She walked into the room and found it the cleanest she had ever seen it, she then looked up at Nate who was asleep on the bed, she smiled at him and then moved into the bathroom. What Eric had said had made her a little self conscious what was going to happen when she did start to grow and people noticed she was putting on weight – how was she going to tell her dad and Dan? How was she going to explain that it was Nate's without them both wanting to kill him?

She lifted up her shirt and turned on her side – she knew that her belly hadn't grown but she wanted to look just in case something had changed and someone would notice and then become suspicious.

"You ok?" Nate asked looking a little sympathetic.

She turned to him and shook her head "I'm a little worried at what to do when I do start to grow and then people begin to wonder what's wrong with me and then I have to tell them and then they'll ask who the dad is and then I'll have to tell them it's you and then they'll want to hurt you."

Nate got up from the bed and walked over to Jenny giving her a hug "Who made you worry about these things?"

Jenny let out a laugh "Eric"

Nate kissed her on the head and looked down at her "When we have to deal with these things we'll deal with them but for now whilst things aren't happening we should just take time to relax."

Jenny let out another laugh and looked up at Nate "Relax, I don't think most seventeen pregnant girls take time out to relax – but I'll try."

She walked out the bathroom pulling her t-shirt down and into the living area where she turned on the TV and tried to find a movie to watch.

"Why don't we go out or something – for lunch?" Nate asked walking into the room noticing Jenny lay up on the couch.

She nodded her head and smiled at him "Sounds nice – I have to catch up with Dan and Vanessa and see how they spent their time in Dubai and then I want to see if we can all get together and have dinner like we did on the first week."

"We can sort that out." Nate walked over to Jenny and lifted her feet up he sat down and put her feet onto his lap.

They sat in silence and watched the movie for a little while and then Jenny remembered what Eric had told her "I spoke to Eric this morning we went out for coffee, he wouldn't let me have caffeine so I stuck to water but apparently he and Serena went skiing in Dubai and Serena hurt her ankle and has to use crutches."

Nate laughed and then did the same as Jenny stopped himself "Is she ok?"

Jenny nodded her head and smiled at Nate "Yeah she's fine – she has Carter to keep her company."

Nate smiled even more "Well that'll keep him locked up in that room for longer and away from me."

Jenny leant over and hit Nate "Don't be so rude, he could have changed."

Nate shook his head "I've learnt a few things about Carter Baizen in my life time and one of them is that he's never going to change his ways – he could be a worse than Chuck when it comes to ruining others."

Jenny moved her legs off of Nate and moved herself across to him and laid her head on his lap.

"I'm sorry that I didn't return your words last night, I was kind of caught up in what you had to say."

Nate looked down at her and smiled "Don't worry about it, didn't really think about it till you brought it up then."

Jenny shook her head "I have to stop listening to what Eric has to say."

Nate laughed "So now you have to say it back because I'm expecting it."

Jenny let out a loud laugh and raised her head kissing him on the lips "Maybe later."

She got up off the couch and went into her suitcase to find nothing but an empty bag; she walked back around and into the living area "Nate, where did you put my clothes?"

He got up and held her hand pulling her into the room "I put them where they are supposed to be kept" he pointed at the cupboards "in the cupboards."

"Thanks." She kissed him again and moved to the cupboard and began to look through her clothes "Do you think any off this stuff will fit me in a few months time?" She turned to Nate.

He laughed "Who cares – stop thinking about it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the cupboard and in to the hallway –"Go and see you brother and Vanessa. "

Jenny smiled at him and walked out the room and made her way to Dan and Vanessa's room.

She walked up to their door and began to knock on it.

Vanessa opened the door a short time after and invited Jenny in, she explained that Dan had gone to see Rufus and that he wouldn't be back for a while.

"How are you feeling?"

Jenny turned to Vanessa and gave her a weak smile "I'm ok, just worrying a little about the future and what's going to happen when I gain a few pounds and people start to notice."

"Well I'm here when you need me – you're a strong girl and you should be ok." Vanessa smiled at Jenny.

Jenny wanted to change the subject as much as she loved Vanessa she didn't want to talk about the negative things in her life right now.

"So tell me, what did you and Dan get up to in Dubai? Were you chased or robbed?"

Vanessa laughed and shook her head "No we didn't, we went shopping, skiing and saw the largest building in the world – Dan wanted to go into the desert but we didn't have enough time so we just kept it to a minimum what about you and Nate?"

"Shopping as usual" she let out a laugh "then we went and had a photo taken at a seven star hotel... apparently it's a must and then we went to the world's largest building and sat up there for a while."

Vanessa looked at her phone and then at Jenny "It's amazing – we got some good photos as well but I have no idea where your brother has put the camera."

"Are you and Dan...?" Jenny asked Vanessa hesitantly not wanting Vanessa to get offended or feel like she was invading her privacy.

She shook her head frantically "No, no, just friends like we always have been and always should have been."

Jenny nodded her head and smiled at Vanessa "I was just wondering – you two have been pretty close lately."

Vanessa laughed "Yeah – but there's this one girl he can't get out of his mind so I'm just... you know the other girl to keep his mind off of her."

Jenny looked stunned "Other girl? Were you ever going to tell me? Who is it?"

Vanessa laughed "I can't say."

"Like seriously Vanessa that has to be one of the stupidest thing ever... tell me, I should be able to know this I am his sister... remember?"

Vanessa shook her head "You should be going, Dan will be back soon."

"Good I wanted to see him." Jenny gave Vanessa a cheeky smiled and lay back on the chair making herself comfortable.

"Fine, it's Serena" Vanessa let out a loud sigh.

Jenny's eyes widened "Serena! Again, what, when and why did this happen?"

Vanessa shrugged "All Dan told me was that a few nights back they spent some time just talking about things and it just clicked to him that maybe he still has strong feelings for her."

Jenny shook her head "This is insane – she's with Carter, who is on the boat – what's he going to do?"

Vanessa looked at the door because she thought she heard it open but when there was no one there she carried on explaining to Jenny "Nothing, because of Carter, he knows the way Serena feels for Carter and he doesn't want to ruin that."

"Maybe we'll have to do something about this" Jenny gave Vanessa a sleazy look one like Chucks "we all know that Serena will always love my brother more than anyone else."

Vanessa shook her head and laughed "You should go before I actually cave into your devious plan, let nature take its course when it comes to these things."

Jenny scoffed "Fine then" and stood up from her chair and made her way to the exit.

She said goodbye to Vanessa and made her way back to her room which she shared with Nate.

"I'm back! And I have some news!" Jenny said shouting as she walked through the door.

Nate's head popped round the corner of the wall.

"Oooh gossip on this boat... no way!" He replied sarcastically.

Jenny laughed and walked over to him pushing him back into the room and sitting him down on the couch, she stayed standing and looked down at him.

"So I heard from a little bee that my brother still cares about Serena."

Nate rolled his eyes "That's old news they're always going to love each other they were both each other's first love, it doesn't magically disappear."

Jenny plonked herself back into the seat next to Nate and frowned "Well can't we... maybe make a plan to get them together or something?"

Nate shook his head "No. Because that means disrupting her relationship with Carter, who we know I don't like but he makes her happy and I think she kind of needs that."

"Dan makes Serena happy and Serena makes Dan happy" she gave Nate a great big smile and then kissed him on the cheek.

She got up and walked away with Nate staring at her.

"Don't go making any plans behind my back Jenny, I know you'll ask for help from Blair or Chuck and I'll find out."

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dan has Vanessa" Nate added.

Jenny turned around and back into the room "And I love Vanessa but her and Dan are strictly friends and nothing else, they love each other but not in an 'I want to be with you forever' way."

"No"

Jenny gave him a glare "You're boring."

She went to the door and closed it behind her making her way to the two most influential people on this boat and she didn't mean Lily and Rufus... she was talking about the other power couple.

She knocked on their door and waited for someone to answer it – to her surprise it was Blair.

"Oh Jenny, just the person I needed to see." Blair smiled and welcomed Jenny into the room.

Jenny gave her a weird look and walked in "Actually I need to talk to you about something as well."

Blair stood behind Jenny and nodded her head smiling.

"Sure, what is it?"

Jenny hesitated but carried on "I was talking to Vanessa" Blair interrupted.

A smirk came across her face and then a disgusted look "Wait, why are we talking about Vanessa?"

Jenny frowned "Because my story involves Vanessa?"

Blair rolled her eyes "I thought you were going to say something else."

Jenny nodded and carried on "Any how I was talking to Vanessa and we got talking about Dan and then Vanessa told me that Dan had spoken to Serena the other night and realised that he still had feelings for her and we all know how people don't like Carter and I really like it when my brother is with Serena because he's less sarcastic and he has something to care about and I need help getting them together." She lost her breathe and then came out of it smiling at Blair.

"So wait" Blair walked over to the chair and leaned on it "You want me... to help you... get your brother with Serena... even though she's in a relationship with someone she loves."

Jenny smiled "Exactly! But we all know that Serena and Dan are supposed to be together."

Blair shook her head "No, we are not on 'The Love Boat' you can go now, I thought maybe you had other news to tell me but obviously you're not ready yet."

Jenny was half way to the door when she heard Blair murmur those words; she stopped on her step and turned around "What did you say?"

Blair's eyes widened "Nothing I said nothing, now run along." She even did the expression where her two hands showed Jenny the exit.

Jenny shook her head "I'm not stupid Blair – what's going on?"

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine then! I know about you and your little bundle of joy and I was kind of hoping that you were coming here to ask for help."

Jenny snapped "This has nothing to do with you, so keep your nose out of it I don't need your help or anyone's help... so I won't be needing you " she began to carry on walking but stopped "oh and Blair you better keep this to yourself or something bad will happen."

"Are you threatening me Jenny – because I'm not the one who should be threatened when I know your secret and your dad's secret – we wouldn't want people to know now would we."

Jenny gulped and then rolled her eyes "Your pathetic, I came here for help with your best friend and my brother yet somehow you turn it into some pathetic charity event in order to help me."

Jenny slammed the door behind her and walked down the hallway.

She walked back into her room and began to look for Nate.

"Nate, are you here!"

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom is everything ok?"

Jenny walked in and shook her head "Blair knows something about my dad and she threatened me with it."

"Did you threaten her?" Nate asked looking confused.

Jenny rolled her eyes and took a few steps back "Maybe."

"That would be why." Nate gave her a smile and kissed her on the top of her head.

Jenny sighed and walked over to her bed and lay on it "What do you think she knows about my dad?"

Nate shrugged "Jenny, I don't know and I don't care because it's probably nothing. We are talking about Blair here – she could see you wearing and odd sock and she'd hold that against you – maybe your dad picked at his left over's or something."

Jenny let out a laugh "Maybe."

Nate walked over and sat on his bed looking at Jenny closing her eyes.

"So get this – their holding another formal dance the day after Mumbai, India apparently the girls have to wear a white dress any length."

Jenny opened her eyes and looked at Nate "How do you know this – you haven't even left the room today... have you?"

Nate shook his head "No, it's on the itinerary."

"Sounds like fun." Jenny said sarcastically.

Nate laughed "Hey, you're the one who wanted to have a dinner with everyone and this is your chance you just have to book a table."

Jenny lifted herself up and looked over at Nate "Do you think we should go?"

Nate nodded his head "Sounds like a nice night – don't you think?"

Jenny gave him a smile and stood up "Let's go book the table then."

Nate smiled and pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Jenny's side and then followed her out the room. They walked down the hallway looking over the railing so they could see the shops below them and the people taking photos. They entered the elevator and made their way to the front desk where a young male was working.

"Hi" Jenny said smiling "We're here to book a table for the dinner dance thing that's happening in three days."

The boy looked up and smiled "Sure and the name was under?"

Jenny turned to Nate and then pointed at him "Erm, it's under Nate Archibald."

"And how many people are going to be at this table?"

Jenny pulled out her hands and began to count "There's my dad, Lily, Serena" she looked at Nate "Should we invite Carter?" Nate gave her a nod.

"So there will be me, you, Dan, Vanessa, Blair, Chuck, Serena, Carter, Eric my dad and Lily."

The boy looked confused and counted the names "So that's eleven people?"

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah, eleven thanks."

"No worries." The boy gave her a charming smile and Nate pulled her away from the counter.

"Late lunch?"

Jenny looked up and smiled at him "Sure."

* * *

**A few hours later. **

Eric was getting out the shower and ready for his second date with Brody – he wanted to look the part and not scare the only good looking gay on the boat.

Serena was sat next to Carter watching movies on their couch – Serena also helping Eric with what to wear on his date.

Vanessa and Dan were sat in the coffee shop talking about books, shows, movies and whatever they talk about on a day to day basis.

Rufus and Lily were toasting to a special event.

Blair and Chuck were playing one of their role playing games that always seemed to make them the happiest people alive.

Jenny and Nate were wrapped up in the blankets watching a movie – which once again they didn't find interesting.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_So I have a lot kind of planned for the 28th chapter – hopefully you guys will stay tuned in to see what goes down. I'm still trying to figure out what I can do in the next two chapters building up to the 28th chapter. _

ALSO WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THE FINALE OF GOSSIP GIRL!  
HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PROMOS (ENGLISH AND CWN) EVERYONE THINKS SHE SLEEPS WITH CHUCK, BUT I HAVE THIS WEIRD FEELING AT THE BOTTOM OF MY STOMACH THAT IT'S NATE BECAUSE OF THE HAND WHICH GRABS JENNY (IT HAS A WATCH ON IT) AND I'VE ONLY EVER REALISED NATE WEARING A WATCH – SO IF CHUCK DOES WEAR A WATCH INFORM ME SO I CAN KIND OF STOP WISHING :)

Post your thoughts about what you think is going to go down on the season finale – I really want to know.

I think that Serena will notice her feelings for Dan yet tell Nate about the kiss because she wants to try and make things work with him this causing Nate to get angry at Serena and maybe, just maybe sleep with Jenny out of anger, Blair will find out and yell at Jenny on Serena's behalf telling her to leave New York. Blair will be late and miss Chuck but then they'll meet up where he has the ring he won't ask her to marry her it's probably a promise ring (where Dan punches him?) I have no idea but maybe he gets the impression that Chuck slept with Jenny and not Nate – then people find out that Jenny posted the blast making everyone turn against her as they see her as someone no longer the old Jenny they once knew. Dan will confront Rufus about Jennys problems and Rufus will talk to Lily and Lily will suggest a boarding school since it sorted Serena out. (Paris? Maybe?)


	26. The BreakUp

Jenny woke up from the light shinning in on her face from the blazing sun, she rolled over and tried to hide from the glaze but it didn't work so she decided to get up instead. She made her way in to the little kitchen area and saw Nate making coffee.

"Smells good making me any?"

Nate smiled and shook his head "Apparently caffeine is bad for people who are pregnant – so sorry not for nine months."

Jenny sighed and sat down on the couch "What can I eat and drink?"

"Water, fruit, fruit juice and maybe nuts" Nate said shrugging his shoulders and looking at the disappointed Jenny.

She switched on the TV and began to watch the news, Nate grabbed his coffee and walked over to Jenny and sat down next to her putting one behind her so she could rest her head on it.

"This sucks, being a girl sucks."

Nate let out a little laugh and turned to Jenny "If it helps I'll stop drinking coffee for nine months... but only when you're around me." 

Jenny glared at him "You might as well just carry on drinking it around me."

Nate stood up and picked the coffee up walking to the sink and pouring it down "I got you pregnant and now you have to suffer so I might as well suffer with you and if it means going without coffee for nine months... I'm sure I should be ok?"

Jenny laugh she knew he wasn't going to be able to live without coffee it was his only love... other then Jenny.

"I'm going to go have a shower and then go see Blair, I'm going to find out what she's holding about my dad." Jenny got up and began to walk away but was stopped by Nate. 

"Jenny" he sighed "I thought I told you last night not to worry, it's probably nothing, you're wasting your breathe."

Jenny gave Nate a look and then carried on walking "Nate, she wouldn't threaten me about my father unless there was something that was actually happening with my father to threaten him about, so let me go talk to her and see what's going to happen."

Nate shook his head and watched her walk into the bathroom, she was doing the wrong thing – it didn't matter if Jenny found out about her dad, Blair was still going to use it against Jenny and the only way Jenny was going to find out was if she was to give Blair more important information.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena watched as her brother walked into the room – he hadn't been home last night which meant he probably had a good date and they either stayed up all night talking and eating or watching a movie.

"Where have you been Eric Van der Woodsen I've been worried sick... that your date killed you?" Serena said smiling at her brother.

Eric smiled at Serena and sat down on the bed "Oh by the way my date went well, and he didn't kill me – we stayed up talking and watching movies."

Serena couldn't help but be happy for him "Well I'm happy for you."

"Where's Carter, I thought he'd be here since I wasn't?" Eric asked as he moved around the room looking for something to change into after his shower.

Serena shook her head "He's working today... well at least I think that's what he said, so Dan is coming to hang out with me."

Eric looked shocked at his sister "Really! Your hanging out with Dan – when was the last time you two actually hung out together?"

Serena looked up giving a look to Eric that made him think she was thinking "I don't know, I mean we've spoken from time to time but it's never just been me and him hanging out for a whole day."

Eric shrugged at his sister and gave her a weak smile before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

She heard a knock at the door and knew it was going to be Dan; she slowly moved her body and leant a little bit forward grabbing her crutches and slowly moving her way towards the front door.

"Hi" she smiled as she saw Dan holding up some movie.

"Hey, so I brought some movies with me didn't know if you wanted to watch them or not but the lady who I got them from said that there was going to be a few good movies on TV today."

Serena nodded her head and smiled at him before turning around and limping back towards the living area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny walked up to Blair's door and began to pound on it, she wasn't in the mood to be messed around she was fed up of Blair trying to destroy her life and make her feel like the weaker person when it came to her scheming propositions.

"Jenny..." Blair paused and widened her eyes "Why are you here?" Blair ended her sentence with a disappointed tone.

Jenny rolled her eyes "I want to know what you have against my father."

Blair shook her head "Jenny, I would have had to use that against you if you didn't threaten me, I was there trying to help you and you opened up a can of crazy on me... now leave because I'm not going to tell you about your father, and there are more than two reasons for my decision."

"I'm not leaving Blair."

Blair gave Jenny a little smirk and invited her in.

"You're pregnant, I'm not going to leave you out in a hallway all day with nothing to drink or eat and I guess it could be true about the way pregnant women need to use the toilet continuously throughout the day."

Jenny walked past Blair and into her room.

"Where's Chuck?" Jenny asked out of curiosity.

"Out, why? You think he's going to be on your side or something?"

Jenny rolled her eyes "Blair I don't want to cause a fight – I'll take back my threat if that's what you want, I'm here because I care about my dad and I just want to know what's going on with him."

Blair shuck her head "No, unless you tell me about your pregnancy then you don't need to know about your dad."

Jenny let out a little laugh "Are you serious! You want to know about my pregnancy, well here it goes... I slept with Nate and then I got pregnant" Jenny paused and looked away from Blair and back at her "now tell me about my dad."

Blair looked at Jenny concerned "I don't want you to know about your dad because I don't want you to be worried and make you feel upset."

Jenny turned around and walked away from Blair and into the kitchen.

"Oh and by the way Jenny, I know how babies are made what I meant was I wanted to know if I could help you, how far along you are?"

Jenny's face became puzzled and she turned the corner to see Blair with a serious look on her face.

"Are you joking?"

Blair threw her head back "Do I always have to be seen as a bad intimidating person? I can be helpful you know."

Jenny let out a sigh and walked back into the main room and sat on one of the couches "If I tell you about what's happening with me, will you tell me about what's happening with my dad?"

Blair nodded her head and rushed over to Jenny sitting down next to her "Sure."

"And you have to tell me because if you don't, I'm not going to be happy and stress isn't good for me."

Blair rolled her eyes and gave Jenny a bored look "So are you going to tell me before I grow old and die?"

Jenny shook her head and began with the story "It started with me not being hungry and constantly tired, I missed my period and then I became sick in the mornings which was the first time I realised that I could be pregnant, and you know what Nate's like he's naive and doesn't really notice what happens around him and so he thought I had the flu – since you can catch it on boats and stuff. I told Eric and I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Eric told Nate because I couldn't and then I got into a fight with Nate where I was going to leave and get rid of the baby but I couldn't do it, because I couldn't leave Nate... and here I am now talking to you because you bribed me into telling you."

Blair took in the information and gave Jenny the sympathy looks "How far along are you?"

Jenny shrugged "I don't know maybe two or three weeks."

"You don't know." Blair uttered under her breath

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked away getting a little angry "Blair how was I supposed to know that I would get pregnant, I only realised about maybe a week ago so it's possible that I'm maybe two and a half weeks."

"Good, and what's Nate's reaction is he happy, sad, frustrated or just ignoring you?"

"Erm, he's treating me like he did before – except he's given up on coffee because I can't drink it."

"When we get off the boat how far along will you be?"

Jenny took a big breath in and then breathed it out "Why does this even matter?"

Blair shrugged "I don't know – I just thought that maybe when someone has a growing being in their stomachs they actually began to look after yourself and keep track of things like this."

Jenny sighed "Fine, I'll be three months and screwed because I won't be able to do anything about my problem... you happy now, I finally got what I deserved."

Blair shook her head "Jenny I'm not trying to upset you and if this is your punishment maybe God went a little far, let me help you I don't have to follow you around or be in the room when you're giving birth but at least let me know when you feel like crap or you don't know what to do."

Jenny nodded her head and gave Blair a weak smile.

"You have to tell me about my dad now." Jenny whispered as she looked up at Blair.

Blair nodded her head "The other week I was sent by Chuck to deliver a letter to a unknown room and when I arrived I noticed that these two people had their things completely separate and they were sleeping in separate beds – I told Chuck and he told me that the room I was sent to was your dads and Lily's. I didn't want you to know just in case you got upset."

Jenny nodded her head "What do you think is happening with them?"

"I don't know, I don't really want to jump to conclusion." Blair smiled at Jenny at got up from her chair and walked over to the sink.

Jenny stood up and smiled at Blair "I think I'm going to go and see my dad – ask him what's going on so this doesn't linger in my head and eat at me."

Blair smiled and said good bye to Jenny and watched her leave the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My brothers in the shower by the way he just got back from his boyfriends room – at least I think it's his boyfriend I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Dan nodded his head "Was it a TV movie or are we going to watch one of the ones I got?"

"I don't mind really, by the time my ankle get's better I'll probably have seen a great portion of movies made... in this year, that is."

Dan laughed and walked over to the DVD player "My movie it is."

Serena wobbled to her seat and sat down pushing the crutches to the side and picking her feet up so she could lie on the couch.

"Where is Carter?" Dan said turning around and sitting on the couch next to Serena.

"He said something about doing work, so I'm going to let him do that." Serena gave Dan a smile and watched as the previews showed up on the screen.

Dan nodded his head and knew that whenever Carter was in a room by himself doing 'work' there was bound to be something other going down – that Serena would soon realise and be heartbroken.

"What's Vanessa doing?" Serena returned the question.

Dan shook his head "I have no idea – I think she made one friend on the boat... but he stood her up so she wouldn't be hanging out with him...I, I have no clue."

Serena laughed and turned back to the TV "You can skip these previews."

Dan picked the remote up and flicked threw the previews and onto the main screen.

"What's the movie?" Serena quizzed Dan

Dan looked at the cover "I picked a chick flick because I know what you're like with your films – you hate them about wars unless they have a romantic theme to them so I just got a romantic one which ever girl loves."

"Which is...?" Serena added

"Oh" Dan looked once again at the case "The Notebook?"

Serena smiled "Good choice Humphrey, good choice. Now play the movie."

Dan looked over and smiled at her before pressing the play button.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate was sat down with Chuck at one of the pubs the boat had, it was around two thirty and was a good time for Chuck to begin to drink – because no one could really judge him on if he was an alcoholic or just a depressed UES.

"So..." Chuck smirked at Nate

Nate played with the empty beer bottle throwing it from one hand to the other hand and then back.

"Nathaniel? Why am I here if we have nothing to really talk about?"

Nate looked up and gave Chuck an annoyed look "I have something to say I just need to think of how to say it without making myself look like an idiot."

"Well how about you just say it?" Chuck replied in his musky voice.

Nate rolled his eyes and looked at his friend "Jenny's pregnant."

Chuck didn't act surprised he already knew about it and if his friend was to ask him which was most likely he wasn't going to deny that he already knew and that he may have been one of the first to know.

"What are you going to do?"

Nate looked at Chuck confused "You're not shocked? Why aren't you shocked? I though you would say something about how your disappointed or I'm screwed."

"Nathaniel I'm not your father I don't pick out your mistakes I just judge you silently, if you must know – yes I do think you've screwed up not only you're life but also Jenny Humphreys, what else do you want me to say."

Nate shook his head and glared at Chuck "You weren't surprised – you acted like you had botox."

"Did you want me to jump out my seat and congratulate you or buy you a bottle of three hundred dollar champagne, you got a seventeen year old girl pregnant... there's not much to say to that."

"You knew... already, someone has already told you?"

Chuck looked away and then picked up his scotch and took a few sips from it.

"I didn't want you to know but if you must – yes I knew about Jenny Humphrey, a few people suspected it and you were the only one who didn't."

Nate threw his head back and let out a sigh "Who else knows?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders "Blair, Serena, Eric, Vanessa and some Ashley girl that I saw Jenny talking to."

Nate blinked slowly and opened his eyes "She's been telling people."

"Nathaniel don't just think that because a few people know it could easily be that one person found out and told other people – don't judge Jenny for this."

Nate stood up and began to walk away from Chuck "And what happens when the other two people find out about this, which shouldn't be hard Chuck since nearly most people know especially in our core group."

"You're overreacting Nathaniel."

Nate ignored his comment and carried on walking out the bar he was furious. His best friend knew that his girlfriend was pregnant before he knew, he wasn't the only one knew in fact at least four other people knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad" Jenny said smiling as she sat next to him in the cafe.

"Hey Jenny, you ok?"

Jenny nodded her head and smiled at her dad "Yeah I'm fine and you?"

Rufus nodded his head and smiled "I'm doing good, Lily and I looked around the boat some more today, we went and saw a movie – Avatar I think it was called – not Lily's kind of movie."

Jenny let out a laugh "are things ok with you and Lily?"

Rufus looked at his daughter strangely "We are fine, good why? What have you heard?"

Jenny sighed she didn't want to act like nothing was wrong if she did that it would make things worse, so she decided to just come out and tell her father what she had heard.

"The other day someone had to go to your room to drop off a package and whilst they were in there they noticed that your things were separated and so were the beds, when they told me it made me wonder if you and Lily were going through some difficulties?"

Rufus let out a loud laugh "Honey me and Lily are fine they mixed the rooms up so we were packing when we both got hungry and went out to get some food – that's why we were only in that room for a few days."

Jenny let out a sigh of relief and a laugh "Thank god, I thought you two were going through marriage problems on the boat."

Rufus shook his head "No how are things with you sharing a room with Nate? I know you weren't really expecting to share a room with him and I know you weren't expecting me to allow it – but he's one of those guys that don't seem to do wrong."

"There good, I mean I only see him when I go to bed because most the day I'm out with Eric or seeing Vanessa and Dan – we hung out in Dubai... that was nice."

Rufus nodded his head and looked at his daughter strangely "You know if you ever feel like things are getting a little strange between you two you can just swap back."

Jenny laughed "Dad I've tried that and it seems people are pretty comfortable with were they are living."

Rufus smiled at his daughter "Well me and Lily have a huge room – you're always welcome."

Jenny gave him a disgusted look "No thanks, I think I'll just put up with Nate."

Rufus nodded his head and just watched his daughter for a little while.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Jenny turned back to her dad and smiled "Nothing really, I think I'm going to have an early night – we're in Mumbai tomorrow – and I want to see what it has to offer."

"They don't have fashion stores and five star cafes – it's going to be a cultural shock."

Jenny nodded her head "I know, Nate's told me – he's pretty smart when it comes to geography."

"What are you and Lily doing?"

"We have or had plans to go out to dinner but she's been feeling bad lately – the other night she had a seafood salad and I think it's made her sick – so she's been in bed the past few days being sick."

Jenny's eyes widened "Well if you guys need anything just come and see me and I'm willing to help."

Rufus smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the head before she left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate was sat on the couch angry and waiting for Jenny to get back so he could tell her what he was thinking and how pissed he was at her, she had no right to go around telling people that she was pregnant – how stupid could she be it was for sure known that if one other person knew then other people would find out and that would lead back to Dan and Rufus.

"Hey." Jenny shouted as she walked through the door and saw Nate sat on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenny pouted trying to create a sad face and cheer Nate up.

Nate shook his head and stood up "I went to see Chuck today, to tell him what we were going through and it turns out he already knows, so does Blair, Serena, Vanessa and some girl called Ashley."

Jenny looked at Nate shocked "How'd Chuck find out?"

Nate shook his head again "Who is Ashley? And why did you think you had the right to go around and tell these people of your, our problem."

Jenny let out a little laugh "Is this a joke Nate, I didn't tell most these people they either figured it out and came to me asking me if I needed help – why is it when something happens like this you always come to me first with the blame. Did you even talk to Chuck about how he knew?"

"Who's Ashley?" Nate shouted again in frustration.

Jenny sighed "Some girl I met ok – and she was the one who convinced me to stay on this boat to be with you... she's nice and she doesn't know who you are and she isn't going to tell anyone."

Nate pushed past Jenny and walked into the bedroom.

"Nate!" Jenny shouted but he ignored her.

"Nate don't you dare ignore me! This is beyond unfair, Serena guessed it, Chuck found out because you told him, Eric knows because he's my best friend and he's the only one I could turn too, Blair also guessed – so don't blame this on me if you weren't so naive you'd realise that they all knew before you because they realised what was happening with me."

Nate turned and glared at Jenny "Naive what else do you have to use to describe me?"

"I don't have anything else to use to describe you – I think nothing but good things of you Nate but sometimes I wish you could do the same for me."

"I told you I loved you, wasn't that good enough?"

Jenny frowned and clenched her teeth "So what that was forced out of you, you didn't mean it? Well I'm sorry if you feel that way Nate."

"Jenny" Nate sighed "You know I didn't mean it that way, of course I meant it but I thought this was between us two."

Jenny got even more angrier "WE ARE FROM NEW YORK – GOSSIP IS A PART OF THAT CULTURE OK – SERENA, BLAIR AND CHUCK ALL GUESSED THAT I WAS PREGNANT AND YOU DIDNT EVEN SEEM TO ASK THEM ABOUT IT, INSTEAD YOU CAME BACK HERE WAITED FOR ME AND VENTED YOUR FRUSTRATION BY BLAMING IT ON ME!"

"Because you're the only one that doesn't understand what could happen to me if your brother or dad found out about this!" Nate shouted back.

Jenny walked past Nate and on to her bed "I'm not an idiot."

"Really?" Nate said sarcastically.

Jenny scoffed and brought a tear to her eye "That was mean."

Nate walked away and went to sit on the couch in the other room.

Once again they were fighting, they always fight about stupid things and then they make up and Jenny didn't know how much longer she could take, yeah she cared about him and he loved her but if this was how it was going to be every four days she didn't want to have to go through with it – she'd rather not have him then hurt him or have him hurt her every three or four days.

She got up off the bed and walked to the doorway and looked at him.

"We do this to much, much more than any other couple does – and I don't really know if I can put up with it any longer – we need to... take a break, try and see what happens when we aren't together see if we're a little bit happier – fighting every four days isn't helping anything."

Nate nodded his head and looked at her "Again, ok."

She gave him a very weak smile and turned her back.

"Jenny!" His voice shouted, she turned around and bumped into him.

"I just need one last kiss, in case things get worse and then we start to see other people." 

Jenny shook her head "It doesn't work like that Nate, you hurt me and I'm sure I've hurt you – don't act like you haven't just said some distasteful things to me."

He leant down a little and kissed her on top of the head "Sorry."

She opened the door and walked out shedding tears as she walked towards Eric's room with Serena, she knocked the door three times and Serena answered.

Jenny walked in and watched as Eric and Serena comforted her – telling her things were going to be alright and that these things happen all the time in relationships and they were sure that Nate wouldn't let Jenny go if she was pregnant. But on the other hand it didn't matter what they said Jenny knew that deep down their relationship had run its course – they had their fun times and their bad times but it all came to a holt when things just got too much for them.

_Remember building up to chapter 28 ... please don't hate me for the break up. _


	27. Cramps

**A/N: **Ok so I'm going to do something that is going to confuse you guys – but I'm only doing it for the happiness of you guys. I originally said that chapter 28 was the 'big one' to look out for because something major was going to happen after Mumbai, India... but I haven't updated in a long time and so I've decided to skip the chapter on Mumbai for two reasons:

I couldn't think of any ideas.

With my exams coming up soon it's going to take a while for me to update and I don't want to keep you guys waiting.

So... if you guys still are confused: THIS IS NOW THE BIG CHAPTER!

She awoke lying across from her best friend – her head felt heavy and her eyesight was blurry from the ways the tears had dried up over her eye lids, she hadn't had much sleep as she could only think of him. She tried to roll over as silently as she could so she didn't wake Serena or Eric since they'd been up most the night comforting her and tell her that they were here for her.

"You ok?" A tired voice asked from behind her shoulders.

Jenny nodded her head and turned back over whispering "Yeah, I'm ok."

Eric got out the bed and began to walk out the room and into their living room; Jenny didn't take long to begin to walk behind him. It was Eric's daily mantra to get out of bed and pour himself a mug of coffee and take twenty minutes to indulge in the caffeine heaven.

"You want one?" He asked quietly trying not to bang the mug on the counter and wake Serena.

Jenny just smiled and nodded her head slowly before turning around and walking back over to the couch and jumping on it crossing her legs and staring at Eric pouring the coffee.

"They have that big event tonight – the one where you have to wear white." Eric said passing the mug to Jenny and sitting next to her.

She didn't reply.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to?" Eric said pulling a sad face at Jenny who immediately shook her head.

"No, no we are going – it's what I need... to get out and enjoy myself. I need to get over him this time, I'm fed up of going back and forth... we've been on this boat for four weeks and in four weeks I think we've broke up numerous amounts of times – it's over and I don't want to drown in my sorrows."

Eric nodded his head and understood where she was coming from "Well we can go in a threesome, I invited Brody to sit at our table."

Jenny sighed "SHIT!" Eric looked at her confused "I booked the table with Nate and we're placed next to each other."

"Don't worry I'm sure people won't mind swapping around – Serena and Carter will sit between you two."

Jenny smiled at her friend and took a sip from her coffee.

"I thought I could smell heaven." Serena said smiling as she walked into the living area "Morning."

Jenny looked up and smiled "morning, I think he made enough for you." Jenny looked over at Eric who nodded his head.

"Yeah"

Serena nodded her head and gave them a curious look "Why stop talking when I come in?"

Eric shook his head "What are you talking about?"

Serena frowned and looked away "You stopped talking when I walked in, like you were talking about me."

Jenny looked at her and smiled "Yeah, err we were talking about the seating arrangements I'm placed next to Nate but since we are officially dun and dusted and swept under the couch I was wondering if you wouldn't mind swapping places with me?"

Serena gave her a weak smile and gave her a positive answer "sure, whatever you need."

-

Nate was in the shower and dreading the day ahead of him, he had agreed with his thoughts that he wasn't going to let Jenny stop him from going to this event tonight. As he grabbed his towel and walked into the bedroom he heard his door knock – thinking it was Jenny he quickly threw on some clothes and rushed over to the door.

"Jenny" he gushed as he opened the door.

"Sorry to disappoint Nathaniel, you two at war again?" Chuck smirked as he entered the room.

Nate sighed and closed the door behind Chuck "We had a fight last night and she never returned last night, so I'm worried."

Chuck shook his head "Don't be, she's with Eric and Serena and she'll probably be there for some time word has it that she's finally done with you. My, my Nathaniel what did you do?"

Nate walked past Chuck ignoring his attitude and walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"Another fight, it's what we do best." Nate said sternly.

Chuck took in Nate's anger and sat on the couch across from him "Has it ever occurred to you that you have pro-created with Jenny Humphrey and that trying to work things out seems like a good idea since she's due in nine months or eight?"

"Chuck!" Nate replied angrily "I don't need a lecture – it's the only thing going through my mind and it's the one thing I want to forget about."

"Forget" Chuck laughed "Good luck I think you'll be reminded every year... for its birthday, Christmas, mother's day, father's day and July the fourth."

Nate stood up and walked to the front door hoping Chuck would get the idea and notice that this was his time to leave.

"No jokes Chuck, you'd feel the same as I do if this was your position with Blair – so go."

Chuck nodded his head and walked out the door, he had nothing to say to Nathaniel, well nothing serious enough and he was right if him and Blair were in an argument or decided to go separate ways after he'd figured out he was going to be a father he'd have nothing to do or say and most likely want the world to disappear without a sound.

Nate closed the door and walked back into the room and stood staring at nothing – because he felt nothing.

Nate got his things together and left the room heading to the cafe so he could be in a safe zone away from Blair and Chuck who were bound to come and interfere with his relationship issues – what relationship?

Dan had decided to get out the room he was sharing and decided to go and fulfil his needs – other than wanting to see Serena... coffee.

He walked into the cafe and noticed a familiar face "Nate" Dan said shocked "I didn't expect to see you here."

Nate nodded his head and moved his paper so that Dan could sit across from him "I needed some new fresh air."

Dan smiled "I know what you mean, I grew up with her and I tell you this now sometimes that girl can suck all your energy all out and use it for herself."

Nate didn't reply instead he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Dan looked at him weirdly and noticed he wasn't his normal Nate self "Is everything ok between you two?"

"We're not together right now... or in the near future."

Dan took the information in "Oh what happened?"

"Things just don't go our way... ever. Since we became a couple we've split on odd occasions about stupid things and last night we got into another argument and she stormed out and I haven't seen her since, but Chuck told me she's been with Serena and Eric."

"Serena!" Dan sighed

Nate gave Dan a weird look and smiled "Yeah, you sound like you've never heard her name before."

"What" Dan said blushing "No, never, I just... was err shocked that's all? Serena, why would Jenny be with Serena you know?" Dan laughed

Nate shook his head "No I don't, since I mentioned Eric's name as well."

Dan pushed his lips together and the pushed them out making a popping sound "Well... I should be going – this event tonight go to get myself ready looking spick and span."

Nate looked at Dan strangely and because he was naive he didn't realise that Dan had feelings for her.

"Well, I'll see you there." Nate smiled and picked up his coffee.

-

"What are you wearing tonight?" Jenny turned to Serena who was braiding her hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

"A white dress" Serena said smiling at Jenny.

Jenny let out a little laugh "Oh really... that's weird me too."

Serena smiled and carried on braiding her hair and looked at Jenny through the mirror "It's a surprise."

Jenny moved over to the toilet and sat down putting her head into her hands and breathing in heavily, Serena noticed and turned around walked over to Jenny and rubbed her shoulder.

"You're going to be alright tonight?"

Jenny looked up and gave her a weak smile "Yeah I'm going to be fine, I just got a cramp that's all – apparently it happens when you're pregnant."

Serena nodded her head "I'd have no idea."

"I'm going to go and put my dress on" Jenny stood up "I really can't be bothered doing something with my hair." She sighed.

.net/people/i/2007/gallery/evawedding/eva_ Jenny's Dress

Jenny walked into their bedroom and began searching for her dress.

"Eric! You did go and get my dress?" Jenny shouted.

Eric ran to the door and grabbed the dress and ran to Jenny "Yeah sorry, I put it on the cupboard hanger."

Jenny smiled at her friend and removed the dress from his hands "Thank you."

She unzipped the bag and grabbed the dress out making sure she didn't rip any of the stitching, she laid it down on the bed and stripped out of her clothed and began pulling the dress up her frail legs and growing belly.

"WOW!" Serena gushed "That's amazing."

Jenny laughed "Err thanks. You sure you can't tell anything's happening with my belly?"

Serena shook her head and smiled down at Jenny "Jenny, you haven't got a belly yet at least wait three months."

Jenny shook her hands out to the sides trying to release some of the nerves and then smiled back at Serena "You're right, and it shouldn't matter anyway since people are going to find out sooner than later... although I wouldn't mind later."

-

Nate began putting his suite on flattening it where it had been crimpled and ran around the bedroom looking for his tie – which he was finding difficult to find, the last few events he had been too were with Jenny and she was normally the one who would run around the room trying to find the missing pieces to Nate's suite.

***************************************

Blair slipped into her knee length, Audrey Hepburn type dress and watched on as Chuck changed into his suite – with a bow tie.

***************************************

Vanessa and Dan had decided that although they were going, they were going to wait at least twenty minutes before the event to get ready – since the other times they've been and spent time getting ready something bad has happened and they've had to leave the event earlier than expected.

-

"Eric are you ready!" Serena shouted out from the front door.

Eric ran around the room and slipped his shoes on before running over to the two girls standing impatiently at the door "Yeah, sorry couldn't find my shoes."

Jenny nodded her head and stood behind Serena who opened the door quickly.

Eric looked down and saw the heels which Jenny had got on, were they even safe for someone who was pregnant, if she were to slip over she could harm herself and the baby.

"Jenny" Eric whispered "Are you sure wearing those heels is safe for you and you know... the baby?"

Jenny turned and looked at Eric with a glare "I'm sure they are fine, I've worn higher ones before and survived."

Eric nodded his head and didn't say anything else; he didn't want his head to be bit off by what seemed a pretty pissed Jenny.

She stopped quickly and held on to the banister.

"Are you alright?" Serena said turning around quickly and running back over to Jenny.

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah, just another one of those cramps."

"Or those heels" Eric added sarcastically.

Serena glared at Eric and rolled her eyes "Eric... she's in pain cut her a little slack."

Jenny stood up straight and stretched her arms out "Ok, I'm better we can carry on."

They began entering the venue and looking around for their table – as usual they were the last one's there as they were the three slowest people to get ready.

"Over there" Eric pointed to their table where there were only three spots left to sit.

Jenny looked at Eric and frowned "Where is Brody?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders "He decided not to come."

Jenny nodded and carried on walking behind Serena who took the first spot next to Nate and then Eric who took the spot next to Lily leaving Jenny the spot between the two of them.

"Late as usual" Blair said raising her eyebrows at them all.

Jenny didn't acknowledge Blair's insult whilst Serena did and took it to the chin not really caring what her best friend had to say.

"I thought this was going to be a pleasant evening, so girls please keep the bitching to the minimal." Rufus looked around the table smiling at everyone.

Lily nodded her head "How has everyone been, we've hardly seen any of you."

They all nodded their heads and smiled at her.

"Dan, how have you're gambling skills been going?" She looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

Dan nodded "They've been ok, I mean we went back and won the money back and then some – but we've been steering clear."

Vanessa nodded her head "Just in case he loses the money again."

Rufus laughed at his son and noticed the not so happy daughter.

"Jenny, how are you?"

Jenny looked up shocked that he was asking her the question, she hesitated for a few seconds taking time to swallow and then looked at her dad "I'm ok, little tired."

"What have you been doing?" Lily said smiling at her.

Jenny took a few more seconds "Just hanging around with Eric and Serena."

Lily nodded "Leaving poor Nate on his own in that huge room."

Jenny laughed and smiled "I'm sure he doesn't mind being on his own – he kind of likes pushing people away."

"Nice dig." Chuck threw in smirking at Jenny.

"Hey" Rufus snapped "You two calm down – no fighting you're not twelve year olds."

Nate glared at Jenny from behind Serena's head.

***********************************************

The night moved slowly; they ate their dinners and carried on talking and people began to move away from the table and onto the dance floor.

Chuck and Blair were dancing to the music and laughing with each other, the same was happening with Carter and Serena – whilst Dan watched on from the table.

"Let's go get a drink" Vanessa said grabbing his arm noticing he was a little upset.

That left Jenny, Nate and Eric at the table.

Jenny had her back turned to Nate and began talking to Eric about Brody and how he had stood Eric up and how Eric was upset because he thought he had finally found someone that was somewhat moderately interested in him and wanted a relationship, although Jenny did listen to him and gave him her in put she couldn't help but feel her back be heated up from the glares from Nate.

Serena walked back over to the table and grabbed Eric "You're coming to dance with me and Jenny I'll be back for you in a few minutes... then it's your turn Nate."

Nate nodded his head and smiled at her weekly.

Jenny grabbed her stomach; she felt another strong pain but this time it was more gut retching and she could feel her stomach throbbing. She stood up quickly so she could move into the crowd and bend over so no one noticed what she was doing.

Blair who was scanning around the room noticed Jenny about to stand and began running over to her.

"Jenny!" She shouted from a short distance.

"Nate give me your jacket now!" Blair shouted at him.

He gave her a weird look and began slowly to remove his Jacket.

"Quickly, Jenny just... don't move." She snapped at Nate

Jenny turned her head to Blair "What's happening?"

Blair grabbed the jacket from Nate and wrapped it around Jenny's waist "Just follow me, and do me a favour, don't remove the jacket."

Blair began pushing Jenny through the crowd as fast as she could, Jenny began to panic – she wanted to know what was going on, why was she pushing her, why did she have Nate's suite wrapped around her waist.

"Blair, slow down – what are you doing?"

Blair didn't reply... they finally made it to the bathroom and she pushed Jenny into the closest stall and removed Nate's jacket and hung it on the hanger behind them.

"Jenny" Blair sighed and began looking round the stall trying to think of words to say "You... have..."

Jenny shook her head and looked at Blair "What? Blair, what? You are ruining my night?"

"Be happy I saved you back there or this could be embarrassing for you."

Jenny turned her head and tried to look at the back of her dress but the pain returned to her stomach and she grabbed it.

"Are you ok?" Blair shouted.

Jenny nodded her head "Yeah, I keep on getting these cramps but apparently you get them when you're pregnant."

Blair shook her head and let out a little sigh and knew what she was about to say would ruin Jenny and possibly emotionally ruin her "You're not pregnant Jenny."

Jenny frowned "What?"

"You're dress has a stain of red on the back – that's why I wrapped you in Nate's jacket and rushed you threw the crowd."

Jenny took the information in slowly and let tears roll down her face, she turned to the side and slid down the stall wall and looked at Blair who followed her down.

"I'm sorry." Blair said grabbing Jenny's head and placing it on her lap.

"I... I had a miscarriage." Jenny whispered slowly.

Blair stroked her hair and rubbed Jenny's tears away "It's going to be ok; you're going to be fine."

***********************

Nate was still at the table unsure on what was happening.

He heard Serena's phone ringing and lent across the table to answer it "Hello?"

It was Blair "Get me Serena now, please Nate."

Nate rolled his eyes and got up walking over to Serena on the dance floor.

"Serena!" He shouted "Its Blair... sounds like an emergency."

Serena had a worried expression on her face and took the phone from Nate.

"_Hello?" _

_Blair sighed "Finally, were you in Paris?"_

_Serena shook her head "What's wrong Blair, why can't you come talk to me like a civil person."_

"_Because I'm with Jenny and she's not in the state to be left on her own – I need you to go to her room and get her some spare clothes as fast as you can."_

_Serena frowned "What's happening, is everything alright?"_

"_No... so you need to hurry please."_

_BLAIR HUNG THE PHONE UP AND RETURNED TO JENNY._

"What's happening?" Nate asked Serena confused.

Serena shrugged "I don't know – I think Blair is in the bathroom with Je-"

As soon as she said the word bathroom it all suddenly came together.

"Oh god" Serena sighed.

Nate began shaking his head "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to stand here all night making a complete idiot of myself?"

Serena grabbed Nate and began dragging him across the dance floor.

"There is something wrong with Jenny, you need to go see her – she's in the bathroom with Blair."

Nate shook his head "We're not together Serena" he sighed.

Serena didn't care – she'd lost the baby and although things weren't going fine and dandy for them he still needed to be by her side and help her through the tough times.

Serena stopped and pulled Nate closer to her so she could whisper into his ear "Jenny... had a miscarriage Nate, and although you two aren't together you still need to be there for her."

Nate looked at Serena and turned around without hesitation and began to run to the bathroom.

***************************************

"Serena has gone to get you some clothes – I'll take you back to her room and we'll get you cleaned up."

Jenny didn't reply she looked at the wall and Blair watched as the tears fell down the young girls face and onto the white dress.

"JENNY!" The voice shouted out as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Blair noticed the voice and slowly stood up, opening the stall door slowly "Nate?"

"Is she in there?"

Blair nodded her head slightly and opened the door so she could walk out and he could replace her.

He slowly walked in and locked the door waiting for the main door to close so he knew that Blair had left him and Jenny alone. He put his back against the wall and slid down so he could sit next to Jenny who was crying more than before.

"You hate me more now?" Jenny said slowly

Nate shook his head faster than possible "No, I love you."

Jenny looked up at him and moved her head up so she was resting on his belly "I... lost the baby but?"

Nate ignored her and told her to be quiet he lifted her head up and rested his forehead against hers and breathed slowly "Jenny Humphrey... that wasn't your fault, you could run away from me or marry another man and I'd still care for you – I could never hate you and we're going to help each other out."

Jenny nodded her head and wiped her nose with Nate's tie, Nate pulled her into a hug and they lay on the bathroom floor holding each other closer and more tightly then they had ever before.

*************************************

"I tried to be quicker but I couldn't find the key to their room so I had to get a worker." Serena said trying to catch her breath.

Blair nodded her head and gave her friend a weak smile "its ok, she's in there with Nate – somehow he found out."

"Blair what did you expect, I wasn't going to hide it from him."

"I know" Blair hugged her friend and they stood outside the bathroom making sure that no one could enter the bathroom.

Half an hour later Nate opened the door and talked to the girls and took the new clothes into Jenny.

*************************************

He entered the stall and looked at Jenny who was sat on the toilet, he turned around and closed the door locking it and then helped her stand up.

He slowly unzipped her dress and patted her down with the wet towel, he put the new jumper over her shoulders and helped her slide the track pants up her legs and tightened them at the top.

"You ready to go?"

Jenny nodded her head "I don't want anyone to see me."

Nate nodded his head "Let me go sort that out."

He walked out the bathroom and to the two girls waiting outside.

"I need to get her out of here without anyone noticing"

Blair nodded her head "I'm on it, give me two minutes."

Nate nodded his head and thanked the girls before returning to Jenny. He grabbed her dress and placed it into the bag which Serena had bought with her and then grabbed Jenny's hand leading her out the bathroom and through the event where they watched Blair shouting at people and telling them about her Audrey Hepburn inspired dress.

Chuck as usual knew what was happening and instead of staring at his girlfriend he watched his best friend sneak Jenny out the event.

-

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please and tell me what you though (if you liked the idea, or didn't like the way I set it out.)**

**There should also be a link to the dress which Jenny wore – it's pink in the picture but in this story I imagined it as white.**


	28. Lossing, Lost, Gone

Since they had arrived back to the room last night Jenny hadn't said a word, instead she lay on the bed curled up in a ball and let the distraught tears roll down her face. Most the night Nate sat on the chair across from his bed and observed Jenny just in case she decided to do something stupid – he knew that she was only thinking about herself and he understood that but to some point she had to realise that he had lost a child and he would need some time to grieve.

Different things were running through his head as he watched her – most of them being bad; he realised that on a day to day basis the same things were happening they would fight, go see friends, have sex (except for when she realised she was pregnant) and let others knock them down. He'd had enough of it; this boat trip was supposed to revive them and bring them away from the New York lifestyle... but if anything it had made things worse and the only way to make things better was for them to leave the boat.

"New York City is less turbulent then this boat ride." Nate sighed.

Jenny stirred in her sleep and rolled over, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the tired male in front of her; his eyes were blood shot, his hair greasy and messy and his clothes creased beyond words.

She didn't speak she just watched on and gestured for him to join her when she pulled the covers open and tapped the spot next to her. Nate slowly stood and made his way over to her, he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and watched her close her eyes again.

"You've been awake all night" she whispered in her little voice.

Nate gave her a little nod and pushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

"Why?" She opened her eyes and looked at him with a worried look.

He paused and moved his head further into the pillow "I couldn't sleep... and I just wanted to watch over you and make sure that you were ok."

She moved her head closer to his and rested her hand on his cheek and gave him a small peck on the lips "I need time to get over what's happened, but as long as you're here with me I should be fine... you don't need to watch over me."

Nate nodded and closed his eyes he slowly fell asleep and it was Jenny's turn to look after him, she moved her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat – she couldn't believe that she could have had two heart beats in her body – what did she do to possibly have that taken away from her.

Eric and Serena were sat on their couch watching the TV and drinking their daily morning coffee.

Eric still didn't know about Jenny, he did know that she had left early from the event but he didn't know the reason. Serena was contemplating on telling him but she knew if she did Eric would go into panic mode and run to Jenny's room... suffocating her and Serena didn't think she needed that right now, Jenny and Nate needed to be alone away from everyone and everything.

"I've been texting and ringing Jenny since last night and her phone is either on silent or turned off... or maybe she's ignoring me." Eric said turning to Serena who remained in her posture and carried on staring at the TV.

Serena could feel eyes on her; she turned her head and looked at her brother confused.

"What?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders "Do you know why she left early?"

Serena shook her head "I have no idea, she probably became tired and just needed to get a good night's sleep since she was here the night before crying and stuff."

"She would have said bye to me" Eric replied to Serena's remark.

Eric could tell something was up – Serena made a weird look on her face when she lied about something – only two people knew about this look Blair and himself, they had realised the look when Serena was around ten years old she used to lie to them about where she would go when she said she couldn't hang out with them; one day Serena had pulled that trick on them and they had followed her, the next time she had tried to pull the same look Eric and Blair had noticed the look on her face and since then it's never changed.

"Liar" Eric murmured and glared at his sister.

Serena heard him and frowned "Eric, what?"

"You are lying to me I can tell because of that stupid face you pull when you become nervous or lie to people you care about." Eric smirked

'Shit' she thought to herself 'he's caught me' now she was in trouble what was she to say, did she tell him to get things of her chest or should she hide it from him, if something was wrong with Blair and Eric knew she would want to know... heads or tails she thought to herself.

"Eric..." Serena sighed "Maybe I do know why she left early, and maybe I think that it's not my place to say why because things might be tough for her right now and I don't want you going round there and making them worse."

Eric became upset that she had known the whole time – she had asked her for two hours last night and this morning and now she decided to tell him she knew but she wasn't going to tell him.

"That's unfair, if this was Blair and I knew something you'd make me tell you – Jenny is my best friend Serena and I deserve to know what is going on with her!" Eric pleaded.

Serena sighed and stood up she walked over to the sink and placed her mug in the sink.

"You have to promise that you won't do something stupid like run round their and suffocate her... she need's space right now."

Eric nodded his head and promised her.

"Did Dan find out about the baby?" Eric said shocked and upset for Jenny.

Serena shook her head "No... He didn't."

"Good" Eric sighed and grabbed his chest like she'd just saved his life.

"Eric there isn't a baby, last night those cramps Jenny was getting... I don't think they were cramps, Blair noticed a mark on Jenny's dress and took her to the toilet – she left with Nate and didn't want people to see her."

Eric stood up and placed his mug on the table.

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME THIS!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Serena took a few steps forward "You promised me you wouldn't go round there, they both need time together alone, when she wants to see you or anyone else she'll reply to your text message."

Eric nodded his head and broke away into his own world sitting back on to the couch and began to think about the pain that his best friend was going through.

'Yeah she didn't want the baby but she had learnt to accept that this was given to her and she was going to make something out of it. She had done some bad things in her life but none of them deserved for her to be given a new life and then have it taken her away from her.'

He could only think to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jenny lifted her body up and then moved her legs to the side so they were dangling from the bed, she needed to have a shower and get something to eat into her system – she felt weak, queasy and tired and she knew that if she didn't eat or drink something soon she was going to faint.

"Are you ok?" Nate slurred rubbing his eyes open.

Jenny nodded her head and pointed to the bathroom, she walked to the door opened it and closed it behind her. A few minutes later Nate heard the shower turn on and he realised what Jenny was doing – he was a bucket full of nerves, he knew what Jenny was capable off and now she had lost one of the most important things to her she could commit something even worse.

When she appeared out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her Nate realised how innocent she really was... yes she had lost a baby and it was going to be hard but he knew she would never do anything to hurt her dad or brother.

"I'm hungry, I didn't know if to go out or eat here" She looked at him and asked him.

He nodded his head and stood up "Do what you think is best, going out there and seeing people right now might be a little too early. Knowing Eric he'll probably jump on to you about why you left so early last night."

She walked over to the bed and sat on the end and let out a big sigh, she turned to her side and looked at Nate who was lying on the bed shirtless, his arms stretched behind his neck and one of his legs about to fall of the bed.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She whispered and let a tear fall down her face.

Nate quickly sat up and rushed to her side "Nothing, you didn't do anything, things like this happen to the most innocent people on earth. In the future you can start your own family – this was just one of those pathetic bumps in the road that are thrown at you every so often."

Jenny wiped her tears and looked at Nate "I'm given a new hurdle everyday even on this stupid boat I can't catch a break – if it's not something like this happening to me, it's you breaking my heart or Blair bribing me... when can I catch a break."

Nate sighed and turned his head to hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hi I'm Nate Archibald."

Jenny opened her eyes and looked at him weirdly "What are you doing?"

Nate sighed "Starting fresh, this is going to be the first time we meet – we've never kissed, slept or gone out with each other before."

Jenny nodded her head and let a little smile appear "So wait I just wake up and some crazy person is sat at the end of the bed introducing themselves to me?"

"Exactly" Nate said nodding his head and nudging Jenny "Hi I'm Nate Archibald."

Jenny shook her head 'this was a stupid idea, the way to get through things was to forget about them... he was really stupid sometimes'.

"Hi I'm Jenny Humphrey."

Nate smiled "This might sound crazy since I've only just met you – but I have this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach and every time I look at you it begins to turn like butterfly's flying and then it takes my breath away an-"

Jenny cut him off "Nate... that is creepy and pathetic so please stop it, we can't start over again – we were just going to have a baby together and now we are not that is not something you can start over with, just because you want to forget it doesn't mean I can."

Nate swallowed and nodded his head and then kissed Jenny "You're right that was stupid, but I'm trying to lighten the mood."

Jenny shook her head and got up "I'll order the food then – that will lighten the mood."

Nate smiled and lay back on the bed.

'Shit, I screwed that one up – I was only trying to help but – maybe I should have told her that I love her instead of talk about that butterfly stuff, you know who's fault that was, it was Dan Humphrey's he always has that poetic attitude thing going on where he speaks the truth.'

Jenny came back in to the room only moments later and began to change into a new fresh set of clothes.

"They said the food would be here in half an hour." Jenny looked at Nate

Nate sighed and looked at her for a little longer "Do you still want to be with me, or do you need space to get over what's happened?"

Jenny looked at him a little dazed "What?" she gushed.

"Do you want a break so I'm not overcrowding you?" Nate rephrased what he had said before.

Jenny shook her head "NO!" she shouted "Nate..." she moved over to him semi dressed and lay on him "We have been through a bit in the past and the future right now I need you more than ever, you could sit on top of me and that still wouldn't be overcrowding me."

Nate leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately, Jenny pushed his head back into the pillow and began to release the straps on her bra but Nate pulled away.

"Jenny..." he paused and looked at her up and down.

She shrugged and kissed him some more "I'm not pregnant anymore we can have sex."

"Yeah I know, but are you really ready for that... you only lost a baby last night" Nate looked down at her lower body and then back up at her "Don't you need... you know time to recover or something?"

Jenny climbed off of him and then sighed "Yep, guess so."

She rolled her eyes and began to pull her straps up and place a t-shirt on and then her leggings.

"I'm going to text Eric and see if he wants to come round for brunch." Jenny said turning around and grabbing her phone, she walked out the room and into the living room.

She looked down at her phone and noticed twelve missed calls and seven texts.

"Eric" she sighed.

She flipped her phone open and deleted them all, she already knew what they were going to say and she wasn't going to repeat herself nineteen times.

_Hey E _

_Sorry I didn't reply to those texts's I've been sleeping; Nate and I are having a late breakfast so if you want to come you can, and the food should be here in around 25 minutes. _

_J x_

She sent the message and closed her phone and walked over to the TV turning it on, it didn't take long for there to be a reply.

_I'll be there in 15 _

_E x _

Jenny smiled a little and then stopped thinking that it was too soon to try and be happy, she had to mourn for a while, but she knew that Eric would be here for her no matter what and she needed to tell him what happened so he could help her and make her laugh with his stories and boyfriend issues.

Nate got up from the bed and walked into the living room and watched Jenny watching TV.

"Is Eric coming?" Nate asked her curious.

She nodded her head and began to watch the TV again.

Nate turned back into the bedroom and gathered some clothes which he could change into after he had, had a shower – he didn't want to be walking around half naked and smelling when Eric arrived.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at how cute Nate was, he had tried to help her this morning but everything he said went straight past her, probably because she was too busy looking at his blue eyes or the fact that even though he did try some of the things he said just didn't really help her – he was in the mourning process with her and so his words didn't really count.

'He's too cute, what would make a guy that good looking love a girl like me... love? He loves me, he said he loves me and I didn't acknowledge him back... oh God! Wait I already knew that I talked to Eric about it... but I still didn't say it back, even after falling pregnant and losing his baby I still haven't told him how I felt. Now wasn't the time though; Eric was coming over and if Eric comes over Nate and I won't have enough time to celebrate... he doesn't want to celebrate anyway.'

The door knocked and Jenny appeared back into reality, it was Eric so she took her time making sure she looked alright and that the place was tidy and appropriate for visitors.

She opened the door and smiled at her friend "Eric" she squealed and gave him a hug before letting him into the room.

"How are you?" Eric said looking at his friend with a serious composure.

Jenny looked at him strangely and then smiled "I'm good and you?"

Eric shook his head and brushed past his friend "Jenny you don't need to lie to me, Serena told me what happened this morning, I wanted to come round and see you but she wouldn't let me she said you needed time to breath and I agreed with her. 

Jenny let her hands drop and she looked back to her friend "I feel like crap, and I keep running things through my mind like why did I deserve this, why was I given a life and then stripped of it, did I kill someone without knowing?"

Eric shook his head and pulled his best friend in for a hug "No! And you have every right to feel like crap, you need to mourn and I'm sorry if I suffocate you over the next few days but it's only because I love you."

'I love you! Those words again... why does everyone love me?'

Jenny didn't reply to Eric's words instead she hugged him and listened to what he was saying – but this time what someone was saying to her was making sense and she could believe what they were saying.

Nate appeared round the corner and coughed to let them know that he was there.

"Sorry to ruin the moment."

Eric shook his head "No, that's ok, how are you?"

Nate just nodded his head and looked at Jenny who had been crying again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blair and Chuck were sat inside a restaurant ordering their lunch and talking about the previous nights events.

"I must say that last night's lesson on the life of Audrey Hepburn was quite daunting, it also felt like you were trying to distract the guests." Chuck smirked and looked at his girlfriend.

She let her shoulders rest and rolled her eyes "Chuck Bass do not under estimate me, I was only teaching people the ways of Audrey Hepburn."

Chuck nodded his head and sipped his coffee before placing some food onto his fork and eating it, Blair copied him and didn't take her eyes off of his sight.

"It's rude to stare." Chuck said with his musky tone before looking up at Blair who quickly turned her eyes.

She let out a laugh and smiled "You know something."

"I know a lot." Chuck smirked and smiled at his girlfriend.

She shook her head "Stop being devious and tell me what you know."

Chuck placed his knife and fork onto his plate and moved the newspaper to the floor "Where would you like me to start? With that girl Ashley you hired or last night when you allowed Nate to sneak Jenny out of the event?"

Blair stopped chewing and swallowed the food that was in her mouth "How'd you find out about Ashley?"

Chuck shrugged "Blair I know you off by heart I know what you're capable off and I know what you get up to, that's why we can't hide secrets from each other."

"I just wanted to help Jenny out and she wouldn't help herself out so I had to hire an acquaintance who would do the dirty work for me... if you knew me off by heart Chuck Bass you'd know that I hire people when I can't do things."

Chuck nodded his head "And here I thought Blair Waldorf could do everything."

Blair rolled her eyes and sat back into her chair "What is this about?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, I just thought I'd bring it up... put you to a test and so far you're doing ok – you haven't lied to me."

"What do you want to know Bass?"

"What happened last night; why was Nate rushing Jenny out the nearest exit?"

Blair moved her body positioning and looked her boyfriend in the eyes "I don't know."

Chuck shook his head and laughed "You just failed."

Blair let out and angry sigh and looked at her boyfriend "It isn't my part to say ok, if you want to find out go and talk to Nate or Jenny."

Chuck shook his head again "You can tell me, we trust each other and I'm your boyfriend why should we hide things?"

Blair lent down to grab her bag so she could make a quick exit – but Chuck knowing her, knew what she was going to do next. He grabbed the bag quickly and pulled it into his chest.

"Fine" Blair sighed "Jenny lost her baby... now will you let me go, please?"

Chuck was lost for words he gave the bag back to Blair without saying anything or hesitation and sat in the chair filled with disbelief.

'She didn't deserve that.' He thought to himself and watched as his girlfriend disappeared into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for having me round for brunch" Eric smiled at Nate and Jenny and gave Jenny a hug before leaving the room.

Jenny sighed and let her posture relax; she had been holding herself up for the past two hours trying not to look weak in front of her friend.

"You ok?" Nate said watching Jenny make her way slowly into the hallway.

She nodded her head "I got a little tired of trying to look strong."

Nate laughed and walked over to her putting his hands around her waist and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Then don't try and act strong – it's Eric he doesn't care – he only wants to help you."

Jenny turned around and gave Nate another passionate kiss "You know that's probably the first time today I've listened to you and agreed with what you've had to say."

Nate rolled his eyes and thanked her before letting go of her waist and walking away and into the bedroom, Jenny thinking she hurt him chased after him.

"Nate, I was only joking – trying to lighten the mood." Jenny said calling out to him.

He turned around and gave her a weak smile "I know."

Jenny shook her head and walked down the two steps towards him "No you don't – I have been listening to you... since the first day I ever met you."

Nate smiled and gave her another kiss on the head and turning around again.

"I'm going to have a sleep; I'm still tired and only got three hours before."

Jenny nodded her head and watched him crawl into the bed; she didn't take long before following him into the bed and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm tired too." She smiled at him and pushed her head into her pillow.

Nate stroked her face again and began to kiss her "I love you" he smiled and kissed her for a final time before turning around and closing his eyes so he could finally sleep.

'I love you... again... really?' Jenny thought to herself 'he really loves me, at first I thought he was just saying it so I didn't leave him but now he says it all the time.'

**Sorry about the spelling errors in the last update and sorry if they're any in this update. **

**Enjoy :)**


	29. 2 Weeks Later

_Dear Journal, _

_Sorry I haven't written to you in a while... well since the start of this journey if I'm honest but a lot of things have happened, unbelievable things... and now I'm lost. _

_It's been two weeks since I lost mine and Nate's baby and since then I've moved out of the room we shared together and into a room with Ashley and we've been partying like wild animals – drunk most nights and whilst she brings back different guys to the room I normally just sleep on the couch. I've had messages from Nate asking me to move back in so I can calm down and he's worried for me, you know the usual things boys say when they are desperate or know they've done something wrong. But in this case you could say this was my fault, I didn't know how to handle things and I pushed him away and realised that we though way to much (the reason why we always break up!) and that I don't really want somebody in my life right now I'm free and single and seventeen I want to live my life! _

_I'll try write in you from time to time but right now I'm trying to have fun on this doomed boat._

_Jenny x x _

_-_

"Jenny!" A voice shouted from behind the wall.

Jenny sighed and stood up walking around the corner to notice the girl wrapped in a towel

"What Ashley?" Jenny said in a way that showed she was aggravated.

Ashley rolled her eyes and began to walk over to her bed.

This room was smaller than the one Jenny had shared with Nate – there was only one bed (a double) the covers were Egyptian cotton and a oceanic blue, there was a small mirror on one of the cupboards and there was only a living room and a small bathroom a little too close to comfort for Jenny part of the reason she regrets leaving the room she shared with Nate.

"I met these guys last night and they invited us out tonight they say they have some great stuff that could blow us away and we wouldn't remember the night before... so I told them we'd meet them at around seven?" Ashley questioned Jenny and smiled with a devious smile.

Jenny shook her head "No Ash, no way I'm not experimenting on a boat... how did they even get drugs onto a boat! No, no and no."

Ashley let out a laugh and looked up at Jenny "I know right, it's amazing some people are just insane."

Jenny nodded her head and walked away wishing that she could return to her old room and even though things were bad between her and Nate it was better than being here with a psychotic freak who thought two guys who smuggle drugs were 'insane'.

Ashley followed Jenny and sat down next to her on the couch "Look, fine... I'm sorry if you don't want me to go out on my own then I won't go – has no one ever told you to experiment things?"

"You can go, but I'm not going with you, drugs are no longer my scene and you could get into serious trouble if you were caught." Jenny frowned and walked away from Ashley.

**Fast forward to 6:30pm!**

"I'm leaving in half an hour, are you coming or not?" Ashley questioned Jenny who was reading a message on her phone.

Jenny re-read the message over and over until she responded to Ashley's question "You're supposed to experiment."

Ashley nodded her head and smiled at Jenny before turning around and heading towards the bathroom so she could put on some make-up.

"Hurry up, we only have half an hour!"

Jenny rushed into their room and began rummaging through her clothes throwing them around and screaming at the different tops that weren't the right ones.

When they were ready they took a few photos (This was Ashley's mantra that she always did before heading out.)

They made their way down the hallway and towards a doorway that was 2 floors under them, when Jenny became nervous she would scratch her neck and this was what she was doing, luckily no one except Nate and Dan knew about her habit.

"Are you ok?" Ashley said staring at the awkward positioned blonde.

Jenny gushed "Fine... is this their room?"

Ashley nodded and waited for them to open the door so they could sneak in.

"Are we staying here or going out?" Jenny asked nervously.

Ashley shrugged her shoulder and gave Jenny a plain "I don't know – we'll see what happens."

'What have I done' Jenny said to herself she wanted to hit herself on the head she had gotten herself into another mess which she wouldn't be able to get out of.

The door opened with a cloud of smoke and Jenny grabbed onto Ashley's arm as she navigated her around the haze – she was now in trouble and there was no walking away from what was about to happen, and no one to save her as no one knew where she was and who she was with.

"We have a selection for you two to choose from and we made it the best so we could impress you." The manly tone said looking at both Jenny and Ashley.

Ashley gave him a flirtatious smile and walked over to them sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong with you? You nervous, never done this before?" The brunette said looking at Jenny.

Jenny rubbed her arms and shook her head "No, it's just weird... how did you get this onto a boat and then smoke it without getting caught?"

"We have certain connections that help us out – so stop with the questions and come an join us."

Jenny shook her head and walked away "I'm fine thanks, Ash I think I'm going to go and get some sleep I'm still tired from the other night."

The brunette jumped up and walked over to Jenny grabbing her arm "You can stay in my room if you want?"

Jenny pulled away and shook her head "No thanks, I'd rather sleep in my own bed."

"You have a boyfriend?" The brunette asked.

Ashley stood up and ran over to them interrupting "No they broke up after she lost his baby and became insane like me... now he doesn't love her anymore so she hangs with me."

The brunette scoffed and turned to Jenny "Is this true – a guy did that to you, someone so beautiful?"

Jenny nodded her head and looked away from him and towards Ashley hoping that she'd help her but instead she smiled and walked off with the other boy that Jenny didn't know – now she was left alone in a room fall of smoke enough to get you 'high' and a horny guy who wouldn't get off her case.

"Sit down, and let me get you a drink... no strings attached." They male smiled at Jenny.

Jenny nodded her head and walked over to the couch and sat down on it immediately pulling out her phone.

_Nate I need help. _

_Ashley has brought me to this room with some creepy guys and now this one won't let me leave – it's room 340! Please hurry. _

"Who you texting?"

Jenny shook her head and smiled "No one I got a message from that ex-boyfriend of mine so I just deleted it."

(Here I began to listen to **I Gave You My All – Mumford and Sons** START THE SONG AROUND 27 SECONDS it adds effect.)

The brunette nodded and handed Jenny her drink making sure she took a few sips.

"I'm not that bad see." The brunette said smiling and moving his body closer towards Jenny who moved more away from him.

"But you still don't like me." He sighed.

Jenny looked at him and took another swig of her drink "I came here for her not for anything else... so don't try anything on me because I don't want it."

"Yeah I understand but don't deny that you don't find me a little attractive." The brunette played with Jenny and moved closer to her, now she was in a corner and couldn't move.

"Seriously – no now please get off me or I'll leave and she'll be on her own and I don't want that because I don't know what will happen to her." Jenny scoffed and pushed the guy a little.

The brunette moved a little and rolled his eyes "She seems fine she's having fun with Calvin what more could she want."

Jenny stood up and moved over to the kitchen and placed the drink on the counter. She couldn't see from behind her but she felt a hand trap her onto the counter.

He moved his hands on to her bum and began to feel her up, Jenny turned around and began to push him but nothing seemed to work.

"Please leave me alone!" Jenny shouted.

The guy fought against her and began to kiss her, Jenny moved her head back hoping he wouldn't be able to reach her lips but he could.

Her phone began to ring and she went to answer it, it was Nate. The brunette grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Who's Nate?" The brunette asked hanging up on him.

"No one" Jenny said walking away from the male.

The boy laughed and nodded his head "He's the ex-boyfriend that doesn't love you anymore because you lost his baby."

Jenny shook her head "He still loves me and it's not my fault I lost the baby so please let me leave!"

He shook his head "No! You came here and you wanted trouble and now you have it so you going to get what you deserve."

Jenny ran across the room but was blocked from the door "You're not leaving."

There was a knock at the door "JENNY ARE YOU IN THERE?"

It was Nate; he had come to help her.

"Nate! Nate help me." She shouted and moved across the room.

"The doors locked open it!" Nate said panicking.

Jenny shook her head and watched as the brunette laughed "The doors locked!"

"ASHLEY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW, THESE GUYS ARE PHSYCOTIC!"

There was no reply and Jenny turned around and watched as the brunette pushed her onto the couch.

"NATE!" she screamed as much as she could but the guy's body was covering her mouth.

Nate began to push against the door running back and forth into it.

"GET OFF ME PLEASE!" Jenny began to push and push making him fall onto the ground she ran to the door and was in time for Nate to nearly break it off the hinges.

"Nate!" Jenny shouted in relief.

He walked straight past her and turned to the brunette and began to punch him in the face and then kicked him even harder.

"You touch her again and I swear I'll kill you – you and your pathetic sick friend!" Nate screamed

He kicked him again and shouted "You hear me!"

The boy lifted his head up and nodded "Yes, yes I hear you now get out and don't come back both of you."

Jenny watched Nate furiously kick him one last time and then grabbed her hand pulling her out the room and slamming the door.

"Thanks" she whispered and watched as Nate shake his head at her and walk down the hallway with a red face and bloody knuckles.

"At least let me help you with your knuckles?"

Nate led her to their room they once shared and watched her as she walked into the bathroom and began preparing some anti-septic wipes and cold water so she could clean the cuts.

"You really hit the hell out of him." Jenny said smiling up at Nate.

Nate nodded his head and looked away from her, he walked over to the bench and sat on it next to the sink and watched the top of Jenny's head as she cleaned the wound.

Nate made noises from time to time for where it would hurt when the anti-septic wipes touched the raw wound and he could feel it cleaning out his flesh.

"Sorry." Jenny said grabbing his knuckles hoping she could stop the throbbing.

"That's ok" Nate said looking at her and smiling "I guess I deserve to feel pain after what I just did."

Jenny shook her head "No you don't, that guy was insane if anything he deserved to be hurt."

"Why were you there?" Nate asked picking Jenny's face up with his thumb.

Jenny shook her head and followed his jaw line "I got that text from you and Ashley asked me out so I went – I didn't think we were going to be spending the whole night there... I just thought we were meeting them and then leaving."

"Jenny I could smell the pot outside the room." Nate sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm worried about you; you can go out and party but to some extent don't punish yourself."

(At 45 seconds here I began to listen to **Eskimo Joe – How Does It Feel**)

Jenny laughed and looked at Nate "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine... just tonight was a mistake and I regret it."

"So what... you're going to go back to your room now and wait for Ashley to come back and then forgive her for taking you to that place and leaving you there with a guy that wanted to hurt you... Jenny! You are better than her don't waste your time."

Jenny rolled her eyes and began to walk away "Nate don't act like you care please... save the shit for someone else who's going to believe it."

Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest "I told you I love you and things don't just come and go like that."

Jenny pulled her arm out "Well in your life women come and go and you love them all... so prove to me that you love me the most, that I'm the one and I beat out Vanessa, Serena and Blair make me feel like I'm the only person you've ever loved or been with because I don't feel that way."

Nate shrugged his shoulders "How do I do that?"

Jenny shrugged and watched as Nate moved in closer to her and kissed her lips and pushed her out the bathroom and into the bedroom, he kissed down her neck and then moved up to her ear and listened to her moan and grab his cheeks so he wouldn't stop kissing her. He bent down and removed her jacket and then her t-shirt he pushed his hands against her skin and then pushed them down her jeans and watched as she tried to unbutton his jeans (she needed help) he then removed his t-shirt and pushed Jenny onto the bed moving down her body kissing her and trying to pull down her underwear, Jenny pulled his down and then moved under the covers.

Nate sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed and watched Jenny sit on top off him and moved around kissing him and then his neck, she raised her body and looked down at him, her hair wet from where she was sweating was all over the place, Nate rested his hands on her cheeks and kissed her slowly – when she broke away she looked at him up and down and smiled.

"I love you too."

-

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. _

_Hope you guys liked the chapter – please give me some ideas as what to do because I'm confused about where to go with the story._

_Also just remembered when I made predictions about the season finale MAN WAS I WRONG! _

_Also have you guys read about Chace Crawford ending up in jail – I was shocked about that too (but what can I say people experiment.)_


	30. It's time to leave

Jenny sat on the balcony looking out at nothing but the blue sky and the blue ocean. Of course the blue sky was a lighter shade of blue which made things a little more interesting.

"What you thinking about?" Nate asked as he sat down next to her.

Jenny turned to look at Nate and then back to her original gaze "You know the same thing I usually think about."

Nate nodded his head and followed Jenny's gaze "And what is that, because I have no idea."

"I've enjoyed being on this boat, and most the experiences have been great... but I'm ready to go home back to normality, back to New York City."

Nate smiled at Jenny and let her carry on with her nagging (again.)

"I always say this but I'm ready to leave and it's nice that my dad and Lily thought of this, but I'm seventeen I want to be in New York shopping, catching up with my friends and going to fashion events, not stuck on a boat with a bunch of elderly retired people who want to relax."

"Jenny" Nate sighed "Your dad's going to be upset if you decide to leave the boat now, at least try and stick it out to the end to prove to him that you're not like what he thought you were."

Jenny turned her gaze to Nate and shook her head "I've been pregnant, nearly sexually assaulted, clubbing and I have a sex tape in the time that I've been on this boat... things couldn't get any worse - unless the boat decided to sink, I want to go home."

Nate looked to the side and rolled his eyes 'she had no idea how much time, energy and money went into a trip like this.'

Jenny noticed the way he had looked at her before turning away and knew that he was going to bite back; she had a feeling it was going to be harsh and would end up with her storming out and running back to Ashley.

"Talk to your dad first." He gave her a smile and stood up walking back into the room so he could go and fill up his mug of coffee.

Jenny smiled and followed him back into the room and watched him from afar.

He was shirtless which allowed her to have full view of his golden brown skin and the abs that were hiding behind them, she moved up to his head and recognised his caramel mop of hair heading in different directions and then there was his electric blue eyes that looked back at her giving her a weird look and then looking away, she moved her eyes towards the scruff he had growing on his chin just above his neck.

"You know I've heard that if you take a photo it normally lasts longer." He smiled at her.

Jenny let out a little laugh "Why take a photo when I have the real thing in front of me?"

Nate moved away from the counter and walked around to Jenny; he placed his arms around her waist and gave her a large grin before kissing her on the lips. He pushed the hair out her face and placed another kiss on her forehead; Jenny smiled and dipped her head into Nate's chest giving him a long hug which he enjoyed.

A few minutes later she broke away and looked back up at him "You think leaving the boat is the wrong decision?"

Nate shook his head "Whatever you want to do is the right decision Jenny, it's just your dad might get hurt... and he did do this for you."

Jenny nodded her head "I'll talk to him later today."

Nate pulled her back in and began to kiss her but was interrupted by the knock at the door. They both pulled away and Jenny watched as Nate went over to the door to reveal Vanessa.

"Hey guys, sorry it's early in the morning but Dan wanted to know if you guys have any DVD's we could borrow?"

Jenny smiled at her friend and gave her a wave.

"Yeah sure come in." Nate said opening the door so Vanessa felt welcomed.

"They're probably not up to the standards of Dan's choice but that's all we have." Nate smiled holding out the DVD's waiting for Vanessa to grab them.

She shook her head and smiled "That should be fine, so I'll see you guys later tonight... for dinner?"

Jenny had forgotten about the dinner probably because she had planned not to attend it since she'd been hanging around with Ashley so much. What surprised her most was the look on Nate's face - obviously she wasn't the only one to have forgotten.

"Yeah, see you there." They both replied at the same time and gave each other glance both lightening up their eyes.

Vanessa closed the door and Nate turned around to Jenny "Did you know there was a dinner tonight?"

Jenny shook her head "I knew but forgot, I had other plans."

"Do you still have those plans?" Nate said glaring down at Jenny.

She shook her head and smiled "No, I cancelled them last night after I found out she was psychotic."

Nate laughed and smiled at Jenny "You going to get your stuff today?"

She nodded her head and began to walk into the bedroom looking around for any clothes that she had left behind before she left, there were a pair of leggings but nothing else.

'Wow' she thought to herself 'I really packed all my stuff up.'

She walked over to the leggings and picked them up off the floor and rubbed them down trying to get the lint off, she turned to Nate and gave him a big cheesy smile.

"Can I borrow I shirt?"

He picked out a white 'transformers' t-shirt and threw it towards Jenny, she grabbed it quickly and then began to open it up.

"Transformers?" she replied with a shocked expression.

Nate nodded his head "What?"

Jenny laughed and lay it down on the bed; she removed her dirty clothes and placed the new set on - she knew she looked dirty she hadn't had a shower and she hasn't changed her underwear but she was planning to do so when she returned from Ashley's room.

"You want me to come with you, help you move things back into here?" Nate asked willing to help her.

Jenny shook her head "No I'll be ok, thanks."

She smiled at him and walked out the bedroom and out the room.

Vanessa walked back into the room she shared with Dan and held a big grin on her face.

"I got three movies from them, one of them doesn't have a label on it, and it just looks like a plain disk so we'll see what that is." Vanessa told Dan staring down at the weird looking disc.

Dan walked over to Vanessa and grabbed the discs looking through them "Maybe we should watch this one first?"

Vanessa nodded her head and smiled at Dan before moving past him and into the living room.

Jenny knocked on the door of the room she shared with Ashley and began to wait for someone to answer the door.

After ten minutes Jenny began to wonder if she was even there, and if she was, was she ignoring her because she bailed.

"Ashley!" Jenny shouted.

There was no answer, Jenny threw her head back and hit it on the glass banister 'ow' she shouted grabbing her head and pushing down on it so the throbbing could stop.

"May I help you?" A lady in the uniform asked politely.

Jenny smiled and stood up "Yeah" she paused and walked over to the door "I used to live here with a girl named Ashley, she's not here right now but I need to collect my stuff - are you able to let me in?"

The maid nodded her head and quickly walked over to the door, she looked both ways and then forwards. Jenny looked at her weirdly - whenever look left and right their obviously trying to hide something.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked whilst watching the lady open up the door.

She didn't reply instead she gave her a smile and walked away leaving Jenny alone to empty the room out.

Jenny pushed the door forwards and stepped in, she felt like she was in a scary movie where the girl finally things she's safe but really something is about to happen to her.

"Ashley!" She called out one more time.

There was no response so she just decided to walk in do what she had to do and leave - it wasn't like she was breaking in she had things in this room that belonged to her - things that she wanted back.

She slowly walked into the room and began to pick her clothes up off the floor, obviously Ashley hadn't come back from her little party last night as none of her things had been moved and her dirty clothes weren't lying around on the floor.

Nate sat in the living room looking around and waiting for Jenny to return - he'd missed her especially for those two weeks she moved out and now she wants to leave the boat which would tear him apart a little more... unless he went with her.

Whilst scanning the room he thought back to all the things that had happened on the boat - the first being when he finally got to be with Jenny and then there were the struggles that came along with the relationship... Damien was the only thing that came to his mind and then the sex tape.

"Shit" Nate shouted and jumped up and out his seat, he ran over to the wooden counter and began to search around for the DVD that they'd left there and forgotten about.

He couldn't find the DVD and there was only one place it could be.

He pulled out his phone and pressed the dial button.

"Hey Nate, I'm on my way back now is everything ok?"

Nate shook his head on the other end of the phone and sighed "I... I gave Vanessa the DVD of you and Damien - I didn't know and I totally forgot that we'd left it on the side."

Nate heard the line go dead and he slammed his phone shut.

Jenny began to run down the hallway dragging her bags behind her, they weighed a tonne but she needed to find out what was going on - had her brother seen this movie, did he know, did her dad know and what was she going to do if people found out that she had a sex tape.

She ran through the doors and looked for Nate.

"Nate?"

He walked round the corner and looked at Jenny with a sad expression across his face.

"Do they know, have they watched it?" Jenny asked and looked at the ground disappointed.

Nate shook his head "I don't know."

Jenny shook her head and looked at Nate "I'm going to go and see if they've watched it or seen a little bit of it."

Nate couldn't help but feel like an idiot, he gave away the tape to her brother... her brother of all the people.

Jenny stopped and turned around "Nate... this isn't your fault you didn't know that, that was the tape it could have happened to anyone."

Nate nodded and followed Jenny out the door "I'll come with you."

Vanessa walked over to the DVD player and placed the first DVD in. She watched as the DVD read the disc and then waited for Dan to sit down.

"Here we go." Vanessa smiled pressing the play button and then running across the room sitting down on the couch.

The video didn't start up like any ordinary DVD, no introduction, no credits, no music instead they were just looking at a bed - like Paranormal Activity.

Dan looked at Vanessa confused "What is this another one of those cheap horror movies with over reactive actors?"

Vanessa shook her head and kept her eyes on the screen "No, I think it's a video of Damien." She pointed at the screen and watched as Dan squinted his eyes and lent forward.

"What..." his voice trailed off and then he saw his little sister walking into the scene sitting down on the bed.

Vanessa eyes widened she looked at Dan who was clenching his jaw and fists.

"I'll turn it off." Vanessa said swallowing and standing up quickly and making her way over to the DVD player.

The door knocked and they both stopped to look at each other.

"Should I get it?" Vanessa asked Dan "Or do you want to get it?"

Dan shook his head "You can get it, I'm still processing what just happened."

Vanessa nodded her head and gave Dan a weak smile. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Jenny" she looked at her and then moved her head towards Nate "Nate, how are you guys?"

Jenny nodded her head "We're just here to see if we could get one of those DVD's back, we were halfway through watching a movie."

Vanessa kept on staring at them "Which one?"

Nate interrupted Jenny "the one that's just a plane DVD nothing else on it."

Vanessa laughed and began to nod her head slowly "You know maybe you guys should come back later and collect that DVD - Dan and I just watched a twenty second preview and he wasn't too impressed."

Nate sighed and looked away, Jenny rolled her eyes and let out a little cry.

"Who is it!" Dan shouted from the living room.

Jenny shook her head "Please don't tell him, he's going to be so angry."

Vanessa wanted to help Jenny but she knew that it was best Dan and her talk about what is on that DVD, and how they can stop it from happening again.

"Vanessa?" Dan shouted.

He couldn't wait anymore if she wasn't going to tell him he would have to go their himself and find out who it was.

He walked round the corner and caught the blonde haired girl and the brunette boy he knew who it was straight away.

"Jenny, why are you here?"

She could tell in his tone that he did not want to see her.

"You too Nate, didn't I ask you to look after her and not let her near Damien - now they have what looks like a sex tape."

Nate looked at Dan and closed his eyes wishing things could disappear.

"Look Dan I'm sorry - she went through a rough patch and ran to him what was I supposed to do. I can't stop her from doing things." Nate pleaded.

"I didn't allow you to share a room with her so you'd let he do exactly what I asked you not to let her do." Dan yelled back.

Jenny looked at Vanessa confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Jenny asked them both.

Nate looked at Dan and shook his head like he was asking him not to say anything to Jenny - she was going to find out later but not know not when things between them had just settled down.

"Stop shaking your head Nate" Jenny glared at him and then looked at her brother "What are you talking about?"

Dan sighed "I asked Nate to share a room with you so that way you wouldn't try and get off the boat and run back to Damien - I was going to make you share with Vanessa but we both believed that Nate has more power over you."

Jenny looked up at Nate and then closed her eyes taking in the information she had just been let in on.

"So you guys planned me and Nate sharing a room and then what..." she stopped and looked around "you wanted me to create feelings for Nate so I wouldn't run back to Damien."

Dan nodded his head, Jenny turned her head and looked at Nate.

"Was that the plan?"

Nate shook his head "You weren't supposed to have feelings for me."

"But I did, and you guys knew that would happen" she paused and looked over to her brother "obviously it didn't work."

She stormed away.

"Jenny!" Nate shouted out.

She didn't stop she carried on walking.

"Why'd you do that Dan?" Nate said getting angry.

"Because" Dan paused "The deal was you keep my little sister away from that creep and then she runs to him and creates a tape - how many of them are there? If my dad found out he'd be devastated and my sister... she'd be shipped away."

Nate shook his head "That's the only one and you can get rid of it."

Nate walked away and began to chase after Jenny, he knew she would have gone back to their room - Eric had been too busy with his boyfriend Brody and Serena was with Carter.

He walked into their room and began searching for her.

"Jenny!" Nate shouted and walked into the living room she wasn't there, he ran into the bedroom and she wasn't there either.

"Jenny please come out the bathroom" Nate sighed

She shook her head on the other side "No, leave me alone Nate."

"I wasn't supposed to have feelings for you - but I did, so if you feel like crap right now how do you think I feel." Nate pleaded.

She knew he was right - his plan wasn't to intentionally hurt her but he did, and he was also true on the fact that he grew feelings towards her.

"If I come out this bathroom... will you let me leave this boat?" Jenny asked him hoping that his answer was yes.

"If you leave the boat you leave me, is that what you want?" Nate said getting upset that she had decided to leave him again.

Jenny shook her head "No, but I don't want to be here anymore, things got worse."

Nate nodded "If you open that door you can leave the boat."

Jenny stood up and unlocked the door and opened it up slowly she saw Nate sat on the bed looking at her, he let out a weak smile and thanked her for making things less difficult.

"I'll tell everyone at dinner tonight." Jenny whispered to him before sitting down next to him "You can come of you want."

Nate already knew the answer 'yes' he wanted to go with her, he wanted to have the normal relationship in New York not on this boat - but then in New York people would try and prevent it, Jenny's friends, gossip girl and the other people in a higher society - they didn't know the real Jenny and they didn't know the real him.

"I would... but I can't, things would look to suspicious if we both decided to leave - so you go on your own say you need to continue on with your studies and you miss home."

Jenny nodded her head "Then I'll be on my own in New York."

Nate turned to her and smiled "And that's what you wanted - don't get upset about it."

Jenny laughed and shook her head "I didn't think that I would be going back on my own, I was kind of hoping you'd come the only people who don't know about this relationship are my dad and Lily and you can just say your coming back to supervise me or something."

"I don't think they'd trust me that much." Nate added.

"They trusted you on the boat." Jenny said smiling at him.

Nate shook his head "They trusted Dan with his plan and then once they heard that they would do anything to prevent you from seeing Damien."

Jenny nodded her head "So they were in on that as well, anyone else?"

"Everyone" Nate whispered.

They walked into the restaurant and found the table were everyone was sitting at, Jenny had been practising all afternoon about her speech on leaving the boat. She knew that her dad was going to be hurt, but he couldn't stop her, no one was going to stop her, this is what she wanted.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." Jenny smiled at everyone and took the seat next to Eric.

Eric turned to his side and looked at her "Why were you so late?"

"I've been practising my speech." Jenny gave him a smile and turned back to the table so she could join in on the conversation.

"Speech?" Eric said pulling Jenny back.

She nodded her head and told him to wait, she was going to approach them once they had finished their meal.

They had all eaten and Nate kept on giving Jenny the look that said 'tell everyone - now.'

"Could I please talk d to look at Jenny to everyone for a moment?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and talking about and turned around to look at Jenny.

"Thanks" She whispered and looked back up nervous.

Nate was giving her the 'it's alright' look and Jenny realised that he was right - it was going to be alright.

"I think we can all say that this idea was a great idea for a holiday and I have to applaud you two" she looked over at her dad and Lily "but err... I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I'm ready to go home."

Everyone had blank faces and Jenny thought that maybe no one had understood what she was trying to get across.

"The next port we dock at will be the port where I go back to New York City."

Her dad looked away and began to whisper to Lily, Blair and Chuck were talking to Serena, Nate smiled at Jenny and Eric look a little depressed.

Dan stood up and pulled his sister to the side.

"Is this because of today? I didn't mean to upset you this much."

Jenny shook her head "No, I'm just ready to go back home to normality this boat hasn't given me the best of luck and god knows what could happen next."

Dan nodded his head and walked back over to the table; she watched as Eric stood up and walked away - she wasn't going to chase after him.

"Well this has been a nice dinner but I think Lily and I are going to go to bed, night." They smiled at everyone and even gave Jenny a weak smile before turning around and leaving them at the table.

Jenny shook her head and looked over at Nate.

"I'm going to go to bed as well, night guys." Jenny stood up and left.

It wasn't long before Nate was stood behind her "Jenny, wait up."

She stopped and waited for him to stand next to her; he grabbed her hand and they walked down the hallway together.

"You think they're upset with me?"

Nate laughed and looked across my shoulders and into my eyes "They aren't the happiest."


	31. OFF WE GO

Jenny sat on her bed packing her clothes into the two bags she had bought on the cruise. Nate was watching from his bed – he'd watch her struggle to fold things up or move one of the bags got to heavy.

"Do you want my help?" Nate asked her.

Jenny shook her head and smiled at him "I'm fine, I should be finished in an hour or so."

Nate nodded his head and lay back down onto the pillow and carried on watching her struggle with her clothes.

Jenny could tell that Nate was upset – he hardly spoke, he continuously watched her, he slept in and this morning he didn't even have a coffee. She picked up one of her t-shirts and began to fold it but felt eyes on the back of her own jumper.

"Nate, stop staring." Jenny said spinning around and glaring at him.

Nate raised his hands in his defence and looked away from the now pissed Jenny; why had he allowed himself to give her permission to leave, it was hard watching her back her things back into the bags that she bought them in on but now he was going to have to wave goodbye to her and spend the rest of the time on the boat on his own.

Jenny looked over at Nate and watched him playing around with his thumbs "Sorry" she whispered catching his eye "I'm stressed I need to be gone in four hours and your watching me like a hawk."

"I'll get up then, go out and get something to eat – are you hungry?" He asked her whilst raising himself from the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

She shook her head and watched him close the door.

-

Nate walked along the hallway and down the steps into the pool area, he looked around searching for people he may know or could at least talk to so he could subside the painful topic that was happening in his room.

"Nate!" a voice called out from behind him.

Nate turned around and saw Rufus standing with a worried look on his face.

"Do you want to grab a coffee, I have to talk to you about something" Rufus paused and noticed the reaction in his eyes "It's about Jenny actually."

Nate nodded his head and followed behind Rufus, they entered the normal cafe that they all went to and found a table – it didn't take long for service and it didn't take long for Rufus to get into a in depth conversation about Jenny's departure.

"I stayed awake most of last night with Lily and we went over a few things; why would she want to leave and how can we stop her and well... the thing is we came to a conclusion that we can't stop her if she wants to leave she's going to leave."

Nate nodded his head and sipped his coffee.

"But we figured that maybe we just needed someone to leave with her, someone she relates to, is friends with and would be willing to help her."

Nate knew where this was going, Rufus was going to ask him to leave the boat and head back to New York with Jenny – it wasn't a problem with him... but it might be with Jenny.

Rufus carried on "So I spoke to Dan today and the only person he could mention was you apparently you are the only strong willing guy that my son would trust with my daughter and since he only wants the best for Jenny I have to agree that I think you'd be great to go back to New York with Jenny" Rufus paused "If that's what you want?"

Nate's eyebrows rose and he looked a Rufus with a dazzled expression.

"Yeah... I want to help Jenny, but I don't think she really wants anyone to go with her."

Rufus frowned and looked around the room "Well either someone goes with her or she doesn't go at all... New York isn't safe for a seventeen year old girl to be living on her own for a certain amount of weeks."

"I'll talk to Jenny when I get back to the room – she's leaving soon, so if you want to say goodbye you have around three to two hours." Nate smiled at Rufus and picked his mug up.

Rufus stood from the table and through the money on the table "Thanks Nate, you're a good guy and I trust you with my daughter."

Nate held his breath and waited til Rufus was know where around when he released his breath a big sigh of nothing came out there was no relief, no pleasure just a little pain and frustration. Not only did he have to go back and say goodbye to Jenny but he had to convince her to let him go or else her dad would forbid her from going... which wouldn't be too bad, at least she'd still be on the boat.

Nate got up from the table and walked away adding his money to the pile.

He walked into the room and noticed Jenny still in the same place she was before he left, she was folding her clothes and placing them in the oversized bags.

"I ran into your dad and we got talking about a few things." Nate said whilst sitting down on the bed and opening his phone up.

Jenny turned to him "and what happened?"

"He wants someone to go with you, and he spoke to Dan and Dan said he trusted me with you and your dad told me this hoping I'd go – I said I would talk to you about it and then he added that if I don't go with you then you can't go back to New York."

Jenny let a smile show and then she carried on packing "Nice Nate I can tell you're lying."

Nate shook his head and looked at her seriously "I'm not lying, ask your dad?"

Jenny placed the clothes on the floor and sat back taking in the news.

"Why, is he worried that something will happen to me?" Jenny asked confused

"And he doesn't think that you being on your own for so long is appropriate when you're only seventeen."

Jenny stood up and walked over to Nate "And he's willing to stop me if no one comes with me?"

Nate nodded his head and held his arms out so he could grab Jenny and pull her in, she tried to resist but gave in pulling herself in closer until she was nearly on his lap.

"Do you want to come back?" Jenny asked looking into his deep blue refreshing eyes.

Nate shrugged his shoulders "I want to because I want you to be able to go back home, but then I don't because most the problems that have made you want to leave this boat have been problems involving me."

Jenny pulled away from Nate and returned to her folding.

"Just come, you'll be at Chuck's apartment and I'll be at my dad's and Lily's, we'll hardly see each other. I'll have school and you'll be out and about."

Nate was confused; he didn't think she wanted anyone to go with her, and then again he was confused about the living situation he took it that when Rufus asked for him to go back with Jenny that also meant that she was to stay with him.

"I think your dad got the idea that if I went back with you, you were to stay with me?" Nate said looking over at Jenny.

"Why can't he just come round here and tell me what's happening?" Jenny sighed

Nate looked at the angry Jenny and sighed "Just text him and ask him Jenny."

Jenny noticed the anger in Nate's voice and picked up her phone; she rang her dad and went into the living room.

Nate watched her walk up and down the room pacing and sometimes looking a little upset, when she walked back in he composed his position and acted like he didn't ease drop or watch her the entire time.

"So, what did he say?"

"I have to go back with you and stay in the apartment that you and Chuck share and at no time should I share a room with you or bed, you should know where I am at all times and if things go wrong we should try and contact the boat so they can inform him." Jenny said dropping to the floor.

"So I'm coming with you?" Nate asked confused

Jenny nodded her head 'how hard can it be to understand that' she laughed at her thought and carried on with her forever going job.

-

A few hours later and Jenny was packed and ready to leave, Nate wasn't far behind and her dad was arriving very soon with everyone else.

"Nate!" Jenny shouted "We are leaving soon so hurry up, please!"

Nate rolled his eyes 'she was asking me to hurry up she had taken around six hours to pack her bags and I'd taken about an hour and a half.'

Jenny was lingering around the door contemplating on the reaction from everyone.

"They hate me, I can't open the door if they hate me Nate" she looked at him her eyes becoming a little watery "you do it... please?"

He didn't want to, but he cared about her and he'd do anything for her so he would, he'd open the door and watch the hearts of many break.

He twisted the door handle and pulled the door backwards, he took a few steps back so the door could be fully opened and he peered a few feet in front of him and saw them all stood in front looking at him with a soft gaze.

"We've come to say our goodbyes" Rufus said looking at his teary eyed daughter who stood in the shadow of Nate.

Nate moved out the way and smiled at them and suggesting for them to all enter the room so the goodbye could be proper and sincere.

Dan looked at his sister and frowned "You're really leaving?"

Jenny nodded her head and let her hands drop from her pose and walked over to her brother giving him a hug "Yeah... but I'll see you soon, when you get back."

Dan nodded and pushed his sister away laughing "Ok, none of this soppy... stuff, you know Dan Humphrey doesn't do soppy."

Jenny laughed and brushed her tears away and smiled up at her brother, she turned and saw Serena who stood pouting like she was about to cry but didn't want to so she made a weird looking face.

"Come here and give me a hug." Serena said holding her hands out letting Jenny feel welcomed.

"I'm going to miss you, so is Eric." Serena said wrapping her arms around Jenny's waist.

Jenny scanned the room and didn't see him in sight "Hey, where is Eric" she scratched her head and gave Serena disappointed look.

"He was going to come, but he had plans with Brody and he knew that he'd see you soon so he just wanted me to say bye to you for him... sorry" Serena knew and saw that Jenny was disappointed.

Jenny shook her head and smiled "No, no I completely understand."

Vanessa came behind her "Ok, so I guess I have to give you a hug, apologise for not hanging out with you enough on this boat and then maybe, there is a possibility that I'll shed a tear."

Jenny gave her a quick hug and smiled at her "Don't hurt yourself" she laughed "you don't have to cry."

Vanessa smiled and walked over to the people who had said bye.

"Be careful Jenny Humphrey" Blair said standing behind her.

Jenny shook her head and hugged Blair "I will."

"Don't raid the liquor cabinet, your dad wouldn't be happy and neither would I" Chuck smirked and looked at Jenny who just rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to give me a hug or complain that I might steal things from you?"

Chuck gave her a quick hug and pulled away looking at Blair and pushing her to the front of the door, he wanted to go through some rules with Nate.

"Well, well, you better be good when you get of this boat or else I'll find a way to get you back on it." Rufus said looking down at his daughter who just smiled and nodded her head before pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, and I'll send you an email everyday... if I remember, and I'll check on the loft for Dan."

Rufus nodded his head and smiled ok, do that and maybe you can stay there.

Jenny laughed but didn't want to release from her father – he was her safety net, whenever she was hurt, felt left out, felt stupid or did something that no one could forgive, he forgave her no matter what and that's why she loves him that's why she hated him – but she came to terms that maybe he'd realised that although most seventeen year olds would love a cruise boat for a holiday... Jenny Humphrey wasn't one of them, she needed New York City.

She pulled away and wiped her tears and gave Lily a hug "Now you be safe Jenny, if you or Nate have any problems you contact us straight away."

Jenny nodded her head.

"Nate can I talk to you" Dan asked looking at him.

Nate nodded his head and followed Dan into the other room.

"Look after my sister please, don't let anyone or anything hurt her, she's weak."

Nate nodded his head "Yeah no worries."

"And also... keep things PG rated." Dan added before walking out the room and joined Vanessa.

Nate followed him shortly and walked up to Jenny and whispered into her ear "It's time to go, you ready."

Jenny looked at him and nodded "Yeah, let's get out of here."

_THANKS FOR READING – SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THE INTERNET DOESN'T SEEM TO BE WORKING IN OUR HOUSE AND I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT AND PROBABLY DIDN'T GO THE WAY YOU GUYS INTENDED AS JENNY AND NATE HAVE LEFT THE BOAT BUT I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR NEW YORK AND IN THE FUTURE THEY MAY END BACK UP ON THE BOAT. _

_- IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST RIGHT THEM IN THE REVIEW THING! _

_- I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM SINCE THE ONES FOR NEW YORK ARE ALRIGHT BUT MAY NEED IMPROVEMENT. _

**Also I'm working on another Nate and Jenny fic (I KNOW) I'm still writing the first chapter it might be up by the end of the week :) **


	32. New York City

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks I've been away._

_Also I have written another story (not completed) which I need to upload... once I've found it, sorry. _

Jenny walked into the apartment Nate shared with his best friend and took a few steps forward looking at the red bricks.

"So we're back... here... on our own." Jenny said giving Nate a cheeky grin.

Nate knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"You have school tomorrow, sorry." Nate smiled and walked past her with one of his suitcases.

Jenny scoffed and chased after Nate "School" she shouted out "Are you serious?"

Nate nodded his head and frowned at her "Jenny, I promised your dad and brother... sorry you have to go."

Jenny was furious, she thought Nate would at least understand that going back to school straight away wasn't what she wanted... but she was going to have to accept what was thrown at her.

"Fine" She turned and started to walk away "I don't want to be here with you anyway."

-

_My, my, my what do I spy with my little eye?_

_Little J entering the palace hotel with none other than Nate Archibald – we heard about your little issue J, we just didn't think you'd bring it back to the Upper East Side._

_Gossip Girl xoxo_

She lay in bed waiting for the clock to hit seven and her alarm to go off – she was regretting coming back already and she hadn't left the apartment yet.

"Morning" A musky tone voiced from across the room "I thought I'd come wake you up so you're not late for school."

Jenny groaned "What are you my father..."

"For the mean time" Nate paused "yeah I am."

Jenny got out her bed and walked over to him and smiled "Well I guess until my real father comes back... you aren't getting any."

Nate widened his eyes and started to rush for words "You know that I can turn it on and off and since it's school and all you should go but when it comes to after school activities you can go out and do whatever you want."

Jenny nodded and grabbed a towel before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Nate you either have this so called switch turned on or off."

Nate sighed and walked away from the door.

-

"Well, well look what we have here" a tall skinny brunette said looking at Jenny "How was the vacay with Nate Archibald."

Jenny gave her a glance and then carried on walking.

"Everyone knows Jenny Humphrey... don't try and hide." The brunette called out.

Jenny stopped in her steps and turned around, walking back over to the brunette and only standing a few centimetres away from her face.

"A little bit of information, I went on vacation with the family and friends not just Nate Archibald, I'm back for school and he's back for college, and whatever you have against me... can't be as bad as the things I have against you." Jenny grinned and turned around.

The brunette began to laugh "A little Nate Archibald running around, worse things could happen."

"What!" Jenny shouted turning around quickly.

"That got your attention" The brunette walked past Jenny and kept on walking.

As the day progressed things became worse for Jenny there were whispers, laughter and dirty glances from the different boys and girls who attended her school – she didn't know why or what was happening but she had a thought.

She was walking through the school yard when she saw the brunette she had a confrontation with earlier that day.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jenny asked her from behind.

The brunette turned around and pouted "What about?"

"It's about what you said earlier, and why I'm getting these dirty looks."

The brunette let out a laugh and turned towards her "Everyone knows Jenny."

Jenny shook her head "Knows what?"

"Your secret" The brunette whispered covering the sides of her mouth with her hands.

Jenny became aggravated "I don't have a secret."

"Yes you do the one which involves Nate Archibald a boat and a bed."

Jenny rolled her eyes "Ok, you're playing immature now – I don't know what you are talking about but obviously you need help when it comes to letting other girls know what's on your mind, all this little talk is starting to get on my nerves... so tell me my secret, what everybody knows and I'll set it straight."

"You're pregnant with Nate's baby... and you're keeping it."

Jenny looked around and noticed the crowd gathered watching her talk to this brunette.

Nothing was running through her mind, she wasn't thinking properly. She gathered her pose and climbed up onto the table and looked around the area.

"I'm not pregnant so you can all go and find other things to talk about, but on the other hand here Kira slept with the deans son... just so she could organise the winter ball."

Jenny jumped off the table and began to walk away with a smile on her face, she felt like she was from a movie, one of those movies where people finally feel right and cool and they can walk away feeling proud and good of themselves... it was exhilarating.

"You bitch!" Kira shouted out.

Jenny turned around "You wanted a war and I'm going to give it to you, everyone here knows not to mess with me... I may seem innocent and weak, but as you just saw deep down I'm a bitch and I get what I want, when I want how I want."

"So that's why your sleeping with Nate Archibald, because you want him... you've wanted him since you were fourteen."

Jenny shook her head "No, I'm not sleeping with Nate Archibald... I don't want an infection, but since you don't mind and you love a little experiment... he's free to be yours."

"If I were you Jenny Humphrey, I'd watch your back."

Jenny shook her head and carried on with her victory walk, nothing was going to destroy this moment.

-

Jenny entered the apartment and noticed Nate on the couch.

"How was school?"

Jenny nodded her head "It was ok I guess, I mean the usual, girls giving me crap about small things."

Nate nodded his head "Like what?"

Jenny shook her head "Nothing you need to know, you wouldn't care."

"But I'm interested" Nate retorted.

Jenny rolled her eyes and sat on the couch closest to her "Fine."

She looked over at Nate and gave him a weak look "Everyone thinks I'm pregnant" Jenny paused and looked at the expression on Nate's face "and they think it's with your baby."

Nate shook his head "Do they know about the boat, how they know... did you tell them?"

"No Nate, do you really think that I'm that dumb... this was a secret between you and me – obviously there is someone back on the boat who has been emailing people here about what's happening on the boat." 

Jenny stood up and grabbed her bag "I thought people would be better back here, I thought things would be better... but every time, every time there is something that makes me regret New York City."

She walked out the room and left Nate on the couch watching TV.

_The pitter patter of feet makes me go weak at the knees every time, _

_Congratulations Little J and Nate – let's hope it's a boy. _

_Gossip Girl xoxo _

_Sorry it's short – I need to unpack. _

_I'll try update within the next three days. _


	33. Should we make up or break up?

**I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a very, very long time - things have been busy and getting round to writing a chapter has been very hard... soon my time should be free more often to right a few chapters here and there... sorry for the wait but here is chapter 33; sorry if it's a bit out of character.**

She stirred in her sleep that night the day must have hit a repeat button in her brain 'I'd watch your back if I were you' she cringed at the thought 'I don't want to catch an infection' she knew that if Nate found out about that sentence their relationship would end.

How did these people know, how did they know about the pregnancy... yeah they still thought she was pregnant - although she wasn't, but who gave them the idea. Only a handful of people knew and they don't associate with people her age, except for Eric but he was her best friend and wouldn't have let anyone in on the secret.

Stepping out of her bed and pressing her feet slowly onto the ground she made her way into Nate's room and lay down next to him - she watched him for a while but saw his smile and knew, that he knew she'd been watching him for a little over 3 minutes.

"Hi" he whispered and she smiled back.

"I don't feel like going to school today" she replied back watching as his eyes widened and he woke up more.

"Jenny you got to stop caring what other people think, this girl whose bothering you, set her straight say something or talk to the head mistress, ignoring it won't help."

She scoffed silently and rolled her eyes "that's easy for you to say Nate... people think I'm pregnant what do you think my dad's going to say when he comes home and he has messages on his answering machine from the school board expressing their concern about his pregnant 17 year old daughter!"

He rolled over so he was facing her and Jenny moved her hand under her cheek and kept her gaze on his face.

"Please... just today?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes "I'm sorry I told your brother and dad I'd look after you, you have to go to school... if I weren't supposed to be your father figure I'd say have the day off... but I've got to gain trust from your dad."

She sat up in anger "you're such a hypocrite, with all this 'just confront her talk' or 'talk to the head master' you have no idea Nate, plus when you were 17 you'd take days off with Chuck so you two could go get high and hire a few hookers."

Moving out the room and back into the room she was staying in she threw her head against the pillow groaning a big sigh and then closing her eyes so she could get a little sleep before she had to wake up and make a depressing movement towards school to meet Kira and all the other gossipers out there... especially Gossip Girl - what would she have to say?

Morning arrived quicker than it had taken her to fall asleep. The sun peered through her curtains and lightened the room, she slowly opened her eyes and took around 15 minutes to sit up and wipe her eye lids before climbing out the bed and into the kitchen to get her morning coffee and waffles before she used all her energy to put her uniform on and go to school.

They moved around the kitchen ignoring each other, when Nate went to the coffee machine Jenny went to the waffle maker and when Nate went to the waffle maker Jenny went to the coffee machine.

He let out a sigh of frustration that didn't go un-noticed by Jenny.

"You decided to play my father figure Nate, so you're going to be treated the way I would treat my dad, it's only fair."

He gave her a demeaning look and she just rolled her eyes and went to change for school.

Before she knew it she was at the gates of the private school and facing her fellow class mates.

'So tell me again Jenny why you decided to come back to New York and leave a big cruise boat... Oh I don't know! Maybe it's because I'm a complete idiot!' she kicked herself mentally in the head and walked into the school noticing the glances and the sight of Kira.

Moaning under her breath she let out a little "great."

The whispers started and all she could make out were "MILF!" "Slut!" and "I can't believe she bedded Nate Archibald!"

She wanted to scream that it wasn't true. Out of all the lies that have been created about her these past few years, this had to be one of the worst... before she had Blair or her brother to help her out and set the record straight – but now she was on her own and she couldn't defend what was happening.

Rolling her eyes she ignored the words - they'd all realize what asses they were when in 9 months time she still hadn't popped out a baby or started to develop a baby bump.

"Jenny!" she noticed the voice "a word!"

She turned and noticed the brunette talking to her, moving over towards her taking slow strides until she was a few feet away. She confronted the devil itself.

"So my brother attends Columbia with Nate! What a shocker right, I know what you're thinking... crap I stuffed up when I said that stuff" she paused and smirked "so I told him about what you said... you know the stuff about Nate having some sexual disease and my brothers decided to confront him about it today at school. They think it's pretty sad that a boy with such a high name that could get him places was walking around campus with some kind of STI."

Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped and her throat became sore.

"You what!" she gasped and watched as the brunette smiled.

"You may think you're the bitch Jenny Humphrey but you're not... I am... so like I said yesterday and I'll repeat it again Watch. Your. Back."

The brunette walked away strutting herself across the school courtyard and Jenny watched on in disgust... she was in shit.

'Crap! He's going to hate me, most likely kick me out the apartment!'

She couldn't deal with school she needed to leave; she felt suffocated, agitated, small and pointless and to make things worse her boyfriend who acted like her father was going to hate her!

Swiftly running out the school she got in a taxi and pointed him towards 'Central Park' she needed fresh air, to see normal people whose lives weren't ruled by a social hierarchy or a social queen.

She sat on a wooden bench and she sat there all day - she wasn't ready to confront Nate, she knew he knew about what she had said, she had 5 texts from him and 3 missed phone calls.

Standing up 20 minutes later she began the long walk back to the apartment.

Opening the door to her room she sat on the bed and looked out the window and waited for him to enter with so much anger that tears were bound to leave her eyes.

And so he did...

"What the hell were you thinking! Do you ever consider other people before you open your mouth or do you only defend for yourself? Thanks to you I've been suspended from the lacrosse team and have been forced to undergo doctor's appointments so I can prove to the school that I'm not spreading and STI you may find it embarrassing that people think you're pregnant but they will realize they were wrong when you don't have a baby in 9 months... but for me this is humiliating and I can't prove that I don't have an STI even with a certificate from a doctor saying that I'm in the clear!" she watched him eat into her "you know Jenny you do some pretty stupid things, and I've always seen past them because you're a young girl and things happen but this, this was pathetic and possibly the worst mistake you've made so far."

She moved on her bed her legs crossed and her arms resting on her knees she looked to Nate and saw the anger relish in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" she paused and blinked "I said things were bad... so bad that you happened to come into conversation and I said some pretty hurtful things."

He bit his lip and clenched his fist and released them "I don't need a relationship with someone who spreads a rumour about their own boyfriend having a sexual disease so sort yourself out Jenny before you lose me and realize that you made a mistake, you're better then all those girls and I've said it again and I'm going to keep on saying it until you listen and put it into act."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused "sort myself out, you talk to me like I'm a drug addict... what do I need to sort out?"

He turned and walked to the door and stopped in the frame "who you are and who you won't to be."

She rolled her eyes and watched him leave, she hated it when people gave her that crap about hat stuff... finding out who you are... who were they to think that they were her spiritual psychologist?

She walked to the kitchen and saw him glaring.

"I know who I am and I know what I want Nate, I just say things that get me in trouble and you know that so cut me some slack and forgive me."

He moved to the other side of the kitchen counter and looked at her and let out a little sigh.

"What are we doing?"

Now she was confused.

"What do you mean?"

She knew where this was going, here comes the – we shouldn't be together lets break up speech that happened every 3 to 4 days, it was not deniable that she hated these speeches and the worst thing was she was becoming sick of it, and sooner or later she was going to accept that Nate no longer wanted to be with her... and that's what hurt the most.

He shrugged "we argue, we get upset about the smallest things... I act more like your father then your boyfriend and now I find it hard to trust you."

She scoffed and began to shake her head "I'm a 17 year old girl I'm allowed to make pathetic mistakes... and you're the one who wants to act like my dad."

She moved from out the kitchen and began to walk to her room but he grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

"We haven't kissed each other in over 32 hours, that's saying something."

She sighed and whispered "then kiss me."

"I... I, I can't" his eyes hit the floor and she felt a tear form in her eyes.

Pulling away from his hold she let out a little laugh and looked at him up and down.

"So I guess once again were done, once again our relationship ends, and once again it's my fault."

He shook his head and she moved away from him and ran to her room so he couldn't see how much it broke her heart.

That night he sat on the couch in silence - there was no TV and music just him sitting there and thinking.

Although they fought an awful lot it seemed to him that Jenny was one of the main girls that he'd ever been with that in some way understood who he was – when they weren't arguing they were out having fun or laughing at small things, something he'd hardly experienced with most the girls he'd dated or slept with.

'Arguments only make a relationship even right?'

Jenny sat on her bed going through the Internet looking at the latest designs and events happening around New York. When her door knocked at 10:30 her eyes shot up and she watched his figure in the door frame.

"Go away, I'm thinking."

But he didn't move instead he watched her, he studied her and she couldn't help but feel pain and anger.

"Nate leave now, I'm not in the mood for this crap right now."

There was silence.

Then more silence.

And even more silence.

"I want to be with you." He rushed the words out – he was over the shit that they went through – he wanted the fights to stop, the small arguments about other people's opinions to just end so they could go back to being in a normal relationship were they saw each other every day went on dates, attended social events and meet up with each other's family... he wanted a perfect relationship.

A small smile framed her face but it quickly dropped.

"Do you have bipolar because your mood changes way to often and you constantly change your mind" she paused and he didn't answer "you can't even kiss me Nate, what boyfriend and girlfriend find it hard to kiss each other?"

He stepped closer to her bed and sat on the end.

"Your brother and dad are going to murder me when they find out that I'm dating you, especially since I'm sharing an apartment with you and I promised I wouldn't let you get into trouble, but for some reason you're the only thing that plays on my mind, during all my classes, my lacrosse games and even my doctor's appointment that I'm having next week... you did a bad thing, but I get your sorry and I forgive you."

She looked at him confused and frowned "so just like that – you're going from really angry and upset to happy and nice with me?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He shrugged and smiled "because I like this relationship... and I don't want it to end."

She looked up and let out laugh "last time my brother nearly sucker punched you and not to mention he kicked you out of our Brooklyn apartment."

He laughed and moved closer their foreheads touching and their breaths heavier. He leant in and pressed a kiss onto her lips - his lips overpowered hers and she allowed his tongue to access her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and he shook his head and kissed her again.

He kissed her back and laughed "I know."

_**Once again really sorry about the huge wait, I feel terrible but hopefully over the next few chapters things will make up for the delay.**_

_** ALSO WONDERING WOULD YOU LIKE THEM TO RETURN TO THE BOAT IN THE NEAR FUTURE OR HAVE THEM ALL RETURN OFF THE BOAT AND HEAD TO VEGAS? I KNOW IT SOUNDS KIND OF JUMPY AND IRRELEVANT AT THIS POINT IN TIME BUT I CAN FIX A STORYLINE IN SOMEWHERE? REVIEW ME WITH YOUR IDEAS!**_


End file.
